Legendary Warriors
by NebuNeferu
Summary: Crossover Digimon02&Frontier. The Legendary Warriors are once again reborn. Now Takuya and the others had to help Tai, Davis and the other digidestined to defeat the new evil. But they had to find the last four legendary warriors first. No new character
1. Prologue

**Legendary Warriors**

Rating: PG/T

Pairing: Tai/Sora, Matt/Mimi, TK/Kari, Ken/Yolei, Kouji/Zoe and more to come...

Note: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. The only thing I own is Spiritmon, and few more upcoming new digimon.

* * *

**Prologue**

A glance of the world of digital could bring a smile to a face of a child. A world called Digital World and its living beings, Digital Monsters.

There was once a legend that the world was protected by five guardians and ten warriors. The ten warriors were believed to be dead, for they have sacrificed themselves for the sake of protecting the Digital World. The world was then protected by only five guardians.

Azulongmon, The Guardian of The Eastern Hemisphere, The Blue Dragon.

Zhuqiaomon, The Guardian of The Southern Hemisphere, The Red Bird.

Baihumon, The Guardian of The Western Hemisphere, The White Tiger.

Ebonwumon, The Guardian of the Northern Hemisphere, The Black Tortoise.

And Fanglongmon, The Leader of All Guardians and the Guardian of The Center Hemisphere.

All digimon will reincarnate themselves when they died as digieggs. As for the ten warriors, they are different. They will not be reincarnated as digimon, the will be reincarnate into something more superior, human.

Yet time must be given until they're completely reborn. As they are born, their fate was given to be the protector of the digital world. They either have to fight or die for the safety of the digital world.

Digital world was in danger even before the ten warriors could be completely found. The guardians create a being specially created by them named Genai. Genai was then assigned to choose nine children and digimon to be chosen asthe new protectors of the digital world, they are called the digidestined. All eight of them possessed nine crests that symbolize the power of the digital world. Courage, Friendship, Love, Knowledge, Sincerity, Reliability, Hope, Light and Kindness.

These digidestined had successfully saved the Digital World. The guardians believe that there will be no need to awaken the warriors, for they had the perfect protector as their replacement.

Then the Digital World begun to become even worse, and the guardians decide to add more digidestined to be able to completely win from the force of evil in the Digital World. They added three more digidestined. The results were satisfying, as Digital World wasonce again saved and protected by the digidestined.

The guardians were relieved, the warriors were in no need to be awakened or found anymore, for they had new protectors.

Yet, they're terribly wrong. Another source of power was then awaken, which was before believed to be destroyed. The most evil and mischief enemy digital world ever face, and was the reason why the ten warriors were killed centuries ago and almost did succeeded in destroying the Digital World into million pieces. The guardians still believe in the power of the digidestined to the defeat it. Until one of the reincarnation of the legendary warriors appear before them and speak to them of the dangerous capability of the evil that even the digidestined were unable to stop alone. They will also need to have the help of the ten legendary warriors.

The Warrior of Fire

The Warrior of Water

The Warrior of Wind

The Warrior of Earth

The Warrior of Wood

The Warrior of Steel

The Warrior of Ice

The Warrior of Thunder

The Warrior of Light

and The Warrior of Dark

And they're already reborn, all of them as human children in the human world, Japan.

* * *

"This is mad, I never agree on this," protested Baihumon angrily.

Zhuqiamon also snarled furiously, "Are you saying that all of our hard work and sacrifices are for nothing?"

"It's not for nothing my brothers," said Ebonwumon patiently, "We did gave our sacrifices to save the digital world."

"Ebonwumon is right," started Azulongmon, "We give our power to the digidestined and digitamers so they will be able to protect the digital world."

"Well I don't see them to be useful right now," hissed Zhuqiamon, "Now there's another new enemy, and it'll be impossible for any of these children to able to defeat it! If we have our power, we sure are able to destroy that enemy."

"Just take their digivices back and let us have our power back!" growled Baihumon.

"My brothers, please stop this nonsense now!" cried Fanglongmon.

All the four of them then start to stand in silence while looking their leader.

"Now," started Fanglongmon wisely, "I know this is hard, and this may be our only choice, in order to save the world we have been protecting and also the sake of our live. The very first ruler of the digital world, who was known as Lucemon, was indeed stronger than me. He turned evil right after that, wanting to own everything that he had to protect. Thanks to those legendary warriors, they had sacrificed their life to destroy Lucemon."

"We're also able to destroy that mad digimon," snarled Baihumon, "All five of us are able to beat him by combining our strength together!"

"Hush, Baihumon!" said Azulongmon, "Mind your manner of speaking in front of our leader. Don't let your selfishness get the better of you."

"Don't you dare order me what to do," growled Baihumon furiously.

"Please," plead Fanglongmon with patient, "I understand all of your feeling, but fighting with one another like this will not solve any of these problems!"

Ebonwumon nodded, "We have no other choice. We have to awaken the entire legendary warriors."

"I disagree!" shouted Zhuqiamon, "To have all the ten of them in power is the same thing as the end of all of us. Their powers are stronger than the five of us combined together! One day they will turn against us and who knows that they will somehow end up like that bastard Lucemon!"

"They will not," said Azulongmon, "They are born as human children. They will have enough love towards other human and possibly us, digimon."

Zhuqiamon glared at Azulongmon, "You do realize that Lucemon was the angel of light! If light can turn dark because of the hunger of power, it's not like if these human children's love can't turn into hate with the same reason!"

"True," nodded Fanglongmon, "But unlike Lucemon who I had my suspicious of his dark self even in a very beginning, I have no single feeling of suspiciousness to any of these legendary warriors. They're pure and full of love, I assure you of that. Yes, they may have the darkness in their heart, but that's what makes them human and very much fitted to be the protector of this world. Their light and dark power are equal, unlike us who owned most on light power. Our new enemy cannot be defeated without the equal power of light and darkness."

"If they're that strong, why aren't they the one who are supposed to protect this digimon world in the beginning?" asked Baihumon in fury.

"Because both you and Zhuqiamon disagree on waking them even in a very beginning remember?" answered Ebonwumon.

"What makes you think that we will agree now?" glared Zhuqiamon.

"Like what we have discussed," said Azulongmon, "We have no other choice."

Baihumon and Zhuqiamon then looked at each other. Then they grumbled and mumbled angrily together and finally…

"Fine!" roared Baihumon

"Just wake those stuck up warriors, just make sure they do their job!" cried Zhuqiamon.

Fanglongmon nodded, "Very well then," he then looked at the door behind him, "You may come in now."

All the four guardians' attentions were then move towards the door as it begun to open. As the door spread open, a figure begun to appear as he walk in front of them with grace.

"Let me introduce you, Spiritmon, The Warrior of Steel," said Fanglongmon.

The four guardians stared in disbelief at the new comer. The digimon was dressed in silver cloak, covering his eyes and the whole form of his body except his two arms. Metallic silver were covering his mouth, chest, and arms as armors, with digital world's wording designed all over it like a spell.

"Are you saying…" started Baihumon, "That you've found one of the legendary warriors?"

"Correction my friend," said Fanglongmon, "It's he who had approached me. It seems that he was the only one from all of the legendary warriors with his past memory still in place."

"Correct," Spiritmon nodded, "And it disappoints me that not any of you decide to approach any of us."

"We're terribly sorry," said Ebonwumon.

"No need for that," said Spiritmon, "It seems that you guardian decide to learn things the hard way. I wouldn't say that it was a wise thing to do."

Zhuqiamon glared angrily at Spiritmon, "You know very well WHY we did what we did!"

"Yes and it happen to be a ridiculous prejudice, which I found to be quite childish. Even children can act better than any of you," said Spiritmon.

"Who are you to judge us? Are you thinking that you're more superior to any of us?" roared Baihumon.

"Baihumon!" pleaded Azulongmon.

"Never in my life that I found myself to be superior to any kind of digimon. It just upset me on why you guardians choose other children and happens to risk their life for the Digital World safety. Us, warriors are made to risk OUR life for the safety of those digimon and all of the children and adults in the human world. Yet you choose those human who are not fated to be born to die for the sake of being a protector of this Digital World!" growled Spiritmon dangerously.

"Spiritmon huh?" said Zhuqiamon, "Your previous form happen to be AncientWisemon. I know AncientWisemon quite well, and to what I've known, that digimon never did care of what happen within the human world. He only care of what happen to the digital world. So what change?"

Spiritmon looked at Zhuqiamon, "That's true, but I'm no more my previous self. Ever since I was born as a human, my eyes were open to the kindness and love. I happen to love my human family, and because of your foolishness of not waking any of us, I had to sacrifice something I was once blessed on having."

"And what is that? If I may ask," asked Ebonwumon

"My human body," said Spiritmon, "To be able to evolve into a digimon without the power of any of you guardians, I had to released my spirit from my body and send my spirit to this world and never going back to the human world if I'm not being a Spiritmon or my other digimon transformation. That's why I destroy my human body by having a car crashed tome, and make it looks like an accident. I know by doing that I will give sadness and grieve to my parents and my little brother and also to other people who care of me. Yet, I hate to say it but it happens to be the wisest thing to do."

"And why is that?" asked Azulongmon.

Spiritmon then gave a dangerous glare, "Because I happen to be the only person that is able to awaken the rest of the warriors! You do realize that it'll be impossible for the chosen children to be able to defeat our new enemy!"

"We have no idea that this kind of enemy will one day appear!" cried Baihumon, "And it's not like if you know about that too!"

"I did!" cried Spiritmon, "My previous self gave a prophecy remember? Prophecy about the awakening of the evil one. Where that'll be the time where no one can defeat it except for the ten warriors, NOT the chosen children."

"You didn't mention the NOT part in the prophecy," added Ebonwumon.

Fanglongmon then sighed, "I agree of our foolishness, so we decide to give it a shot. We want to see how strong you warriors can be so I allow you to give back the power of the warriors. But for this is just the test. Since you can travel to different timeline, I want to see if you can send SIX of the warriors to the past where that traitor digimon called Lucemon was reborn and decided to take over the digital world, and they will be assigned to destroy him, without their previous memory or your help."

Spiritmon smirked, "Why don't we make it more exiting by sending six of the warriors of my choice in the same age as the first digidestined. I can go to the past where they're on that age so I can assign their mission on that timeline. This will prove you all that no matter how old we are, we will always complete our mission."

"Don't be so cocky!" growled Baihumon.

"Agreed," nodded Azulongmon, "Now, we would like to make a deal out of this test."

"Alright, name it," said Spiritmon.

"If those six digidestined fail, you will sacrifice your spirit to be inserted into the digivice owned by the digidestined, so as the other nine warriors. So the digidestined will use that power to defeat our enemy." Stated Fanglongmon, "But if those six warriors succeed, you may awaken their true power and their past memories, and have my permission to defeat our enemy. And each ten of you may have a request or a wish and we'll do all we can to fulfill it."

Spiritmon smiled and chuckled, "Well it does sound like a win-win for all of you, but I take it. And uh…how about if I make my request now? If those six did not succeed, then you don't have to fulfill it."

Ebonwumon looked at Spiritmon, "And that would be?"

"That the ten of us will not only have the duty to protect the digital world, but also the mission to protect the life of the digidestined and their digimon with our life," stated Spiritmon.

All the guardians stared at him in surprised, Fanglongmon gave a small chuckle, "Then it shall be fulfill if your friends did succeed."

"That's unexpected," grumbled Zhuqiamon, "Why are you so protective with the digidestined?"

Spiritmon gave a light chuckle, "Because it just happen that one of those digidestined is my beloved little brother."

"Is that so?" asked Ebonwumon in amusement, "What a coincidence."

"Well yeah, how do you think I know when did you guys actually start calling the digidestined and not the warriors? A digivice just pop out of my computer and I thought it was you guys trying to call me for duty. But the digivice was not working when I hold it, but it worked when my brother hold it. He went to the digital world straight away." Spiritmon the glared at the guardians, "Do you know how furious am I that time? The fact that it was my brother risking his life and not me, in order to protect these worlds. And if he's in great danger, all I can do is watch and do nothing! This time, I have my power and I will protect him and his friends with all my powers."

"We're sorry for that," said Fanglongmon, "We just choose those children that may have the power of the crest and digivice they're holding. We have no idea that one of them may be your brother."

Spiritmon sighed, "It doesn't matter anymore, at first my brother did something unforgivable because of my death. So everything that happens to him could possibly be my fault too. But, he did change it with an amazing result. He saved the digital world, and I'm proud of him. Yet, I still want to protect him, because no matter what, he's still my little brother. The person Ilove sodearly."

Ebonwumon smiled, "Such a very caring brother. May I ask something before you leave this room?"

"Go on," nodded Spiritmon.

"What is your human name?" asked Ebonwumon.

Spiritmon eyes were wide in surprised, but then smiled and said, "My human name is Osamu Ichijou, but everyone like to call me Sam."

TBC

Note: Thanks for reading this, this happen to be my first digimon fic


	2. The Phone Message

**Legendary Warriors**

Rating: PG/T

Pairing: Tai/Sora, Matt/Mimi, TK/Kari, Ken/Yolei, Kouji/Zoe and more to come...

Note: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. The only thing I own is Spiritmon, and few more upcoming new digimon.

This takes place in the season two timeline, and this is the age of the frontiers:

Takuya- 16

Kouji- 16

Koichi- 16

Zoe- 16

JP- 17

Tommy- 12

(Let me know if I made some mistakes on their age)

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Phone Message**

"Hey, Matt!"

Matt looked at the person who called him, "Yeah?"

"Just wanna ask about our next practice," The guy shrugged, "I kinda want to visit my mother so I guess I have to skip this practice."

Matt gave a smile, "Well, we did have a lot of practice anyway, so yeah, let just skip today's practice, you may go."

"Thanks Matt, I owe you," He grinned happily.

"No biggie," shrugged Matt, "But don't make me skip our practice session too much ok, our band will not survive without practice."

"Never dream of it," He laughed and walked towards the exit, "Gotta go Matt."

"Bye and Kouji don't forget to tell your mom I say hi!" cried Matt at his friend, Kouji.

Kouji laughed and cried back "Will do!"

Matt chuckled when Kouji exited. He then went back into practicing his song with his guitar.

"You totally spoiled him," said the other guitarist.

Matt raised his eyebrow at him, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't give me that look, from all of us, you totally spoil our drummer the most," he chuckled.

"I spoiled him? Who do you think I am? His father?" asked Matt

"You sure act like one," his friend grinned in amusement.

"Hey!"

Kouji walked towards his mother and brother's house while humming some tune his band had come out with and practiced. He and Matt were the one in their band that wrote most of their songs, while others do the rest of the tone and stuff. This state the fact, that he and Matt are somehow similar in their way of thinking,especially their family lives and condition are closely similar. Their parents had divorced with one another, they have one brother, they like to be alone, they live with their father and they both love music. The difference is that Kouji is a very skilled kendo fighter, while Matt's not; Kouji had a stepmother unlike Matt; andKouji had a big brother or twin brother while Matt had a little brother.

Kouji and Matt had become best friend ever since they met each other in the music club outside their school, since they were not in the same school. That was also how they become best friend to three other guys and all five of them then started the band with Matt as their band leader.

"It really had been a really long day," sighed Kouji as he stared to the sky. Suddenly his cell phone beeped. He quickly looked at it and found one message. He then clicked to open it.

The message said:

YOU WANT TO JOIN?

YES

NO

Kouji gasped, "This is…"

* * *

Tai was running on the soccer field along with his team. They were warming up for today's activity. 

"Hey, Tai!" cried one of his team-mates.

"What is it Takuya?" asked Tai as he stopped running and looked at his friend.

Takuya grinned, "Mr. Yamaguchi told me to tell you that he'll be expecting your presence next week after school in his class for your Math RE-exam."

"WHAT?" cried Tai then groaned in annoyance, "Another exam? Argh, can I have my time full of peace and fun!"

"Only when you study," smirked Takuya.

Tai stared at Takuya in annoyance, "You're enjoying this aren't you."

Takuya laughed, "Nah, just fun seeing you all freaked out. And knowing that you'll be skipping practice next week, it'll give me more time to train myself to overpass you."

"Ha! That'll be the day." Laughed Tai.

Takuya raised his eyebrow and smirked, "Is that a challenge?"

"Sure is," grinned Tai and took one ball and put it on the ground between them, "Who score this ball into the ball post first, win. And the loser had to treat the winner a dinner in sushi restaurant."

"Deal!" Takuya too grinned, and their one versus one match begun.

Tai and Takuya were the best players in their team. Both of them were equal in strength and agility when it came to soccer. They were rivals and at the same time, best friend. Their characteristic and hobbies are very similar. Both of these boys had a really strong leadership, courage and pride that always made the both of them to always compete with one another for the best. Yet, unlike other rivals, their rivalries were clean and they were also best friend that like to share the same thought with one another.

They enter the same high school, but different class and they became best friend ever since the both of them entered the soccer team in their school. True, that both of them started to know each other through rivalry and dislike. Yet, their similarities were too hard to ignore which then turned the both of them into best friend.

In the sushi restaurant, Takuya groaned in annoyance, "Alright, you win right now, but I want a rematch next time."

"Sure, if you're prepared to have you beaten by me again." Smirked Tai while eating his sushi.

"Talk all you want, I did beat you up in our last match, "grumbled Takuya while drinking his miso soup.

"So that'll make our one versus one match for the whole time ever since we first met is 984 matches huh? Wow, that sure is a lot." Said Tai in amusement.

Takuya nodded, "And we both win 492 times and lose 492 times, including this match."

Tai chuckled, "Our strength does match huh?"

"Sure do," laughed Takuya. Then his cell phone beeped.

"I think that's your cell phone," said Tai while eating another sushi.

Takuya took his cell phone and found that he got one message, "Wonder who is it from." He then opened it.

The message said:

YOU WANT TO JOIN?

YES

NO

Takuya dropped his chopstick in shocked, "No way…"

* * *

"MIMI!" 

Mimi turned around to find a blond girl coming towards her. She smiled, "Zoe! What's up?"

"You're not going to believe this," cried Zoe excitedly.

Mimi raised her eyebrow, "Believe what?"

"Our school is planning to go on a tour next week to search for a culture for a history project. And since our school had enough budgets, they choose ten groups consist of two people to travel to ten different country for two whole months!" cried Zoe.

"You're kidding!" cried Mimi in amazement, "That's just too good to be true, the school must be joking! School never gives student that kind of luxury no matter how many budgets they have!"

"Well, let's just say that something made the principal to do that, but we still have to continue our school lessons through internet that connected to our teachers," said Zoe.

"Wow," gasped Mimi in disbelief, "I must be dreaming. So who exactly did they choose?"

"One of the groups is both of us," smiled Zoe, "As soon as I heard that news, I straight away register myself and you to be a group who'll be going to Japan!"

"Us?" asked Mimi in surprise and smiled brightly, "You want me to be with you? Why, that's so nice of you Zoe."

"No biggie," grinned Zoe and pulled Mimi's arm so that she'll walk with her, "We're best friend, and I know how much you want to see your old friend in Japan."

Mimi smiled, "You rock Zoe! I'm so glad that we become friends!"

"Ditto!" laughed Zoe and the both of them spent the rest of their day shopping around the mall.

These two girls had been friends ever since they meet each other in the same class in their high school in US. Both Zoe and Mimi had many friends and best friends they met in their school or out of the school. Yet, the two of them are the closest. They have no idea why, but their conversation always matches one another and somehow connected. In other words, their relationship was almost as if they were sisters.

"Hey Mimi, what do you think of this clothes?" asked Zoe, showing Mimi a purple tank top.

"Purple always matches with you," grinned Mimi, "That make you look hot."

Zoe grinned, "So hot that I'll probably get a boyfriend hotter than yours?"

Mimi laughed, "Unfortunately I got no boyfriend yet and neither have you. So we'll just hunt for guys later on in Japan or after our trip from Japan."

Zoe giggled, "Deal." Suddenly her cell phone beeped, "Oh that's mine," she then took her cell phone and found one new message. She then opened it in one click.

The message said:

YOU WANT TO JOIN?

YES

NO

Zoe eyes were wide in disbelief, "Oh my…"

* * *

"Senpai!" cried Ken while running down the stairs. 

A person with black hair and well suited uniform looked at Ken with a kind smile, "Yes?"

"The teacher told me to give you this," smiled Ken and gave his senpai a file.

The senpai took the file and smiled at Ken, "Thank you Ken, I almost forget this file."

"It's okay, well goodbye," said Ken and he left.

His senpai stared at him with a smile of amusement as he walked away from him and towards the exit.

"He change hasn't he Koichi?" asked his friend

The senpai which happen to be known as Koichi smiled warmly, "Yes, he sure does."

"Last time he was so cold and somewhat creepy," said his friend, "But he seems to change a lot. True that most of his grade dropped ever since then, but…"

"He turns out to be a better person huh?" smiled Koichi, "Then I'm glad, Sam will be very proud of him, I'm sure of it."

Koichi and Ken knew each other from Ken's brother, Sam. Koichi and Sam were best friends. The day Sam died in the car accident was the most horrible day he had ever experience. From then on, Koichi kept on giving close attention to Ken, without him knowing it. When Ken had turned into his cold and uncaring self, it hurts him, knowing that the changes were because of his brother death. Yet one day, he had once again changed into his previous self, Koichi can't help but felt really grateful for those who had changed Ken back to the kind Ken he used to know many years ago.

Koichi was then arranging the file inside the teacher's office, when suddenly he heard his cell phone beeping. He took his cell phone and opened the message.

The message said:

YOU WANT TO JOIN?

YES

NO

Koichi dropped the entire files he was holding in shocked, while staring at the message with wide eyes with no word to express his current shock.

* * *

Izzy was typing on the computer in the computer lab, creating a new program that somehow could probably give more help to the digidestined to protect the digital world. 

Suddenly, a student too entered the computer lab, "Oh Izzy? You're not back yet?"

Izzy blinked and looked at the student in surprise, "JP? Oh, no I'm still a bit busy. You want to do some research again?"

"Yup," shrugged JP and sighed, "Lately, I kept on seeing you around here, doing stuff late at night. What're you doing?"

"Just doing some kind of forum discussion with my friend about a certain program," lied Izzy, "It has become a daily thing lately."

"Oh, ok," said JP casually and sat down to the computer next to Izzy, "Well, good to see you again then."

Izzy smiled and nodded, "We get along pretty well lately huh?"

"Sure does," chuckled JP.

Izzy and JP were not classmate or exactly best friends. For quite some months, they kept on bumping on each other in their school computer lab. They can't help but end up getting along and enjoying each other company. Even though JP was two years older than Izzy, these two were getting along just fine.

"Hey Izzy," started JP.

"Hm?" was Izzy quick reply

"What's that sound?" asked JP

Izzy looked around to hear the sound JP was referring to. He heard it to be a sound of a cell phone and found it from JP's bag, "Um, I guess that must be your cell phone."

"Oh yeah, sorry," said JP and begun to walked towards his bag, "Wonder if mom cook me my favorite dinner today."

Izzy chuckled, "I thought all food is your favorite."

"Hey," protested JP and grumbled, "I have my limit on food too you know." He then began to find his cell phone in his bag. When he found it, he also found out that he had received a message. He looked at it and opened the message.

The message said:

YOU WANT TO JOIN?

YES

NO

JP jaw dropped in disbelief and cried, "WHAT IN A WORLD!"

Izzy couldn't help but jumped in shocked from JP sudden burst.

* * *

"Hey, TK! Kari!" cried a blond hair boy. 

"Yes," answered Kari and TK as they looked at one of their classmate.

"The teacher told you two, Davis and me for a group project." He said while handing them sheets of paper, "That's the project direction. Out project worth 70 of our final mark."

"70? Davis is so gonna freak! He hates this kind of stuff!" said TK, then looked at Kari, "Well, maybe he will hate it less if he knows that Kari is in the group."

"Look TK, we have to search about Mt. Himalaya," said Kari, "That would be interesting, don't you think so Tommy?"

Tommy grinned, "Sure is, when it comes to discussing about ice and stuff, you can leave it all to me."

"So who exactly choose our group arrangement?" asked TK.

"Don't know…must be the teacher, he just told me about this group arrangement and that's it," shrugged Tomoki.

"That's weird…why did he choose the four of us?" wondered TK

TK, Kari, Davis and Tommy were classmates in the same class. Tommy was not exactly best friend to those three. They just knew him very well because he was quite popular on being a game-pro in their class. Tommy was unbeatable if it goes to playing game, from PS2 to all the games in game center, so it was not surprising that almost half of the Odaiba Elementary School knew him.

"A coincidence I guess," smiled Kari, "Oh well, when will we start our school project?"

"Since its due in another month, maybe we'll start next week," offered Tommy, "We still have tests coming out this whole week and we need to study."

"Good idea," grinned TK, "I'll just give Davis this project paper."

When Tommy was about to say his thank to TK, his cell phone beeped.

"A phone message?" asked Kari

"Uh yeah," said Tommy while taking his cell phone and found that he had one new message. He then opened it.

The message said:

YOU WANT TO JOIN?

YES

NO

Tommy eyes were wide in absolute shock.

"Tommy? What's wrong?" asked Kari

Tommy tighten his hold on his cell phone, "Sorry guys, but I need to go now." Then he ran out of the class, leaving Kari and TK staring at him in confusion.

* * *

"Finally…" smiled a figure in satisfaction, "Our time had finally begun…" 

"The legendary warrior had done a great job when you sent them to the chaos the digital world had suffered hundred years ago," nodded Azulongmon.

"Of course," the figure smirked, "I never doubt their power, not even once. I'm glad you didn't break out deal."

"A deal is a deal," said Azulongmon, "We will now allow all of you, Legendary Warriors to be awaken with all your power and memories. Now all the live of all of us are depended on you and the chosen children."

"True," nodded the figure, "And we will not fail you."

"Good to hear," smiled Azulongmon, "Very well then, I shall leave you now, Sam."

Sam gave a nod of approval and stood up, "It's time…"

**TBC**

* * *

**Next Chapter Spoiler:**

**Chapter 2: The Final Messages and the New Members**

"Everything is ready?" asked Fanglongmon.

"Yes, they're ready…" smiled Sam as he looked at the message in his digivice.

The message for Sam said:

UNBREAKABLE STEEL, STRONG CONCIOUS THAT WILL NEVER BE BROKEN. MAY THE BOND BE COMPLETED IN THE GARDEN OF MEETING. THE STEEL OF WISDOM.

"The others will receive this kind of message too," chuckled Sam, "So as the other three of the missing legendary warriors."

"Will they answer yes?" asked Fanglongmon.

"I have no doubt that they will," smiled Sam, "They are after all, my closest friends in my past life. Anyway, nice message you give us all, where did you get the inspiration for these sentences anyway?"


	3. The Final Messages and The New Members

**Legendary Warriors**

Rating: PG/T

Pairing: Tai/Sora, Matt/Mimi, TK/Kari, Ken/Yolei, Kouji/Zoe and more to come...

Note: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. The only thing I own is Spiritmon, and few more upcoming new digimon.

**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Final Messages and the New Members**

Kouji ran as fast as he could to Kouichi's house. He had to know if he too received the same message. As he reached there, he knocked the door.

A sweet and motherly voice answered, "Who is it?"

"Mom, it's me," said Kouji.

The door then opened, revealing his mother looking beamed up, "Kouji, I'm so happy to see you." She then embraced Kouji lovingly.

"Good to see you too mom," smiled Kouji as he returned the embrace. All his worry was then forgotten with the scent of his mother, and it somehow made him more relaxed.

She then let go of him, "So what's the occasion."

"Just want to see you and Koichi," grinned Kouji, "But something comes to my mind, and I kinda have something to talk about with Koichi."

"Is that so?" she smiled brightly, "Well, please do come in, I'll go and call Koichi, he just got home."

"Thanks," Koichi returned her smile and walked into the house. He then sat down on the living room.

"Koichi!" cried his mother, "Your brother is here to see you!" She then looked at Kouji, "You just sit here and I'll go and make you both your favorite food."

"Thank you, that'll be nice," said Kouji.

"No need to be formal," she chuckled, "You're my son after all."

Kouji gave her a smile as she went back to the kitchen. He then sighed and leaned on to the sofa. Then he heard the sound of an open door from Koichi's room.

"Hey Kouji," said Koichi, "Let me guess, you got it too."

Kouji sighed again and nodded, "So you got it too huh?"

Koichi nodded and sit down across Kouji in the living room, "I haven't answered it, but I wonder if the others got it too."

"I'm sure they have," said Kouji, "But I don't get it, why now?"

"I know," Koichi then looked at his cell phone, "It's pretty weird that ever since we lose our spirit power to be become legendary warriors, evil digimon start coming into this world and new children were assigned to protect and fight those digimon."

"It had been four years hasn't it?" murmured Kouji, "And it took four years to have this message to pop out again."

"So should we answer it?" asked Koichi.

"I think we should," shrugged Kouji, "It's better than just waiting to see what's going on."

Then both of them answered together with a "YES" in their cell phone. And in just a second after they send it, a new message popped out.

"Well that's fast," blinked Koichi.

The message for Kouji said:

AS BRIGHT AS LIGHT YOU'LL BE, AS CONCIOUS AS YOU WILL EVER BE AS YOU STAND AT THE GARDEN OF MEETING. THE LIGHT OF TRUTH.

The message for Koichi said:

NO MATTER HOW DEEP THE DARKNESS, YOU WILL FOUND YOUR WAY AND CONTROL IT ALL WITH ALL THE CONCIOUS YOU WILL FIND AT THE GARDEN OF MEETING. THE DARKNESS OF MYSTERY.

"Garden of meeting?" asked Koichi.

"Where in the world is that?" asked Kouji

* * *

Takuya answered "YES" just like what he did four years ago. In an instant a new message popped out. 

The message for Takuya said:

FIRE OF DESIRE THAT BURN WITH ALL YOUR ABSOLUTE CONCIOUS, WILL ONCE AGAIN DANCE WITH FLAME OF MEMORY AT THE GARDEN OF MEETING. THE FIRE OF VICTORY.

"I…don't get it…" said Takuya in confusion.

* * *

Zoe too pressed the answer "YES" and another message popped out of her cell phone. 

The message forZoe said:

THE WIND SENT TO DELIVER YOU TO YOURSELF, AS YOU TOO WILL RECEIVE A BREEZE OF CONCIOUS AT THE GARDEN OF MEETING. THE WIND OF CARE.

"I didn't get this kind of message four years ago," said Zoe, "Well, this could probably be an upgrade then."

* * *

Tommy ran towards JP who had walked out of the computer lab. JP looked at Tomoki in surprised. 

"Tommy? What are you doing here?" asked JP in surprised.

"Don't give me that question," said Tommy, "You receive that message too right?"

JP gasped, "You got it too?"

"If the two of us got it, then the others must've got it too. Have you answered it?" asked Tommy.

"Well no," answered JP, "Want to answer it together?"

Tommy nodded and the both of them started to press the answer "YES" together. And a new message was then received.

The message for JP said:

AT THE GARDEN OF MEETING, WITH THE SPEED OF LIGHTNING AND THE VOICE OF THUNDER WILL YOUR CONCIOUSNESS BE FOUND AND HEARD. THE THUNDER OF POWER.

The message for Tommy said:

NO ICE WILL MELT AS IT WILL FOREVER BE FROZEN IN YOUR CONCIOUS AT THE GARDEN OF MEETING. THE ICE OF STRENGTH.

"Cool," said JP, "The thunder of power. That's me!"

"Wonder what it means," murmured Tommy in confusion.

* * *

"Everything is ready?" asked Fanglongmon. 

"Yes, they're ready…" smiled Sam as he looked at the message in his digivice.

The message for Sam said:

UNBREAKABLE STEEL, STRONG CONCIOUS THAT WILL NEVER BE BROKEN. MAY THE BOND BE COMPLETED IN THE GARDEN OF MEETING. THE STEEL OF WISDOM.

"The others will receive this kind of message too," chuckled Sam, "So as the other three of the missing legendary warriors."

"Will they answer yes," asked Fanglongmon.

"I have no doubt that they will," smiled Sam, "They are after all, my closest friends in my past life. Anyway, nice message you give us all, where did you get the inspiration for these sentences anyway?"

* * *

Davis yawned loudly as he sat on the sofa while looking at the television with bored eyes. 

"Hey lazy bone, can you do anything helpful for once!" cried Jun.

"Oh shut it! I need my moment of relaxation right now!" groaned Davis.

Jun rolled her eyes, "I thought you have test tomorrow."

"I'm waiting for Ken," mumbled Davis, "We're going to study together."

"That Ken?" asked Jun, "It always makes me wonder on how you two met each other. Since he's so smart and famous and you're not."

"Hey!" protested Davis, "I'm quite popular in school y'know," he grinned proudly as he winked at DemiVeemon who was hiding under the pillow.

"Yeah, popular as the laziest person in school, you can't even get the girl you like to like you," said Jun.

"Hey, look who's talking!" cried Davis angrily.

"I'm doing just fine, thank you very much," said Jun, "Matt finally broke up with that Sora girl. So I have another chance!"

"Yeah, and I can see how small that chance will be," said Davis.

Jun then hit him with a pillow and cried, "BRAT!" Then ran into her room.

Davis removed the pillow our from his face and mumbled, "Girls…"

In her room, Jun lay down on her bed and grumbled, "That brat! What a nerve!"

She then looked at her cell phone to call one of her friends, until she noticed that she receive one message. She blinked and opened it.

The message said:

YOU WANT TO JOIN?

YES

NO

"Uh…Join what?" asked Jun in confusion "Is this some kind of prank or someone just sends it to the wrong number?" She then kept on looking at it until she sighed, "Oh well, I'll just answer whatever I want then."

With a final clicked of the answer "Yes", another message appeared.

The message for Jun said:

THE CALM FLOW OF WATER WITH THE STREAM THAT WILL DELIVER YOUR CONCIOUS AT THE GARDEN OF MEETING. THE WATER OF PROTECTION.

"Wha…" Jun looked at the message with absolute confusion, "Ok…this must totally be a prank."

* * *

Sora was carrying a lunch box as she stopped in front of the door of the office. She then knocked and opened the door, "Um…sorry, I want to see my dad." 

Mr Takenouchi smiled at her, "Sora, what's the matter?"

"Oh hi dad, mom told me to give you this," Sora show him the lunch box, "She said you forgot to bring it with you."

"Thank you Sora," he smiled at her as he took his lunch box.

The door then open once more to reveal a blue haired college student with glasses, "Oh Sora, how nice to see you here."

Sora smiled, "Shuu, nice to see you too."

Shuu smiled at her and looked back at Mr Takenouchi, "Professor, the car is ready and we're ready to go."

"Good," he nodded, then looked at Sora, "Well then, I better be going, bye dear."

"Have a safe trip," said Sora.

Suddenly Shuu's cell phone beeped, "Oh hold on a minute," he then took his cell phone and he found one new message.

"Who is it from?" asked Sora, "Is it from Joe?"

Shuu opened the message and said, "No, it's not."

The message said:

YOU WANT TO JOIN?

YES

NO

"Um, maybe someone sends this to a wrong number," said Shuu and decided to ignore it.

"COME ON THE CAR IS READY!" cried Shuu's friend which made Sora, Mr Takenouchi and Shuu to jumped in surprised. Shuu then accidentally pressed the answer "Yes".

"Don't shout like that," said Mr Takenouchi to his student.

"Sorry professor, but Shuu is taking to long," apologized his student.

Shuu stared again at his cell phone as he once again received another message.

The message for Shuu said:

WITH YOUR POWER TO STAND ABOVE YOUR VERY OWN POWER, EARTH AND ITS GREAT MIGHT OF CONCIOUSNESS WILL COME TO YOU AT THE GARDEN OF MEETING. THE EARTH OF MYSTIC.

"Mystic?" said Shuu, "What in the world is this all about?"

* * *

"I told you many time, it's your turn!" cried Yolei angrily. 

Her brother glared at her, "I did take care of this store yesterday, so now it's supposed to be your turn."

"Cut it out you guys," said Yolei's oldest sister, "Yolei just give up and do your job."

"Oh so you're on his side?" glared Yolei.

"No need to come between their childish fight Chizuru, it's the waste of time," said Yolei sister.

"What are you calling childish, nerd-brain!" cried Yolei's brother.

"Stop it Mantarou!" cried Chizuru.

"At least I have a brain, stupid-brat," glared Yolei's sister.

"Momoe! You're now being childish!" cried Chizuru in annoyance.

"It's not childish, it's an obvious truth," shrugged Momoe.

"Like what I said," growled Chizuru, "You should listen to your own advice."

"Are you saying that I'm childish?" glared Momoe.

"Well duh!" cried Chizuru.

"All of you behave yourself!" cried Yolei's mother who suddenly appears. They all then went quiet and each of them looked away from each other. She sighed, "Really, when will four of you behave with each other?"

Yolei's father appeared beside his wife, "Give them time," he then looked at his children, "Chizuru, rather than arguing with your sister, why don't you just give her the schedule. Imake the schedule board for a reason, so you better us it. Yolei, please be more mature and remember that today is your duty. Chizuru, I know you mean well, but don't go arguing with Momoe, you're making things worse. Momoe, young lady, I'm expecting better from your behavior! The same thing goes to you Mantarou, you're the oldest, you should act more mature!"

"Sorry dad," they all say in unison.

Their father sighed, "Very well, you all better do your job now."

They nodded, Yolei begun to do her job, while Momoe, Chizuru and Mantarou went back to their room.

Suddenly, they heard a sound of cell phone. Yolei then cried, "Whose phone is that?"

"Mine!" cried Momoe and ran to grab her cell phone. She then looked at her cell phone. She had received one new message and she clicked to open it.

The message said:

YOU WANT TO JOIN?

YES

NO

Momoe rolled her eyes, "Another prank message, those people really have no life, doing this kind of stuff over and over again." She then about to delete the message when Mantarou accidentally give her a little bumped which made her to accidentally pressed the wrong button and answered the message with a 'YES'.

Momoe gasped, "Look what you made me do."

"What?" asked Mantarou.

Before Momoe could answer, a new message appeared once more and she opened it.

The message for Momoe said:

THE ROOTS OF TREE WILL ONCE AGAIN CRAWLS ITS CONCIOUSNESS TO THE GARDEN OF MEETING. THE WOOD OF SIGHT.

"Huh?" was all Momoe could reply as she stared at it in confusion.

* * *

"We'll meet again, my friends…" smiled Sam to himself. 

**TBC**

**

* * *

Next Chapter Spoiler: **

Chapter 3: The Rise of Evil

Izzy yawned in boredom. It was getting late and he had been spending time with his computer for quite a long time. He needed a break.

Leaning onto his chair tiredly, he once again looked at his computer. Suddenly he saw a beeping light coming from the corner of his computer.

"Hm? What's this?" Izzy then clicked on the beeping light, and in an instant, a message pop out. With a message saying:

TO ALL DIGIDESTINED,

YOU WILL ALL FINALLY MEET YOUR DOOM


	4. The Rise of Evil

**Legendary Warriors**

Rating: PG/T

Pairing: Tai/Sora, Matt/Mimi, TK/Kari, Ken/Yolei, Kouji/Zoe, Sam/Momoe, Shuu/Jun

Note: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. The only thing I own is Spiritmon, and few more upcoming new digimon.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Rise of Evil**

Izzy yawned in boredom. It was getting late and he had been spending time with his computer for quite a long time. He needed a break.

Leaning onto his chair tiredly, he once again looked at his computer. Suddenly he saw a beeping light coming from the corner of his computer.

"Hm? What's this?" Izzy then clicked on the beeping light, and in an instant, a message pop out. With a message saying:

TO ALL DIGIDESTINED,

YOU WILL ALL FINALLY MEET YOUR DOOM

Izzy blinked and blinked again, he then snapped as he jumped in surprise, "WHAT IN THE WORLD!"

While gasping in order to calm himself, his mother knock on his door, worry can be heard from the tone of her voice, "Izzy, are you alright?"

Izzy stared at the door as he laughed nervously, "I… uh… um… I'm okay mom, I just got uh… an e-mail from my friend that give me quite a shock."

"Are you sure honey?" asked his mother once again.

"Yeah," said Izzy, "It's okay."

"Well, goodnight then dear. Don't stay up to long," she finally said and left.

Izzy sighed and looked back at the computer again, 'I have to warn the others.'

* * *

"So are you saying that we have ourselves mysterious enemy?" asked Taichi.

"Well this sucks," sighed Davis.

"Maybe it's a prank?" asked Yolei.

"If it was, then how is that person knows us as digidestined?" asked Matt

"I thought we defeat every dark digimon we met," said TK.

"This could be a new enemy," suggested Kari

"Or maybe, another digimon was playing trick on us to make us worried," said Joe.

"That's not possible," stated Izzy, "Any normal digimon aren't able to deliver this kind of message without me knowing it. It has to be a high level digimon, like mega level or maybe more."

"There's more than mega level?" asked Cody.

"Well we usually called it mega-ultimate and the greatest called mega-mega," answered Izzy.

"This is pretty scary," murmured Sora.

Ken looked at Izzy, "Can I borrow your computer for a moment?"

Izzy blinked at Ken, "Yeah sure."

Ken took Izzy's computer and begun to look at the message, "I'm going to try to somehow track some clue out of this message. There had to be something, like a code or some of its kind."

"That's not possible," said Izzy, "the page is blank except for that simple message."

Ken smirked at Izzy, "Lets just say that the sender give out some secret note with a classic hideout." He then clicked Ctrl-A which high-lighted all of the word in the message, and as everything was high-lighted, new messages begun to form.

"Woah!" cried Davis, "Ken you found it!"

"Wow, I never thought that the hidden message was hidden so… simple," said Izzy in amusement and dissapointment because he was unable to found out of how simple the hidden message was hidden.

"What does it read?" asked Sora.

"Let's see," Then Ken begun to read,

"The Warrior of Fire

The Warrior of Water

The Warrior of Wind

The Warrior of Earth

The Warrior of Wood

The Warrior of Steel

The Warrior of Ice

The Warrior of Thunder

The Warrior of Light

and The Warrior of Dark

Will once again be reborn, and before that could be completed, you digidestined are helpless little termite who are waiting to be crushed into nothing but pieces of dust. Wait for my arrival, for I will surely end all of your life. Without the power of the warriors, your powers are nothing but trash.

Signed,

Chronosmon"

All of the digidestined froze with different expression on their faces. Tai, Davis, Yolei and Cody were glaring angrily at the message. Matt, Kari, TK, Sora and Joe were frowning in worries and confusion. While Izzy and Ken were focusing on the name of the digimon.

"Chronosmon…" murmured Ken.

"Never heard of him," said Izzy, "Is he our enemy?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING TRASH?" shouted Davis angrily, "COME OUT AND TRY SAYING THAT TO MY FACE YOU COWARD!"

"Don't make a lot of noise Davis, I don't want my mom to go running in here looking all worried again," said Izzy.

"But this digimon is a total jerk!" protested Davis.

"Davis is right, we better give that digimon a piece of our mind," said Tai.

Matt sighed, "Easy for you to say, we don't even have any idea what is this digimon looked like."

"We can try and search for it, right Ken?" asked Yolei.

Ken nodded, "I'll try," He then looked at Izzy, "Hey Izzy, I heard you have a new software that could widely search the location of a digimon by just knowing their name right? Mind if I use it?"

"I don't see why not, I created that software for this kind of situation," said Izzy.

Ken then begun to open the software and start searching for a digimon called 'Chronosmon'. Then the searching began, as a few minutes passed, the result state that the digimon was 'NOT FOUND'.

"Not found?" asked Matt and looked at Izzy, "What is that suppose to mean?"

Izzy frowned, "Well, my software can't possibly be wrong since I've been creating this and checking it over and over again for months. So there's only two explanation for this. That the digimon can either be in the human world… or the Dark Ocean."

Kari then whimpered in fear, Ken gasped in horror, TK and Yolei gasped in shocked and the rest of them frowned worriedly.

"None of those two place is a good news," state Sora and worriedly looked at Izzy, "Why your software unable find any digimon from this world and the Dark Ocean."

"To search the digimon in the human world, I made different software, since their networks are different. It's not finish yet, so it's not working. I'll be able to finish it in another few weeks or so. As for the Dark Ocean, I never been there, so I have no idea about the existence of the network over there," explained Izzy.

"It's not like if we're going to go there even if he's in there," said Yolei in fear, remembering the time when she went there with Ken and Kari. Kari too nodded and holds Yolei's hand in understanding.

"Or there's another theory," added Joe which made everyone to looked at him, "There's a possibility that this digimon turned into his other digimon form."

Izzy eyes were wide in realization, "Now that you mention it, you must be right. Maybe me and Ken can work out to find out about the whole information of this digimon called Chronosmon."

"Good idea," nodded Tai.

Suddenly Izzy's door open to reveal his mother holding a phone, "Sorry to disturb you kids. Oh Izzy, you got a call from your friends. I think its your old friend, Mimi."

"Mimi?" asked everyone in unison.

Izzy then took the phone from his mother, "Hello?"

_Hiya Izzy! I heard everyone is there! How come you did not invite me too?_

"Uh, well, cause you're in US."

_Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. I just reach Japan. Right now I'm in Narita Airport with my friend._

"What? You didn't inform me before? Why so sudden?"

_Well, I was planning on surprising all of you. That's why I called you now, but your mom told me that everyone are there too, so maybe I don't really have all of the trouble calling everyone. Oh yeah, put out the loud speaker! I wanna talk with everybody!_

Izzy sighed, "Yeah, yeah, ok," then turned on the loud speaker.

_Hi guys!_

"Hi Mimi," said everyone.

"Mimi, you're so mean," said Yolei, "You didn't said anything to me about visiting Japan."

_Sorry Yolei, I was just trying to make a surprise to everyone._

"So what are you doing here in Japan?" asked Sora.

_Oh school stuff. I'll tell you later. But what are guys doing together?_

"Oh we just got a message from a digimon called Chronosmon, saying that he's going to destroy us all," said Matt.

_Oh, another evil digimon and their ideas about destroying stuff, very classic. Are you sure it's not a prank?_

Kari giggled, "You sound just like Yolei, but we're sure that it's not a prank."

…

"Mimi?" asked Tai in confusion since she's not replying.

_Guys… I have a bad feeling about this…_

"About the message?" asked Cody

_No, not the message, but about this weird looking person across of me._

"What are you talking about?" asked Matt

_This guy across me is wearing a long cloak with metals all over his arms and chest._

"So? He could be a foreign, you're in Japan international airport after all," said Davis.

_With metals attached to his body like armor? I don't think so Davis. No one is crazy enough to go through metal detector using that! Maybe that guy is…_

_BOOM! _

Suddenly the phone line was off with a long beeped and everyone was left staring at the phone in shocked.

"Wha…what happen?" asked TK in shocked.

"Mimi!" cried Yolei in panic.

"We have to go there, she's in trouble!" cried Matt.

"It could be an evildigimon," said Cody worriedly.

"Or terrorist," added Davis, which made everyone to stared at him in horror.

"But Narita Airport is so far away, we won't be there right on time!" cried Tai

"I have an idea," cried Ken, "Call our digimon and lets digivolve all of the flying-type digimon first and ride them to fly there. It's the fastest way we can do to go there!"

Everyone nodded as they pointed their digivice at the computer to call for their digimon.

* * *

"Mimi!" cried Zoe as she pushed Mimi away when the cloak figure tried to attack Mimi. They then landed in the corner of the airport while everyone were screaming and running to the exit.

"Wow, what a nice welcome greeting," murmured Mimi in sarcasm.

"What is that?" asked Zoe.

'A digimon,' was the answer in both Mimi and Zoe's head.

"Don't know, we should run Zoe," said Mimi.

Zoe nodded, but suddenly the cloak figure appear beside the two of them, "That wouldn't be a wise thing to do."

The two of them stared at the figure in horror, Mimi narrowed her eyes as she tried to hide her fear, "Who are you? And what do you want?"

"I'm known as the Legendary Warrior of Steel, Spiritmon. And I'm here to kill all of the Chosen Children from the order of my master, Chronosmon. You, Mimi Tachikawa, known as the Chosen Children of Sincerity. I'm here to end your life." Replied the figure coldly.

'Spiritmon? Legendary Warrior of Steel? What's going on around here? And who's Chronosmon?' Zoe gasped in shocked.

Mimi eyes narrowed and breathing heavily in fear, 'Oh no, this is bad, and I don't have Palmon with me. And this guy must be that Chronosmon lackey, seems like that message is not a prank after all.'

* * *

Ebonwumon gasped when he watched the situation in the human world, "No way…" He then looked at Baihumon, "Baihumon! You got to see this!"

"What now?" grumbled Baihumon,but ashe saw what Ebonwumon saw, he growled angrily, "What is that guy doing? Attacking human? Put on the speaker! I want to hear what that idiot is saying!"

Ebonwumon nodded and put on the speaker.

_Mimi narrowed her eyes as she tried to hide her fear, "Who are you? And what do you want?"_

"_I'm known as the Legendary Warrior of Steel, Spiritmon. And I'm here to kill all of the Chosen Children from the order of my master, Chronosmon. You, Mimi Tachikawa, known as the Chosen Children of Sincerity. I'm here to end your life." Replied the figure coldly._

"WHAT?" rorared Baihumon, "So he's working with the enemy, THAT TRAITOR!"

TBC

* * *

**Next Chapter Spoiler: **

**Chapter 4: True Motive**

Spiritmon looked at the digidestined and smirked, "Digidestined… we'll meet again…" And in an instant he disappeared.

"WHAT?" cried everyone in shocked.

"Where did he go?" asked Joe in confusion.

"He was there…" said Mimi

"How can… I was holding him…" said Palmon in disbelief.

"THAT COWARD!" growled Davis.

While everyone were in their state of confusion, Zoe was in the middle of her own troubled thought, 'Legendary warrior? A bad guy? Why?'


	5. True Motive

**Legendary Warriors**

Rating: PG/T

Pairing: Tai/Sora, Matt/Mimi, TK/Kari, Ken/Yolei, Kouji/Zoe, Sam/Momoe, Shuu/Jun

Note: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. The only thing I own is Spiritmon, and few more upcoming new digimon.

* * *

**Chapter 4: True Motive**

Baihumon roared loudly that it somehow tremble the whole ground surrounding them.

"Baihumon," started Ebonwumon, "Please calm yourself!"

"Calm myself?" growled Baihumon, "You ask me to calm myself, when we're betrayed by someone we're supposed to trust? I know I should never trust that guy! He must've been too cocky that those legendary warriors defeated Lucemon. Protecting the chosen children… yeah right, look at him now. Well I won't let that happen! Let's go Ebonwumon, we have to tell the others, THE TRUTH!"

Ebonwumon nodded and followed Baihumon to the direction to the other three of their friends.

* * *

"How much longer until we get there?" asked Matt to the others.

"In this speed, it would be in another few minutes," cried TK, "But aren't we attracting too much attention?"

"Who cares about that?" cried Yolei, "Mimi is in trouble!"

"Not to worry Yolei, I'm sure we'll be there on time," said Hawkmon.

Right after they called their digimon, everyone decide that Biyomon should digivolve and turn into Birdramon, so they all could ride her towards Narita airport. They hope that they're not too late.

"I saw it," cried Kari, "There it is! Narita airport!"

"Mimi, please be safe!" pleaded Palmon.

* * *

"WHERE IS HE? WHERE IS THAT TRAITOR!" roared Baihumon angrily.

"Baihumon my friend, please keep your voice down," stated Azulongmon

"Keep my voice down? How am I supposed to do that when we're betrayed by that traitor," cried Baihumon.

"I believe I do not understand of what you intend of informing me," said Azulongmon, "What traitor?"

"Spiritmon! He attacked the human world and about to kill one of the chosen children," said Baihumon, "Ebonwumon and I see it with our own eyes!"

"See what?" asked Zhuqiaomon.

"Spiritmon attacked those chosen children and he's threatening to kill them all!" said Baihumon.

Zhuqiamon and Azulongmon stared at each other. Zhuqiamon sighed, "Look Baihumon, I know you don't like him, but so do I. But isn't this getting a bit too far?"

"What are you talking about?" growled Baihumon then looked at Ebonwumon, "Tell them!"

"He's saying the truth," said Ebonwumon, "We have to do something before Spiritmon kill them all!"

"That's not possible!" said Azulongmon, "Absolutely impossible."

"Yeah, I have to agree with that," said Zhuqiamon.

"WHAT?" growled Baihumon, "Since when you're on his side?"

"Not wanting to disappoint you my friend," sighed Zhuqiamon, "But as much as I hate that guy, I have to admit that there's no way he could go out there and attack the digidestined."

"AND WHY NOT?" roared Baihumon.

"Because I'm right here,"

Both Baihumon and Ebonwumon looked at Sam in surprised, he was behind Azulongmon all of this time.

"You… but… how…but…" rambled Baihumon in confusion.

Sam shook his head in disbelief, "Just like what Zhuqiamon said, I know you hate me, but framing me is getting a bit too far."

"It's not like that!" said Ebonwumon, "We really did see you attacking those chosen children, even the warrior of wind!"

"What?" Sam looked ay Ebonwumon in confusion, "But I'm with them the whole time," he pointed at Zhuqiamon and Azulongmon.

Baihumon growled dangerously, "Then explain THIS!" He then showed the scene of what's happening in the human world.

* * *

Mimi and Zoe screamed as they tried to avoid the direct attack made by spiritmon.

"Are you okay Mimi?" asked Zoe

"Don't worry about me!" cried Mimi, "Just keep on running!"

Another close attacked zoomed towards them both with a blast.

"Easy for you to say!" cried Zoe in panic.

"Poison Ivy!"

Suddenly few long roots attacked Spiritmon as it begun to warped his body. Mimi and Zoe looked at the figure that helped them, Mimi brighten up as she cried, "PALMON!"

"Mimi!" cried Palmon, "Are you okay?"

Mimi nodded happily, "Yeah, thanks!"

"No problem!" cried Yolei while riding Birdramon with the others.

"Guys!" Mimi cheer in happiness.

"Don't worry Mimi, we'll take care of this!" cried Tai.

Spiritmon looked at the digidestined and smirked, "Digidestined… we'll meet again…" And in an instant he disappeared.

"WHAT?" cried everyone in shocked.

"Where did he go?" asked Joe in confusion.

"He was there…" said Mimi

"How can… I was holding him…" said Palmon in disbelief.

"THAT COWARD!" growled Davis.

While everyone were in their state of confusion, Zoe was in the middle of her own troubled thought, 'Legendary warrior? A bad guy? Why?'

* * *

"SEE?" growled Baihumon angrily, "THIS GUY IS A TRAITOR!"

Sam sighed, "I think you forgotten something Baihumon…"

"WHAT?" barked Baihumon.

"If I'm here, then how am I supposed to be there?" asked Sam patiently.

Baihumon took a moment of silent for a few second to think of an answered, and he finally found one, "You might use your power and trick us!"

Sam sighed again, "Okay, here are three things. First, I can only use my power if I become Spiritmon or any of my other digimon form. Second, whatever beam that Spiritmon is using is not the power Spiritmon usually have. And last, as Spiritmon, I am unable to use my power to attack, Spiritmon power is to summon and protect, I have to become my Beast-Type form to attack. I thought you would know that."

Baihumon growled in frustration, "Are you telling me that, that Spiritmon is another Spiritmon? How can that be? There's only one Spiritmon in this digiworld! And that just happen to be you!"

"No… that's not Spiritmon," said Sam as he narrowed his eyes, "That's Chronosmon…"

"Chronosmon?" gasped Ebonwumon, "How do you know?"

Sam then sat down infront of the monitor and begun to typed, "I've done some research about our enemy, known as Chronosmon. Yet, I found nothing with just an ordinary search. So I decide to hack into his personal database, it was a really complicated process, but I finally able to find it. And here it is." He then clicked on the file called **Chronosmon**.

All the four guardians looked at the information, and Sam pointed at Chronosmon's power data, "His power is to shape-shift into anything, from digimon, human, animal, even liquid, but not non-living objects. Just like what we see in the monitor he can also shot beams and teleportation. With this information, I know we're dealing with a digimon that want us not to trust each other anymore and can easily break us apart. So I created this program."

Sam then clicked on the one of the software in the desktop, then the software opened and the map of the human world appeared, "This is software I stole from one of the digidestined, Izzy that could search any digimon from human world and digiworld. He hasn't completed the human world program yet, but when I stole it, I reprogram it with my newest updated digimon information and I completed the human world program through hacking into the highest computer protection security in the human world. So this program could tell us where Chronosmon may be. So if you want to see where Chronosmon was, in the incident in Narita…"

He then typed a few words and a green spot was shown on the Narita airport, Sam chuckled, "Told you so… And as for Spiritmon," he then typed a few words again, and suddenly the monitor gave out a red beeped that said **NOT FOUND**, "See, I was not in the human world."

"Liar!" shouted Baihumon, "You made this program! Even if you take it from that digidestined of Knowledge, you might have reprogrammed this to fool us all!"

Sam narrowed his eyes as he glared dangerously at Baihumon, "You're really a stubborn digimon. Rather than thinking if I'm lying or not, isn't it better if you get rid of your selfishness and start focusing on saving both human and digital world? What reason do I have to attack those chosen children? I thought it was my wish to protect those digidestined?"

Baihumon growled angrily at Sam, but Azulongmon stood between them, "Enough! The warrior of Steel's loyalty was already given. And it is not for our foe nor is it for us."

"Then whose side is he? Himself?" asked Baihumon threateningly.

"No, my loyalty is only to my friends and family," answered Sam, "And no one else will make me to change my mind."

Baihumon glared at Sam and Sam glared back. Azulongmon sighed tiredly, while Zhuqiamon was watching the whole thing in amusement. Ebonwumon nervously looked from Baihumon to Sam.

Baihumon gave a groan, "Fine, you win, you can do whatever you want!"

Sam gave a smile with agreement, "I know you'll see it my way."

"Don't get too cocky, I'll be watching you!" growled Baihumon.

Sam shrugged, "Doesn't matter, I'm not planning on betraying anybody."

Azulongmon nodded, "Now, let us all discuss another important matter. We found out our enemy power. So the question we have to answer, what is he planning?"

"I know that he must've wanted to make those digidestined to think of us, the legendary warriors as enemies," said Sam, "Because he knew that if we ever try to work together, he'll not be able to beat us all."

"Then his plan work since those digidestined believe you to be the enemy," said Ebonwumon, "We better tell them the truth so they'll not misunderstand."

"No," said Sam, "This could be a trap."

"Trap?" asked Zhuqiamon, "But you just said…"

"Its just a theory based on what I see," said Sam, "But this is too easy, too obvious and too suspicious. He must've plan something else… this is not the master plan."

"Then what are you suggesting?" asked Ebonwumon.

Sam frowned, "I don't want to rush this, but… I need to gather the whole legendary warriors now!"

"In the garden of meeting?" asked Azulongmon.

"And I assume that you've completed the program in our digivice?" asked Sam

Azulongmon nodded, "Indeed."

"Program?" asken Ebonwumon.

"Yes, a portal of light and darkness for the legendary warriors, where they could transport themselves into here, the world of light, the digital world, and the Dark Ocean, the world of darkness, by using their digivices," explained Sam.

"So where exactly is this Garden of meeting?" asked Zhuqiamon.

"The only place where Chronosmon will not be able to visit or even the digidestined, for I had sealed it and only allow no one but the legendary warriors to enter," answered Sam, "The forest of The Dark Ocean. That's our Garden of Meeting."

TBC

* * *

**Next Chapter Spoiler:**

**Chapter 5: Reunion of the Warriors**

"Okay this is seriously creepy," complained Momoe.

Takuya looked around, "I have to agree with that, are we kidnapped or something?"

"No," said Kouji rolling his eyes, "Isn't it obvious that this is the digital world."

"Really? Not that familiar to me," said JP while shivering from the cold.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Jun in confusion, "Isn't digimon those creatures that attacked our town like four years ago?"

"Its a long story," sighed Zoe, "But then again, if this is really is the digital world, then what are they doing here?" She asked pointing at Jun, Momoe and Shuu.

"I believe I can explain that."

Everyone turned to see the owner of the voice, and as they turn around, Zoe turned pale and gasped in horror, "YOU!"


	6. Reunion of the Warriors

**Legendary Warriors**

Rating: PG/T

Pairing: Tai/Sora, Matt/Mimi, TK/Kari, Ken/Yolei, Kouji/Zoe, Sam/Momoe, Shuu/Jun

Note: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. The only thing I own is Spiritmon, and few more upcoming new digimon.

* * *

**Chapter**** 5: Reunion of the Warriors**

Sam closed his eyes as he held on his digivice, "Spirit evolution…" Then in an instant, he turned into his h-type digimon form, Spiritmon. Then he held his staff, "The Garden of meeting…" and in an instant Spiritmon was covered with silver smoke and disappear.

* * *

Takuya was gasping tiredly. He had been running around the soccer field for the 50th times. He was late for practice, and his coach gave him such unmerciful punishment. Now he was alone in the boys changing room. 

Suddenly his cell phone rang. He tiredly picked it up and answered, "Hello?" There was no answer but from the speaker came red smokes that cover his whole body.

"What the…" gasped Takuya, but before he said another word, he vanished.

* * *

Kouji and Koichi were studying in Kouji's room. They were concentrating on their homework until they heard their cell phone rang. They looked at each other, how could their cell phone rang at the same time? This only means one thing… 

They then answered the phone at the same time, and as they did that, black and white smoke appeared and covered them both instantly.

"Kouji!" cried Koichi in panic as he tried to reach his twin, but failed as they both vanished.

* * *

Zoe was lying on the bed in her hotel room, feeling very tired. Mimi told her that she and her friends have some kind of 'urgent business' with each other, and her friends happen to be the one who helped her from being burnt to crisp by the so-called-evil-legendary-warrior. She sure was surprised that her best friend was actually one of the infamous digidestined. The group of children that had replaced the legendary warriors works on saving the digital world. 

All of the questions and confusion in her head were driving her crazy, and she prefer to not think about anything in a moment. She snapped when she heard her phone rang, she lazily pick it up, "Yes? Izumi's here…"

She then gasped as purple smoke covered her entire body. When she was about to scream, she vanished.

* * *

Tomoki was browsing the Internet in order to research about his school project. He kept on tapping on the table, trying to get some creative ideas on what he should've put in his project. 

His concentration was then disturbed by the incoming ring tone from his cell phone. He sighed, it could be from TK or Kari, he doubt it'll be from Davis except if he called in order to protest about the project. He picked the phone up, "Tommy speak…WOAH!"

Huge amount of yellow smoke start to cover him, and made him to disappear into thin air.

JP was walking from a super market. He was holding a bag of groceries and eating a donut. He was humming calmly on the road until he heard his cell phone ringing.

"Now who could that be?" He then put his donut on his mouth and grabbed his cell phone from his pocket.

As he answered it with a muffle "Hello?" Suddenly, faster than the blink of an eye, JP disappeared as he was covered with dark blued smoke and finally gone without a trace.

* * *

Jun was munching some snacks in front of the television. Clicking from one channel to another, and she still unable to find any interesting show. 

"Ugh, I can't believe Matt turn down my offer of going to go on a date together. Am I not pretty enough for him? I mean, he's no more with that Sora girl, so what's wrong in going out with me?" grumbled Jun in annoyance.

She then looked at her cell phone, it was vibrating, it seems that she forgot to turn the sound on. Lazily she picked up her cell phone, "Yeah?" Then a blow of light blue smoke came out and covered her whole body, "What the…" And she's gone.

* * *

Shuu was organizing some of the files together. He, his professor and his classmates had been traveling around for research material. It was such a tiring day, knowing that it was him who drove. After he put all the files in their respective folders and drawers, his cell phone rang. He sighed tiredly, he was not really in the mood to talk with anyone, but it'll be rude if he didn't answer it. 

When he answered it, huge amount of brown smoke covered him and made him to disappear into thin air without a chance to say "Hello".

* * *

Momoe was sleeping soundly in her room. She didn't even notice that her cell phone was ringing. The cell phone kept on ringing over and over again, until it finally stop. Then a green colored smoke came out of the cell phone, covering the sleeping Momoe, and just like the others, she disappeared.

* * *

Nine chosen children of the legendary warriors had finally arrived in the middle of a forest, the forest of darkness, near the Ocean of darkness. 

"Wha..." shuttered Takuya, "Where am I?"

"Glad you ask," grumbled Kouji

"Kouji? What are you..." Takuya then noticed that the others, so as another two new people, Jun and Shuu are there too, "Wait, what are you guys doing here?"

"Takuya?" asked Tommy in confusion, "All of us are here, what's going on?"

"OMG! OMG! OMG!" cried Jun in full alert and panic, "Where ARE WE?"

Shuu looked around in confusion, amazement and fear, "What in the world..."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

All the eight of them looked as they saw a girl who was sleeping on top of a rock suddenly fell over to the ground.

"Mo...Momoe?" asked Jun as she looked at the girl.

The girl held her head in pain, "Ow, ow, ow, ow... the pain..." she then blinked as she looked around, "Wha... WHERE IN THE WORLD ARE WE?"

JP somehow felt a little calm, knowing that some people around him were in the more panic state than what he was now, decide to keep the silence, he continue munching his donut in silence.

"Oh I know, I must be dreaming," smiled Momoe calmly, "I must be having a nightmare, I knew I shouldn't have ate too many chips in one serving."

"Uh, sorry to disappoint you," started Zoe, "But you're not suppose to feel any pain when you're dreaming... right?"

Momoe calm face turned into a shock and horror, her jaw dropped as she was unable to express in word the tremendous feeling towards the bizzare situation around her.

"That's sure is a huge hit for her," said Koji calmly at her expression.

"I hope she didn't damage her head or something," said Tommy.

Koichi just sighed as he rubbed his forehead, trying to figure out how the hell all of them end up in the middle of a creepy forest.

Jun panic reduced a little knowing that her best friend was there to accompany her in the middle of freaky forest. She slowly walked towards Momoe and hugged her, "What should we do?"

Momoe snapped as she looked at her best friend, she sighed worriedly, "I...I...don't know."

Shuu looked around, the forest were so dark, gloomy, mischief and absolutely creepy. He had no idea such place actually exist, it's even creepier than any forest where ghost stories always takes place.

Suddenly the wind created a sound like a soft howling. Everyone gasped and shrieked at the noise as they start to gather together.

"Okay this is seriously creepy," complained Momoe.

Takuya looked around, "I have to agree with that, are we kidnapped or something?"

"No," said Kouji rolling his eyes, "Isn't it obvious that this is the digital world."

"Really? Not that familiar to me," said JP while shivering from the cold.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Jun in confusion, "Isn't digimon those creatures that attacked our town like four years ago?"

"Its a long story," sighed Zoe, "But then again, if this is really is the digital world, then what are they doing here?" She asked pointing at Jun, Momoe and Shuu.

"I believe I can explain that."

Everyone turned to see the owner of the voice, and as they turn around, Zoe turned pale and gasped in horror, "YOU!"

Everyone looked at Zoe sudden outburst in surprise and confusion. Koichi started the question, "Uh, Zoe? You know him?"

"Off coarse!" cried Zoe as she glared angrily but also in fear at Spiritmon, "He attacked me! And he even try to kill me and the rest of the chosen children!"

"WHAT?" they all cried.

Spiritmon sighed, he knew this would be VERY complicated to explain, "Look here. Zoe isn't it? Well the thing is that... I was not the one who attacked you."

"Oh really? And are you expecting me to believe that it was some other kind of digimon dressed up as you so he'll think that it was you who attacked but it was not really you, but then again you can't fool me since I know that even though you're trying to say that it was not you, but it was really you, and you're expecting me to believe that it was not you, but it was you!" cried Zoe, but she then blinked, "Wait, that didn't come out right."

JP rubbed his head, "My head hurts…"

Sighing tiredly, Spiritmon looked at all his fellow warriors, "This is a bit complicated and quite much a long story to be told right now."

"Why?" asked Kouji suspiciously, "It's not like if we're in a hurry or something."

"Actually we are," said Spiritmon, then he raise his hand as he form a fist, then he opened his hand, then from his palm appear nine small spheres with different colors floating above his palm

"Wha… what are you trying to do?" asked Shuu in alert, all of the others too back away in alert.

"Don't worry, this will be painless," smirked Spiritmon, and as fast a bullet, each spheres shot towards each of their forehead.

They all cried, gasped, shrieked and screamed when the spheres enter their head, then they finally collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

"Well I kinda lied about the painless part, but I don't have any other choice," chuckled Spiritmon, he then looked at his digivice, "Oh well, sleep tight everyone. Now, it'll give me time to fetch up your elemental spirits." His digivice glowed and he disappeared.

* * *

After a few hours, Spiritmon was back from his journey. He looked around to find that everyone were still asleep. 

"You've got to be kidding," groaned Spiritmon, the process of the recovery of a memory should take around one hour or less, and he had been gone for two hours or more.

He then walked to the warrior of fire, knocking his head, "Hello, Takuya. I think you can wake up now."

Takuya replied with a mumble, "10 more minutes mom…"

Spiritmon groaned, he then raised Takuya up with his hand, holding him like a cat. "Wake up…" then he dropped Takuya hard to the ground.

"OOOWWW!" cried Takuya as he held his head painfully, "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"

Everyone groaned as they woke up from the cried Takuya just made.

"Can you be a little more louder?" mumbled Kouji in annoyance.

"That was once bizarre dream…" groaned Momoe.

Shuu held his head, "I don't think it's a dream… its more like a…"

"Memory…." Continued Kouichi in realization.

"Whoa, no way," protested JP, "Cause if that is true… then it'll be too freaky."

Jun was rubbing her head in pain, "I thought you mention something that this might be painless?"

"I apologized," smiled Spiritmon.

"So… what took you so long?" asked Tommy at Spiritmon. Everyone looked at him in surprised.

"To…Tommy?" Takuya looked at him in disbelief, how can he except it so openly?

"So you believe in it?" asked Spiritmon.

Tommy shrugged, "Well… it is bizarre and all so freaky, but I can't help but notice the real reason of why we were chosen as the legendary warriors in the first place. And as far as I know all of this time, what I've seen just now in my so-called-long-lost memory is the most reasonable."

Zoe looked at Tommy uncertainly, "Well, that's true…"

"But if whatever we just saw in our dream is true…" started Jun

"Then we were all digimon," continued Shuu.

Momoe nodded, "And no ordinary digimon. We were …"

"The Legendary Warriors, and we're still are," stated Spiritmon, "My friends, you know very well that since I gather you all here means that something terrible will happen in the near future."

"This have to do with the imposter that look like you?" asked Zoe.

Spiritmon nodded, "Yes."

"Wait, I still don't trust you!" stated Kouji, "You could be messing with our head!"

"Well believe what you want," sighed Spiritmon, "Just to tell you that by not believing what I said, you might risk the lost of your best friend."

"My… best friend?" Kouji narrowed his eyes at Spiritmon.

"The chosen children of friendship, Matt," stated Spiritmon, "Do you want to see him in danger, and you're too late in helping me because you hesitate in believing on your own memory?"

Kouji growled, "Is that a threat?"

"No, it's a warning, and the same with all of you," Spiritmon then looked at the others, "The vision I gave you not only show your past, but also show the adventure the chosen children called digidestined had encounter. And you all know that all of them are related to all of you, either in friends or family relation."

Everyone looked uneasily at each other, they were still unsure what to trust.

Shuu, as the oldest walked towards Spiritmon, "Okay, maybe if whatever we just saw were true. Then what's the prove?"

"Isn't the vision and a little zap to memory lane prove enough to all of you?" asked Spiritmon.

"Unfortunately… no…." replied Shuu uncertainly, "Because I remember pretty much what you look like back in the past. I believe you dislike humans and want nothing to do with them. Isn't that right AncientWisemon?"

Spiritmon gave a mysterious smile, "That was true, but just like the old saying. Life changed a person."

"So you have a liking in human right now?" asked Shuu suspiciously.

"No, not really. Basically I only care for my human family, my parents and my brother," answered Spiritmon calmly.

"Wait, human family… are you saying…" started Tommy

"Your true form in this lifetime is also as a human?" continued JP with the question.

"Why, of coarse," smiled Spiritmon, "All of you are humans, so why not I?"

"Then why not you show us your human form?" asked Zoe, "I mean, isn't it better not to give us much shock by showing us the human you rather than the digimon you?"

"Well…" said Spiritmon, "I belief I will scare you more if I come out as my human form."

"Why?" asked Momoe, "Are you scary?"

"Uh… no, I don't think I am," chuckled Spiritmon, "Let just say that my human self is quite well known in public… as gone or dead."

Everyone gasped as they back away in surprised.

"What are you talking about?" asked Takuya nervously, "Are you saying you're a ghost or something."

"You may say that," sighed Spiritmon, "Since I don't have any human body and basically just spirit that can only live in digital world, and have only my digimon body to appear in the human world."

Jun paled, "You… you're joking right? Ghosts don't exist!"

Spiritmon gave a big sigh of disbelief, "Oh come on guys! Your past life had died before and now you're practically reincarnated after a few hundred years. Most of all, one of you, which happen to be Koichi had wander from his human body to the digital world when he was in a deep coma. How can me as a ghost and a digimon be that much of a scare to you?"

They all blinked in realization that Spiritmon was quite right about the whole situation. Except for Shuu, Momoe and Jun who were now looking at Koichi nervously.

"Okay fine, now that it's reasonable that we might not be scared of you, can you still show us your human form?" asked JP curiously.

Spiritmon frowned and looked at Koichi unsurely. Koichi blinked in confusion at the stare Spiritmon had given him.

Sighing in defeat, his body then glowed, "I don't want to show you, but to gain your trust, I believe I do not have any choice."

With a zapped of the light, everyone gasped as they now stare at a sixteen years old boy.

Kouji gapped at the boy, he was too familiar, that it was too scary to be true, "Wait a minute… you're…"

"Sam?" choked Koichi as he was to shock to see that a person he knew had died, which his death was the reason he had been weeping for countless months, his dearest friend, was now standing right in front of him.

TBC

* * *

**Next Chapter Spoiler:**

**Chapter 6: The Explanation  
**

"Hey sis, where are you going?" asked Davis.

"I uh… Momoe asked me to go to the mall with her," replied Jun nervously.

Davis raised his eyebrow at her, "That's the same reason you gave me yesterday."

"Well, I can go to the mall with my best friend anytime I want right?" said Jun, then she walked out of the apartment, _What with him and all these questions so suddenly? He's not the only one with saving the digital world as the responsibility, plus I have a secret identity to take care of._

"Oh well, gotta go. I'll be back before dinner!" Then she left.

Mrs. Motomiya looked at her daughter go, "My, my, 'I'll be back before dinner' she says. Davis dear I believe your sister has herself a secret boyfriend."

Davis jaw dropped at his mother's word, then stared at the door where his sister just left, _She has a WHAT?_


	7. The Explanation

**Legendary Warriors**

Rating: PG/T

Pairing: Tai/Sora, Matt/Mimi, TK/Kari, Ken/Yolei, Kouji/Zoe, Sam/Momoe, Shuu/Jun

Note: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. The only thing I own is Spiritmon, and few more upcoming new digimon.

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Explanation**

"Sam?" choked Koichi with his body shaking uncontrollably. Frozen on his spot, he was unable to choose, either to move forward or backward with the mixed feeling he was feeling right now.

Shuu blinked at Sam, "Oh, I know you. You are that genius boy, Ken Ichijou's brother, Sam Ichijou. You're supposed to be killed by a car crash four years ago!"

Sam nodded, "Indeed I was, but only my human body."

"Wow," said Zoe in awe, "You must be lucky, that your spirit end up here rather than the after life world."

"Actually, I had planned being here before I died. You know very well, that only I kept our previous life's memory, so I know that if I died I will somehow control my spirit to end up here," explained Sam.

Takuya gave out a nervous chuckle, "Whoa… It's like if you actually planned your death and jumped in front of the car in purpose."

Sam replied Takuya in silence as he started to look away in shame.

"Wait…" Takuya looked at Sam in horror and disbelief, "You're not serious… aren't you?"

Suddenly, without any warning, Koichi grabbed Sam's front shirt roughly, "What? You did what?"

"Koichi?" Kouji and the others looked at Koichi in surprised, its not everyday they could see him snapped like that.

"You killed yourself?" growled Koichi angrily, "What were you thinking? Did you know how miserable you made your brother feel? Did you know how he kept on blaming himself that your death was his fault? How about your parent? How about those who actually care and know you? How about me, and the other of our friends? Do you even care how we all felt that time? The sorrow, hollow, emptiness, regret and huge wave of sadness! Don't you even care?"

Sam frowned at Koichi's word, keeping his eyes away from the look of his friend, "I'm… sorry…"

"Sorry isn't enough!" cried Koichi miserably as tears start pouring from his eyes, "It's not enough!"

Everyone looked at both Koichi and Sam worriedly, Sam sighed as he put both of his hands to Koichi's shoulder, he then looked at Koichi straight on the eyes, "I'll do anything to make it up for you, but please do understand this. A sacrifice must be made in order to achieve something. Without the sacrifice of my human body, our previous memory will not be back and we're unable to turn into our digimon form."

"Why do we have to do that?" protested Koichi, "I thought the guardians had chosen the children who are young and strong enough to protect the digital world!"

"Yes, they did," said Sam, "But, they're not strong enough to defeat the enemy we're about to face."

"That's just bullshit!" cried Koichi which made everyone to winced at his word, "What enemy? You're just saying it because you want to have your power back, and selfishly want to protect the digital world yourself!"

"THE DIGIDESTINED ARE GOING TO DIE!" screamed Sam in frustration.

Now everyone gasped and stiffed on their spot, even Koichi looked at Sam in horror and confusion, "Wha…"

Sam gritted his teeth as he once again looked away, this is not how he want to tell everyone, "I… have the power to predict the future… my h-type digimon form has the power to look at any unfortunate event that may happen to the future. And four years ago… before I died and turned into my digimon form, the sign of my H-type power came to me as a dream… And… I saw death…" then silent tears poured slowly from his eyes, "Death of the chosen children… death of my brother… four years in the future…"

"You're lying…" choked Koichi in disbelief.

Sam glared coldly at Koichi, "When have I be able to lie about things like this?"

Jun gasped as her body shake, "Wait a minute… if what you're saying is true… then Davis will…"

"Yolei…" whispered Momoe in horror.

"Joe…" Shuu gritted his teeth in order to stop himself on losing his calmness.

"Tai…" frowned Takuya.

"Matt…" Kouji too frowned.

"TK… Kari…" said Tommy worriedly.

"Mimi…" choked Zoe, almost near to tears.

"Izzy…" mumbled JP sadly.

"They… will die?" asked Koichi in absolute disbelief.

Sam nodded with sorrowful face, "Everything that I have predicted came true… the invasion of Odaiba by Myotismon… the reborn of Lucemon… Ken turned into the evil emperor… everything came true…"

"HOLD IT!" cried Momoe desperately, "Even if you have predicted it, we still have a chance to prevent it from happening right?"

"Yeah," nodded Jun in agreement, "Your prediction can't possibly be 100 true!"

"No, it's not 100," said Sam, "It's 98, so in other word, we have 2 chance to prevent the digidestined from being killed and protect the digital world."

"2?" Takuya looked at Sam in disbelief, "What with such a small number?"

"Hold the minute, you said you predicted their death. Then you should know who killed them right? Why don't we just defeat he or she who killed them now?" asked Kouji in annoyance.

Sam sighed deeply, "That's not how my prediction work. Like before, I knew that Myotismon would invade Odaiba, but I didn't know how he went to the human world. I knew that Lucemon would be reborn into a greater evil, but I didn't know who free him in the first place or the process that made him that powerful. And I knew my brother would be an evil emperor without knowing that my death was the one that turned him like that… so… I have no idea who will kill my brother and the rest of the digidestined in the near future."

"Great!" growled Kouji angrily, "That's just great!"

"That's why I sacrifice myself," explained Sam sadly, "With our memories back, we can digivolve into legendary digimon. Unlike the last time six of you went to the digital world and turned into your digimon form. This time, either you turn into your h-type, b-type, fushion-type or any other forms, the power will be the same. The only difference is the different type of attack, the form we decide to use and the tactics we could use to defeat our enemies. The chance that my prediction may be wrong is 2, but I'm sure that the appearance of the legendary warriors will be the only chance we get rid of that 98 and turned it to 50."

Shuu gave a small sighed of relief but still held his frown, "50 is good enough…"

"So that's why you awaken all of our memories?" asked Tommy.

Sam nodded, "Yes, now I hope everyone understand about our current situation. Right now, the digital world needs us, the digimon need us, the guardians need us and the digidestined need us."

Everyone looked at each other, deciding on what they should react on Sam's word.

"Well…" started Takuya, giving a small smile, "If that is the case, I don't see why I should refuse. Count me in!"

Kouji sighed, "Well, just like what he said. Once again we don't really have any choice, just like our previous life, we never have any choice."

"Life is never fair," chuckled Shuu, "But I choose to work on this destiny of mine and to save my little brother, so I'm in."

"My lil' brother may be a pain, but no matter what he's still an important person in my life. So no doubt, I'm in," grinned Jun.

"So as my lil' sis," smiled Momoe, "Oh well, it's my destiny anyway, and to tell the truth, it's pretty cool."

"Like old time huh?" laughed JP.

"You're saying as if we're in our thirties or something," laughed Tommy along with JP.

Zoe chuckled, "Yeah… this is our destiny…"

Koichi smiled as he wiped his tear away, "If that's the story, then… I too will make my own sacrifice and once again become the warrior of darkness."

Smiling softly Sam looked at his fellow friends, "I'm glad you all understand."

Takuya grinned, "And we all can become digimon again, I just love those feeling of transforming and becoming all so powerful again."

"Oh yeah, we can turn into digimon," smiled Shuu, "Very fascinating, I wonder what Joe and Professor Takenouchi will say when they saw me transform."

Sam blinked, "Uh, oh right, I forgot to mention something to you. Whatever happen, we have to keep our real identity a secret, especially to the digidestined."

"What? Why?" asked Tommy.

"Our enemy, Chronosmon has an ability to turn into any digimon, fortunately he can't imitate the power of digimon he turned to. I'm guessing that he plan to make the digidestined to see the legendary warriors as enemies," explained Sam, "That's why he turned into Spiritmon and attacked the digidestined of sincerity and Zoe, then leave them alive."

"Good point," nodded Shuu as he frown worriedly, "If we turned into digimon in front of them, they will think that we're not what we are and try to defeat us."

"Uh, I'm lost," said Takuya in confusion, "What do you mean they'll think that we're not what we're."

"In other words they may think that we're kidnapped and the evil digimon tried to turn into us so they can spy on them," explained JP.

"Correct," Sam nodded, "And this also help to cover our identity from the enemy. Since Chronosmon also has the ability to transform into human being."

"What?" cried Koichi worriedly, "Then how are we suppose to trust each other? He could turn into one of us!"

Sam smirked, "I've thought of that. So when I returned your memories I place tattoos to some part of your body. Don't worry, I made it unlike other tattoo so Chronosmon can't imitate it no matter how good is his imitation skill."

"WHAT?" cried everyone in shocked, and started to look around their body, trying to find any sign of tattoos. After a few panic inspections, they all finally found it. The tattoos were the kanji word of their elemental power. Takuya has it on his right arm, Kouji has it on his right shoulder, Koichi has it behind his neck, Zoe has in on her left side of her stomach, Tommy has it on his left wrist, JP has it on his right leg, Jun have it on the lower middle of her back, Shuu has it on the middle of his chest and Momoe has it on her right hand.

"Awesome," grinned Takuya.

"Not bad," smirked Kouji.

"No one can really see mine, so no comment really," shrugged Koichi.

"Wow, this makes me look much more cuter," squealed Zoe.

"My parents… is so going to kill me for this. Why the wrist? This makes me to look like a punk," murmured Tommy worriedly.

"You? A punk? Not a chance, and just hide it with a wristband or something," laughed JP.

"I wonder if this makes me look cooler if I use a bathing suit," giggled Jun.

Shuu sighed in relief, "Thank goodness I can hide it. My family will throw a fit if they saw me with a tattoo."

"Nice tattoo, but I bet my whole family will freak out if I show them this," frowned Momoe.

"I have one too," Sam then show them his left palm, and the kanji word of 'Steel' was there, "This tattoos are created by the guardians magical power, so unless our enemy have taken over the digital world, they can't imitate this tattoos."

"Very well thought…" commented Shuu, "And interestingly creative. So can we just now learn how to turn into digimon?"

Sam smiled and nodded, "Off coarse, now Takuya, Kouji, Koichi, Zoe, JP, Tommy, care to show them of your transformation. H-type for now."

"Sure thing," grinned Takuya and everyone nodded as they held their digivice, "SPIRIT EVOLUTION! AGNIMON!"

"SPIRIT EVOLUTION! LOBOMON!"

"SPIRIT EVOLUTION! LOEMOMON!"

"SPIRIT EVOLUTION! KAZEMON!"

"SPIRIT EVOLUTION! BETTLEMON!"

"SPIRIT EVOLUTION! KUMAMON!"

As all the six of them turned into digimon, Jun, Shuu and Momoe stared at them in awe and amazement.

"That is so cool!" cried both Jun and Momoe excitedly.

"Fascinating," grinned Shuu, "So all you have to do is… hey wait… what happen to our cell phone?"

Momo and Jun then looked at their cell phone to finally realize that it changed into digivice.

Sam looked at them oddly, "You just realized it? It's called a digivice, for the digidestined, its use to evolve their digimon into higher level, while ours are use to turn us into digimon using the digimon spirit I had given to each of your digivice. But don't worry, you can turn your digivice back to cell phone and change it into digivice again at your own will."

"This is the coolest thing ever!" squealed Jun happily, "Alright, I transform first!" Then she held her digivice and cried, "SPIRIT EVOLUTION…" she then blinked, "Hey… nothing happen…"

"What?" blinked Shuu in confusion.

"Wait, you can't? Why?" asked Momoe.

Sam nodded, "Hm, this is not surprising. Unlike the other six of warriors, you three are very new with all this warrior business. Just like them, you three need to have a reason to actually transform into a digimon for the first time in this life. And from all of your reaction, it seems that your previous memory have not completely accepted to your unconscious mind."

"Well, sorry, its just too freaky to actually be accepted all at once in one day," grumbled Momoe in annoyance.

"It's alright," sighed Sam, then he looked at Agnimon and the other of the transformed digimon warriors, "You can turn back now."

They all nodded as they transformed back to their human self.

"Alright, there's something else I want to tell you," informed Sam, "The place we're now is the dark part of digital world, usually known as the Dark Ocean. And there is a place called the Heaven Sky, the place where guardians live. No digimon from the digital world can come here easily, except if they're chosen, lived here in the first place or have the ability to go from one dimension to another. We all can be here because of our digivice. Other than us, only three digidestined were able to come here, and to tell the truth, since their light and dark power were not balanced, they mentally absorbed by the darkness around here."

"You mean… we're in the world of darkness now?" asked Koichi.

"Correct," nodded Sam, "And now to the main point of what I'm about to say. The ten of us are divided by two different power sources. The sun and the moon. All of us are able to be in full power in our power source. And in each power source, there's a leader and a guardian."

"Oh right, now that you mention it, our element does represent the different power of the sun and the moon," said Shuu, "I've learned about this, and if I'm right. The one who have the sun as their power source are fire, earth, wood, thunder and light. And the one who have the moon as their power source are water, wind, steel, ice and dark. Am I correct?"

"Brilliant," smiled Sam, "It's a good thing that one of us took folks-tale as his university major."

"So what does it have to do with us really?" asked JP, "Are you saying that we have a leader and a guardian?"

"Yes, and only the leader and guardian have the power two times stronger than the others, since they are the only one who are able to fuse both their human and beast spirit. I mean they're chosen to be a leader and guardian for something," smiled Sam.

Then everyone except for Jun, Momoe and Shuu looked at both Takuya and Kouji.

"Wait a minute, only I and Kouji can do that," said Takuya, "Does that mean me and Kouji are the leader and guardian."

"Indeed, it seems that the leader of the sun happen to be fire and the guardian is light," said Sam, "The only thing we need to know is to know who's the leader and guardian of the moon."

"Why do we need this leader and guardian stuff?" asked Kouji.

"Without the leader, a group of warriors can't fight as a team. And without guardians, the power of the sun or the moon can't be released fully, or in other word, your power will be like the previous time you spirit digivolve, where your H-type form is like champion form and B-type form is like ultimate. But now, with the existence of the guardian, any of your digimon form will have equal power, but off coarse the leader and guardian have more power," explained Sam.

"Then it's all thanks to you," smiled Zoe as she hugged Kouji's arm, "Aw, I envy you, but then again I don't want to have that big of responsibility as the guardian."

"Get off me," mumbled Kouji trying hard to cover his blush but fail miserably.

"Now all we have to know is who's the leader of the moon," said Sam, "Since the guardian of the moon is Koichi."

"I am?" asked Koichi in surprised.

"Off coarse, sun have to be accompany by light, and moon have to be accompany by dark. So as the warrior of darkness, you're the one who should be the guardian. It's only a matter of time until you can fuse your spirit together. As for the leader, it can be either Zoe, Tommy, Jun or me. I'm not sure about my skill as a leader, but it could be me if I'm able to fuse my spirits together," smiled Sam.

"Hey, I could be the one!" cheered Tommy.

Zoe smirked, "Hey, girls can be a leader too you know."

"I second that," smiled Jun.

"How about if we do some training in the human world? There's something I want to try in the human world for both the leader and guardian," said Sam.

"Like what?" asked Kouji.

Sam just smiled, "Meet me in Odaiba's park, make it fast," then his digivice glowed and he disappeared.

"He's gone!" cried JP.

"How did he do that?" asked Tommy.

Suddenly all of their digivice glowed and they all disappeared as fast as a blink of an eye.

* * *

Takuya found himself in the soccer field once again, "Woah… I'm back…" he then snapped as he quickly ran to the shower, "I need to go to the park!"

* * *

Kouji and Koichi blinked as they found themselves in Koichi's room.

Kouji looked around in confusion, "What the…"

"No time for confusion, we have to go to the park," said Koichi.

* * *

Zoe fell from the bed, "What the…" suddenly she heard the door opening.

"Hey Zoe, sorry for taking too long. So want to hang out in the mall right now?" asked Mimi as she entered the room.

Zoe immediately stood up and head for the door, "Sorry Mimi, my old friend in here called me and I told me that he need my help on something."

"What? Where? Now?" asked Mimi in confusion.

"No time for 20 questions, bye," Zoe then ran to the park in a hurry.

* * *

"I'm in… my room?" Tommy realized that he was once again in his room, snapping out of his confusion he then ran out of his room, he need to go to the Odaiba park as soon as possible.

* * *

JP was looking around the place he was now. He was back to the place he had disappeared. He looked around to find his groceries, "Aw man, don't tell me its stolen… great…" He then ran once again towards the mini store, buy some groceries, then go home and later he'll run towards the park as fast as he could.

* * *

Jun realized that she was back to her room, snapping out from her trance, she decide to ran towards the park as soon as possible.

"Hey sis, where are you going?" asked Davis.

"I uh… Momoe asked me to go to the mall with her," replied Jun nervously.

Davis raised his eyebrow at her, "That's the same reason you gave me yesterday."

"Well, I can go to the mall with my best friend anytime I want right?" said Jun, then she walked out of the apartment, _What with him and all these questions so suddenly? He's not the only one with saving the digital world as the responsibility, plus I have a secret identity to take care of._

"Oh well, gotta go. I'll be back before dinner!" Then she left.

Mrs. Motomiya looked at her daughter go, "My, my, 'I'll be back before dinner' she says. Davis dear I believe your sister has herself a secret boyfriend."

Davis jaw dropped at his mother, then at the door where his sister just left, _She has a WHAT?_

* * *

Shuu was once again in his professor office, he looked at the files on the floor, "What just…"

"Woah, what a mess," said a guy, he was Shuu's classmate.

"Oh right on time, can you clean the mess for me?" said Shuu as he started to ran out of the office.

"What? Why should I?" asked his friend in surprised.

Shuu just simply ran pass him, "No time to explain. Thanks!" he then ran straight to his car to drive towards the park.

* * *

Momoe fell to her bed, "What? I'm in my room? OMG! THE PARK!"

"Will you stop yelling!" protested Yolei from the outside.

Suddenly Momoe slammed the door open, "I need to go!"

"Hey, watch with the door! What are you trying to do? Kill me flat by slamming the door right to me?" protested Yolei angrily.

"No, but the opposite!" cried Momoe as she kept on running towards the front door, "Gotta go!"

Yolei just simply stared weirdly at her sister, "What's her problem?"

* * *

Sam was once again appeared in the world of the guardians, Heaven Sky. He was just stepping forward for one step, when Ebonwumon suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Warrior of Steel, we have a problem!" cried Ebonwumon.

"WOAH!" jumped Sam in surprised, "Don't do that!"

"Uh, sorry. But this is an emergency," apologized Ebonwumon.

"What happen?" asked Sam.

"You told us to find the location of Chronosmon right? Well we found him, that's the good news, but the bad news is that he's not alone. All of the members of Seven Great Demon Lords are also with him!" cried Ebonwumon in panic.

Sam eyes widen in horror, "What?"

**TBC**

* * *

**Next Chapter Spoiler:**

**Chapter 7: Change of Plan  
**

Sam was typing furiously on the computer, he really needs to hack into the conversation Chronosmon and the Seven Great Demon Lords were having.

"Damn it! Their protections are too strong! I can't go past them!" cried Sam, he closed his eyes as he looked at his digivice, "Only one thing to do…"

Ebonwumon who was waiting next to him looked at his in disbelief, "Wait a minute you're not trying…"

"There's no other choice, I need to know what those evil digimon are planning to do. At least I know where's their location," said Sam.

"Warrior, you're not thinking straight! You're going to get killed!" cried Ebonwumon desperately.****


	8. Change of Plan

**Legendary Warriors**

Rating: PG/T

Pairing: Tai/Sora, Matt/Mimi, TK/Kari, Ken/Yolei, Kouji/Zoe, Sam/Momoe, Shuu/Jun

Note: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. The only thing I own is Spiritmon, Chronosmon and few more upcoming new digimon.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Change of Plan**

"What are you saying?" asked Sam, he couldn't simply belief of what he just heard.

"You heard me!" cried Ebonwumon, "The Seven Great Demon Lords."

Sam growled angrily as he banged his fist to the nearest wall, "This is terrible."

* * *

Jun was running down from her apartment, "Man, I hate elevator, can they get even more slower?" 

As she was about to cross the street, she heard a car screech right in front of her. She cried and glared angrily at the car, "Hey watch it! Are you trying to kill me?"

The driver quickly came out of his car, "I'm sorry, I was… huh? Jun?"

Jun blinked, "Wha… Shuu?"

"Oh its you?" smiled Shuu, "Sorry for that, I was really in the hurry to the park, I don't want to make Sam wait."

"Same with me," grinned Jun as she hopped in the car, on the front seat, "Since we're going the same way, I'll come with you!"

Shuu shrugged, "Well, I guess…"

"HOLD IT! JUN! SHUU!"

Both Jun and Shuu looked at the person who called them, "Momoe?

Momoe was smiling brightly at them, "I'm so lucky, I thought I was about to catch up with Jun since everything that just happen is too bizarre for me to handle so maybe being with her will snap me out of it knowing that she's my bestest friend and she also went to that digital world with me, and most of all we are both the legendary warriors. So I thought that maybe rather than going straight to the park, maybe I go to her first. But it's a real fortunate that Shuu is here too with a rent van, then with that we can go to the park way faster than running and it safe lots of energy too!"

"Momoe… you're babbling…" said Jun.

"And this is not a rent van, its my van," said Shuu.

"Oh… eh… sorry?" laughed Momoe nervously.

"Well, no worry. Minus the memories we just got, you guys are very new with all this stuff."

Now the three of them snapped to the new voice, and it came from on top of them. They looked up to find… "Kazemon?"

"Hi guys!" giggled Kazemon as she flew down to them.

"What are you doing in your digimon form?" asked Jun

Kazemon landed on the ground as she turned back to Zoe, "Can't help it, Sam told us to me us right away, so I thought that maybe if I become a digimon it'll be way faster."

"Aren't you afraid if people will find you in your digimon form?" asked Shuu.

"I sneaked, I don't belief anybody saw me flying… I think…" murmured Zoe uncertainly.

Momoe and Jun looked at Zoe in disbelief, and Shuu just gave a big sighed, "I know you're happy that you can digivolve in the human world, but you really should be more careful with your transformation y'know…"

"I am!" pouted Zoe, "Come on you guys, its not everyday people knowing that you're the reincarnation of the ancient warriors that save the world more than hundred years ago."

"You know, she's actually making some sense," commented Momoe.

Shuu gave another sighed, "Are we all going or not?"

"Oh yeah!" The girls cried, but just as they enter the car, their cell phone/digivice beeped.

"Hello?" they said as they picked it up together.

_Shuu? Momoe? Jun? Zoe?_

"Sam?" the four of them instantly recognized the voice.

"How can you call the four of us at the same time?" asked Momoe.

_That is not important, I'm just telling you about our meeting in the park, lets postponed it in five hours. Something came up._

"What is it?" asked Shuu.

_I'm not sure myself, that's why I'm going to check it out. Just wait for another five hours, by then I'll tell you the full report._

"Okay whatever you said, have you informed the others?" asked Jun.

_Takuya was not picking his phone unfortunately, but as for the others I haven't called them._

"No need to, we're going to pick them up," smiled Jun.

"We are?" asked Shuu and Momoe.

"Of coarse we are. We have like five hours more to go, why not we all hang around or something?" said Jun cheerfully.

"You said it girl!" cried Zoe happily, "And I know just where I could find JP and Tommy. Since we always mail each other and they just happen to give me their home address."

"And I know where to find Takuya and Kouji, since I'm in the same class with Takuya and Kouji just happen to be in the same band with my beloved Matt," giggled Jun.

_Alrightt, do whatever you want, just meet me in another five hours._ Then the phone clicked and Sam was not there.

"And I got to drive?" groaned Shuu.

"You're the one with license, so why not? I mean, you did drive my brother home last time," grinned Jun.

Shuu gave a shrugged, "Well, it's the only way I could do in order to make the digidestined out of trouble from their parents."

_And you're so cute last time, and maybe you're still right now… _giggled Jun silently.

"Uh oh…" whispered Momoe as she saw Jun's expression.

Zoe looked at Momoe, "What?"

"I know that face," sighed Momoe.

"What face?" asked Zoe.

"A face saying when Jun has a crush on someone," said Momoe in a matter-of-fact.

"Aw, that's so sweet," cooed Zoe, "Wait a minute… isn't she suppose to have a crush on that digidestined of friendship, Matt?"

Momoe shrugged, "I can't never understand what's going on in that girl head no matter how many days I hang out with her."

"Hello?" said Shuu, "Aren't we going now?"

"Oh yeah sorry," said Momoe and Zoe as they enter the car.

"So the first stop?" asked Shuu.

"To Odaiba High!" cheered Jun.

* * *

Takuya was finishing his shower and quickly changed his clothes. He didn't even bother to check that he had one miss call. He quickly ran out in order to run towards the park as soon as possible. He didn't even noticed that he was about to bump someone else once he was out of the locker room. 

And it was a huge hit since he was bumped into two people.

"Ouch, watch it!" cried Takuya angrily.

"You watch it!" protested one of them.

The other one just gave a dumbfounded look, "Takuya?"

"Oh hey! Koichi! Kouji!" cried Takuya, "Wow, good to know I bumped into you!"

"You like to have yourself fall flat to the ground?" Kouji raise his eyebrow.

"Very funny," mumbled Takuya in annoyance, "And here I thought its good to see you guys after the strange meeting in the digimon dark world or whatever you called it."

"It's called the Dark Ocean."

The three of them snapped as they saw a car stopped next to them, "Hi boys!"

"Zoe? Shuu? Momoe? Jun?" Kouji, Koichi and Takuya blinked.

"In a flash," grinned Momoe.

"We're here to tell you that Sam postponed our meeting and tell us to meet him in the park in five hours," said Shuu.

"Oh is that so?" nodded Koichi, "Good thing you told us or we'll end up in the park waiting for the whole five hours."

"Yup, but we're here not just to tell you that!" smiled Jun.

"We're not?" asked Shuu.

Zoe giggled, "Off coarse not, come on boys! Hop on the van!"

The three boys looked at each other as they shrugged and enter the van.

"Alright, buckle up everyone," said Shuu, "So, next stop?"

"No need! Look!" cried Momoe as she point at the place across the street, "That's JP and Tommy!"

"Oh you're right," said Takuya, "And they're going to bump onto each other in a few sec… oh, they did…"

Tommy and JP bumped onto each other, and both of them fall flat to the ground.

"Ouch, oh no my groceries!" JP looked to see if the groceries he just bought once again was still there.

"Woah, JP what in the world are you doing here?" asked Tommy.

JP held his groceries, "Uh… getting some groceries… and snacks…"

Shuu then stopped the car right next to them two, Takuya grinned, "Well what do you know, good to see you guys!"

JP and Tommy looked at the others in surprised, "What? You guys decide to get together without telling us?"

"No," said Kouji, "These bunch of girls decide to pick us all up for no kind of reason."

Zoe gave Kouji a glare, "Of coarse we have a reason, come on you two. Hop in!"

"But I need to give this groceries back home to my mom, or she'll be furious," said JP.

"Once again, no worries," smiled Jun, "We're going to drop by to your house first to deliver your groceries back to your mother."

"We are?" Shuu groaned once again, "Alright, that's it, can you girls tell me what are you trying to do, gathering all of us? Where are we going to go?"

Jun raise her eyebrow as she smirked evilly, Zoe just smirked along with Jun and Momoe was giggling, "Why, we're going to the mall of coarse!"

All the boys jaw dropped, "WHAT?"

* * *

Sam was typing furiously on the computer, he really needs to hack into the conversation Chronosmon and the Seven Great Demon Lords were having. 

"Damn it! Their protections are too strong! I can't go past them!" cried Sam, he closed his eyes as he looked at his digivice, "Only one thing to do…"

Ebonwumon who was waiting next to him looked at his in disbelief, "Wait a minute you're not trying…"

"There's no other choice, I need to know what those evil digimon are planning to do. At least I know where's their location," said Sam.

"Warrior, you're not thinking straight! You're going to get killed!" cried Ebonwumon desperately.

Sam gave a dry chuckle, "I've died. Right now I'm basically part program and part spirit, what more harm can it do to me?"

"You'll vanish forever, you'll not able to reincarnate ever again!" Ebonwumon then blocked Sam's way with his oversize body.

"I told you, I have no choice!" cried Sam angrily, "If I ever want to protect someone I love, I need to do something to make that happen! And this is my only chance of knowing what the enemies are planning on doing!"

"You always have a choice!" growled Ebonwumon.

Sam frowned sadly at Ebonwumon, "I was chosen as a warrior, and I'm fated as one for eternity. Giving out sacrifices is my duty, taking risk is what I always have to do and having a choice of my own safety is not exactly a thing for me. So… I'm sorry Ebonwumon. Wish me luck… BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION! HOLLOWMON!"

Then in an instant unlike his previous transformation, Sam turned into a shadow animal figure with red eyes, and with that he slipped pass Ebonwumon and escaped easily.

"WAIT!" cried Ebonwumon.

Suddenly Azulongmon appeared in the room, "Ebonwumon what with the noise, I was trying to get to sleep. Do you know how hard it is to sleep on my age?"

"It's the Warrior of Steel. When I told him that there is a meeting between all of the Seven Great Demon Lords, he decide to spy on their conversation alone!" cried Ebonwumon in panic.

Azulongmon gasped in horror, as he looked at the Ebonwumon in absolute disbelief, "What? What in the world is going on in that boy's head?"

* * *

"Why do we have to go to the mall with you girls?" cried Kouji angrily. 

As what the girls had planned, they finally dropped by to JP's house to drop by the groceries, and they all finally reach the mall.

"Oh don't be a baby Kouji, we need someone to hold all of our shopping bags," said Zoe.

"I knew I shouldn't come with you girls," groaned Takuya.

"Hey, what is that suppose to mean?" protested Jun.

Zoe then looked at the boys, "You're right, its not quite fair if only all of us girls go shopping. So I suggest you boys will shop as well."

Everyone looked at Zoe in confusion and surprised, Tommy looked at her in curiosity, "What are you trying to say?"

Clearing her throat then she begun to speak, "As a new and reborn legendary warrior, it's obvious that we should wear something way cooler that will show our new tattoos and also represent our elements."

Everyone looked blankly at Zoe, "Uh…" started Shuu, "Wouldn't that make it more suspicious?"

"None-sense," smiled Zoe, "No one even knows that the Legendary Warriors exist anyway, so why bother? Alright guys, back to business! Lets see everything around the mall, then we'll think of something good for all of us to wear."

"How about the money to buy those stuff?" asked Kouji.

Zoe smirked, "Sam just sent me a message and a delivery. He said that since the guardians owe us a whole lot. They gave us this." She then took out a platinum card, "All expenses are all on them."

Everyone jaw dropped at the sight of the card, then JP begun to stuttered, "A platinum card? We can buy a house with that!"

"But of coarse, we can't spent our money for unnecessary stuff," smiled Zoe, "So lets spent it for clothes for you guys!"

All the boys groaned in annoyance, except for Koichi. He was frowning a little, he felt a similar feeling four years ago. Its like a Déjà vu, like he can sense something is wrong is happening to someone close to him, but he just can't place his finger on what he's feeling right now. Its just not something good.

* * *

Hollowmon was grateful that his digimon was a shadow type so he can blend into any shadow nearest to him. In the place where all the evil digimon started to assemble, shadows were practically everywhere. He kept on slithering on one shadow to another, to the place where Chronosmon was holding his meeting place. 

As he finally found him, Hollowmon can't help but gave a small gasped at Chronosmon. Chronosmon was practically just a figure of invisible gooey liquid digimon, no wonder he can transform into practically everything he sees. But what made him so powerful in such form was still a question.

Hollowmon frozed when Chronosmon started to speak, "Ah, my friend. You come right on time…"

Wiping his eyes to the direction where Chronosmon was speaking to, he couldn't help but gasped once more at the identity of the six figures.

"Daemon, Leviamon, Balphemon, Barbemon, Beelzemon and Lilithmon," smiled Chronosmon in amusement, "It has been a long time since we've all met, don't you think?"

**TBC**

* * *

**Next Chapter Spoiler:**

**Chapter 8: Difficult Condition**

"My," smirked Lilithmon, "Seems like you find yourself quite bunch of new toys to play with."

"Indeed I have…" chuckled Chronosmon evilly.

Hollowman who was hiding behind the shadow the whole time gritted his teeth angrily, he knew that it was their main plan, but he also knew that there must be something deeper in that plan which he would've known if he stay and listen a few while longer.

Suddenly Leviamon sniffed around and face the direction where Hollowmon was hiding, he smirked as he licked his lips pleasantly, "My brothers, we have company."


	9. Difficult Condition

**Legendary Warriors**

Rating: PG/T

Pairing: Tai/Sora, Matt/Mimi, TK/Kari, Ken/Yolei, Kouji/Zoe, Sam/Momoe, Shuu/Jun

Note: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. The only thing I own is Spiritmon, and few more upcoming new digimon.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Difficult Condition**

"No I'm not using that!" cried Shuu in protest.

Jun was holding a hair gel bottle, "Aw, come on. Do you know how many hair gel I used for my hair? Just use a small amount to spike your hair a bit."

"My parents will kill me!" protested Shuu desperately.

"What are you? Twelve? You're an adult now, your parents can't make decision for you forever," sighed Jun

"You told me to wear new clothes and a brand new pants and now you want me to use hair gel?" asked Shuu in annoyance.

"At least you're not wearing any tight pants or anything," said Jun, "And you're not paying a penny for that clothes, so what's your problem?"

Shuu just answered by glaring at the bottle of hair gel, "All right… but not too much…"

Jun smiled cheerfully, "I know you'll see it my way."

Takuya was looking for jackets, "Hey JP, what do you think about this one?"

"Hm… too bright," commented JP.

"This?"

"Too much decoration."

"This?"

"To dark."

"This?"

"Seriously? You can't possibly like that?"

"This?"

"You've got to be kidding…"

Momoe was walking to the nearest optic store with Tommy and Koichi. She was looking at the choice of contact for the replacement of her glasses.

"I say the color contact kind of suit you," said Koichi.

Momoe looked at Koichi, "Really? But which color?"

"What's your favorite color?" asked Tommy.

"Um… green…" said Momoe as she looked at the green contact.

"Hey, that's Sam's favorite color," chuckled Koichi.

"He likes green?" asked Momoe with a surprised tone.

Koichi shrugged, "He never really show it, but he love green color, he said it reminded him of nature."

"Oh," smiled Momoe as she took the green contact, "Me too."

Kouji was waiting in front of the girl's changing room, "Zoe! How long are you going to be there? Does it really have to take you forever to try on few pair of clothes?"

"I just got here half an hour ago," protested Zoe from inside the changing room, "This is my only chance to buy cute and expensive clothes, so let me have my fun for a moment!"

"Can I just shop somewhere else rather than waiting for you here?" grumbled Kouji.

"No! I need a boy opinion for my choice of clothing," protested Zoe.

"Then hurry up!" cried Kouji angrily.

"Fine, fine," mumbled Zoe as she walked out of the changing room. She was then wearing a purple short tank top with glitter and purple mini skirt, "So what do you think?"

Kouji could swear he was blushing uncontrollably at the sight of the girl in front of him, he then took the nearest clothes next to him and threw them towards Zoe, "What are you kidding? This is Japan! Not America! Don't use such revealing clothes!"

Zoe stared at Kouji in annoyance, "But you told me choose what I like."

"I told you to choose 'clothes', NOT 'undergarment'! You can't reveal yourself like that in front of public!" cried Kouji angrily while blushing and looking away from Zoe.

Rolling her eyes, Zoe then go back to the changing room, "Yes, father." As she closed the door she can't help but gave a small giggle, "He's so cute when he blush like that."

* * *

"So what do you want Chronosmon?" asked Barbamon, "Something must be up for you to call us so suddenly like this."

Choronosmon smirked, "Indeed. And I assume that all of you are dying to know what news am I going to informed you."

"Enough with the nonsense!" glared Daemon dangerously, "Tell us now! Nothing could've been a threat to us more than those blasted digidestined."

"Patient my comrades," chuckled Chronosmon, "I assure you that something is more of a threat to us than those digidestined."

Lilithmon hummed, "Is that so? Well, aren't you going to tell us now, or are you just want to continue on playing around our head?"

Nodding slowly, Chronosmon then walked towards them, "My comrades… the guardians seems to have decided to awaken the Legendary Warriors once more."

All of the Demon Lords stiffen in shocked, Beelzemon growled, "All of them?"

"Unfortunately, yes," said Chronosmon, "That is why I call you all here to be prepared. As you all must know that they're all now awaken fully yet with no full power. Then again with such less power in the past, only six of them were able to destroy one of our brother, Lucemon. Imagine, the ten of them with full power. All of us will be nothing."

Belphemon growled angrily, "That's not going to happen!"

"And that will not happen," smiled Chronosmon slyly, "Right now, they're a bit vulnerable, they have no idea how to control their power properly, which give us advantage on defeating them. So I recommended you to kill them now, once you still can. And when they're all destroyed, I assure you my friend, the whole universe will eternally belong to the dept of darkness."

All of the demon lords chuckled and smirked evilly at Chronosmon words, Lilithmon cooed, "So what do you plan us on doing?"

"Assembled all of your armies, find those legendary warriors, and crush them all! Mentally and physically!" roared Chronosmon with great passion of lust for destruction.

All of them roared along with them, with their eyes gleaming evilly of the destruction they were willing to give out in the future.

"How about the digidestined?" asked Daemon.

Chronosmon just simply gave a sadistic grin, "Don't kill them, not yet. I have a very pleasant plan for them."

"My," smirked Lilithmon, "Seems like you find yourself quite bunch of new toys to play with."

"Indeed I have…" chuckled Chronosmon evilly.

Hollowman who was hiding behind the shadow the whole time gritted his teeth angrily, he knew that it was their main plan, but he also knew that there must be something deeper in that plan which he would've known if he stay and listen a few while longer.

Suddenly Leviamon sniffed around and face the direction where Hollowmon was hiding, he smirked as he licked his lips pleasantly, "My brothers, we have company."

* * *

"Jun seriously, I think you need to change your hair style," said Zoe.

"What's wrong with my hair?" asked Jun.

Zoe sighed, "Sometimes a girl and too much hair gel just don't match. Do you think that you could straighten it up a bit or curl it?"

"Hm," murmured Jun as she looked at the nearest saloon, "I guess you're right… maybe its time to try on something completely new."

"I agree too," said Momoe.

Jun looked at her friend, "Momoe, how come you're not wearing your contact?"

Momoe simply blushed, "Uh… I did… but I'm just not comfortable with it."

"What are you talking about?" asked Zoe.

"Uh… I'll tell you later," smiled Momoe nervously, "Now lets get Jun to the saloon."

Kouji looked at his brother, "What's with her?"

"She's just not use with the attention," shrugged Koichi.

"Attention?" Kouji raised his eyebrow.

Tommy grinned, "Do you know how pretty she looks under those glasses? All the boys around us just simply go ga-ga all over her."

"Really?" asked JP, "Aw man, I really want to see it."

"How about Zoe's new clothes?" asked Takuya to Kouji.

Kouji just simply blush and looked away, "Its ok… she just decided not to wear it yet."

The boys gave him a stare of disbelief, Kouji replied with a nervous look at them, "What?"

"Are you sure its her decision, not yours?" grinned Tommy.

"Cut it out," grumbled Kouji, "Yes, she decide that by herself, she told me that she want to show it to all of you when all of our makeover are completed."

"Oh talking about a complete makeover, how come I'm the only boy who has finish with his shopping?" asked Shuu while showing his shopping bag full with clothes.

"Oh right," grinned Takuya, "Oh well, while the girls are busy choosing Jun a perfect hairstyle, lets look around the mall for clothes and maybe games and other stuff, since we're already here and have unlimited number of money."

"Alright," said JP as they all started to walk around the mall to shop around for themselves.

In the saloon, three of the girls were flipping the pages in a hair-style magazine to find the perfect hair style for Jun.

"What do you think of this?" asked Momoe pointing at a picture.

Jun made a face, "No, that's just so weird for me."

"This one should suit you," said Zoe pointing at another picture.

"My hair is not that long," said Jun, she then kept on flipping until one of the picture caught her attention, "Oh, I got it. Hey guys, what do you think of this?"

Momoe and Zoe looked at the picture and grinned, "Wow, Jun that's a good one."

"I can't wait to see how it'll look on you," smirked Zoe.

"Everyone will totally pop their eyes out with you and your new look," giggled Momoe.

Jun grinned, "Awsome, then I'll take it." She then told the hair dresser of the hair style she chose.

Momoe then looked at the hair dresser, "Oh and can you add something else to her hairstyle?"

"And what is that?" asked the hair dresser,

Giving a small evil smirked, Momoe finally said, "Dye her hair blue."

* * *

Ebonwumon was typing on Sam's computer in panic, while all of the guardians were thinking hard on what to do with such situation. Losing one of the warrior is the same thing as losing hope for the world survival.

"So what are you trying to do?" asked Azulongmon at Ebonwumon.

"I'm trying to contact all of the warriors to stop the warrior of steel from getting himself killed," said Ebonwumon.

"If you do that, there'll be chance that they'll be killed too," said Zhuqiamon.

"You have better ideas? I'm glad to hear it," said Ebonwumon in annoyance.

Baihumon growled, "That warrior of steel really getting into my nerve, he's more of an idiot than what I thought."

"Enough," said Fanglongmon, then he looked at Ebonwumon, "So are you be able to contact them?"

"I can't," said Ebonwumon, "In order to contact the warriors I need the password warrior of steel has to enter his private program. Guys, give me ideas for the password."

"Uh… 'Spiritmon'?" said Azulongmon.

"No."

"'Hollowmon'?" said Zhuqiamon.

"No."

"'Spirit Evolution'?" said Baihumon.

"No."

"'Sam Ichijou'?" said Fanglongmon.

"No."

* * *

Hollowmon was gasping tiredly as he started to change into his human form. Now he was hiding behind a huge rock and a pile of mud in order not to be seen and to disguise his smell. He miscalculated of the fact that one of them was capable of smelling his presence.

Now he was bleeding badly and there's a possibility that he was poisoned, he was no match against all the highest rank Demon Lord, especially when he was outnumbered. He just wish that someone will help him, cause he didn't think that he'll be able to survive in a couple of hours more.

TBC

* * *

**Next Chapter Spoiler:**

**Chapter 9: Return of Old Friends**

The ten warriors glared at the two digimon, Takuya was the one who speak up first, "Who are you? And what do you want?"

"Aw Takuya, don't you recognize us? That really hurt," chuckled Mystimon.

"Huh?" All of the warriors blinked in confusion as they started to look at Takuya.

"What?" asked Takuya in confusion, "You know my name?"

"Don't be silly, of coarse we do," laughed Mystimon.


	10. Return of Old Friends

**Legendary Warriors**

Rating: PG/T

Pairing: Tai/Sora, Matt/Mimi, TK/Kari, Ken/Yolei, Kouji/Zoe, Sam/Momoe, Shuu/Jun

Note: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. The only thing I own is Spiritmon, and few more upcoming new digimon.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Return of Old Friends**

All the four guardians were now murmuring, grumbling and growling as they kept on trying to find the right password to enter into Sam's personal data.

"Okay… If I am the spirit of steel, what word am I going to use to be my password?" asked Ebonwumon.

"Steel?" guessed Azulongmon.

"We did guess that and its wrong," said Zhuqiamon with annoyance.

Baihumon growling furiously towards the large computer, "WHAT IS YOUR PASSWORD DAMN IT?"

"Baihumon, there's no use screaming to the computer, you'll end up broking it," said Azulongmon.

"Ugh, I'll do anything to actually able to contact those warriors!" grumbled Zhuqiamon.

Baihumon blinked as he realized something, "Wait a minute… I think I just got a perfect messenger."

* * *

"So guys," giggled Jun, "What do you think?" 

All the guys jaw dropped in shocked, Jun hair turned completely curly and longer than what anyone could expect it to be, and she even colored it with ultramarine blue. Wearing a light blue tank top, dark blue skirt as long as her knees, and a pair of cute yet simple blue sandals, and also pearl earrings, necklace and bracelet as accessories. (Look here: www. deviantart. com/ deviation/ 43186239)

Zoe smirked at Jun look, "You go girl, you're now a new you. Are those pearls real?"

"Sure are," smiled Jun proudly.

Zoe was wearing a simple purple raglan sleeve and a short purple miniskirt, also a pair of purple high heels boots. She used two dark purple hair-pins to pin her hair bang from her face, along with two earrings that shaped like wings. (Look here: www. deviantart. com/ deviation/ 43185804)

"You look wonderful Jun, you'll get Matt just like taking a candy from a baby," squealed Momoe.

"Talk to yourself Momoe, with your look right now, getting a boy to bow down to any ground you walk on is a peace of cake," smirked Jun.

"Totally," giggled Zoe.

Momoe was now wearing green tank-top with a cut out sleeve, a ¾ brown pants and black shoes. She even wore a green choker, flower shape earrings, brown bracelet and the green contact lenses. (Look here: www. deviantart. com/ deviation/ 43186283)

"Dude…" JP was the one who had finally found his voice, "This mall and the credit card had join forces on creating three goddess."

Takuya raised his eyebrow at Zoe, "How come her topping cover almost everything of her upper body?"

Kouji glared at Takuya, "Got a problem with that?"

"I'm guessing it's all your choice of clothing for her…" sighed Takuya.

"Had too, or she'll wear something like a bathing suit in the middle of the mall," grumbled Kouji.

Koichi just gave a small laugh at his brother, "You're such a gentlemen lil' bro."

Tommy was still gaping at the looks of the older girls, "Man… does any one of you girls mind dating me even though I'm a few years younger?"

The three girls giggled, Zoe winked, "We'll think about it."

Shuu was coughing nervously, "Well we've been here for four hours and we have another hour to go to the garden, are you guys ready?"

Jun blinked at Shuu, then smirked, "My, the clothes I chose for you really match your personality."

"You boys look totally awesome," chuckled Zoe.

"Why thank you ladies," grinned Takuya.

Takuya was wearing a black shirt and red jacket, also a long dark brown baggy pants with red sneakers. He even remembered to wear the red cap. (Look here: www. deviantart. com/ deviation/ 43185512/)

Kouji stared at Takuya, "You practically wear the same thing like four years ago."

"No, this is way different just same stle, and I'm wearing no goggle," protested Takuya, "You don't hear me complain about your choice of clothing."

As for Kouji, he was now wearing a white t-shirt with some opening that reveal some part of his upper chest and black long pants and black pair of shoes. (Look here: www. deviantart. com/ deviation/ 43185755)

"Cause there's nothing to complain," said Kouji.

"You guys… please," said Koichi nervously.

Koichi clothes was a bit more well clothing, a long sleeves black t-shirt that was tuck in to his long black pants, he also wear a red tie and a pair of black shoes. (Look here: www. deviantart. com/ deviation/ 43186128)

"Why do you have to cut your hair Kouji?" asked Zoe, "You and Koichi look exactly alike, what will happen if someone actually mixed you with him?"

"That's why we choose different kind of clothing," said Kouji.

"And its impossible to actually mixed Koichi and Kouji, they're a total opposite characters, just like light and dark, literally too," snickered Junpei.

JP was wearing a simple black t-shirt with a word "POWER" printed on it, and navy blue jeans and also black sneakers. He even wore two pair of navy blue wristbands on his wrists. (Look here: www. deviantart. com/ deviation/ 43185897)

"You got that right," laughed Tommy.

Tommy clothes was simply a white t-shirt, dark yellow jacket with matching dark yellow long pants, and a pair of white sneakers, he even wore a dark yellow cap with a Chinese symbol of "Ice" on it, so as the back of his jacket. (Look here: www. deviantart. com/ deviation/ 43185978)

"Wow, you got that word printed?" asked Shuu as he looked at the back of Tommy's jacket.

Tommy grinned, "Sure do, isn't it cool? Anyway nice hair."

Shuu chuckled nervously, "Uh… thanks…"

As for Shuu, he was wearing a white shirt and brown sweater, and he was also wearing black long pants with brown shoes. Jun actually did a good job on his hair since it made his bangs a little spike up. (Look here: www. deviantart. com/ deviation/ 43186365)

"Well I got no problem with this hair-style, since Joe did get to make his hair look something like this four years ago," said Shuu as he tried touching his hair.

Suddenly Koichi sensed something, he snapped as he looked around, "Guys… did you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" asked Takuya.

BOOM! An explosion was heard, followed by a scream.

"MONSTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

All of the warriors snapped to see where the explosion and screamed came from, all of the people around the mall were screaming, yelling and running away in fear from an unknown source.

"What in the world happen?" asked Shuu as he looked around worriedly.

"Guys! Look!" cried JP as he pointed as the source of the chaos.

Two digimon appeared, the warriors gasped as the two digimon start approaching them.

"Digimon? In here?" asked Momoe in disbelief.

"That's Mummymon!" cried Shuu as he pointed at one of the digimon in the form of a mummy with a bandana and legbraces, "He is a Ghost Digimon, he is reluctant and unpredictable yet can be dangerous. Be careful with his Necrophobia and Snake Bandage attacks!"

He then point at another one with clothing similar like a wizard, "And that's Mystimon, he's a well-versed in chivalry and magic, he attacks foes using an enchanted sword and crystal ball. But his attacks are called Core Dart and Blast Fire."

All of the warriors looked at Shuu in a confusion and a face that ask 'how-in-a-world-did-you-know?'.

"Hey, I just happen to remember every detail of the digimon I've met in my previous incarnation y'know, it's weird for me as well so stop looking at me like that," protested Shuu.

* * *

"Are you sure of that TJ?" Davis was on the phone with TK the whole time right after Jun left. 

From the other line TK sighed, _Yes… I'm sure… Your sister is not dating my brother. I would've known if that happen._

"He could've been playing secret with you!"

_Davis… my brother is right here… with me… if he go on a date with Jun don't you think he'll be with her right now?_

"Oh… yeah right…"

_What with the sudden question anyway? I never knew you care of your sister this much._

"I… I am not… it's… it's just that… well… she owe me five bucks and I want to know where she is to get it back!"

_She owe you five bucks? … Seriously Davis, you're a lousy liar. Just admit that you're jealous that your sister is with someone else._

"Am not! Why would I care is that lousy woman got herself a boyfriend that I don't even know, she can just go out there with her new boyfriend for the rest of her life for all I care!" Davis then hanged up the phone with anger.

* * *

TK winced when Davis just suddenly hanged up the phone, he sighed, "Man, he got it bad…" 

"What's wrong with Davis?" asked Matt.

"He thought that his sister is dating some guy he didn't even know, wonder where he got that idea from," said TK.

"Jun got a boyfriend? Really?" Matt face brightened up from the news.

"Well, aren't you cheery?" murmured TK dryly.

"TK!" cried Patamon, "You better take a look at this!"

"Huh?" TK and Matt looked at the thing Patamon was pointing at, and it's a TV news channel.

_There's a disturbing news in Odaiba Mall Centre where a mysterious explosion was heard. Fireman, police and ambulance are crowding around the mall, trying to find those who are unfortunate and the one who created this mess. We will now ask one of the survivals from this explosion. So Ms, did you actually know the cause of the explosion._

_MONSTERS_! one of the women shrieked, _A MUMMY AND A CREPPY LOOKING DRESS UP FREAK…_

Matt gasped, "Could it be… digimon?"

TK looked at his brother, "Or they could be some freaky terrorist wearing cosplay costumes. But if they're really digimon, how can they got here? Could they've made themselves a portal of their own?"

"I don't know, if that true, then… well… another saving the world problem once again," said Matt, "But lets just go there and check it out."

TK nodded and the two of them, along with Patamon make a run towards the door.

* * *

The ten warriors glared at the two digimon, Takuya was the one who speak up first, "Who are you? And what do you want?" 

"Aw Takuya, don't you recognize us? That really hurt," chuckled Mystimon.

"Huh?" All of the warriors blinked in confusion as they started to look at Takuya.

"What?" asked Takuya in confusion, "You know my name?"

"Don't be silly, of coarse we do," laughed Mystimon.

"We do?" asked Mummymon.

Mystimon sighed as he snapped some of Mummymon bandages, "You've evolve into ultimate level but your brain is even worse than an in-training level."

"What are you talking about? I'm not an in-training," said Mummymon.

"That's my point," sighed Mystimon.

"What's an in-training anyway?"

"Ugh…"

Koichi blinked at the conversation between the two digimon, "Wait a minute… could it be…"

Kouji looked at his brother, "Koichi, you know them?"

To everyone surprised Koichi gave a small smile, "Of coarse we do, they're our old friends!"

"They are?" all the warriors asked.

"Well, not them…" Koichi pointed at Shuu, Jun and Momoe, "But we do."

"We do?" asked Zoe.

"Guys, its us!" said Mummymon.

Takuya rubbed his head, "I don't know Koichi, I don't really remember meeting creepy looking digimon like them ever before."

"You've met more creepier looking digimon than them Takuya," stated Kouji.

"But not them," said Takuya.

Koichi sighed, "Ok… lets make this easier, from the way those two interact, does that remind you of someone we know?"

"Uh… no?" said Takuya.

Kochi mentally slapped himself, Mummymon simply looked at Mystimon, "We act like someone they know? Who are they?"

Mystimon pulled Mummymon bandage once again in annoyance, "US!"

"AH!" cried Zoe in realization, "Could it be… Bokomon! Neemon!"

"Finally!" cried Mystimon in relief.

"Who's Bokomon and Neemon?" asked Mummymon.

"US!!!!" cried Mystimon angrily, "Maybe you should turn into a Dummymon rather than Mummymon!"

"No way!" cried JP, "You're Bokomon and Neemon? But… you look so different!"

"They digivolve genius," Kouji rolled his eyes.

"Correct, I was once known as Bokomon, and now you may know me as Mystimon," Mystimon nodded, "And Neemon before, and now known as Mummymon. Both of us had finally reach our ultimate level. Well? Impressive isn't it?"

"Woah," gasped Tommy, "That's so awesome! I barely recognize you!"

"Uh, guys?" started Momoe, "Am I missing something?"

Zoe smiled, "Oh yeah, those two are our friends back when we were having an adventure of our own in the digital world."

"Yes, yes, we'll talk about this later," said Mystimon, "I'm not here for social meeting y'know, the guardians had called both of us to deliver a disturbing message."

All the warriors looked at Mystimon in alert, "A message?" asked Jun.

"Yes, it seems that The Warrior of Steel had decide to go to the seven demon lords' hide-out in the dark ocean… alone…" stated Mystimon.

Everyone froze in shocked, Koichi was trembling as he choked out a word in disbelief, "W… wh… what?"

TBC

* * *

**Next Chapter Spoiler:**

**Chapter 10: The Rescue**

Izzy sighed, "I never thought such confusing incident will happen once again in Odaiba. To be honest, I'm kinda tired with all this."

"So do we Izzy," sighed Joe, "Especially when I have two exams to take tomorrow."

"Guys," started Kari, "I know that we're all tired with this, but we have to focus. This is about digimon that can open their own portal."

"We know Kari," said Tai, "But seriously, this is just so unreasonable. How can digimon do that without the help of our digivice?"

Ken narrowed his eyes, "I have a theory."


	11. The Rescue

**Legendary Warriors**

Rating: PG/T

Pairing: Tai/Sora, Matt/Mimi, TK/Kari, Ken/Yolei, Kouji/Zoe, Sam/Momoe, Shuu/Jun

Note: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. The only thing I own is Spiritmon, and few more upcoming new digimon.

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Rescue**

Takuya looked at Mystimon and Mummymon in alert, "Are you serious?"

"The guardians didn't tell us any detail so we just come to tell you all we know," said Mystimon.

Tommy looked worried, "This is bad. Who are the seven great demon lords anyway?"

"You don't know?" asked Mystimon in surprised.

"Uh, seems like my previous memories have no information about meeting any of them," laughed Tommy nervously.

"Of coarse you did," protested Mystimon, "At least one of them, I mean you all defeat him twice!"

"Really? We did? What's his name?" asked JP.

Mystimon sighed, "Lucemon. He's one of the seven great demon lords."

"WHAT?" cried everyone once again.

"If all of other demon lords are as strong as him, then we have to stop Sam from getting killed!" cried Kouji, "Wait… he's technically dead already, so… we have to prevent him from being perished forever."

"Where is he?" asked Takuya.

"Duh, where else?" Mystimon sighed, "The place where all dark digimon gather, place where all of the dark lords are prison. The Dark Ocean."

Before anyone could say a word, they were all then teleported.

At the same time, few policeman started to charged in and fireman begun to cover the flame with water. They were out at the right time.

* * *

"Matt, there's no way we can get in," TK and Matt were riding Pegasusmon. Seems like they're unable to sneak into the mall without being caught. Police and fireman were running around, trying to find the cause of the big explosion.

Matt sighed, "There's no more explosion, I think this has nothing to do with digimon."

"How can you be so sure?" asked TK, "It could be that Spiritmon who attacked Mimi few hours ago."

While narrowing his eyes, Matt sighed again, "Like I said, we can't be too sure TK. But I do sense great trouble coming ahead of us in the future. One thing we should do right now… is to tell Izzy about this."

* * *

All of the warriors, along with Mystimon and Mummymon finally landed in the Dark Ocean.

"Woah, what was that?" cried Mummymon.

"We got teleported, obviously," stated Mystimon, "But who teleported us is the question."

"I did," said Koichi.

Kouji blinked and looked at his brother worriedly, "Koichi? Are you okay?"

Koichi just gave a small nod and started to run to a certain direction. All of the warriors and the two digimon looked at Koichi in confusion and panic, as they decided to follow him.

"Hey wait, Kouji!" cried Shuu.

"I'm Kouji and he's Koichi," corrected Kouji.

"Oh oops, sorry…"

"What's wrong with him?" asked Momoe.

Zoe shrugged, "Beats me."

"He's worried," sighed Kouji, "About Sam."

"So are we, but that doesn't mean that we should start running to any random direction. We need to form a plan or something," said Takuya.

Kouji narrowed his eyes "Koichi, do you have any idea which direction are we going?"

"To Sam," said Koichi.

"Okay… how do you know he's that way?"

"Instinct."

"Instinct?" asked JP in bewilderment, "What kind of answer is that?"

"Actually that's a reasonable answer," said Mystimon, "As the Warrior of Darkness and also as the guardian of the moon. This place is his territory that made him capable of doing… well basically anything with his instinct. It's a connection thing. He can tell location of anyone he knows if that particular person or digimon wander around this world… I think…"

"You think?" asked Jun.

"Look I'm new to this," frowned Mystimon, "I don't see you giving out any information."

"Well, they're kinda new, and we don't really remember all of our previous memory," said Tommy

"At least you all can try to learn how to meditate in order to collect all of your missing memories," sighed Mystimon, "I don't know about you guys, but I can't live without being curious. It's really a dream come true when my ultimate form has the power to see all of the things with a crystal ball."

"You have a crystal ball?" asked Tommy in awe.

"Of coarse I do, since I'm an ultimate wizard type digimon, I can do any supernatural things I want to do," smirked Mystimon proudly.

"Guys… focus…" grumbled JP, "We are suppose to think of a plan to rescue Sam right?"

"Right… we can't possibly charged in the enemy base just like that…" Shuu agreed.

"Its alright…" everyone looked at Koichi in surprise, "I know what we should be doing…"

"You do?" asked Kouji, "Koichi, what's wrong with you? You've been acting so mysterious and weird ever since we got here!"

Mystimon sighed, "Didn't I told you already? This place is Koichi's territory. He could feel stuff and everything in this place. He is our only chance of saving the warrior of steel. So you better listen to what he's going to say."

Koichi looked at Kouji, then at everyone, "There's no plan, all of us who can spirit evolve will just have to strike them directly and save Sam."

* * *

All of the digidestined were once again held a meeting in Izzy's room.

Izzy sighed, "I never thought such confusing incident will happen once again in Odaiba. To be honest, I'm kinda tired with all this."

"So do we Izzy," sighed Joe, "Especially when I have two exams to take tomorrow."

"Guys," started Kari, "I know that we're all tired with this, but we have to focus. This is about digimon that can open their own portal."

"We know Kari," said Tai, "But seriously, this is just so unreasonable. How can digimon do that without the help of our digivice."

Ken narrowed his eyes, "I have a theory."

Everyone looked at him, "Well, mind sharing it with us?" asked TK.

"Every digimon have a power of their own, either to attack or to defense or for its own personal use. So this digimon must've a power to teleport from one place to another, including this world and the digital world," explained Ken.

"Or the Dark Ocean," added Yolei, everyone gasped as they looked at her, "It's a high possibility that this might be right. And if that digimon is capable of bringing someone else along with him…"

"He could've bring the dark digimon we've trapped in the Dark Ocean to this world," continued Sora.

Matt started to rub his forehead in frustration, "Lets just hope this is just a theory…"

* * *

Sam was breathing quietly. Somehow, he had lost all of his power to spirit evolve. It is out of his calculation. Nobody should be able to sense or smell a shadow in the world of darkness. Then again, they're named The Seven Great Demon Lords for something.

Chuckling dryly he looked at the ground, fate really put him in a really annoying situation. He died once, but he was given another chance to live in the digital world. So if he was killed without finishing his mission once again, he will perished from existence.

"This is seriously troublesome…" sighed Sam.

"Oh really?"

Sam jumped at the voice behind him, before he could do anything a huge clawed hand grabbed his neck and pinned him to the nearby rock.

"Found you," smirked Leviamon.

"A human?" asked Belphemon in disgust, "I thought we were fighting that shadow looking digimon?"

"This could be his partner," shrugged Lilithmon, "And it seems that he abandon its partner."

"Well we did injured him a lot," snickered Leviamon, "Its amazing that he could even run in that condition."

Chronosmon looked at Sam as Sam glared at him, "What with the face boy? Aren't you supposed to be begging for mercy?"

Sam simply gave a weak smirk, "No, just looking how ridiculous looking digimon you all…"

Leviamon choked Sam even harder as he growled, "What did you say?"

"Leviamon, lighten up the grip," commanded Daemon.

"You're not the boss of me!" growled Leviamon dangerously.

Daemon gave Leviamon a dangerous glare, "You heard what I said. We need this boy alive. We still have many question unanswered."

Both of them kept on glaring, until…

"EBONY BLAST!!!"

A ray of dark energy flashed towards all of the Seven Great Demon Lords. Releasing Sam, they all jumped away. Then, right infront of them, stood six digimon.

"You guys…" gasped Sam, "Wha…"

KaizerLeomon glared at Sam, "We'll talk… later."

Sam gave KaizerLeomon a dry laugh, "I take it that you all are mad at me."

"You better believe it," said Zephrymon, "Really, you're nothing but trouble."

"Uh… sorry and thanks?" shrugged Sam weakly.

All of the Great Demon Lords were shocked at their arrival. Fortunately Chronosmon was the one to recover first, "Who are you?"

"We're the Legendary Warriors," smirked Aldamon proudly.

"Don't get too cocky," pointed Beowulfmon.

"Guys…" sighed MetalKabuterimon.

Daemon smirked, "So you're our so-called-enemies. To tell the truth, I'm expecting a better form from all of you."

"Well, what do you expect?" asked Korikakumon.

Zephrymon kneeled down to Sam and whispered, "I'm going to bring you to a safe place with Shuu, Momoe and Jun. They'll help to tend you wounds there."

"Those three are here?" asked Sam in disbelief, "What are they doing in a dangerous place like this?"

"Look whose talking," Zephyrmon then lifted Sam up to the sky.

Lilithmon looked at them in surprised, "Hey, what are you running away for?"

"She has something to do, she'll be back. For now, your opponents are us," stated KaizerLeomon.

* * *

Zephyrmon finally flew far away from the enemies while carrying Sam. Looking around, she tried to find the hiding spot Jun, Momoe, Shuu, Mystimon and Mummyom are in.

"You know… you do realize they're the Great Seven Demon Lords?" asked Sam.

"Yup," nodded Zephyrmon.

"And you know that they're really REALLY strong?"

"Yup."

"And also in this lack of memory recovery and the missing leader of the moon, none of us warriors are capable of fighting when they're all together?"

"Maybe…"

"WHY DON'T YOU ALL JUST RUN? HOW MUCH OF A FOOL ARE YOU ALL?"

Zephyrmon looked at Sam in annoyance and dropped him to the ground (which was only a few feet away). Sam fell with a painful winced. Shuu, Momoe, Jun, Mystimon and Mummymon then appeared near him worriedly.

"Zoe, can you please be a little bit more gentle?" protested Shuu.

"I understand Koichi's feeling, this guy does nothing but makes other worry," sighed Zephrymon.

"That's because I don't want to have you guys killed!" protested Sam.

"Oh and you want yourself to be killed?" cried Momoe.

"I can take care of myself just fine!" cried Sam.

"Of coarse you do," said Momoe, deep in sarcasm, "I heard that you didn't even hesitate when you get yourself killed in the truck crash. Are you really that happy on making other people miserable when they lose you?"

Sam glared at her, "Every achievement need sacrifice, and you know very well why I killed myself four years ago."

"Yes, I do," Momoe glared back at him, her voice was breaking, "But your action right now is what I don't understand! I thought we're all a team! I can't believe you don't trust us! Do you think we're weak? Am I that useless?"

The last statement was really something, Sam eyes softened as he looked at her worriedly, "Look Momoe… I… uh… its not that… its just that…" Suddenly an alert instinct struck him like a lightning. He wipped his face to the shadow behind him and cried, "Who is that? Show yourself!"

Momoe, Jun, Shuu, Mystimon and Mummymon and Zephyrmon jumped at Sam sudden outburst.

"My… my… you caught me real fast, boy."

"No…" gasped Zephyrmon, "You followed us?"

The shadow chuckled, "You think I will let you go just like that, you really underestimated me." The shadow finally revealed herself as Lilithmon.

"Uh oh," mumbled Mystimon.

TBC

* * *

**Next Chapter Spoiler:**

Next chapter is for those who are waiting for the fighting scene. So don't forget to review!

**Chapter 11: May The Battle Begin**

"Got any plan?" asked Zephrymon.

"You're 'wind' right?" Sam asked back.

"Well, duh!"

"Then you're a 'Moon' warrior, and since Koichi is here, you have the power of a mega level," explained Sam.

Zephrymon gasped, "Really? Wait… what does Koichi has to do with any of this?"

"He's the guardian of the moon," explained Sam, "As a guardian, he's the keeper power of the moon warriors, so right now you'll have the capability of having a power equivalent to Mega level."

"Really?" gasped Zephrymon, "Awesome."

"But Lilithmon is also a mega level, moreover, she's one of the seven great demon lords," warned Sam.

"So what?" smirked Zephrymon, "I'm the warrior of wind. I can handle Ranamon before, I'm sure I can handle this woman if our power level are equal."


	12. May The Battle Begin

**Legendary Warriors**

Rating: PG/T

Pairing: Tai/Sora, Matt/Mimi, TK/Kari, Ken/Yolei, Kouji/Zoe, Sam/Momoe, Shuu/Jun

Note: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. The only thing I own is Spiritmon, and few more upcoming new digimon.

* * *

**Chapter ****11: May The Battle Begin**

KaizerLeomon was looking at his enemies, counting all of them carefully. His eyes snapped in horror as he found something was not right. There was only six of them. It was suppose to be around seven of them.

"Notice something?" smirked Chronosmon.

Beowulfmon gasped in realization, "There's only six of them!"

"Where's the other one?" asked MetalKabuterimon in panic.

"Following Zephrymon," frowned Aldamon as he come to a realization.

"Correct," chuckled Daemon.

"But that's impossible!" protested Korikakumon, "We got our eyes on each of them!"

Chronosmon gave a small laugh, "Nothing like that is impossible for me who capable of teleporting to practically everywhere I want."

Growling angrily, KaizerLeomon can only glared at them, "You…"

"Don't worry," Chronosmon gave his evil smirked, "I'm sure when Lilitmon finish with them, we'll help you to meet up with each other in the other world once we're finish with you guys."

* * *

Zephyrmon and Sam both cover Shuu, Momoe and Jun out of Lilitmon view. It's too dangerous for the enemy to know that a human can evolve to digimon. Fortunately, they thought that Sam and Hollowmon are two different being back then.

"Got any plan?" asked Zephrymon.

"You're 'wind' right?" Sam asked back.

"Well, duh!"

"Then you're a 'Moon' warrior, and since Koichi is here, you have the power of a mega level," explained Sam.

Zephrymon gasped, "Really? Wait… what does Koichi has to do with any of this?"

"He's the guardian of the moon," explained Sam, "As a guardian, he's the keeper power of the moon warriors, so right now you'll have the capability of having a power equivalent to Mega level."

"Really?" gasped Zephrymon, "Awesome."

"But Lilithmon is also a mega level, moreover, she's one of the great demon lords," warned Sam.

"So what?" smirked Zephrymon, "I'm the warrior of wind. I can handle Ranamon before, I'm sure I can handle this woman if our power level are equal."

"Don't remind me of that," glared Jun.

"Oh oops… you remember that too?" apologized Zephrymon.

"Unfortunately, I can't believe my previous incarnation was controlled by some evil force…" mumbled Jun.

Lilitmon was practically watching all of them in boredom, "Are you quite finish?"

Zephrymon faced Lilitmon as she stood across her, "Sorry for the wait, I'm ready to kick your butt."

Smirking playfully, Liliymon looked at her nails lazily, "I highly doubt that…"

* * *

"PLASMA LIGHTNING AXE!!!!" roared Korikakumon as he slammed his axes onto the ground, creating a huge blow towards his enemies.

Leviamon slither head on to the attack and cried, "ROSTRUM!!!" as he whipped his head to the attack, rebouncing it to another direction. Chuckling lightly, he smirked at Korikakumon, "That's all you got?"

"You want more? Well, you're so going to get it!" Korikakumon then charged at Leviamon, punching and whipping each other in close distance they started to wrestle each other.

"You know…" started MetalKabuterimon as he looked at the wrestling match made by Korikakumon and Leviamon, "You two fight like snake and weasel."

"DEATH LURE!"

MetalKabuterimon yelped as he avoided the sudden beam of darkness. He then glared at Barbamon, "HEY WATCH IT! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME? Wait… you are."

"Enough game child," warned Barbamon, "Do not underestimate me, fooling around will not avoid any death I will give you."

"Oh scary," MetalKabuterimon dryly added, he then raised both of his electric canon and said, "Try this for a start, BOLO THUNDER!"

"DEATH LURE!" Barbamon once again attacked, the two beam of power meet each other as they clash each other power and explode in the middle of the field.

"You really disgust me," spat Beelzemon.

KaiserLeomon glared at him, "Care to tell me why?"

Snorting in disbelief, Beelzemon answered, "As a warrior of darkness and a digimon, why do you have to waste time saving those… those… ugh!"

"Humans?" guessed KaiserLeomon.

"Yes! Those pathetic, unthankful, worthless human! We're more superior than them! Why use our power babysitting them and let them use us like if we're their pets!" growled Beelzemon, "I mean look at all of you! All of you are here to fight, and look around you! All of your so-called-partner are not even here. Why? Are they that chicken? And let you digimon do the dirty job?" He then laughed mockingly.

KaiserLeomon simply stared, "Are you done?"

Beelzemon stopped laughing when he heard such reply. Glaring angrily, he then raised his shotgun and pointed it at KaiserLeomon, "You really sicken me. DOUBLE IMPACT!"

As a shockwave was blasted from the shotgun, KaiserLeomon raised his claw and slashed at the shockwave, "REGENERATION!" The shockwave divided by two as it passed by KaiserLeomon, leaving him with no scratch, "Then our feeling are mutual."

Daemon roared as he grew in size, standing tall, about 20 feet tall. Growling in amusement, he then struck his hand towards Beowulfmon.

Beowulfmon jumped away, "You think size matter?"

"No," smirked Daemon, suddenly he disappear and appear behind Beowulfmon, grabbing Beowulfmon's body with his two giant hands, "But this does. FLAME INFERNO!"

Beowulfmon cringed as Daemon create a burning fire directly through his hands, burning Beowulfmon painfully. Struggling furiously, he then slashed through Daemon burning hand, "FROZEN HUNTER!"

Daemon screamed painfully. Landing on the ground, Beowulfmon turned to face Daemon with a proud smirk on his face, "Have enough?"

Growling slightly, Daemon scowled at Beowulfmon, "Hardly."

"I cannot believe this…" grumbled Aldamon, "What kind of person sleep in the middle of a fight!"

Belphemon was snoring comfortably on the ground, obviously sleeping. Aldamon sweatdropped, "I can't possibly attack a sleeping enemy. That's so… wrong! I have a pride for a good fight here!"

"You're too much of a good guy."

Aldamon whipped his head to find… Chronosmon. Smirking slightly, Chronosmon then create a laser beam from his hand towards Aldamon. Aldamon jumped up, avoiding the beam, "That's all you got? Let me show you how it supposed to work. ATOMIC INFER…"

Chronosmon body started to blur, his body then transformed into… Kari, "Please don't hurt me…"

"Wha…" blinked Aldamon as he halted his attack.

Smiling in his 'Kari' form, he then teleport behind Aldamon and attacked him with the beam, sending Aldamon thrown half-way through the ground.

Cringing painfully, Aldamon glared at 'Kari', "You play dirty…"

"Well, that's my way of fighting. Doing all the fair stuff is not my thing. Well? How does it feel? Having your butt kicked by a girl." Chronosmon gave an evil Kari face.

"You bastard…" growled Aldamon.

* * *

Zephyrmon was kneeling on the ground, gasping for breath. Taking out a mega level digimon is not exactly an easy job. Lilithmon was too gasping, yet not as bad as Zephyrmon. In fact, she was smirking.

Sam gritted his teeth in frustration. He and the other three untransformed warriors were hiding from sight using Mystimon power

"Remind me again," said Jun, "You did said that Zephyrmon has a strength of a mega level. Then why… does it look like if she's losing right now?"

"That's true…" murmured Sam, "But you have to realized that her mega level power source come from the guardian of darkness, who is Koichi. But right now, he's not anywhere near here. So…"

"Zephrymon is not in her full power," continued Shuu in understanding.

"Ugh, I wish I can help, but I can't fight while holding on this invincible shield," protest Mystimon.

"I'm sorry Mystimon, but we can't let our enemy know of our real identity. Them knowing about the digidestined identity is bad enough. We don't want to make anything more worse than this, not when we have no complete information on what our enemies are trying to do," apologized Sam.

"Then I'll help," cheered Mummymon.

"NO!" cried everyone in panic.

Mummymon blinked, "Why?"

"Are you crazy, you're an ultimate level and your enemy is a mega level with a demon lord title, she'll fry you the moment you step there," said Jun.

"You'll mess things up!" cried Mystimon.

"You'll only be in the way," said Sam.

"We need you to protect us and Mystimon if the attack of their fight come to us," said Shuu.

"Oh…" blinked Mummymon again, "Okay…"

Everyone sweatdropped, amazed by his simple-minded personality. Suddenly their attention turned towards a scream followed by a huge crumbling of rock. Zephyrmon was thrown hard to the huge rock next to them.

"Zoe!" cried Momoe as she stood up.

Jun grabbed Momoe's hand, "Don't Momoe!"

Momoe gasped worriedly when she looked at Zephyrmon. She was unconscious. Suddenly, Momoe saw a blur of Zoe from Zephyrmon, "Sam! She's going to turn human!"

"What?" cried Sam in panic, he looked at Zephyrmon to find that Momoe's right, "This can't be good."

"What can we do?" asked Shuu.

Lilithmon was laughing evilly from above, enjoying every bit of her victory, "No one can defeat me. The Queen of Darkness! Everyone shall bow down to my beauty and power!"

"We should?" asked Mummymon.

Mystimon hit Mummymon on the head, "Don't even think about it!"

"Now… for the final touch. PHANTOM PAIN!" a huge wave of dark mist flew towards the unconscious warrior of wind, giving her the final blow.

"NO!" screamed Momoe as she struggled free from Jun and ran out of Mystimon's barrier.

Sam eyes were wide in panic, "Momoe, no!"

As Momoe step out of the barrier and before Lilithmon could set a sight of her, a sudden flash of green appeared from her body.

* * *

Aldamon, Beowulfmon and MetalKabuterimon halted their track when they felt a sudden jolt in their instinct.

"Wha…" started Beowulfmon.

"What's this… feeling…" murmured Aldamon in confusion

"Its very… weird…" gasped MetalKabuterimon.

* * *

The five guardians gasped as they too felt the same feeling as Aldamon, Beowulfmon and MetalKabuterimon.

"This is…" begun Baihumon.

Zhuqiamon smirked, "So it finally began."

"It's one of the 'Sun' Warriors!" cheered Ebonwumon happily.

"Yes, and only the rest of the 'Sun' warriors can feel the transformation jolt of their companion's first transformation. It's a special moment," smiled Azumongmon.

Fanglongmon nodded as he too smiled, "Well done… Warrior of Wood."

* * *

Momoe screamed as the green light covered her entire body. Everyone covered their face, unable to face the light.

"WHAT IS THIS?" screamed Lilitmon in panic.

"What in the world is happening?" cried Jun worriedly.

"Does anybody have a sunglasses?" cried Mummymon, which result in Mystimon hitting his head once again.

Shuu gasped at a sudden jolt of instinct, "Wha… what the…"

Sam looked at Shuu reaction in surprise. Realizing what it meant, he smirked, "So she finally got it huh?"

As Momoe was covered with nothing but green light, Momoe then raised her digivice up high and shouted, "SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

TBC

* * *

**Next Chapter Spoiler:**

**Chapter 12: The Escape  
**

"This is endless," mumbled Aldamon, the warriors and demon lords were now gasping tiredly, they've been fighting for quite sometimes but all of their powers were balanced.

Chronosmon smirked tiredly, "Give up?"

"Like hell we will!" cried Beowulfmon.

Korikakumon looked at the sleeping Belphemon, "I wish I can sleep like that in this situation."

"Well, that can be arranged," chuckled Barbamon.

"Seems like we have no choice but fight till the end…" laughed MetalKabuterimon dryly.

"Not really…"


	13. The Escape

**Legendary Warriors**

Rating: PG/T

Pairing: Tai/Sora, Matt/Mimi, TK/Kari, Ken/Yolei, Kouji/Zoe, Sam/Momoe, Shuu/Jun

Note: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. The only thing I own is Spiritmon, Hollowmon and few more upcoming new digimon.

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Escape**

"It's happening! It's happening!" Mystimon was crying in happiness, "I can't believe I'm the witness of this spectacular transformation."

"What are you talking about?" asked Mummymon.

"Isn't it obvious?" cried Mystimon, "We're going witness the new transformation of the Warrior of Wood."

Momo held up her digivice as she cried, "SPIRIT EVOLUTION! SAKURAMON!"

The light was then replaced by data. Surrounding her whole body. In an instant, the data spread out, revealing a stunning figure. In the form of a short black hair woman, with an elegant white and green outer layer kimono with cherry-blossom flowers pattern; Short junihitoe (Type of kimono with 12 layers) with mixed color of white, green and red; using a long okobi. There are also branches of wood in the form of wings behind her back. (Look here: www. deviantart. com/ deviation/ 44426788/)

"Wow…" whispered Jun in awe, "I just got to learn how to do that…"

Sam blinked in amazement. Never before the warrior of wood reflect such beauty and grace in its transformation. Then again, this is the first time the warrior of wood was reincarnated into a human and a female.

"Interesting," commented Shuu, "Wearing a heian period clothing with a modern touch on its pattern. I wonder what's her power."

Lilithmon chuckled, "Well, isn't that a bit of a show off. What with the dramatic entrance? You think you can compete with me? Sorry to tell you this, but no matter what, my beauty is far more than yours. You even close half of your face with that ridiculous outfit. Obvious that you're hiding your ugly face."

Shuu looked at Lilitmon nervously, "Is she talking to herself?"

"Yeah," answered Jun dryly, "I heard that it's the first step to insanity."

Sakuramon looked at Lilithmon coldly, "I do not wish to fight with you since I simply have no reason to."

"Hm," smirked Lilithmon, "Then what do you say if I decide to kill all of your friends?"

"I still will not fight," stated Sakuramon.

Sam looked at Sakuramon in disbelief, "What is she talking about?"

Lilithmon sighed boredly, "Then you're nothing but a waste of time."

"Not really," smiled Sakuramon, "I'm just going to get rid of you." She then lifted her head cloth a bit, revealing a corner of her hidden left eye, then with it she glare, "TOXIC SIGHT!"

Suddenly mirrors appear everywhere around Lilithmon, trapping her from every corner. Looking around in boredom, Lilitmon sighed again, "You think this will keep me trapped? What's the point of this attack anyway…" her voice was gone when she saw the reflection infront of her. The skin on her face was melting slowly, "Wha… what's happening to me?"

The others were staring at Lilithmon in confusion, except for Sakuramon who was once again hide half of her face with her head cloth.

"Why is she starting to freak out over nothing?" asked Shuu.

"I guess… this is the next step to insanity," answered Jun.

Lilithmon was trembling furiously while touching her face, they were sticky, they were really melting, "I… I… I look hideous…"

"I think she's freaking out," said Shuu nervously, "But why?"

"I told you she's in the process of insanity," stated Jun curiously.

"NO!!!" shouted Lilithmon and she buried her face with her hand, kneeling to the ground. All of the reflection around her show her ugly faces, she couldn't bare to stand up and face them all, "MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!!! NO! NO! NO! NO!!!!!!!!!!"

"She finally crack," Jun finally stated.

"No," interrupted Sam, "Its like if… she's having a nightmare."

"Correct," smiled Sakuramon, "Mystimon, you can let down the shield now, she won't be seeing Jun, Shuu and Sam right now."

"Really?" asked Mystimon in surprised, "But how?"

"Its my power, I could give people illusion of what's their worst fear. Seems like her worst fear is nothing but fear of being ugly. Quite expected really," smiled Sakuramon, "Well? We don't have all day, we better get out of here while we can."

Mystimon nodded as he take away the invincible shield.

"How about the others?" asked Shuu.

"We'll pick them up using Sam's power of teleporting," said Sakuramon.

"Uh… I don't mean to mess up your plan, but as you can see, I'm not in any position to stand, let alone evolving," pointed Sam.

Chuckling in amusement, Sakuramon held her hand infront of him, "That can be arrange, Herbal Heal!"

Suddenly a sparkle of green data flow into Sam's body, like a miracle, all of his wounds disappear.

"Wow," gasped Sam, then smirked at Sakuramon, "Your power might come in handy."

Sakuramon smiled, "Like your digimon human-spirit, I'm not a fighting type."

Sam nodded, "Good to know, now move away, its time to finally get out of this place." He then raised his digivice up high, "SPIRIT EVOLUTION! SPIRITMON!" (Look here: www. deviantart. com/ deviation/ 44426571/)

* * *

"This is endless," mumbled Aldamon, the warriors and demon lords were now gasping tiredly, they've been fighting for quite sometimes but all of their powers were balanced. 

Chronosmon smirked tiredly, "Finally admiting your defeat?"

"Like hell we will!" cried Beowulfmon.

Korikakumon looked at the sleeping Belphemon, "I wish I can sleep like that in this situation."

"Well, that can be arranged," chuckled Barbamon.

"Seems like we have no choice but fight till the end…" laughed MetalKabuterimon.

"Not really…"

All of the warriors and demon lords whipped their head to the arrival of two digimon.

"Spiritmon!" cried KaiserLowemon in surprise, "I thought… wait a minute, who's the digimon next to you. And where's the woman demon lord."

Spiritmon smiled, "I'll tell you later when we get out of here."

"And what makes you think we let you," challenged Daemon.

Sakuramon then stepped in, "You wouldn't, but this will change your mind." She then lifted her head cloth, once again revealing her eyes to all the demon lords and Chronosmon, "TOXIC SIGHT!"

"Skip Zone!" cried Spiritmon and teleporting all of the warriors to a safe place. Leaving all of the demon lords and Chronosmon roaring and screaming in fear and pain.

* * *

All of the warriors landed near the dark ocean, where Jun, Shuu, Zoe, Mystimon and Mummymon were waiting for their arrival. 

"Guys!" cried Jun brightly, "I'm glad you're alright."

The warriors except for Sakuramon then turned to their human form. Takuya grinned, "Well we're just lucky. That sure was an intense fight. We were almost outnumbered, good thing one of them decided to fall asleep."

Suddenly they all noticed the unconscious Zoe lying beside Jun.

"What happen?" asked Kouji worriedly.

"Well, it seems that Lilitmon was too strong for her," answered Mystimon.

Tommy blinked, "But how? All of our power are equal to the demon lords, how can Zoe's be any different?"

Sam frowned, "Because the guardian of her group element was not near her."

"Guardian," started Koichi, "You mean me?"

"Yes, you see, your power can be equivalent to the demon lords if your guardian and leader are near you. The guardian keeps the warriors hidden power, while the leader lead his or her groups members in the fight. The lack of any two member in the battle is fatal mistake," explained Sam, "That's why the leader are capable of talking with each other members through telepathy."

"WHAT?" cried everyone in shocked.

Sam sweat-dropped, "I didn't mention that before?"

"Duh! But wow! I can do telepathy? That's downright cool!" cried Takuya.

"And I'm the source of my friends' hidden power?" asked Kouji in disbelief, "Wow, no pressure there."

"The thing is…" sighed Sam, "When Zoe fight with Lilithmon, there's no guardian near her that could give her enough power and the leader is still not chosen to make telepathy in order to know that she's in trouble."

Koichi frowned guiltly, "I'm sorry…"

Giving her brother a comforting hand on his shoulder, Kouji smiled, "Its okay, you didn't know."

"He's right…" Sakuramon then decided to join the conversation, "Its not like if you've done something you can't fix."

"But Zoe…" started Koichi.

"Can be healed," smiled Sakuramon, "Wait here." She then walked to the unconscious Zoe, placing her hand on top of her body, "Herbal Heal!"

The process go through like what it did to Sam, and in an instant, Zoe eyes started to open.

"Wha…" started Zoe in confusion.

"Zoe!" cried everyone in relief.

"You're okay!" cried Jun happily as she hugged her friend.

Zoe blinked confusedly, "What? What… where… where Lilitmon? And the other demon lords? And… and… guys? What are you all doing here?"

Sakuramon chuckled, "Well, lets just say we finally got away from them."

"Bu… but how?" whispered Zoe.

"This is Sakuramon," introduced Sam, "She has the power to give her enemies nightmares with a single sight. That's how we're capable of getting out of there safely. And she has power to heal, in which she used to heal you and me. I, as Spiritmon was the one who teleport us safely here."

"Oh, thank you," Zoe smiled at Sakuramon, "But who are you really? And why are you helping us?"

Sakuramon gave a small laugh, "Oh Zoe, you haven't realize it yet?" She then turned to her human form, "Tadaa!"

All of the warriors who have no idea about her transformation and Mummymon jaw dropped, "MOMOE?"

Mystimon slapped Mummymon's head in annoyance, "Why are you looking so surprise about? You know about this already!"

"I do?" blinked Mummymon obliviously.

"Ugh, why do I even bother…" groaned Mystimon.

Zoe was almost jumping in excitement, "Momoe! OMG! I totally can't believe it! You can turn to your human spirit form already?"

"Yeah, it was quite unexpected," blushed Momoe sheepishly.

"How did it happen?" asked JP in awe.

"Well, I saw Lilitmon about to hurt Zoe, so all I can think was to help Zoe, then… well, I transform," shrugged Momoe.

Zoe eyes were sparkling happily, "Oh Momoe…"

"Cut out with the mushyness," mumbled Kouji.

"Oh come on Kouji, let the girls have their moment," grinned Takuya.

"Girls…" Kouji rolled his eyes.

Everyone gave a small laughed at this. They were all relief that they could all escaped from the demon lords without being too injured.

Sam then looked at everyone as he gave a small bow, "Everyone… I would like to say… thank you. Thank you for saving me."

The warriors and two digimon smiled at Sam. Takuya grinned, "Well, you're one of us now, we can't let any one of our friends get hurt."

Sam looked up at everyone, "Guys…" he then looked at Koichi, "Koichi…"

Koichi smiled as he lightly embraced his old friend, "Don't ever do that again, I can't bear the fact of losing my best friend for the second time."

"I'll be careful next time," Sam smiled as he returned Koichi's embraced. He then blinked, "Oh and by any chance, is it alright with you guys? I mean we've been here for quite some time, it should be around nine o'clock at night in the human world by now."

Then there's a silence.

"SAY WHAT?" shrieked everyone, except Mummymon, Mystimon and Shuu in panic, even Koichi pushed away from the embraced in shocked.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US? MY MOM IS SO GOING TO KILL ME?" cried Takuya in horror.

"Great, now my dad will ground me from playing my drum for a whole week," grumbled Kouji.

Koichi sighed nervously, "I hope my mom didn't decide to call the police."

"No playstation for a whole month," whimpered Tommy miserably.

"My parents is going to cut my allowance," muttered JP in defeat.

Momoe sighed, "One whole night full of yelling and lecture from my parents."

"Ditto," grumbled Jun.

"Hm, I don't really got to get too much trouble, but I'm just worried if Mimi is worried about my absence," wondered Zoe worriedly.

"I usually go home much later than this, so I'm not that worried," shrugged Shuu.

"I better go!" cried Takuya as he teleported himself to the human world with his digivice. The others nodded as all the warriors teleported themselves to the human world except for Shuu and Sam who are staring at their disappearance in awe.

"You know…" started Shuu, "They'll be in less trouble if they ask me to talk to their parents about them being late."

Sam laughed, "I think they're just too tired to actually think about that."

"Wait a minute, aren't Takuya and the others injured? Why didn't they ask Sakuramon to heal their injuries?" asked Shuu in realization.

Sam stopped his laugh and groaned, "Man, this is not good. Their parents are going to freak."

TBC

* * *

**Next Chapter Spoiler:**

**Chapter 13: Home**

"May I help you?"

Jun blinked, when she knocked the door, she was expecting a yell or shouting towards her for being home so late at night. Yet, this one question caught Jun in total unexpected shocked and disbelief. Especially from her own mother, did she not recognize her own daughter? Yes she did changed a lot with all the new clothes and hairstyle, but was she THAT changed?

"I'm sorry, but we're very busy," apologized Mrs. Motomiya, "We're waiting for our daughter, Jun. She's not home yet, and we're all so worried. She never come home this late." She then looked at Jun blanked face, "Are you one of her friends?"

Jun shook her head in disbelief, "Mom, its me."

Mrs. Motomiya gave a silence stare, and in a minute or two, she choked out one word, "Ju… Jun?" Then in a second she simply fainted.**  
**

**  
**


	14. Home

**Legendary Warriors**

Rating: PG/T

Pairing: Tai/Sora, Matt/Mimi, TK/Kari, Ken/Yolei, Kouji/Zoe, Sam/Momoe, Shuu/Jun

Note: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. The only thing I own is Spiritmon, Hollowmon, Sakuramon and few more upcoming new digimon.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Home**

"Okay," breathed Takuya nervously, then he opened the door quietly.

"TAKUYA KANBARA!"

"Eep!" yelped Takuya as he saw the face of his mother the time the door opened wide.

"You're such in big trouble young man! Don't you know how worr…" Mrs. Kanbara blinked as she gasped, "Takuya! What happen to you?"

"Eh?" Takuya blinked as he looked at himself. His clothes are fine, but his body was full with bruises and burn mark. He winced, how could he missed those injuries, "Uh, mom this…"

"Were you harass by some street bully?" asked Mrs. Kanbara worriedly.

An idea then popped on Takuya's head, this was his best chance to get away from trouble. He then begun to moan in pain, "Yeah, they were hitting me till' I faint, when I wake up…"

"Oh my poor baby," whimpered Mrs. Kanbara as she hugged her son protectively, "I'm so glad nothing really bad happen to you. You could've died!"

"Mom," Takuya was blushing, what if some neighbor saw him getting babied by his mom, it would be so embarrassing, 'Oh well, at least I'm not in trouble.'

* * *

Kouji and Koichi blinked in surprise when they arrived in Kouji's house. They were trying to go home together hoping to avoid more punishment and to make Koichi to help him make up some lies. Yet, they were not expecting to see Mrs. Kimura sitting in the living room crying with Mrs. Minamoto. 

"KOUJI! KOICHI!" shouted Mr. Minamoto, "Where have you two been, both your mothers and I were worried sick. We thought something bad happen to you!"

"So… sorry dad," apologized Koichi.

Both mothers gasped when they took a good look at their sons. Mrs. Kimura was the first to ask, "Kouji… Koichi… what happen to you two?"

Kouji and Koichi blinked as they stare at each other, they were all bruised and received burn mark everywhere, especially Koichi who was dripping blood from the small scratch on his forehead.

Kouji winced, "Oh… this…"

"We… we…" Koichi then try to make up an excuse aside from the fact that they were giving out life and death battle with the seven great demon lords, "We… uh… well… we fell."

"Wha…" started Kouji in disbelief, 'we fell', what kind of excuse is that?

"What do you mean you fell?" asked Mrs. Minamoto.

"Well, we were talking and it was dark when suddenly a truck went pass us. I jumped in surprised since the truck was so near that it almost hit me, and I accidentally bumped hard to Kouji. Then the both of us fell to the side under the bridge, I think there were a lot of pieces of broken glasses when we roll down and knock our head to the wall. We were unconscious then. So that's how we are injured and why we're late," explained Koichi.

'Smooth…' Kouji looked at his twin brother in awe, no wonder he was in an elite school, he was a total genius.

"Is that true Kouji?" asked Mr. Minamoto worriedly.

Kouji blinked when he realize that everyone was expecting his agreement, he then gave a fake wince as he rubbed his head, "Yeah, man my head feel sore."

Mrs. Kimura then hugged Koichi and Mrs. Minamoto hugged Kouji. Both two mothers were hugging their sons like never before and cry.

"You could've died…" whispered Mrs. Kimura.

"I'm okay mom," said Koichi.

"Yeah mom, we're here aren't we?" asked Kouji at both of his mothers.

Both mothers sobbed harder, even the father was helpless to comfort both of his wife and ex-wife. Kouji and Koichi sighed in defeat, just the thought of them falling made them worried like this, they can't imagine how their mothers will take it if they found out what REALLY happen.

Then again, they're grateful that they can get away from punishment. They wonder if the others are as lucky as them.

* * *

"Okay, let me get this straight. After you buy the groceries and leave it here, someone kidnapped you and you ran away, leaving a few scratches on you," said Mrs. Shibayama. 

JP nodded, "And don't forget that I was the one who beat up the big guys with muscles."

His mother then sighed and glared at him, "What kind of fool do you think I am?"

"But I'm telling the truth, did you see how many scratches I got?" protested JP.

"That scratches can happen if you fall down," said Mrs. Kanbara, "Now you will only have two bread and a bowl of rice for dinner tonight, I hope this will teach you a lesson for not slacking off young man!"

JP sighed in defeat, "Yes, ma'am." 'Wish there are more wounds on me, maybe that way mom will believe any excuse I might made up.'

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?" shouted Mr. Himi. 

"I'm sorry…" mumbled Tommy, 'Man, why don't I think of a good reason before I teleported myself to the front door.'

"Did you know how worried we are?" cried Yutaka, "Mom begged dad to call the police, and we almost did! Now you're back with scratches all over you and you have nothing to say?"

Tommy faced the floor, trying not to cry. He's a big boy, he shouldn't cry, "I'm really sorry…"

Mrs. Himi looked at her husband and oldest son, "You two don't be so hard on him. Lets talk about this in the morning. I'm sure everyone are tired."

Mr. Himi sighed in agreement as he walked passed Tommy and towards the room. Mrs. Himi sighed too and looked at Shinya, "Shinya, please help Tommy with his scratches. I'm really tired. Goodnight you two."

Yutaka nodded, "Goodnight mom." He then looked at Tommy who was still looking at the floor and sighed, "Come on, I'm also tired." He then gets a first aid box and motioned Tommy to follow him to their room.

Tommy looked at his brother sadly, 'I wish I can tell you, but… I can't…'

* * *

"Zoë!" cried Mimi as she hugged her best friend, "Where were you? I was so worried!" 

Zoë blinked as he looked at Mimi, who jumped at her the minute she enter the hotel room, smiling slightly, Zoë tapped Mimi's shoulder comfortingly, "Relax Mimi, I only lose track of time. I met some old friends and end up talking till now."

"You should've called me!" protested Mimi.

"My battery's dead, and I forget the way around so I can't find any phone to call you," reasoned Zoë.

"I was so worried!" Mimi hugged her, "I thought something happen to you…"

"Come on, what could've happen," chuckled Zoë.

Mimi frowned, "You have no idea."

Zoë sighed, she must've worried if Chronosmon decide to attack once again, 'Believe me Mimi, I do.'

* * *

Momoe was walking when she heard a fuss coming from her family store. She could hear few voices, which she then recognized right away. 

"Where is that girl?" cried Mr. Inoue worriedly.

Mrs. Inoue tone was trembling yet loud, "She could've been kidnapped!"

"You think we should call the police?" asked Chizuru.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea, we don't want to create panic," suggested Mantarou.

Mrs. Inoue glared at her son, "My baby is missing and you're worried that we'll make people panic?"

Yolei then ran to the phone, "I'll start calling the police."

Momoe knew she just had to come right there and stop them, so she opened the door, "Guys I'm home!"

"Momoe!" cried Mr. Inoue in surprised, "Where have you been young…"

As Momoe entered her family store, all the members of the Inoue family gapped and almost bulging their eyes out at the sight of her. Momoe blinked, she was expecting some kind of shouting or long lecture about her being late, not this.

"What are you guys looking at?" asked Momoe.

Mantarou was the first one to find his voice, "Who… who are you?"

"Who am I?" asked Momoe incredulously, "Duh, its me Momoe, who else would I be? Easter bunny?"

"No way," gasped Chiharu, "But… but… you look so…"

"Beautiful," breathed Yolei in awe, "What have you done to yourself?"

Momoe blinked again, she almost forgot that she had changed her look. From her previous clothes, hairstyle and glasses, her present look made her way more charming and obviously give shock to anyone who sees her. But at least her change was not as extreme as Jun.

"Young lady!" cried Mr. Inoue who was trembling, either from disbelief that his daughter was incredibly beautiful or the fact that she was coming home late LOOKING like that, "Explain yourself."

Sighing worriedly, Momoe decided not too make out too much of an excuse, "I was hanging out with Jun and few REALLY old friends. And I lost track of time."

"Then explain how did you be able to get those new look, and are those contact lenses?" gasped Mrs. Inoue.

"Yes, mom it is," mumbled Momoe, "Not to worry, my friend was the one who paid for all this, I didn't have to spend a penny."

Chiharu blinked when he realized something, a girl will only try to look pretty for one particular reason only, and the known low profile sister of her barely know the meaning of being pretty in her daily life, "Momoe, do you by any chance get a boyfriend?"

Everyone froze at that question. Momoe blushed, "Wha… what makes you said that?"

"Well, you must've wanted to look pretty for someone," reasoned Chiharu.

Momoe gulped as her face reddened, she looked at her outfit and most of the colors are green and brown, the color of nature.

**Flashback**

Momoe looked at Koichi, "Really? But which color?"

"What's your favorite color?" asked Tommy.

"Um… green…" said Momoe as she looked at the green contact.

"Hey, that's Sam's favorite color," chuckled Koichi.

"He likes green?" asked Momoe with a surprise tone.

Koichi shrugged, "He never really show it, but he love green color, he said it reminded him of nature."

"Oh," smiled Momoe as she took the green contact, "Me too."

**End Flashback**

'No, I refuse to believe that Sam had influenced my choice of color on my clothes, we just coincidentally like the color of nature,' thought Momoe while trying to hide her blush.

Mr. Inoue and Mantarou looked at Momoe in horror, why isn't she saying anything yet she was blushing while thinking of something? It was not a very convincing way to deny something.

Yolei smirked, "So… you went on a double date huh?"

"I did not!" cried Momoe, failed to hide her blushed, "Me and that guy just happen to like the same color!"

Yolei, Chiharu and Mrs. Inoue blinked, Chiharu then grinned, "So there is a 'guy' huh?"

Momoe covered her mouth in horror, "No, I uh…"

"You have a boyfriend?" cried Mr. Inoue in absolute horror, "But… but you're too young!"

Everyone sweat dropped at the comment, Mrs. Inoue slapped her husband shoulder in annoyance, "Dear, she never says something about dating or having a boyfriend. She obviously just liked someone."

"I do not!" denied Momoe, "That's it, I'm going to my room!"

"Wait Momoe…" before her father could continued to what he was about to say, Momoe ran to her room and shut it closed. She sighed in relief, now everyone misunderstand, thinking that she 'likes' someone, which was not really true. At least she was not in trouble for being late, then again that could change in the morning. Suddenly she heard her cell phone beeping. She picked it up to find one written message.

To Momoe,

Congratulation on your first transformation as a human! I found it fascinating how beautiful you looked as Sakuramon, never before the warrior of wood transform in the form of female digimon. By the way, nice new outfit. Did you know you're wearing my favorite colors?

-Sam

When Momoe read his name, she blushed crimson red, "Man… he sure is a smooth talker." Then smiled as she looked herself on the mirror, and giggled as she held her cell phone happily.

* * *

"May I help you?" 

Jun blinked, when she knocked the door, she was expecting a yell or shouting towards her for going home so late at night. Yet, this one question caught Jun in total unexpected shocked and disbelief. Especially from her own mother, did she not recognize her own daughter? Yes she did changed a lot with all the new clothes and hairstyle, but was she THAT changed?

"I'm sorry, but we're very busy," apologized Mrs. Motomiya, "We're waiting for our daughter, Jun. She's not home yet, and we're all so worried. She never come home this late." She then looked at Jun blanked face, "Are you one of her friends?"

Jun shook her head in disbelief, "Mom, its me."

Mrs. Motomiya gave a silence stare, and in a minute or two, she choked out one word, "Ju… Jun?" Then in a second she simply fainted.

Jun blinked, and finally panic at her unconscious mom, "Mom? Mom! Hey!"

"Mom!" Davis then ran to the front door to find his mom fainted infront of a… pretty lady, "Hey who are you and what did you do to my mom?"

"Its me genius!" cried Jun, "I don't know why but mom just fainted the moment she found out that I am me."

"Ju… Jun?" Davis was trembling in disbelief, He didn't really get a good view since she stood in the dark, but when he clearly see her face, he was sure that it was his sister face. But Jun was not suppose to be this pretty! And her hair was not blue, "Liar! My sister hair is pink!"

"Duh, I dyed it, is it that hard to belief?" sighed Jun.

Mr. Motomiya too walked to the front door, "Jun Motomiya where were you…" he stopped at the sight of the girl infront of him, "Uh, where's Jun?"

"Argh, guys! Cut it out! Do I look THAT different to you?" growled Jun.

"Yeah!" cried Davis, still in the state of shocked and disbelief, "What were you doing that ended you with those clothes?"

Jun was about to answer, but whatever answer she would come out with should not be the truth. So obviously whatever reason she would make up will put her to trouble. She then looked at her unconscious mom and got a perfect idea.

She then smirked as she threw her hair playfully behind, "I was dating. That guy was the one who buy me all this stuff and made me this beautiful. He's such a sweet guy isn't he?"

Both Davis and their father gaped with pure horror and the next thing they know, they fainted.

Jun sighed in relief, "For tonight, I'm safe from parental lecture."

* * *

"DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED WE ARE?" cried Ebonwumon. 

"ARE YOU REALLY THAT MUCH OF A FOOL?" cried Azulongmon.

"WHERE DID THE LAST TIME YOU PUT YOUR BRAIN BOY?" cried Baihumon.

"IF YOU WANT TO DIE THAT BADLY, AT LEAST FINISH YOUR MISSION BEFORE YOU DECIDE TO DIE AGAIN YOU FOOL!" cried Zhuqiamon.

"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" cried Fanglongmon.

Mystimon and Mummymon were cowering on the corner of the room, looking at five great sovereigns in bad temper was horrifying. Shuu sweat dropped at the scene as he looked at Sam- who happen to be the one scolded at; sitting calmly infront of his big computer.

Sam sighed, "Ok, ok I got it, I got lectured by my friends and now by you five, can all of you give me a break?"

"NO!" cried all the five sovereigns.

"They can be such parents aren't they?" smiled Shuu.

"Spare me," sighed Sam, "Why you're not back to human world yet?"

"Well, I live alone so I don't really need permission to go home late or whatsoever. So I'm thinking about staying here since I have things to discuss," explained Shuu.

Sam raised his eyebrow, "Such as?"

"I believe you've heard some plan made by the seven demon lords and I'm just wondering if you could tell me and I'll think of some plan for the future," suggested Shuu.

"Hm," nodded Sam, "As the oldest in human age from us all, it seems wise to give you update information about our current situation."

"So?" Shuu stared at Sam expectedly.

"I'll tell you when there's no bother in here," stated Sam.

"THE NERVE!" screeched Zhuqiamon.

"We were so worried of you and you call us a bother?" cried Ebonwumon in disbelief.

"You really need to learn some manners boy!" growled Baihumon.

"I never said it was you guys, but since you all admit it yourself…" sighed Sam.

"BUT YOU ARE IMPLYING IT!" shouted Baihumon and Zhuqiamon.

Fanglongmon sighed, "Come on boys, let leave those two alone."

"Wha…" Baihumon started to protest.

"Let them do their plan and let us do ours. Now let us leave them be."

"Alright, alright," growled Baihumon in annoyance.

"Oh before we leave," started Ebonwumon as he looked at Sam, "Just for emergency case, can you tell me what's the password in your computer? Is it that much of a secret?"

"No," shrugged Sam, "No file in my computer is a secret to anyone, that's why I made such an easy password to begin with."

"Easy my ass," grumbled Zhuqiamon, "It took us hours to figure out what it is, and we still haven't figure it out."

"What's your password anyway?" asked Shuu.

Sam smiled, "D-I-G-I-M-O-N, 'digimon'. Easy right?"

TBC

* * *

**Next Chapter Spoiler:**

**Chapter 14: The First Ambush**

**  
**"Sam, this is…" started Shuu.

Sam nodded, "They finally decide to take action."

"But we have no complete idea of what they're planning on doing," said Shuu.

"We have plan of our own," stated Sam, "Shuu warned all the warriors of the appearance of the enemies! We'll make our move as well! Hurry!"


	15. The First Ambush

**Legendary Warriors**

Rating: PG/T

Pairing: Tai/Sora, Matt/Mimi, TK/Kari, Ken/Yolei, Kouji/Zoe, Sam/Momoe, Shuu/Jun

Note: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. The only thing I own is Spiritmon, Hollowmon, Sakuramon and few more upcoming new digimon.

* * *

**Chapter ****14: The First Ambush**

"So what exactly happen?" sighed Kari.

TK shrugged, "He had been doing that ever since he got here. So beats me."

Davis was sitting on the chair in the corner of the classroom, staring to the nothingness through out the window.

"You know, its strange enough that he come to class really early," said Tommy, "We sure never talk much, but I am sure that I always come first before he did."

"Davis," Kari approached Davis worriedly, "What's the matter?"

Davis sighed as he slumped pathetically on the nearest wall, "Nothing…"

"I'm sure there's something," said TK, "Don't tell me this has something to do with your sister?"

The question sent Davis to gloomier mood. TK sweat-dropped, "I take that that as a yes."

"His sister?" asked Tommy curiously.

"Yeah, she's in the same class as my brother, Tai. Her name is Jun Motomiya," sighed Kari.

Tommy eyes were wide in shocked, "Ju… Jun? Jun is his sister?"

Kari blinked, "Yeah. Why? You know her?"

"I… um… kinda," shrugged Tommy, "Heard of her, that's all."

"She has a rich boyfriend," stated Davis.

TK, Kari and Tommy blinked, where did that idea come from. "She does?" asked TK.

"She has an expensive pearl necklace, new overdone hairstyle, new clothes and she look more feminine than ever! Its obvious she's seeing someone with money," said Davis.

"Wow, she turn from a screaming fangirl to a gold digger huh?" said TK in amusement.

"What exactly happen?" asked Kari.

Davis sighed, "She got home late last night, and she looked like a total different person. Of coarse except her face and voice. We were almost fooled from the dark, we thought she was someone else. Then she told us that she was dating and has a new boyfriend."

"So… that's why you're so depressed right now?" asked TK.

"I'm not depressed!" cried Davis, "Why would I care for that good for nothing two face girl?"

"Okay…" TK sweat-dropped, along with Kari.

"So what did your parents do to her?" asked Kari.

"Grounded her. They told her that she need to learn not to make us worried like that. She could at least call. She has a cell phone," mumbled Davis.

Tommy was laughing nervously behind them, 'We were in the middle of a life and death danger to actually be doing that.'

"Anyway," started Tommy trying to change the subject, "Should we be starting on our project?"

* * *

"No, please tell me this is not happening…" groaned Matt.

Sora sighed, "Matt, its not THAT bad."

"Why Matt? Aren't you suppose to be anxious to see your lovely Junny?" smirked Tai.

Matt glared at Tai, "Don't make me smack that smirk out of your face."

"Touché," said Tai, "Relax Matt, it just happen that four classes are combined due to some schedule messed up and the absent of our teachers. Its not like if Jun is going to do anything to you in the middle of a lab class."

"Does clinging to me and wanting to be my lab partner sound 'anything' to you?" glared Matt.

Tai laughed nervously, "Well, it's your fault of breaking out with Sora. Now she find this as a chance to get what she wants."

"I'm right here y'know," glared Sora.

Matt sighed, "Well, we just realize that we're not exactly the one for each other."

"Hm, does that mean you have another girl in your mind?" asked Tai.

"Yeah," said Matt, "Not that it's any of your business."

"Really? Who?" gasped Sora, "You never told me that you broke up with me because you like another girl."

"Well you should've noticed," said Matt, "Anyway, it was you who want to break up and I agreed." He then grinned, "Unlike you, I know that you break up with me because you realize that your heart belong to someone else."

Sora blushed as she gave a light smack on Matt's shoulder, "Shut it."

Tai blinked and frowned at Sora, "Oh really? Do I know him?"

"Oh yeah, you know him pretty well," grinned Matt. Sora glared at him, and stepped on his foot really hard, which made him to winced followed with a painful yelped, "What did you do that for?"

Sora humped, "I did nothing."

Tai was blinking in confusion at the interaction between his two friends.

"Guys!" hissed Takuya who was sitting next to Tai, "The teacher is coming."

Matt and Tai looked up as they saw the teacher enter the classroom. Tai looked around, "Hey, where's Jun? It's not like her to miss a very rare day to be in the same class as Matt."

Matt blinked as he looked around, that indeed is strange, not that he was complaining. Suddenly the lab door barged open as two beautiful blue hair and brown hair girls entered while gasping tiredly, "Sorry we're late. We got lectured the whole morning by our parents."

The whole classroom gasped in surprise while others frowned in confusion. They had no idea who these two beautiful girls, yet they looked very familiar at the same time.

The teacher blinked in disbelief, "Miss Motomiya? Miss Inoue?"

All the students, except for Takuya practically have their jaw dropped to the table. That's Jun and Momoe? Was the question asked in all of their heads as they were amazed and shocked at the new look of the two girls.

"Young lady," said the teacher sternly at Jun, "What have you done to your hair? Did you know that there's a rule of not bleaching your hair in school?"

Jun shrugged, "Well now the bleach is permanent so I can't have it remove even if I want to. Why? My hair was pink before. What's wrong with blue?"

The teacher sighed, "We'll discuss this after class. Please sit down."

Momoe blinked as she looked at four classes stuffed together in one single lab, "Wow, it sure is… crowded."

"You can say that again," sighed Jun, she then spotted Matt. She smiled happily but frowned when she saw that Matt was sitting on the corner and Sora was sitting next to him. She then decided to sit next to Takuya who was sitting next to Tai. Momoe followed, sitting next to Jun.

"Hi Matt!" smiled Jun sweetly as she looked across Takuya, Tai and Sora to Matt.

Tai finally decide to snapped from his shocked state, "Jun, Momoe, what have you done to yourself?"

"It's just the hairstyle, no biggie," shrugged Jun.

"And contact lenses," added Momoe.

"Wow, you two looked absolutely wonderful," smiled Sora in amazement.

Momoe smiled, "Thanks."

Jun smiled too, she had no reason to act hostile at Sora, since she was no more the girlfriend of her beloved Matt. She then blinked, somehow thinking of the word 'beloved Matt' sounds not quite right. She wondered why.

Takuya looked at the two girls and grinned, "You two sure made such a grant entry to the class."

"Why thank you Mr. Leader, I'm sure that you're charmed by our look as well," smirked Jun.

"Not really," chuckled Takuya, "I say Zoe look prettier than the two of you."

"What's this? Don't tell me Mr. Fire has a crush on Miss Windy," teased Momoe playfully.

Takuya gave a small laughed, "She's my ex-girlfriend."

Jun and Momoe gasped in shocked, "SHE'S YOUR WHAT?"

The whole class, including Matt, Tai and Sora who didn't hear of the three warriors little conversation were now looking at the Jun and Momoe's outburst in surprised.

The teacher coughed in annoyance, "Miss Motomiya, Miss Inoue. Is there something you want to share with the whole class?"

"No… no sir, we're sorry," said Momoe nervously.

Jun stared at Takuya in disbelief, "How can a guy like you get a beautiful foreign girl like her?"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Takuya in annoyance, "Are you saying that I'm incapable of getting cute girls?"

"Well… you're not as good looking as Matt," said Jun innocently.

"Hey!" hissed Takuya, "I'm good looking enough thank you. And since we just happen to know each other by the bizarre fact that we were comrades in our previous life, you have no right to tell me that I'm incapable of getting cute girls."

"Guys," sighed Momoe, "Cut it out, or the teacher will end up giving us detention."

Sora looked at the scene of conversation between the three warriors in confusion, she nudged Tai, "Hey since when Takuya get along with those two?"

Tai shrugged, "I don't know. He's never really the lady magnet. Who knows, Jun can end up liking Takuya other than Matt."

"Brilliant idea," smirked Matt.

"You sure you don't like her now? I mean she look way hotter now than before," grinned Tai.

Matt looked at Jun, "Well, she does look pretty…"

Sora sighed, "Boys…"

* * *

"So this was your elementary school huh?" smiled Zoe.

"Yup," sighed Mimi, "I sure missed it."

Mimi and Zoe were now standing in front of the Odaiba elementary school gate.

"But why are we here? Aren't we suppose to do our research?" asked Zoe.

Mimi smiled, "Yeah, you're right. Lets go."

Zoe nodded when suddenly she saw something from the corner of her eyes, the direction come from the Odaiba high school. She looked closely and found… digimon.

"Mimi, what's that?" Zoe pointed at the direction of the digimon.

Mimi looked at the direction Zoe was pointing and gasped, "A digimon! How do they get here?"

'Good question,' frowned Zoe, she knew exactly what's the answer of that question. So the war had begun.

* * *

"Sam, this is…" started Shuu.

Sam nodded, "They finally decide to take action."

"But we have no complete idea of what they're planning on doing," said Shuu.

"We have plan of our own," stated Sam, "Shuu warned all the warriors of the appearance of the enemy! We'll make our move as well! Hurry!"

* * *

Takuya yawned, the teacher lecture was so boring. He had no idea how he was capable of staying away in the first one hour of the class. Suddenly he felt a nudge from Jun as she gave him a paper with a question written on it.

_So Takuya, how in the world were you capable of having Zoe as your girlfriend?_

Sighing in disbelief, Takuya decided to answer the question since he had nothing better to do. _In our digital world adventure we start to have a crush with each other, and we start dating after the battle with Lucemon. Until one day we realize that it nothing really happen between us, you know, no spark and all. So we decide to break up and she then went to US from high school. But we still good friends though._

Jun eyes were sparkling when she read his reply, _That's so romantic. This is like what could happen in a manga story._

Momoe giggled when she read the written conversation made by the two of them.

Sora raised her eyebrow at the three friends, she then nudge Tai and whispered, "I have a feeling that something is going on between those three."

"Takuya?" whispered Tai back, he then looked at Takuya, Momoe and Jun, "Well, now that you look at them, they sure looked more and more like close friends."

"Do you think it has something to do with Momoe and Jun's new look?" asked Sora quietly.

Tai shrugged, "Could be."

Suddenly Momoe felt a vibration on her pocket, she flinched in surprise. It's a good thing that she set her cell phone in a vibration mode. She quietly looked at her cell phone to find that she receive one new message. Wondering curiously she then opened it to find this messege:

_The war has begun. Stay Alert!_

_Signed,  
Sam _

"Wha…" gasped Momoe.

Takuya then felt a voice whispered in his head, '_Takuya! Takuya!'_

"This voice…" whispered Takuya, 'Shuu? How...'

'_Watch out Takuya!'_

Takuya blinked, "What do you mean…"

Suddenly an explosion was heard as the mirror gave out a painful sound of crushing out. All of the students were all screaming in fear and shocked.

"Sora!" cried Tai as he embraced Sora in order to protect her for any broken glasses that might fly towards them. Matt covered himself with both of his arms as he stood infront of Tai and Sora. Takuya shield both Momoe and Jun by docking them down under the table and away from the broken glasses.

"What's going on?" whispered Takuya.

'_It's the demon lords! They start attacking!'_ answered Shuu through telepathy.

"What?" cried Takuya, "They can't possibly know our identities!"

'_The one they're after are the digidestined!'_

Takuya eyes were wide in realization as he looked at Tai, Matt and Sora, "Damn it!"

Matt blinked as he was the one to see the first sight of the attacker, "A digimon!"

Three warriors snapped their head to the direction Matt looking at, the sight of the digimon then made their jaw dropped.

"Its…" whispered Jun shakily.

Laughing with her cruel yet melodic voice. A digimon with red and green kimono stepped into the class and smirked evilly, "Greeting, my name is Sakuramon."

"No…" gasped Momoe in disbelief.

TBC

* * *

**Next Chapter Spoiler:**

**Chapter 15: The Digidestined and Warriors**

"No way…" whispered Momoe.

"How… There's four of them…" gasped Jun.

Takuya was glaring at the four digimon in fury, "Those bastards…"

Mimi and Zoe were watching the whole thing as well, Zoe practically watched at the scene in utter disbelief. Four imposters? How is that even possible? Are there more than one Chronosmon?

"Who are these digimon?" frowned Mimi.  
**  
**


	16. The Digidestined and Warriors

**Legendary Warriors**

Rating: PG/T

Pairing: Tai/Sora, Matt/Mimi, TK/Kari, Ken/Yolei, Kouji/Zoe, Sam/Momoe, Shuu/Jun

Note: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. The only thing I own is Spiritmon, Hollowmon, Sakuramon and few more upcoming new digimon.

* * *

**Chapter ****15: The Digidestined and Warriors**

"How is it possible?" whimpered Momoe in disbelief.

Takuya glared angrily as he start to speak with Momoe telepathically, _Momoe, snap out of it! That's not you! That's Cronosmon!_

Momoe snapped as she looked at Takuya in realization, _Oh right… but why… my human spirit form?_

_Obviously they're trying to put all the blame to you… well your digimon form that is. They seem to have this huge grudge on you. Seems like your nightmare attack annoyed the hell out them, _explained Takuya.

"I'll say…" grumbled Momoe.

Chronosmon with his Sakuramon form was tapping her chin in a thinking gesture, "Now let see whom we have here…" he then looked at Tai, Sora and Matt, "Courage, Love and Friendship. Three digidestined to be exact. I hit the jackpot." Suddenly he saw something on the corner of his eyes, "No… make it four… the child of Sincerity is here."

"Sincerity?" Matt gasped in surprised. Tai and Sora gasped in alert, so as Momoe, Jun and Takuya.

Then they all look down right through the broken mirrors to see Mimi and Zoe standing infront of their school, gaping at the scene.

"Hm… I'll take on her," smirked Chronosmon.

"Wait!" cried Matt, "What are you planning on doing?"

Chronosmon blinked, then smiled, "Oh don't worry, I just want to have a little fun." Suddenly behind him, appear three more digimon.

Takuya, Momoe and Jun gasped in horror as most students were screaming in fear.

"Let me introduced you to, Aldamon, MagnaGarurumon and Zephrymon," smirked Chrono-Sakuramon.

"No way…" whispered Momoe.

"How… There's four of them…" gasped Jun.

Takuya was glaring at the four digimon in fury, "Those bastards…"

Mimi and Zoe were watching the whole thing as well, Zoe practically watched at the scene in utter disbelief. Four imposters? How is that even possible? Are there more than one Chronosmon? Is it possible that Chronosmon capable of multiplying himself?

"Who are these digimon?" frowned Mimi.

Sora who was far in the distance was also thinking the same thing, "Who are you digimon?"

"Yeah, and what do you want?" cried Tai angrily.

"Simple," answered Chrono-Aldamon, "We, the infamous legendary warriors of fire, wind, wood and light under a direct order of our master Chronosmon, are here to eliminate you digidestined, once and for all. I'm sure our master left you a message saying that he'll somehow finish you all."

"Wha…" Takuya was about to protest until Momoe decided to kick his stomach in order to shut him up.

"Shh," shushed Momoe, "Our priorities right now are to keep our identity a secret and to protect the digidestined. And you were about to blew out the first one."

"Then what do you expected us to do?" whispered Takuya while rubbing his stomach painfully.

"I'm not sure," whispered Momoe, "But hopefully…"

Before Momoe could finish her sentence, four of the warriors' imposters shot beams towards four of the digidestined.

Momoe jumped and pushed Sora so as herself away from the beam. Jun pulled Matt away from the beam. While Takuya, practically kicked Tai away and let himself got hit by the beam.

"TAKUYA!" cried three of the digidestined and two of the warriors.

Then a screamed was heard along with a desperate cry, "ZOE!!!!"

Everyone then looked at the direction of Mimi and Zoe in horror, Zoe was practically used herself as a shield against the beam in order to protect Mimi.

"No, Zoe!" cried Mimi, near to tears, "You can do this to me! Wake up!"

Zoe weakly grabbed Mimi's shoulder, "Run… Mimi…"

"No!" shouted Mimi, "Not with you like this!"

Before Zoe could reply more on Mimi's protest, she choked in pain and fainted.

"ZOE!" cried Mimi, Jun and Momoe.

"Takuya!" cried Tai as he run to the wounded Takuya, "Hey, speak to me man."

Takuya choked in pain, "Damn, the pain is unbearable…" he then looked weakly at Tai, "You, Matt and Sora better run. Bring that girl down there along with you. I think those weirdoes want you,"

"Are you nuts!" protested Tai, "I can't run leaving…"

Tai words were cut by an unexpected fist that slammed to his cheek as Takuya was using his last strength to beat some sense to Tai's head, "You listen, and listen good. I'm not the one they're after! And I'm not the only one wounded, if you actually pay attention half of the students in this class are wounded from the blow and broken glasses. So stop babying me and GO!" Right after the last cry, Takuya's fluttered close as he drift himself to unconciousness.

Tai looked at Takuya in shocked while holding his swollen cheek. He frowned and nodded in understanding. In an instance, he grabbed hold of Matt and Sora's hands and dragged them out of the class.

"Follow them," ordered Chrono-Sakuramon as the imposter warriors of fire, light and wind do as they command and followed them. Chrono-Sakuramon smirked as he looked at Mimi and once again shot a beam at her.

This time, Mimi was ready as she dodged the attack while dragging Zoe's unconscious body with her.

"Stop it!" cried Jun. She then looked at Momoe, "Momoe, you better digivolve and show whose the real warrior of wood really is!"

Momoe nodded as she held her cellphone, "Right." Her cellphone then glowed, but before it can turn into a digivice, the wall behind her crumbled and exploded.

"Momoe!" screamed Jun, she looked in horror as she saw her friend crumbled on the ground, unconscious with many small pieces of bricks on her, "No…"

"Momoe?" whispered Sora, "Oh no…"

Jun looked at Sora, so as Tai and Matt, they were somewhere near the crumbled wall. It seems that they were trying to escape the blow given by three imposter warriors and the blow end up hitting the wall behind Momoe.

"What am I suppose to do…" whimpered Jun miserably, Her job was to protect the digidestined, but she was one of the warriors who weren't able to digivolve just yet, how is she suppose to fight?

* * *

"What with all the riot out there…" whispered Kari. All of the students in her class were murmuring and talking in panic as they heard an explosion from the Odaiba High School.

Tommy was holding at his cellphone the whole time, trembling in anger, he couldn't belief on the order Sam just told him to do. What in the world is that guy thinking in this kind of situation.

"Kari…" started TK, "I think it's a digimon…"

"I belief it is more than just one digimon," frowned Davis.

"Lets go there," said Kari.

TK and Davis nodded as the three of them ran out of the class.

"Wait! Where are you three going?" cried the teacher worriedly, "It may be dangerous out there!"

Tommy too walked out, but stopped when he saw JP leaning on the outside door of his classroom.

"You read the message?" asked JP.

"Its unacceptable," hissed Tommy.

"Bare with it, I'm sure he's doing what I think he's doing," sighed JP.

Tommy looked at his message once again, it says:

_Whatever happened, don't digivolve. This is an order._

_Signed,_

_Sam_

"He's not even our leader," protested Tommy.

JP nodded, "Yeah, but he's the wisest. I'm sure he knows what he's doing…"

* * *

"This is unacceptable!" cried Kouji, "Why are we not allowed to digivolve? First he gave us the warning that enemies are attacking, and now this?"

Kouji and Koichi were running towards the Odaiba high school as soon as they receive the first message. Yet they were disturbed by the second message that told them not to digivolve.

"Let just get to the location as soon as possible," said Koichi.

Kouji nodded, "If I'm correct, the school should be right… Oh my gosh…"

Kouji and Koichi halted in horror at the scene before them. There was a huge hole on the wall of one of the classroom, and what near the gate was what shock them the most. A pink hair girl was holding a familiar unconscious girl.

"ZOE!" cried Kouji in horror as he ran towards them.

"No Kouji, watch out!" cried Koichi.

Kouji blinked at his brother's warning as he looked up to see a familiar digimon and a flash of light. In an instant, Kouji pulled both the two girls away from a blast that was about to hit them.

"KOUJI!" screamed Koichi, he then looked at the familiar digimon and gasped, "Sakuramon?" then narrowed his eyes, "No… Chronosmon…"

"Koichi!"

Koichi whipped his head at the person who just called his name, "Shuu?"

Shuu stopped infront of Koichi, gasping tiredly, "I come here as soon as possible."

"Where's Sam?" asked Koichi.

"I'm right here…" Both Koichi and Shuu jumped as a form of shadow appeared before them while holding Kouji and two of the girls.

"Hollowmon?" whispered Koichi at the shadow figure.

"Who are you guys?" cried the pink hair girl in panic.

Shuu blinked at the pink hair girl, "You… you're Mimi right?"

Mimi looked at Shuu in confusion, "Do… I know you?"

"I'm Joe's brother, Shuu," answered Shuu.

"HUMANS!" cried Chronos-Sakuramon, "Leave! This is my warning! My mission is to kill the child of sincerity! But if you stand in my way, I'll kill you as well!"

Hollowmon glared at Chrono-Sakuramon, "I like to see you try."

"You…" growled Chrono-Sakuramon, "You're the digimon that spy on our conversation back then were you?"

Before Hollowmon could answer, Tai, Matt, Sora and Jun were running towards them. Tai was carrying the unconcious Takuya while Matt was carrying the unconscious Momoe.

"MIMI!" cried Matt, he then handed Momoe to Sora and Jun as he ran towards Mimi.

"Matt?" said Kouji and Mimi looking at Matt.

Mimi smiled as Matt come too her, "Matt… hey…"

Matt smiled back in relief, "Thank God you're alright…"

Jun looked at both Matt and Mimi in wonder. She had no idea what she was supposed to feel as she witnessed such scene. Wasn't she supposed to be jealous? But she felt… nothing. Why? Didn't she love Matt? Maybe it's because of the condition they were in. It seemed that it was no time to be jealous… she guess that could be the reason.

"Jun!" cried Shuu as he ran towards her, "Are you alright?"

Relief washed all over Jun's face subconsciously, but frowned as she remembered Momoe, "Shuu… Momoe… she…"

"She'll be alright…" smiled Shuu reassuringly, "Trust me." He then placed a comforting hand on Jun's shoulder and looked at Sora, "Sora, are you hurt?"

"No," answered Sora, "Shuu, what are you doing here?"

Shuu flinched at the question, "That… uh… not important right now."

"Why?" asked Tai, "You're hiding something are you?"

"I…" before Shuu could continue what he was about to say, he saw a glimpsed of three familiar digimon and a huge amount of light towards them. His eyes were wide in horror at a blast big enough to maybe kill them all.

In an instant, Hollowmon appeared, facing the blast directly as he cried, "POWER REFLECT!" With the mirror on his chest, it sucked all of the blast into it and released it in one blow towards them.

Chrono-Aldamon, Chrono-MagnaGarurumon and Chrono-Zephrymon screamed as they were consumed and perished into nothingness by the attacked bounced towards them.

"As I thought…" Hollowmon smirked, "They're not the real Chronosmon, they're clones… Too easy to defeat."

"Clones?" asked Shuu in surprise, "How…"

"What the hell is going on?" screamed Tai in frustration, especially to Shuu and Hollowmon, "Does anybody even bother explaining to me, what in the world is going on?"

Matt, Mimi and Sora glared at them as well, challenging them to actually answer Tai's question.

"I…" struggled Shuu, he was extremely troubled on how he was supposed to answer the question. He couldn't possibly tell the truth. First, it's impossible to believe. Second, the enemies could be listening to any conversation they're having right now. Thirdly, he knows that the digidestined were not supposed to be involve with whatever mission the warriors are facing, "I don't know…"

"What do you mean you don't know?" cried Tai.

"It meant, I don't know!" cried Shuu back stressfully and decided to make up a story, "This digimon," he pointed at Hollowmon, "Just came up out of no where, telling me and those two," he pointed at Kouji and Koichi, "That something is going on around here."

"Why you three?" glared Tai.

"As if I know!" cried Shuu, his answered was more to the fact of why he was even chosen to hold on the responsibility of being a warrior.

Suddenly, without warning, a blast was slammed towards Chronos-Sakuramon.

Everyone gaped at the scene, yet their shock was interrupted by a cry.

"YEAH!"

There, nine figures were standing. Five of them, Davis, TK, Kari, Ken, Yolei and Cody, the rest were their digimon in their fusion form.

"We're here guys! And we're here to kick some butt!" cried Davis.

Kari and TK ran towards their brothers.

"Tai, you alright?" asked Kari.

"Never better," grinned Tai weakly, carrying Takuya the whole time while running for his life was not an easy thing to do, "Glad you come."

TK looked at Matt worriedly, but gave a small smile of relief, "I can see that you're fine."

Matt smiled, "This sure had been a blasted day, but I live."

"Good to see you guys here," smiled Mimi.

"Leave it to us you guys!" cried Yolei.

"We'll take care of everything!" cried Cody.

Ken gave a nod, but then blinked when he saw a familiar person, "Koichi-senpai?"

Hollowmon looked at Ken and smiled, _He had grown up…_

Chronos-Sakuramon clearly was not injured one bit from the blast, she gave a small smirked, "So you children want to play, well then…"

Suddenly a voice boomed out from the top of the school building, "STOP!"

Everyone looked up to find seven figures standing up tall and proud.

"No…" whispered Jun in absolute horror.

Koichi narrowed his eyes angrily, "The seven great demon lords… They're here…"

"Good work warrior of wood," said Chronosmon, "You may leave now."

Chronos-Sakuramon gave a small bow and disappeared.

"What do you want?" cried Imperialdramon, he then noticed Daemon, "Wait you…"

"Been a long time since the last time we've met hasn't it, destined children?" chuckled Daemon.

Lilitmon cooed in amusement, "It's just so adorable how they think they could defeat us all."

"You all are in luck, we decide to let you all go for now," said Barbamon.

Hollowmon narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "For what reason? Don't tell me you all just want to attack and leave for nothing!"

"Oh not for nothing," smiled Chronosmon, the smile was not hostile yet it was not friendly either, whatever it is, it gave chill to all of them, "We found and have one digidestined under captive. It satisfied us enough."

Everyone gasped at this, "Who…" started Sora.

"Does this person look familiar to all of you?" asked Barbamon as a hole of darkness was formed, bringing out a very familiar figure, with a dark blue hair and torn up high school suit. His glasses was half broken and hanging out helplessly on the rear of his face. He was tied up between the darkness with wounds, cuts and blood all over his body. Clearly he was unconcious.

All of them gasped in shocked, and most of them, horror. All, most especially Shuu knew who was this person as they set their eyes on him.

"Joe…" choked Shuu in disbelief. He then kneeled down to the ground weakly. He didn't know that there was also an attacked planned for his brother. How can he possibly miss such a thing? How could his search in Sam's computer miss such trace to that particular attack? He had failed as a warrior, worse of all, he had failed as a brother.

TBC

* * *

**Next Chapter Spoiler:**

**Chapter 16: Kidnapped**

**  
**Imperialdramon in his fighter mode growled as he prepared a cannon from his hand, "GIGA…"

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP ATTACKING!" cried Hollowmon, "You're just wasting your energy!"

"Hey who do you think you are? Acting so smart and crying our order just like that!" cried Davis.

Hollowmon glared at him, "We are facing seven digimon with powers beyond mega. So I do like to advice you to stop acting so disobedient and stop that digimon of yours from attacking!"


	17. Kidnapped

**Legendary Warriors**

Rating: PG/T

Pairing: Tai/Sora, Matt/Mimi, TK/Kari, Ken/Yolei, Kouji/Zoe, Sam/Momoe, Shuu/Jun

Note: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. The only thing I own is Spiritmon, Hollowmon, Sakuramon and few more upcoming new digimon.

* * *

**Chapter** **16: Kidnapped**

"JOE!!!!" cried Cody.

Yolei whimpered in absolute disbelief, "No…"

"But how?" growled Hollowmon, "I should've detect it."

"Let him go!" screamed Silphymon as s/he then formed an attack, "STATIC FORCE!" and threw it towards all of the demon lords.

"What is she doing?" gasped Jun in panic.

"NO!" cried Shuu.

Lilithmon smirked, "Fool… Phantom pain!" then a wave of dark mist flow slowly from her hand, yet completely dissolving the attack Silphymon just made.

"Wha…" gasped Silphymon in shocked.

"ATTACK NO MORE!" cried Hollowmon in warning, "They're all mega level."

All the digidestined and their digimon gasped. "Mega level? All of them?" whimpered Mimi in fear.

Suddenly their head snapped at the shrieking scream coming from Silphymon. The dark mist had reached her/him as it cover her/his body and possessed her/his mind.

"SILPHYMON!" cried both Yolei and Kari.

Shakkoumon then began to sucked the mist into his body, which saved Silphymon yet barely as s/he fell to the ground and turned into Salamon and Porurumon.

"Salamon!" cried Kari

"Porurumon!" cried Yolei as they both ran towards their digimon.

"Good job Shakkoumon!" cheered TK.

Shuu narrowed his eyes in alert, "No…"

Suddenly Shakkoumon was shivering as his body turn from gray to blackish color.

"SHAKKOUMON!" cried Cody in horror.

"What in the world…" gasped Tai.

"It's the attack," said Hollowmon, "The attack is too powerful for him to absorb."

"But he did absorb BlackWargreymon's attack before, and he was also a mega digimon!" protested Davis.

Hollowmon frowned, "This is not an ordinary attack, it's a curse of darkness. If it's only a massive amount of energy, I'm sure he can take it. But this is different, it's a curse."

"A curse…" gasped Ken, "What… what does it do?"

"I'm not sure," Hollowmon then looked at Salamon and Porurumon who are now shivering as if in fear as their body was somehow colored with darkness, "But it's not pleasant at all."

"Salamon, Salamon," said Kari as she hugged her shivering digimon worriedly, "Please be okay."

Yolei was too hugging her digimon, extremely worried of his condition. She was near to tear, absolutely clueless on what she was suppose to do in order to defeat the enemies and bring her digimon back to his healthy self.

Imperialdramon in his fighter mode growled as he prepared a cannon from his hand, "GIGA…"

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP ATTACKING!" cried Hollowmon, "You're just wasting your energy!"

"Hey who do you think you are? Acting so smart and crying our order just like that!" cried Davis.

Hollowmon glared at him, "We are facing seven digimon with powers beyond mega. So I do like to advice you to stop acting so disobedient and stop that digimon of yours from attacking."

Before Davis could cry out another come back, Ken place a hand on his shoulder, "Davis, he's right. We're not taking a risk that our digimon might end up like them." He pointed at Salamon, Porurumon and Shakkoumon that then turned into Upamon and Tokomon.

Davis hesitated but then nodded with his face down, glaring angrily at the ground under him.

"Tch, pathetic," spat Lilithmon, "These digidestined are so breakable. Just a single blow and look, they're squirming like little roaches. Simply pathetic."

"Lilithmon," smiled Chronosmon, "I know this should not be time for games, but I'm thinking… do you think we should take another one?"

"Another one?" blinked Lilithmon

Chronosmon then snapped his hand, suddenly a hole of darkness was formed on TK. "Wha…" gasped TK, yet before he was about to fall into the hole, Kouji grabbed his hand, along with Koichi as they pulled him out of the hole together.

"Th…thanks…" thanked TK at the twins.

"Don't mention it," smiled Koichi.

Kouji glared at the demon lords, "Hey! You freak! I may not know what you are! But just because you got powers you don't have to show off your powers like a bunch of senseless punks!"

Everyone stared at Kouji in shocked and disbelief.

Hollowmon and Matt had the most bewilderment feeling at his word, oddly Koichi was not surprised nor tried to stop his brother foolish act.

'What was he thinking?' cried Hollowmon quietly in his mind.

"Kouji, what do you think you're doing? You idiot! You have no idea what they are capable of!" cried Matt.

Kouji glared at Matt, "Look here! I'm not going to stand here gawking like an idiot! These punk really asking for trouble! And what with all those freaky clothes? They must be some kind of psychotic cosplayers!"

'Okay… what is he TYRING TO DO?' was the question in Hollowmon, Shuu and Jun heads.

"Senseless Punk?" glared Daemon.

"Freak?" hissed Barbamon.

"Cosplayers?" growled Beelzemon.

"Is he insulting us?" frowned Lilitmon, clearly pissed off.

"This human sure have guts," chuckled Leviamon.

"Indeed," smirked Chronosmon, "He's pretty interesting. Why don't we take him as well?"

"Oh what for?" said Barbamon, "You're just simply picking out useless junk."

Chronosmon smiled, "No, this boy is very much related to the child of friendship." His smile then turned into a mischievous smirked, "And to take the friend of a digidestined that hold the power of friendship, they'll not think twice on the offer we're about to give to them."

The other demon lords blinked in realization, and Lilithmon licked her lips pleasantly, "You're a bad boy don't you know that?"

"As what many do say," chuckled Chronosmon.

Hollowmon narrowed his eyes in alert as he saw the smirking face on their faces, 'I don't like the look of that.'

"Look," said Matt, "Take my advice and SHUT UP!"

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL ME THAT!?" shouted Kouji, "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

"I AM A PERSON THAT KNOW EXACTLY THE SITUATION WE ARE NOW!" cried Matt.

"OH, AND WHAT MAKE YOU SO SPECIAL!" cried Kouji back.

"Guys! Cut it out!" cried Mimi as she tugged on Matt's shirt, "This is no time for this!"

"Yes! What do you boys think you're doing? Arguing in the situation like this?" cried Sora.

Tai nodded, "I agree with Sora, we have no time for this. You… uh… Kouji isn't it? You better listen to what Matt trying to tell you or else!"

"Or else what?" challenged Kouji.

"This," smirked Chronosmon as he once again snapped his finger, a hole of darkness was formed again, this time under Kouji's, as it successfully sucked Kouji into it.

"KOUJI!" screamed Matt in horror, he then glared at the demon lords, "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TAKE HIM? HE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!"

"Oh no, he very much related to this situation we're in," smirked Chronosmon, "I'll give you all a challenge. We will keep these two friends of yours as hostages. In return, I'll be expecting all of you digidestined to come to the world of darkness along with all your digimon. And don't worry about how you're going to get there. I will mail you an instruction for you to follow."

"World of darkness?" gasped TK.

"He's not talking about the dark ocean is he?" whimpered Kari.

"Exactly," smirked Chronosmon, "Well now, we shall take our leave."

With a slow and graceful bow, Chronosmon and the rest of the demon lords disappeared just as instant as they appear.

"No… Kouji…" whispered Koichi as he then fist the ground really hard, "KOUJI!"

"Kouji…" Matt then kneeled down to the ground, holding on Mimi for support, "It's my fault..."

"No Matt…" said Mimi shaking her head, "It's not your fault."

Imperialdramon was shaking in fury and shame, as his friends were defeated by just a single attack, he had done nothing but watched it all happen. How can he act in such a cowardly manner? It was for his own good, and both Davis and Ken didn't want him to get hurt. But if he did attack, maybe there'll be a chance that the enemies will decide to leave, which avoids Kouji from being kidnapped? Or was he just hoping too much?

Hollowmon gritted his teeth angrily, they had lost the child of reliability, and worse, they lost the warrior of light, the guardian of the 'sun'. How can he let this happen? He was so shocked of Kouji's outburst that he was not expecting that they would've kidnnaped him as well. It is not possible that they could've known that Kouji is the warrior of light right? That was not possible. They don't even know that the warriors are all part humans. He then disappeared as he crawled into the shadow under Koichi.

"Hey… where did he go?" gasped Davis when Hollowmon just disappeared.

"Who is he?" whispered Ken.

Koichi knew very well that Hollowmon did not just disappeared as two pair of red eyes appeared on the shadow under him and hissed quietly that only he could hear, "Why didn't you stop your brother?"

With everyone's attention to their own shocks and the mess the demon lords left in Odaiba High School, no one notice as Koichi gave a small smirked and whispered, "He has a plan."

* * *

Takuya groaned as he began to open his eyes, "Where am I?"

"Hey, you okay buddy?" asked Tai in relief.

Blinking in disbelief Takuya then jumped in surprised as he tried to remember what in world just happen, "Tai! Where's the… OW!" He painfully winced as he felt the pain on his head.

"Takuya if I were you I would lie down, you have bruises," grinned Tai but not exactly a happy grin.

"Yeah, you're right," Takuya winced again as he lay down to a comfy white bed. He then looked around to see a white walled hall with beds all over the place, there he saw Momoe lying down but conscious with Jun sitting next to her bed. Davis, TK, Ken and Cody were sitting on the nearest sitting place, across there's Kari, Yolei, Mimi and Sora sitting near the bed where Zoe was lying yet conscious as well. He could see that Davis, Ken, TK, Kari, Yolei and Cody were all hugging their wounded and scared in-training digimon while staring at nothingness. Then there's Koichi who was drinking a cup of hot drink from a vending machine, Matt leaning on the wall, eyes was covered with his hair that it was hard for Takuya to see what he was thinking.

"We're in the hospital," explained Tai, "Many students were hurt by that… uh… attack. So they brought all of us here. Our parents are all their way here… worried I'm sure."

"Tell me about it…" mumbled Takuya, "Hey, mind filling me up on what did I missed? Why Matt looked so gloomy?"

Tai sighed, "Its… well, it seems that those people that attack manage to kidnapped two of our friends."

"Two?" gasped Takuya, "Who?"

"Well you might not know them, but one of them is my friend Joe, and another one is Matt's friend from his band, Kouji, the drummer I think," said Tai looking pretty troubled as he retake the memory of their kidnapping.

Takuya was frozen in shocked, then snapped as he glared at Koichi, Jun, Zoe and Momoe, expecting an answer. Momoe looked away with sad face, along with Jun but with guilt added to her face. Zoe was looking at the wall with blank expression, while Koichi was frowning as he kept on looking at his hot drink.

Suddenly, all of the warriors could feel their cell phones vibrating. Their eyes were wide in realization, knowing that it could be a message from Sam. And they're right. Ignoring that people might get confuse on why the five of them received messages at the same time, they then began to open and read their message:

_Warriors,_

_Meet me at the Guardians' Heaven, in my room at midnight. I'll be expecting all your presence. We have a really serious situation in our hand._

_Signed,_

_Sam_

TBC

* * *

**Next Chapter Spoiler:**

**Chapter 17: The Mails**

"Genai gave me the history of the digital world when I asked him about the legendary warriors. It seems that one of The Great Seven Lord called Lucemon almost succeed in completely destroying the digital world. Until the legendary warriors come out and defeat him, restoring peace to the digital world. Those warriors are the digimon that just helped Chronosmon kidnapped Joe and Kouji," explained Izzy.

"Wait," said Sora, "If they did save the digital world, then why are they attacking us and siding with the bad guys?"

"That, I don't know. But it's a possibility that they all turned evil as they got manipulated from having great powers so they decide to side with the darkness," said Izzy.

Matt looked at another paper Izzy was holding, "I think its time to read the other e-mail from one of the legendary warrior."


	18. The Mails

**Legendary Warriors**

Rating: PG/T

Pairing: Tai/Sora, Matt/Mimi, TK/Kari, Ken/Yolei, Kouji/Zoe, Sam/Momoe, Shuu/Jun

Note: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. The only thing I own is Spiritmon, Hollowmon, Sakuramon and few more upcoming new digimon.

* * *

**Chapter ****17: The Mails**

Once again, all the digidestined assembled together, this time on the rooftop of their high school. There was no class on that day. The school decided to give most of the student a break from the incident. That's why they feel that it was safe to bring their digimon along with them. They were now sitting on the floor, forming a circle to discuss on their current situation.

"Now that we're all here," started Tai, "I want to know what you all think of this situation."

Agumon looked at Tai, "You said that our enemies are challenging us to meet them in the world of darkness."

"Sound like a trap," said Sora, "Their main purpose is to destroy every single one of us."

Gomamon gasped "But if that's true, then Joe…"

"No, I believe that they will keep what they promise," said Ken, "It seems that they're looking of our assassination as a game. I could see them as the type of people who refuse to settle things fast and prefer a sick minded kind of game for their own enjoyment."

"How would you know?" frowned Gomamon.

Ken looked away in shame, "Because… I was like that too… before… when I was the digimon emperor."

"Ken…" whispered Wormon worriedly.

Kari worriedly looked at four the digimon who are lying tiredly on the corner, "Do you think Gatomon, Patamon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon will be okay?"

"Lilymon did her best to heal them, seems like it need time for them to completely heal," explained Mimi.

"I'm sorry I can't completely heal them," apologized Palmon.

"It's okay," TK gave a weak smile, "You did your best."

"This enemies of ours… how great exactly are they?" asked Cody.

Izzy sighed as he looked at everyone, "Guys… I did search in my digiencyclopedia. And I believe you won't like the answer one bit."

"Well, at least answer would give us a lead on what we'll be facing," said Davis.

Sighing again, Izzy then began informing the bad news, "I can't find who is this Chronosmon, but I do find the rest of the six digimon based on your description. They're known as the Great Seven Demon Lords."

"The Great Seven Demon Lords?" whimpered Yolei, "Why don't I like the sound of that?"

"You're not, Genai told me they're all equal in power and each one of them have power above mega. One of them could have even have more power than Myotismon," stated Izzy.

Everyone gasped in horror, Matt banged his fist to the ground, "Impossible!"

"It's the truth," frowned Izzy, "Their power are unbelievable. I believe that to them, not even Omegamon is a threat."

"Don't say that!" cried Tai, "We can defeat them!"

"He's right!" cried Davis, "Right Veemon?"

"Right! We all can take 'em!" cried Veemon.

"But Davis," said Yolei, "You saw it yourself… one of them didn't even need to break a sweat to defeat all of us and almost destroying one school building."

"Joe…" whimpered Gomamon sadly.

"Kouji…" Matt gritted his teeth angrily, "Why did I even show a sign that I know him? I should've known that they will pull this sick game. It's my fault that they took him."

"Matt, don't be so hard on yourself," said Gabumon.

"Who is he anyway?" asked TK.

"He's in my band, he play the drum. Named Kouji Minamoto," said Matt.

"He look amazingly like my senior, Koichi Kimura," said Ken.

Matt gave a dry chuckle, "Guess like that's his twin brother he's always talking about."

Ken eyes were wide in surprised, "But their last name…"

"Their parents got divorced," Matt then sighed as he buried his face with his hand, "If he got hurt, it'll be my fault. I bet his brother blame me for this."

"Matt…" frowned TK.

"Guys," started Izzy, "Please stop breaking down like this. I have another bad news, and I don't think I dare to say it if you guys are acting like this."

"There's another bad news?" Mimi whimpered, "Oh God, this is not happening…"

Sora placed a comforting hand on Mimi's shoulder, "Mimi… its okay."

Tai looked at Izzy, "Izzy just tell us, we should be able to face this for all of our sake."

Izzy nodded, "Very well. Joe kidnapped happen in the digital world. There was a raid in the digital world, created by only three digimon. They are KaiserLeomon, Korikakumon and MetalKabuterimon. From what Gomamon just said, they call them self the warriors of darkness, ice and thunder. Their attack completely destroy one tenth of the digital world in a really short period of time."

"Wh… why did they have to do that for?" gasped Kari.

"One purpose, a hunt for digidestined. In that time, Joe just happened to be there. That was the time they decide to kidnapped him," said Izzy sadly, "Gomamon was beaten even when he turned Zudomon. Joe stood no chance of escaping."

Then there was a sobbed coming from Gomamon as he whimpered, "I couldn't save Joe…"

Mimi patted Gomamon's head comfortingly, "Its not your fault Gomamon."

"Izzy," started Tentomon, "I think its time to tell them about the messages."

Izzy nodded as he took out two papers, "Guys, I received two e-mail. One from Chronosmon and another from the Legendary Warrior of Steel. Which one you want me to read first. To tell the truth I haven't even read them yet, when I receive it, I quickly print it and come here."

TK frowned, "Both coming from the enemy, I don't see that much of a choice. Just read which one come first."

"Fine, then we'll read the letter from Chronosmon. Are you guys ready?" Izzy nervously asked.

Everyone too hesitantly and nervously nodded, they didn't want to hear anymore bad news, but it seems that they have no other choice.

Izzy took a deep breath and begun to read, "Here goes. The letter said:

Dear Digidestined,

We have two of your friend in our possession. One is the chosen child of reliability and another is just a mere human. If you decide not to come to the world of darkness in the period of five weeks, we will not hesitate to dispose them and kidnapped another one of you. I will show you the gate to the world of darkness exactly 840 hours or in other word, five weeks starting from the time this letter is send to you. The place will be infront of Odaiba Elementary school gate. I expect ALL of you to come, or else… you can say goodbye to two of your friends.

Signed,

Chronosmon."

There was uncomfortable silence, which was broken when Davis begun to cry, "I'm going!"

"But Davis," said Ken, "They're completely unbeatable."

"If we go there, we'll be like bugs that got trapped in a bug trap and waiting to get squished," said Wormon.

"What choice do we have?" said Tai, "They kidnapped Joe and Kouji. There's no way we back away from this if we want to see them alive. And if we did back away, they will come to get us one by one."

"But fighting them… the chance of survival are so… little," whispered Sora in fear.

"I know," nodded Tai, "But the five weeks he gave us… if I dare say… is a chance for us to say goodbye to our families."

Everyone looked at each other as they started to pale and trembled in fear. They had no idea what to do, either the risk of their life or their friends.

"Swell, aren't they being nice, giving us a chance to say goodbye," mumbled Davis dryly, yet he couldn't ignore the feeling that he might also be trembling in fear.

Yolei buried her face with both of her hands as she begun to sob, "Why does this thing keep on happening to us?"

Kari embraced Yolei, trying to comfort her as well as herself, tears started to pour from her eyes, "If we don't do this, they'll destroy the whole digital world."

"One of them almost did," said Izzy, everyone snapped their head at that comment.

"What do you mean?" asked Ken.

"Genai gave me the history of the digital world when I asked him about the legendary warriors. It seems that one of The Great Seven Lord called Lucemon almost succeed in completely destroying the digital world. Until the legendary warriors come out and defeat him, restoring peace to the digital world. Those warriors are the digimon that just helped Chronosmon kidnapped Joe and Kouji," explained Izzy.

"Wait," said Sora, "If they did save the digital world, then why are they attacking us and siding with the bad guys?"

"That, I don't know. But it's a possibility that they all turned evil as they got manipulated from having great powers so they decide to side with the darkness," said Izzy.

Matt looked at another paper Izzy was holding, "I think its time to read the other e-mail from one of the legendary warrior."

Izzy nodded as he looked at the other paper and began to read, "Okay, lets finish this. It says:

Dear Digidestined,

I'm known as both Spiritmon and Hollowmon. I'm not sure if you could believe me, but all of the digimon who attacked you and called themselves Legendary Warriors are all imposters made by Chronosmon. Chronosmon is a mysterious digimon that I myself completely do not understand. Recently, I found out that he could multiply himself while using his power of transformation. That was how he imposed into most of our forms. I don't know how to make you all believe that we're not trying to hurt you. But know one thing, The Great Seven Demon Lords are our enemies. What you all going to face is a war, and we prefer to be in your side of the war rather than theirs. So I hope we could hold a peaceful meeting before this war in order to clear up some things, so you will no longer see us as enemies. Please reply to this message on where and when you decide to meet us all, it's your choice.

Sincerely,

Warrior of Steel."

Ken frowned, "A trap, it has to be. I don't trust any of it."

"But it sound somehow… sincere," said Kari.

"Imposter huh?" chuckled Davis dryly, "Where have I heard that before?"

"So…" Sora then looked at Tai, "What do you say about this?"

Tai narrowed his eyes as he took Izzy's paper and ripped it to shreds, "Tell them to screw themselves, cause they're not fooling us with their kiss ass bullshit."

* * *

Sam, Takuya, Zoe, Koichi, Jun, Momoe, JP, Tommy, Mystimon and Mummymon were watching the whole scene from the time the digidestined started to completely assembled on the school roof. They listened to their whole conversation through Sam's big screen computer monitor in the Guardian's heaven. Wondering on how their discussion on Sam's and Chronosmon message turned out. 

"Woah, Tai has such colorful language," chuckled Takuya nervously.

Mummymon scratched his head in confusion, "What is scr…"

"Don't you even dare ask THAT question," glared Mystimon which shut Mummymon instantly.

"It's quite expected really," said JP as he sighed in disappointment, "With all what happen, it's obvious if they don't trust us. If they do, then that needs some questioning."

"Isn't it easier if we just tell them that we're the legendary warriors. I'm sure they'll believe if it turns out to be us," said Tommy.

"No…" said Sam, "That just can't be done. If we tell them the truth, the demon lords will as well know our identity."

"What's wrong with that?" asked JP, "And what with that so called 'order' you send us not to spirit evolve?"

Sam sighed, "When the demon lords are in the demon world, they put on a sensitive detection in our data. If we evolve in a close range, they'll detect your location easily, which then reveal to the fact that legendary warriors are in fact a mere human."

"What's wrong if they know that we're human?" asked Jun.

"Most of the digimon of darkness loath human, and with that hatred added to their passion of defeating us they will certainly use the weakness only humans have to destroy us all," explained Sam.

"Our weakness?" asked Zoe, "What's that?"

"Family," stated Sam, "We legendary warriors are a huge threat to them, while digidestined are just like beginners that can succeed with luck, so they prefer to play games on them. When it comes to us, they'll do anything to destroy us in an instant. If they know that we're humans, they know that our weakness goes to our love with our human family. They would probably kidnap all of our family members, threatening that they would kill them if we will not give ourselves to them. Do you really want that to happen?"

All the warriors looked at each other nervously, Takuya sighed, "No telling that we're some cool form-changing digimon, got it."

"But we need to tell them that we're there to help them," sighed Momoe.

Sam frowned at her comment, "I know, but we'll have to think of something. We better come up with something in 5 weeks."

"Oh yeah, now that reminds me," said Takuya, "I thought someone finally decide to explain why Koichi let his brother get kidnapped. That's the main reason why I'm here."

Sam stared at Koichi, "Yes, that's true. Do tell us."

Koichi gave a smile, "Well, Kouji decide himself be a spy, also protecting Joe from any threat. Me and Kouji made a small talked when everyone was busy fighting, we decide that as long as Joe is under their captive we'll not be able to be completely sure that he'll be unhurt. So Kouji is there in order to make sure he'll be okay, and if the digidestined decided not to come to take back Joe and the demon lords decide to kill him, then Kouji will contact me and with Spiritmon's power will teleport them out of the prison. Also, Kouji is there in order to keep an eye to our enemies, so as much as I hate the fact that he's in the place where he could get killed, he is needed to be there."

"How come it had to be him? Not that I want the position to be yours or anything... I'm just wondering," asked Zoe.

Koichi sighed, "He stubbornly insisted that it should be him, I told him that I should've done it, since world of darkness is very much my territory and all, but that guy is too stubborn to let me."

"Should we at least call him? Y'know, just to make sure he's alright?"asked Takuya.

"Better not, if we call him through his cellphone or telepathy, the demon lords will detect it. Better to wait when those demon lords are asleep," explained Koichi.

"I agree," nodded Sam, "This is quite a plan, I'm surprise that you come up with this plan in such a short time."

Koichi chuckled, "Well, our plan started to the idea that we need to save Joe, but it somehow grow to that. Pretty simple really."

Jun then looked around as she realized that they were missing one more member, "Guys, where's Shuu?"

Sam looked at her and sighed, "He's in the training room."

"Training room?" asked everyone in surprised.

"We have a training room?" asked Takuya in shocked.

"Yeah, I just finish creating it. Its some kind of a program made world design to train digimon to achieve higher level," said Sam, "Shuu helped a bit so I let him be the first to try the training room."

"But Shuu is still a human, he's not a digimon yet!" protested Jun.

Sam sighed, "He insisted, and I have no place to refuse him, not when he's asking me with that face."

"What face?" asked Mystimon.

Frowning sadly Sam then sighed, "The face of shame. Seem that Joe's kidnapped make him to blame himself believing he was not powerful enough to protect his human brother. I know that feeling, so I… just can't stop him."

Jun sighed as he looked at Mummymon and whispered to him, "Tell me where's the training room, and whisper to me the answer."

Mummymon blinked but easily whisper to her, "Out of this room and to a room that say 'DANGER'."

"Thanks," winked Jun, she then looked at everyone, "Hey guys, I'm going to the bathroom for a moment I'll be right back." Not waiting for a reply she then ran out of the room.

Momoe looked at Jun oddly while murmuring to herself, "I think she's planning something."

* * *

Kouji blinked as he finally come to his conscious, everything around him are filled with darkness, but a little light was given showing a glimpse of steel bars and a person lying to the ground next to him. 

"Where am I?" mumbled Kouji which he then snapped as he realized what was going on and the plan, 'Oh yeah, I'm here to protect Joe.' He then looked at the unconscious Joe who was covered with wounds, 'Ouch, those must gotta hurt. But there's no way I could find a first aid kit in this small room.'

In just a few moment Kouji could hear a groan coming from Joe. Joe slowly opened his eyes and asked, "What time is it?"

Kouji sweat-dropped, that must be the question he like to ask every time he wakes up, "Uh, its 5.42 PM."

"Wha…" blinked Joe, he then tried to get up, "Ow…"

"You're hurt, so you better lie down," suggested Kouji.

Joe looked at Kouji suspiciously, "Who… who are you? And… where are we?"

"My name is Kouji Minamoto, and we're now the hostages of the Great Seven Demon Lords," answered Kouji bluntly.

And with that, Joe paled in horror, "I don't like the sound of that."

TBC

* * *

**Next Chapter Spoiler:**

**Chapter 18: To Protect**

Kouji gasped as a familiar feeling washed over him. Just like when Momoe turned into Sakuramon, so this must something to do with… Shuu.

Joe looked at Kouji worriedly, "Hey Kouji, you okay?"

Looking at Joe he then smiled, "Yeah, I'm okay." 'Your brother will come to save you, he's strong enough to do it. I'm sure of it.'

(A/N: Get ready for a new spirit evolution in the next chapter!)

**  
**


	19. To Protect

**Legendary Warriors**

Rating: PG/T

Pairing: Tai/Sora, Matt/Mimi, TK/Kari, Ken/Yolei, Kouji/Zoe, Sam/Momoe, Shuu/Jun

Note: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. The only thing I own is Spiritmon, Hollowmon, Sakuramon and few more upcoming new digimon.

* * *

**Chapter ****18: To Protect**

Kouji sighed at Joe's reply, "Which part don't you like? The kidnapping part or the Great Seven Demon Lords?"

"BOTH!" cried Joe, "Why did they kidnap us for?"

"I guess for the fact that they known you as the chosen child of reliability," said Kouji, "And they said that in order to free you, you and the other chosen children need to win from them in some kind of sick game they might be planning."

"Wha…" gasped Joe, "How do you know all this? And why did that they have to kidnap you as well?"

"It's pretty obvious, and the reason why I'm here, maybe because that they're annoyed that I was calling them names or maybe just the fact that I'm Matt's friend and want my kidnapping to encourage him to agree on their game," said Kouji.

"So you're awake?"

Both Kouji and Joe snapped as they looked at a familiar digimon, namely one of the demon lords, Beelzemon. He was holding two trays of food.

"What's this?" chuckled Kouji, "Are you going to poison us to death?"

"Would love to," glared Beelzemon, "But apparently we don't want to ruin the real fun so we'll let you live these five weeks."

Kouji raised his eyebrow, "So you're babysitting us?"

"Believe me, I loath that thought more than you can ever imagine," growled Beelzemon as he place the trays on the ground roughly as shoving it through the food hole uncaring if he spilled some of the soup from the bowl.

"I'm sure," commented Kouji dryly, "Oh and if you don't mind, we also need a first aid kit.

Beelzemon glared angrily at him, "Look I'm here to guard you, not babysit!"

"Hey you want all of us alive right, well, if you leave this other guy in this condition, I'll bet he'll die from blood loss in one or two days," explained Kouji in annoyance.

Hesitating for a while, Beelzemon finally decided to get a first aid kit while mumbling about how pathetic and weak a human can be.

Kouji sighed in relief that he could talk his way out of this. Yet, as he looked back at Joe, he found that Joe was looking at him as if he grew another extra head, "What?"

"You know…" started Joe, "For a person who hasn't spent four years of your life knowing all about digimon, you look extremely calm. I can't even do that."

'You don't know the half of it,' was what Kouji wanted to say, but he decided to answer to a more unsuspicious answer, "Believe me. If I break my curfew my dad can be more scarier than that guy."

Joe raised his eyebrow, "Really?"

'He really bought that? Well, that's exactly not a lie anyway?' Kouji laughed nervously, "Uh… yeah…"

Joe chuckled in amusement, "Wow, you really are something. How are you friend with Matt?"

"We're in the same band," grinned Kouji, glad that they changed the subject, "If you went to one of his concert, I'm the one playing the drum."

"Oh yeah," Joe eyes widened in realization, "I know I've seen you before."

"Are you going to chit chat all day or you want to take this stupid box," mumbled Beelzemon angrily while shoving the first aid box through the food hole roughly.

"Thanks," said Kouji dryly while taking the box.

Beelzemon glared at him and walked away, "Tch, pathetic human."

"He sure likes us," commented Kouji full with sarcasm.

"Uh, Kouji, try not to make him too angry," said Joe nervously.

Kouji opened the box as he replied, "Why bother? You heard him yourself, he said that he won't kill us yet. So why would I be scared if he'll do anything that will endanger our life?"

Joe then laughed nervously, "Its just… uh… I don't think that's such a good idea. And uh… he's glaring at us…"

"Oh ignore him," Kouji then found some red medicines and bandages, "Wow, I never knew they would actually have these stuff, maybe they stole it from our world or something. Come on Joe, let me take care of that wounds."

Showing his wounds, Joe then looked away, trying to avoid the deadly glare given by Beelzemon, while Kouji was acting as if nothing had happen and continue treating on Joe wounds calmly.

* * *

Jun was staring at a huge door with a bold red letter that worded out 'DANGER'. Sighing nervously Jun finally stepped to the door, "The door obviously warned me not to come, but… oh well. Here goes nothing." She then opened the door to reveal… a jungle.

"WHAT THE…" gasped Jun in surprised, "There's a jungle inside a room?" she then remembered, "Oh yeah, I forgot that this is a program."

As she walked into the forest she winced as she felt a scratch on her ski from a tree branch, "A program that made us physically hurt, ugh, swell…"

Suddenly she heard a noise not far on her right. She turned and walked directly to that particular direction. There she could see a figure standing in the middle of a large field. His wore a brown suit that was partly ripped and she realized in horror that he had many cuts and blood all over his body.

"Shuu?" whispered Jun as she watched him stood still for quite some time.

A sound of rumbling was suddenly heard and they were not from her stomach. She looked at where the rumbling came from and paled in horror as she saw what she wanted to see.

Five gigantic ball of rock went rolling down the hill from five directions towards Shuu. Jun wanted to scream for him to run but she was unable to release any voice.

Shuu was closing his eyes the whole time, focusing on nothing but the sound of rumbling on the ground. As the five rocks are a few meters away from him, he snapped and opened his eyes. Then run to the rock to his north, jumping and stepping to the rock and jumped higher. As he was in mid air, two to three rocks crashed to each other, Shuu made a slight land on one of the rock and jumped again, avoiding the incoming forth and fifth rock. He landed on the ground and looked as all the five rocks as they crushed together and turned into pile of dirt.

He sighed, "That was close."

"THAT WAS CLOSE?" Jun finally found her voice as she screamed ontop of her lungs, shocking the hell out of Shuu, "YOU CALL THAT CLOSE? THOSE THINGS ALMOST CRUSH YOU LIKE A PANCAKE YOU IDIOT! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

Shuu finally blinked at her outburst, "Oh… hi Jun."

"DON'T YOU HI JUN ME!" screamed Jun once more, this time walking right to him, "WHAT IS THIS PLACE? YOU'RE HURT!"

"It's my training," answered Shuu nervously, "And uh… what are you doing here? This place is quite dangerous."

"Quite dangerous is an understatement. And I would like to say the same thing to you. What are you trying to do? Trained to be a ninja?" glared Jun

"No, I'm just trying to find a way to evolve," shrugged Shuu.

"Well, that's not gonna happen if you die," said Jun in a matter of fact.

Shuu sighed, "Look Jun, I'm okay. This is nothing. But it is true that the program don't have any safety data so I could get killed if I'm not careful."

"You and Sam are insane," Jun sighed in disbelief.

"Jun, this is the only thing that will help me evolve, you know better that in order to save my brother I have to evolve," said Shuu patiently trying to make her understand.

"I don't know…" sighed Jun once again, "Doesn't this training room have any level of difficulties?"

Shuu nodded, "Yeah, I started on level 1 but since its too easy, I'm in level 11 right now."

"Eleven?" cried Jun in shocked, "Are you crazy? Why don't you just raise to level 20 if you want to die so much?"

"Uh Jun…" gulped Shuu nervously.

_LEVEL 20 ACTIVATE_

Jun and Shuu froze as they heard the computerize voice, Jun gulped, "Why don't I like the sound of that?"

"You better not. This place use voice command so you just told the computer to raise this training room to level 20," paled Shuu.

"WHAT?" shouted Jun in horror, "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"You gave me no chance to," protested Shuu.

"NO STOP! TURN IT BACK TO LEVEL 1!!!" screamed Jun.

"Too late," said Shuu, "You can only make new command after you finish the level."

Jun paled, "You're kidding, then we better get out of here."

Suddenly they're standing on a circular ground, trapped in the middle of oceanic lava. Both froze, there's no way they could get away from this place as humans.

"Shuu…" whimpered Jun.

"Jun! Don't move!" ordered Shuu.

Jun nodded obediently, but gave a small shriek as their ground begin to collapse bit by bit.

"Is it trying to make us fall to the pool of lava?" whimpered Jun in fear.

Shuu warped his hand around Jun's waist, making sure that she would be near him no matter what, "It's okay Jun, we'll get out of here." He then looked around, trying to find the nearest safe ground. Finally he spotted a ground about five miles away from them, "We should go there!"

"How? It's highly impossible to jump there. And there's no way I'm swimming, my element is water not fire," said Jun.

"We'll think of something…" Shuu gritted his teeth, trying to think of a way.

Jun looked as the ground began to decrease and in a few seconds their last place of standing would fall as well, "You better think fast, cause…" she then screamed as the ground beneath her collapse, Shuu hold Jun tightly but his ground collapse as well. Both screamed in horror as they fall into a pool of lava.

Shuu hugged Jun much more tighter, shielding her from falling into the lava before him, knowing that it'll be no help but his only thought was for her to be save no matter what.

In an instant, his cell phone turned into a digivice and glowed with a bright brown light.

"SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" cried Shuu, "CYCLOPMON!"

* * *

In the computer room, Takuya, JP and Momoe gasped as they looked at each other.

"What? What's wrong?" asked Tommy worriedly at all of their reaction.

Sam blinked in realization as he gasped in disbelief, "Is it possible…"

"It's Shuu…" grinned Takuya brightly.

"He finally evolve?" gasped Koichi in delight.

"Yeah! Go Shuu! He's the man!" cheered JP.

Zoe looked at Momoe, "Is it the training room?"

Momoe smiled, "I guess, what else could make him evolve?"

* * *

Kouji gasped as a familiar feeling washed over him. Just like when Momoe turned into Sakuramon, so this must something to do with… Shuu.

Joe looked at Kouji worriedly, "Hey Kouji, you okay?"

Looking at Joe he then smiled, "Yeah, I'm okay." 'Your brother will come to save you, he's strong enough to do it. I'm sure of it.'

* * *

Jun gasped as she was now seeing a figure no more the Shuu she knew. This form was wearing black suit, from head to toes covered with rocks, one big red eye and black hair, but the same smile, "Shuu?" (Look Here: www . deviantart . com / deviation / 47895816 /)

"Man I did it huh?" chuckled Cyclopmon as he pointed his hand at the lava they were about to fall into and cried, "CIRCULAR STONE!"

Then from his rocky hand, more rocks are formed creating a shield that protect them from the lava as they fall down. Cyclopmon smiled at Jun as he held her close, "Hold on tight. LAVA BLAST!" From the same hand he create the rock shield, then came a blast of energy of lava, blasting them away from the pool of lava and towards the ground few miles away from them.

They finally landed safely on the ground. Cyclopmon released Jun as she too landed on the ground.

"Woah, we're safe. Nice timing Shuu," smiled Jun in relief.

"Yeah, that was close," chuckled Cyclopmon, then he glowed once again, returning back to Shuu.

Jun blinked at the transformation and smiled, "Hey Shuu…"

Shuu looked at her questioningly, "Huh?"

"Thanks," thanked Jun sincerely, "I don't know what I'll do without you."

"Don't mention it, I know you'll do the same thing for me," smiled Shuu.

* * *

"Aw that was so romantic," Momoe sighed.

"Those two can be such a couple," grinned Zoe.

Both Shuu and Jun didn't know but ever since the Sun warriors felt Shuu's transformation. Since they thought they would want to see what happen in Shuu's training through a camera placed inside the training room.

Sam chuckled, "Seems like Shuu failed to remember that I place a camera in that room."

"They just got lost in the moment, its wise not to bother them," smiled Koichi.

JP smirked, "This scene sounds a good opportunity for blackmail. Hey Sam, give me a copy will ya."

"But JP we can't tell anyone that we can evolve, who are you going to show this to as a blackmail?" asked Tommy.

"Well this secret can't forever be secret. So when the whole world know about us being the great warriors who save both digital and human worlds, I'll be able to use this as a blackmail," grinned JP.

Sam smiled as he nodded, "I too want that day to finally come. I hope we'll win this war."

"What are you saying?" laughed Takuya, "Of coarse we will, we always do!"

"I guess you're right," chuckled Sam to himself.

TBC

* * *

**Next Chapter Spoiler:**

**Chapter 19: Hurt To Say Goodbye**

"Five weeks," stated Tai.

Both Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya, as well as Kari looked at Tai in surprised.

"Five weeks? Five weeks of what?" asked Mr. Kamiya, his body was all tensed.

Kari looked away. She wouldn't dare say a word… she couldn't. She was just not strong enough to inform what had to be informed.

"To say goodbye," said Tai, "We're going to go to a place called the world of darkness. There's a way in… but we're not sure if we could find a way out."

A/N: Prepare for the longest chapter in Legendary Warriors in the next update. The digidestined are going to tell their family the 'truth', but how about the warriors?


	20. Hurt To Say Goodbye

**Legendary Warriors**

Rating: PG/T

Pairing: Tai/Sora, Matt/Mimi, TK/Kari, Ken/Yolei, Kouji/Zoe, Sam/Momoe, Shuu/Jun

Note: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. The only thing I own is Spiritmon, Hollowmon, Sakuramon, Cyclopmon and few more upcoming new digimon.

* * *

**Chapter ****19: Hurt To Say Goodbye**

Tai and Kari entered the house quietly as they carried Koromon and Salamon. "Mom, we're home," they said.

The house was silent. It was as if nobody was home. Yet they could see their mother and father were sitting down on the sofa with their eyes staring at the floor and the table.

"Dad? You're home early?" asked Kari in surprised.

"Mom, dad, what's wrong?" asked Tai worriedly.

Mr. Kamiya looked at his children, "Kari, Tai, sit down. We need to talk."

"Uh... I didn't do anything," said Tai nervously.

"Tai, you're not in trouble," smiled Mrs. Kamiya, "We just want to talk."

Both Tai and Kari looked at each other nervously but nodded as they sit down on the sofa accross of them.

"Tai," started Mr. Kamiya, "What happen yesterday almost cost you your life."

Tai sighed, "Dad I told you..."

"We know what you said," said Mrs. Kamiya, "That it's your duty and you have to choice because you're the chosen one." Her hands then trembled as tears formed from her eyes, "What we want to know is why? Both of you are still children."

"Mom," Kari eyes softened, "We don't know... its just..."

"It's destiny," continued Tai, "No one can explain destiny."

"We do not except this!" cried Mr. Kamiya, which made both Tai and Kari to jump in surprise, "Why can adults do this kind of adventure? You are children! You're not supposed to have that kind of responsibily! Your only responsibility is to make sure you study and get good grades, cleaning up your room after you make a mess and other duties like what most kids do! THOSE are your responsibilities! Not going out there risking your life!" He then rubbed his head in frustration as he began to stand up and walked a step and back around that area of room.

Tai and Kari frowned at their father words as they looked at each other nervously. Mrs. Kamiya noticed her children's discomfort, but decided not to say a word since she agreed on what her husband had said, "Listen to your dad dear."

"Five weeks," stated Tai.

Both Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya, as well as Kari looked at Tai in surprised.

"Five weeks? Five weeks of what?" asked Mr. Kamiya, his body was all tensed.

Kari looked away. She wouldn't dare say a word… she couldn't. She's just not strong enough to inform what had to be informed.

"To say goodbye," said Tai, "We're going to go to a place called the world of darkness. There's a way in… but we're not sure if we could find a way out."

"NO!" cried Mrs. Kamiya in horror, "NO YOU CAN'T BE THINKING…"

"We have no choice!" Tai cried in frustration, "Either this or this world end!"

"There has to be a choice!" growled Mr. Kamiya,

Kari finally looked at her parents, "Mom… Dad…"

All three of them placed their attention at Kari. Tears star forming from her eyes, pouring slowly on her puffy cheeks, "We're going. No matter what you do, no matter what you say, we're going. It's our decision, and its not going to change, not now not ever."

Mrs. Kamiya broke down as she covered her face with her hands, sobbing really hard as she moved away from the sofa and start kneeling down on the floor. Mr. Kamiya looked away from the three of them, looking through the window with frown and troubled stony face, holding back any tears that would come out.

Tai reached to take Kari's hand as he squeezed it for her sister's comfort. Kari looked at Tai as she broke down sobbing and whimpering while hugging Salamon tightly.

Both Salamon and Koromon stared each other, speechless for words. There was nothing they could do but stay still and watched this discomfort and painful moment takes place.

* * *

"Mom? Dad? What are you two doing here?" TK stood at the entrance of the door while holding Tokomon in surprised.

Matt too stepped in while holding Tsunomon and gaped at the scene. He was thinking that since TK's house was closer, he would like to drop in for a few moments, but he wasn't expecting his father to be there as well.

"TK, Matt. How was your day?" smiled Mrs. Takashi.

"Took you guys long enough to get here, the food will get cold if you don't eat it soon," smirked Mr. Ishida.

"Food?" questioned Matt, he then looked at the dining table to find a complete set of delicious lunch dishes were served, "Okay… what's going on?"

Mrs. Takashi looked at Matt, "We're eating lunch, what else? It's enough for the six of us."

"Yeah, we couldn't forget about those little friends of yours," laughed Mr. Ishida.

TK somehow looked as disturbed as Matt at these scene, "What is going on? This… this is not normal!"

Matt nodded, "Yeah, we never have lunch together ever since…"

'The divorce,' both Matt and TK think of the same end of the sentence, and it seemed that both of their parents knew what they were thinking.

Mrs. Takashi took a deep breath and let it go, and finally smiled, "Lets eat now or the food will…"

"Mom, what happen?" TK asked again, this time looking straight on her eyes.

While smiling, suddenly tears start forming on Mrs. Takashi eyes. TK, Matt, Tokomon and Tsunomon were taken back at her sudden response of TK's question.

Mrs. Takashi quickly covered her eyes with her hand, "I'm sorry I…"

"When will you be going?" asked Mr. Ishida suddenly, at the same time as the question end, Mrs. Takashi started to sob.

"When?" Matt looked at both his parents in surprise.

"Just like last time, you'll have to go to some place where we can't even be there to help. We're not fools y'know, we know what this incident will bring you kids to," Mr. Ishida looked at Matt with sad eyes.

Matt face saddened, as he looked away, "In five weeks…"

"And when will you be back?" asked Mr. Ishida, yet his voice somehow sounded a bit colder than before.

Answer was not given by either both digidestined and digimon. Mrs. Takashi was then started to sob harder while using all her strength not to break down. While Mr. Ishida started to tighten his fist so tight that the blue veins inside his skin looked about to popped.

"Will you be back?" asked Mr. Ishida once again, sounding colder than what anyone could imagine.

"This time, we can't promise you that," whispered TK, but loud enough to make them hear.

Mrs. Takashi couldn't take it anymore as she cried out loud, embracing both Matt and TK tightly, "No! You can't do this to me! You can't! You both are the only one I have! The only one! No! No! NO!"

Matt closed his eyes as he placed his hand on his mother's shoulder, "I'm sorry… mom."

TK looked at the nearest wall, eyes blank and face showed no expression as he listened to the painful sobbed their mother was giving them. Their father was leaning on the nearest wall, a hand covering his eyes, showing no tears that need to be seen.

Tsunomon and Tokomon closed their eyes in discomfort for being the witnesses of such scene. A scene that will forever stayed in their mind to remind them how their victory are important, and their need to live. No matter how impossible that may sound.

* * *

"Is there anyway I can change your mind?" asked Mrs. Takenouchi while washing the dishes. Sora was home just to tell that in five weeks, she had to go to some kind of battle with the digimon, just like last time. If a mother could be so calm at the news, it would be a miracle. Mrs. Takenouchi then broke three or four plates by holding them too tight subconsciously.

"Mom!" cried Sora worriedly, she then walked to her mother and looked at her hands, "Are you alright? Are you bleeding?"

There are some cuts on her hands but she didn't care. She then held both Sora hands tightly with her own, "Sora tell me. Tell me straight to the eyes. Will you be back?"

Sora eyes softened as small tears flow gently to her cheek, she leaned her forehead to her mother's shoulder, "Lets… have the best five weeks in our lives."

Mrs. Takenouchi finally sobbed as she bring her two hands away from her daughter hands and use them to hug her only precious daughter tightly and lovingly, "I love you Sora."

"I love you too mom," sobbed Sora as she hugged her back, as tightly as possible.

Biyomon was looking at the scene from a place right across of them, then she saw a glimpse of Mr. Takenouchi as he looked at both his wife and daughter and walked to his room, closing it tight. Biyomon frowned as he could see a glimpse of tear on his face, she then sighed, "Such a heavy atmosphere. Oh Sora…"

* * *

_You better be back right now young lady! Or else! _Mimi winced at the volume of voice shrieking from the hotel telephone.

"Mom, I'm staying," said Mimi.

_I do not except that answer Mimi! I don't want you to go performing those outrageous stunts anymore! _The shriek kept on kept on increasing from one minute to another. Mimi was glad that Zoe wasn't here to witness this.

Mimi sighed, "Mom, you know I have to."

_Even if the world has to end then let it end, I don't want to lose you!_

Mimi laughed sadly, "Mom, that's doesn't even make sense. When the world end, we will too as well."

_Mimi! I don't want to hear any of it anymore! Get back here! Or your father and I will go there!_

"That sounds nice, then we'll spend quality time in my last five weeks of living," smiled Mimi.

_WHAT? MIMI! Don't you even DARE joke about it! Are you listening young lady?_

"I'm not exactly in the mood for a joke mom," smiled Mimi, but her face was so hollow.

_I'm bringing Zoe parents as well! We're going to drag the two of you off Japan!_

"I'll be expecting you," chuckled Mimi, "We'll have fun together, I knew it. Bye mom."

_Mimi! Don't you dare hang up on me! You hear me! Don't you dare…_

Mimi then hanged up. She then lied on the bed, closing her eyes as tears star pouring from her face. With only Tanemon to hugged for comfort.

* * *

"Izzy? Izzy honey, please opened the door," pleaded Mrs. Izumi softly, ever since Izzy told both of his parents what had happen he started to locked himself away from any of them, "Please don't do this to us."

"Izzy, son, can we talk about this, you can't act like this. We only have five weeks of our time together," begged Mr. Izumi.

Both husband and wife stared at each other worriedly when they hear no reply from their son.

Mr. Izumi sighed, "He needs time."

Mrs. Izumi nodded sadly, "And so are we…" she looked at her husband, her eyes were clouded with unshed tears, "Dear, I don't want to lose my son."

Mr. Izumi frowned as he went and hugged his wife lovingly, "We're not going to lose him, he's a strong boy."

Izzy was in his room sitting down on the floor while leaning on the door, listening to any conversation from his parents.

"Izzy, isn't it best to talk to them?" asked Tentomon.

"Tentomon," Izzy looked at his digimon and smiled sadly, "I need time…"

* * *

"Are you saying you're related to all of the things that happen in here?" cried Mr. Motomiya angrily, "Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Because I know that this is the reaction you guys are going to give me!" cried Davis.

Both Mrs. Motomiya and Jun were looking at the scene in silence. Jun had reached home, claiming that she had to visit her friend in the hospital. She found that as she reached home, Davis started to tell them everything, starting from the time he turned digidestined until the current situation where he had to leave in another five weeks.

"Five weeks? You expect us to let you go after this five weeks? No way mister!" cried Mr. Motomiya even louder.

Davis glared angrily, "I don't need your permission! I said I'm going! That means I'm going!"

"Now listen here young man!" barked Mr. Motomiya.

"No, I'm not listening! I have enough with this! The only reason that I tell you guys what happen is because I want to spent at least this five weeks of my last days with you guys!" shouted Davis.

"Last days?" gasped Mrs. Motomiya in horror.

"OH FORGET IT!" cried Davis in frustration as he ran back to his room and banged the door close harshly.

Mr. Motomiya growled in frustration as he began to walk in circle around the room, stomping every step angrily while rubbing his head as if he had a huge headache. Mrs. Motomiya whimpered as she couldn't take it anymore and sobbed with both her hand covering her face.

Jun eyes softened at the sight of the door of Davis' room, 'I will find a way to evolve. I promise I'll protect you… little brother.'

Davis was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling in silence. DemiVeemon hopped onto his stomach, "Davis, are you okay?"

Smiling a sad smile to his little friend, Davis patted DemiVeemon's head and nodded, "Yeah, I'm okay."

* * *

"NO!" All the members of the Inoue family cried in unison towards Yolei, all except Momoe.

"But guys! I got to! This is for the sake of the world we're talking about!" protested Yolei.

"Absolutely not!" stated Mr. Inoue, "I don't want my daughter doing this crazy adventure that cost her... her life!"

"Until now I'm doing just fine!" cried Yolei angrily.

"What if you get killed Yolei?" asked Mrs. Inoue, her face begging for her daughter to understand, "Have you ever thought what it makes all of us feel?"

Both Yolei and Momoe tensed, but Momoe quickly cover it up by saying, "Ye… yeah Yolei. Why do you have to do this?"

"Its my duty," replied Yolei stubbornly.

"But you're a girl!" protested Mantarou.

Yolei glared at her brother, "So what if I am?" Momoe secretly glared and asked the same question in her head, but to play safe, she nodded in agreement.

"Look Yolei why don't you leave this to the adults?" plead Chizuru, "You don't have to go out and play hero. This is a job for adults!"

"THAT'S IT!" cried Yolei in frustration, "NO MATTER WHAT I SAY YOU GUYS STILL TREAT ME AS IF I'M A KID!"

"But you still are!" cried Mrs. Inoue.

Yolei glared at her Mother, "I can take care of my self mom! So… so… JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! NONE OF YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT I FEEL!" She then sobbed as she ran towards her room and slammed the door.

"Yolei…" started Mrs. Inoue as she began to follow the direction of her daughter worriedly, yet she was then stop by Momoe.

"Mom, listen," Momoe eyes were begging for all of her family members to stay and listen to her, "You may think I'm crazy, but… I think we have to let her go…"

All of them blinked in disbelief, Montarou looked at her as if she grew another head, "WHAT? Are you sane? You want our sister to go out there and get herself killed?"

"What choice do we have?" asked Momoe stiffly, "No matter what we say, she will not change her mind. If we locked her in this house, she'll find a way out with her digimon. No matter what we do or say, everything will end up the same, she'll go and the reason of coming back are small. So I'm telling you guys! Either you choose to willingly letting her go and spent this five weeks spending quality time with her OR stubbornly denying the destiny that is in her and send her off never has a chance to give a proper goodbye!"

Mrs. Motomiya whimpered as she then rested on her husband shoulder, trembling uncontrollably, "Please… don't say that…"

Montarou huffed angrily, "This is uncool!"

"No one said that it is," Momoe closed her eyes sadly.

"Yolei…" whimpered Chizuru as tears began to form on her eyes.

Mr. Inoue warped his arms around his wife shaking body. He couldn't say a word to comfort her as he too hold a troubled face on what to think in this kind of situation.

Momoe finally walked away and towards Yolei's room, "I'm going to talk to her."

Yolei was crying on her bed, muffled and sobbed was heard as she covered her face with her pillow. Poromon only could looked and her and kept on telling her that everything would be alright.

Suddenly the door opened slowly, Yolei sobbed, "Go away!"

Momoe smiled, "You didn't locked the door."

"I said go away! I want to be alone! Alone from all of you!" cried Yolei in frustration.

Momoe sighed as she walked to her bed and sit next to her. She placed a comfting hand on her shoulder, "Yolei, I know you're upset."

Yolei chuckled dryly between her sobs, "Oh really? What's your first clue?"

"Yolei, you're not helping. Do you really want to go away just like that? Without saying goodbye?" asked Momoe.

She could then feel Yolei's body stiffen. Yolei then looked up and glared at her sister, "Well you all are no help! I don't want to go either! But I have to! Can't you at least understand that?"

Momoe nodded as she slowly embraced her sister tightly, "I do Yolei, believe me, I do."

Yolei eyes were wide in shocked as her sister hugged her. The warmth feeling was too much to bear as Yolei began to break down, sobbing harder than before, hugging her sister back, so tightly as if not letting her go, "I'm sorry Momoe you were hurt because of me."

"What are you talking about?" chuckled Momoe, "Stop blaming yourself when it's not your fault. And anyway I just got knocked out, I'm not injured anywhere."

Yolei then sobbed harder, "I'm just scared Momoe… I'm scared… I don't want to die!"

Momoe face hardened as a memory played in her head.

(Flashback)

_"THE DIGIDESTINED ARE GOING TO DIE!" screamed Sam in frustration._

_Now everyone gasped and stiffed on their spot, even Koichi looked at Sam in horror and confusion, "Wha…"_

_Sam gritted his teeth as he once again looked away, this is not how he want to tell everyone, "I… have the power to predict the future… my h-type digimon form has the power to look at any unfortunate event that may happen to the future. And four years ago… before I died and turned into my digimon form, the sign of my H-type power came to me as a dream… And… I saw death…" then silent tears poured slowly from his eyes, "Death of the chosen children… death of my brother… four years in the future…"_

(End Flashback)

Hugging her little sister as tightly as possible, Momoe then whispered, "Oh Yolei… Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be fine… I believe it, and I want you to believe it as well."

Yolei nodded but still not letting go from her sister comforting embraced. Momoe face softened as she smiled, 'I'll protect you little sister. Believe me, I will.'

* * *

Cody watched as his mom kneeled down with a blank face, the news was just too much too bear for a mother who only has one child.

"Mom…" Cody looked at her worriedly, he then looked at his grandfather who shook his head, telling him that it is best not to say a word to his mother.

Both Cody's mother and grandfather knew very well that just like his father, nothing could change his mind once he decided on something. His mother then gave a small sobbed and Cody's face frowned with guilt, but still decided not to say a word.

A whole evening was then spent with uncomfortable silence, only small sobbed was heard from Cody's mother with both Cody and Upamon staring at each other for comfort from feeling in such uncomfortable atmosphere.

* * *

Koichi was sitting silently as he listen to the sobbed both Mrs. Kimura and Mrs. Minamoto were making.

"Let be strong," said Mrs. Minamoto as she started to hold her sobbed, "We can only hope that Kouji will be alright."

Mrs. Kimura nodded, "You're right. I mean… Oh… Kouji… I wish I had time to tell him that I love him…"

Mrs. Minamoto let a tear flow by as she heard that, "Me… me too… oh this is not happening… not Kouji… why Kouji?"

"How could a good news can come along with a bad news?" sobbed Mrs. Minamoto.

"Good news?" asked Mrs. Kimura between her sobs, "What good news?"

Mrs. Minamoto looked at Mrs. Kimura uncertainly, not knowing if this would be a good news or a bad news for her, "I… I'm pregnant."

Koichi could swear his jaw dropped down all the way to the floor, but quickly recover it with expressionless face. Yet his head was flowing with mixed feeling of confusion and joy.

"Oh Satomi…" gasped Mr. Kimura as she wiped her tears away, "Did… did he know?"

"No…" Mrs. Minamoto shook her head, "I hadn't get a chance to tell him. He had a lot in his mind when we know Kouji was kidnapped." She then looked at Mrs. Kimura, "Are you okay with this."

Mrs. Kimura smiled, for this past four years, ever since her twin found each other, both her and Mrs. Minamoto had been the greatest friends like no other, "Don't be silly, I'm so happy for you. Congratulation."

Mrs. Kimura nodded happily as she wiped her tears away, happy that this could at least lessen her sorrowful feeling.

Koichi choose to walk away, leaving both mothers to talk to each other, "I need to be alone."

"Koichi?" Mrs. Minamoto looked at Koichi worriedly.

Mrs. Kimura frowned as she looked at Koichi walked away. She then looked back at Mrs. Minamoto and gave her a comforting smile, "I'll talk to him later…"

Koichi then quickly take out his cell phone. Pressing a dial tone and listen to the phone as it beeped for the other to call. Then the phone was answered with a familiar voice.

_Who's this?_

"Hey little brother? How are you doing in the world of darkness?" smiled Koichi.

* * *

Both Joe and Kouji was sleeping tiredly, until Kouji felt a vibration on his pocket. He groaned, waking up just first to see Beelzemon snoring on his seat across of them. Kouji then quickly picked up his phone and whispered, "Who's this?"

_Hey little brother? How are you doing in the world of darkness?_

"Koichi?" smiled Kouji, "About time, I thought you'll never be able to call me. And to tell the truth, as the warrior of light, I'm doing pretty good in your territorial place."

He could hear the voice from the other line chuckle, _Good to hear, and here I am have to spend time being around such depressing atmosphere. Kouji… both our mothers are worried sick of you, you know._

Kouji sighed, "I could imagine…"

_Do you think we're doing the right thing? Do you think this plan would work?_

Kouji looked at the sleeping Joe, "We could only hope…"

_Yeah… And oh I'm also going to tell you something. You just miss a great news._

"What news?" Kouji raised his eyebrow.

_Your mom is pregnant._

Kouji eyes went impossibly wide, "Wha… oh ew!"

_That… is not exactly the kind of response I'm expecting…_

"Well what do you expect me to say?" choked Kouji, "Now that I heard of it, I have this sick image in my head of my mom and dad."

… _Kouji you should be thinking the fact that you'll be a big brother._

Kouji gave a small gasped of realization and finally a smile, "Yeah… and so are you."

_True… that's why… we better finish this battle and come home alive._

"I'm with you," nodded Kouji in agreement, "We'll win this war."

* * *

"Takuya dear," cried Mrs. Kanbara, "Are you okay dear?" All of the Kanbara family was visiting Takuya in the hospital just as soon as Takuya teleport himself back from the Guardian's heaven.

"Never better mom," grinned Takuya.

"Good news," said Mr. Kanbara, "The doctor said that they're going to let you go off here tomorrow."

"That sounds great!" cheered Takuya.

"Now Takuya, don't be too excited," said Mrs. Kanbara, "You don't want the doctor to change his mind because you suddenly fall off the bed right?"

Takuya then laughed nervously, "Oh yeah…"

"Hey Takuya," started Shinya, "Was it scary?"

Takuya looked at his little brother and grinned, "Not really."

"Really? I heard from my friends that you got blasted by the monster and got knocked out. They said you're cool since you're still alive," Shinya eyes brighten up proudly

Takuya was laughing nervously once again, 'That was not half lie either…'

"Now Shinya, we have to let your brother rest," said Mrs. Kanbara, "We've got to get going Takuya. We'll pick you up tomorrow."

"Sure," Takuya nodded, "Oh and Shinya…"

Shinya looked at his brother questioningly, "Huh?"

"After I get release, you wanna go to Disneyland with me?" asked Takuya.

Both Mr and Mr. Kanbara looked at Takuya in surprised, while Shinya was jumping happily, "Really? You really want to take me there?"

"Just the two of us," grinned Takuya, "But if you don't want to go…"

"I wanna go! I wanna go! I wanna go!" cheered Shinya excitedly.

Takuya smiled happily as both his parents were looking at him with proud faces. Inside, Takuya could feel the pain since he couldn't tell his family that these five weeks could be their last time they could spend together.

* * *

Zoe entered the room that she and Mimi were staying in. She raised her eyebrow when she saw Mimi sleeping on the bed carelessly without changing her clothes or opening her shoes.

She sighed as she walked to her friend, attempting to wake her up. Yet she stopped as she could see dry tears around her cheek, her arms tightly hugged a sleeping digimon which she assume is her digimon.

"Mimi…" Zoe sighed sadly, she then gently touched Mimi's hair, "Please be strong… We'll win the war, you just got to believe it. We're in this together, and I promise… I'll protect you… and so as your other friends. And…"

She turned around, looking up through the window. Tears started to form from her eyes as she hold onto her cell phone and whispered, "Kouji… please be okay… I don't know what I'll do if you die…"

"Hey mom…" started JP as he entered the dining room. He could see his mother preparing the lunch table.

"Oh JP dear, welcome home. Come on and eat lunch with me," smiled Mrs. Shibayama.

JP smiled back at his mother and walked towards her, "Hey mom, guess what?"

Mrs. Shibayama looked at her son questioningly, "Hm?"

Suddenly from JP's hands a smoke come out along with the sound of poof. As the smoke goes away, there were a handful of beautiful daisy flowers, "This is for you."

"Oh JP," gasped Mrs. Shibayama, "Thank you dear. But… this is not some flattery to get you out from being grounded right?"

JP laughed, "No, I'm just feeling really happy that my friends are alright back in the Odaiba high school incident. And I just want to share my happiness with you."

"Oh that's so sweet," cooed Mrs. Shibayama, "But I thought… you told me that it was your friend who got kidnapped."

"Mom," sighed JP, "Can we not talk about this? At least Takuya, Koichi and Zoe are alright."

"Oh I'm sorry dear," apologized Mrs. Shibayama, "But it's such a sad thing, that friend of yours, Kouji isn't it? His parents must be devastated. I don't know what I'll do if my son was the one taken away from me."

JP frowned at the remarked, the subject had lead to the place he prefer not to discuss, "Mom…"

Mrs. Shibayama snapped as she realized what she just said, "Oh what was I talking? I'm sorry dear, now come on. Let just eat okay?"

JP nodded as he followed his mother and ate lunch together. The five weeks event that are going to take place would be buried inside his head until the time come. For now, he'll enjoy the normal evening, eating lunch with his mother.

* * *

Yutaka was walking from his college. He had finished his morning class and was thinking of taking a walk or find a place to study until his night class. Yet he stopped when he saw a familiar person sitting on the bench outside of his college.

"Tommy?" asked Yutaka as he walked to his little brother, "What are you doing here?"

Tommy looked up and smiled, "Waiting for you."

Yutaka raised his eyebrow, "What for?"

"Well I don't know… I just feel like… talking. Why? Are you busy now?" asked Tommy.

"No," Yutaka chuckled, "Wanna go to starbucks? We can talk there."

Tommy smiled, "Sure."

Both of them then walked to starbucks as Tommy order a frappuccino and Yutaka order a coffee latte. Then they sat down to the table near the window.

"So what do you want to talk about?" asked Yutaka.

"Well… I don't know… it's just…" started Tommy nervously while sipping on his drink.

Yutaka smiled at his little brother, it had been a long time since they both talked to each other like this, "Is there something you wanted to tell or ask me?"

Tommy sighed, "I visited one of my friend and… Yutaka..."

"Hm?" Yutaka looked at his brother oddly, why is he so hesitant?

"What do you feel if I go away?" asked Tommy.

"Go away? For how long?" asked Yutaka back.

"Like… forever…" answered Tommy, with a tone that was almost a whisper.

Yutaka eyes were slightly wide in surprised and worry, "Tommy… what's going on?"

"Nothing!" said Tommy quickly, "Its just that… remember the kidnapping that happen in the Odaiba High School?" When Tommy received a nod from his brother he then continued, "Well the one that got kidnapped is the little brother of a friend of mine… and he look so sad and depressed… so it just makes me wonder if you… if you will be as sad as him if it was me who got kidnapped."

Yutaka sighed as he rubbed his head, "Tommy, that's such a stupid question. Of coarse, I'll be sad."

"You will?" Tommy eyes flickered with worry at the answer.

"Obviously. You're my only little brother. I will feel horrible if anything happen to you," chuckled Yutaka.

Tommy hands trembled slightly, but not that much to make Yutaka to really notice, "Yeah…"

"Your friend… is he okay now?" asked Yutaka uncertainly.

Tommy nodded and forced a smile, "He'll be okay, I'm sure of it. Cause somehow… I could see the confidence in his eyes that his little brother will be alright."

"That's good to know," chuckled Yutaka, "But Tommy, it really had been a long time ever since we talk like this, don't ya think?"

"Yeah, it does," Tommy replied while sipping on his drinking with his mind in deep thought.

* * *

Shuu entered the house that he had lived in before he moved to Kyoto to study in college. He then spotted his brother sitting on the dining table while holding a cup of hot drink, staring at it silently.

"Shin…" started Shuu as he walked towards Shin, "Are you okay?"

"Dad is in his room," was what Shin could say.

Shuu sighed, "I could imagine."

"Shuu…" started Shin as his face hardened.

"Hm?" Shuu looked at Shin questioningly.

"Why does Joe has to have this kind of destiny?" asked Shin.

Shuu looked away as he sighed, "Shin… life never fair…"

"Sometimes… I'm jealous at him. He made dad proud by wanting to be a doctor and he has a digimon which I think is really cool, but…" Shin hand trembled as he held the cup he was holding really tightly, "Now I regretted that feeling… now that he's gone."

"Shin…" Shuu frowned at his brother distress, "Joe… is a strong boy. He… he will be back."

Shin removed his glasses, and covered his eyes with his hand, "I hope you're right…"

Sighing sadly, Shuu then looked around, "About his digimon… is he here?"

"Yeah," nodded Shin, his voice was barely a whisper but still audible to Shuu, "He's in Joe's room."

Shuu nodded as he then walked towards Joe's room. He slowly opened the door, he then found Gomamon sulking on the floor of a really dark room.

"Gomamon, what are you doing in the dark?" asked Shuu worriedly.

Gomamon sobbed, "I… I'm sorry… I… I can't protect Joe… I'm too weak."

Shuu eyes softened, "Then it's my fault too, I can't protect him."

"But I'm his digimon," protested Gomamon, "I should've protected him."

"And I'm his brother, I should've protected him too," Shuu close his eyes, "And I failed… we both failed… but this is not a mistake that we can't fix."

"What do you mean?" sobbed Gomamon.

"Keep on believing, once you believe that something could happen, it will happen. Even if it is impossible," smiled Shuu.

Gomamon sniffled as he nodded, "Do you?"

Shuu too nodded, "I believe that if I can't protect my brother… you will… but no matter what, I'll protect my brother. It's my duty and maybe… it's the destiny I choose to follow."

"Shuu?" asked Gomamon in confusion.

Shuu snapped in horror realizing what he just said, "I… I mean… oh man, I'm getting tired. I think I'm going back home. Gomamon you better go to sleep as well, you look really tired."

Gomamon nodded, he was too tired and sad to actually noticed that Shuu last words actually mean something that would reveal the secret of the legendary warriors. And with that, Shuu was glad and relieved. If Sam's plan was working well in these past five weeks, then it'll be in no time that he and the other warriors be able to show the digidestine who they really are.

* * *

"Ken… so all of this time…" whispered Mrs. Ichijouji in disbelief, "All of this time you've been fighting and risking your life?"

"And now you're saying you'll go to some kind of world full of evil monsters to fight them?" asked Mr. Ichijouji in disbelief, "Ken, it's highly impossible for us to let you do this kind of things!"

"We lost a son! We don't want to lose another one!" cried Mrs. Ichijouji desperately, "We don't want you to go."

Ken looked at Wormon who was sitting on his lap, then back at his parents, "Mom, dad, I'm really sorry. But… if I don't do this, everything I know… everything I love will be destroyed… including you."

Mrs. Ichijouji began to sobbed, that tone his son was using was a familiar tone he used to use as something he never want to hear someone say no to, "Ken, please there has to be another way."

"If there is, then I wouldn't have to say anything to you guys," Ken gave then a sad frown, "I just want you guys to know that this… could be a goodbye. That's why in this five weeks, lets… enjoy our time together."

"Oh Ken," sobbed Mrs. Ichijouji as she leaped and hugged her dearest son tightly, "I'm begging you not to go."

Ken closed his eyes sadly, "I had blamed myself for Sam's death… please don't make me blame myself because I can't protect you and this world from being destroyed."

"Ken," pleaded Mr. Ichijouji, "Why do you have to take this kind of burden?"

"Because…" started Ken as he held onto Wormon tightly, "Because it's my destiny."

* * *

Sam watched sadly at the scene of his human home through the computer monitor infront of him. He wanted so badly to go there telling everyone that he was not really dead, hugging them all and feel the warmth he had lost in the last four years. Especially Ken, he wanted to tell his little brother how sorry he was to make his life miserable and the reason of him turning into the digimon emperor.

He did wonder if his plan really work, and he could tell his family the truth of his death and identity. Will they still except him? He could only think of the worse.

Suddenly a buzzing feeling appeared in his head. This feeling was a familiar feeling he felt every time… he could see the future. Two ways in order to see the future that was hidden in his subconscious, either he sleeps and dream of it or turned into a digimon and with his power to 'see', he could easily looked at this future when he is awake.

"SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" cried Sam, "SPIRITMON!"

He transformed into Spiritmon, then quickly looked at his crystal ball, "Spirit Eye! Let me see the future…"

Various images then played in the crystal ball, he could see and hear screamed, blast of dark energy and finally… blood.

Spiritmon gasped in disbelief, the scream sound so familiar, yet he couldn't put his finger to whom that person might be. This scene must've been something that will happen in the war. If this was true, then looking at how many blood he had seen, one of the digidestined or warriors must've got seriously hurt… or die in the war.

But who? The digidestined? The warriors? Who? And can this future be stopped?

TBC

* * *

**Next Chapter Spoiler:**

**Chapter 20: Unexpected Evolution**

Sam was about to looked at his computer when he then felt his digivice was beeping. He grabbed and looked at it, finding that three people were calling him at the same time. And he could guess who they may be. He took a cable and connected the digivice with his computer. Three images revealing Zoe, Koichi and Tommy.

_Sam! Something just happen!_ cried Zoe, _I don't know what but something just did!_

_Is it the feeling when one of our group evolves?_ asked Koichi.

_Wow, I'm hearing double. Zoe? Koichi? Is that you? Aren't I dialing Sam's number?_ asked Tommy in confusion.

Sam sighed, "Calm down guys, you guys are calling me at the same time so I'm putting you three on my computer. I can see you but you can't."


	21. Unexpected Evolution

**Legendary Warriors**

Rating: PG/T

Pairing: Tai/Sora, Matt/Mimi, TK/Kari, Ken/Yolei, Kouji/Zoe, Sam/Momoe, Shuu/Jun

Note: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. The only thing I own is Spiritmon, Hollowmon, Sakuramon, Cyclopmon and few more upcoming new digimon.

* * *

**Chapter ****20: Unexpected Evolution**

Jun sighed as she stood infront of the door of Davis' room. Both of her parents were in their room, talking on what they should do in the situation they were in. Jun too wonder that if she was not the incarnation of Legendary Warrior, she would be confused as well. She was glad that no one questioned her calm reaction. Since they were all too focus in their own confusion. It had been more than eight hours and Jun was still questioning if Davis was still awake for her to have a small talk with.

Now she looked at the door once again, she was very troubled on what she was supposed to say. She then started to think, if she was a normal girl that had no absolute idea of digimon or the fact that her brother is a digidestined, then found out that he had to go somewhere where he could get killed. What would she say or do?

Obviously something like telling her brother that he was crazy and encouraged him from going away. But, it'll be against what things suppose to work out. All of the digidestined NEED to go, it's their duty. Yet, she was not even confidence that she could protect Davis or the other digidestined. She was the only one who hadn't be able to evolve.

She then rubbed her head, "Ugh, this is such a headache…" Then decide to think all of these while taking a hot bath. At least it would relax her mind to think of what she was suppose to do in the next five weeks.

* * *

"Who is it? Who is it?" mumbled Sam over and over again. He was sitting down infront of his computer, still disturbed of the vision he had seen. He had never experience a vision for the past four years. From all of the vision, this vision became the most confusing vision ever. Maybe it was caused of the change of future he made, this vision could cancel the death of digidestined vision. Could this a better vision or worse than before? He just needed to know who was the owner of the scream, it sound so oddly familiar, but he couldn't just place who. 

"Why are you mumbling?"

Sam snapped from his running thought as he turned around to looked at the one who just asked him.

"Mystimon?" blinked Sam, "What is it?"

Mystimon shrugged, "Well I was just walking around the hall and I heard a mumbling from this room. And you seems to be the source of it, you're not asleep yet?"

Sam sighed while rubbing his forehead, "Sorry… its just… well, I just can't sleep."

Another voice then come out, "Why? The great Osamu Ichijouji need a lullaby?"

Both Sam and Mystimon turned around to see to where the voice come from.

"Momoe?" asked Sam as he raised his eyebrow, "What are you doing here?"

Momoe sighed, "Rough day… can't sleep."

"So you come here?" Sam chuckled.

"It's alright with you isn't it?" Momoe grinned.

Mystimon looked at both Sam and Momoe, he then gave a small coughed, "I think… I need I better take my leave." Then nervously walked away and closed the door.

Momoe groaned as she watched Mystimon leave, "Oh, he must be getting a wrong idea."

Sam chuckled in amusement, "Well, for a girl to visit a boy late at night is quite a scene that need to be asked y'know."

"Hey, I just need place to go," protested Momoe.

"And you choose this place?" Sam raised his eyebrow teasingly, "Why?"

Momoe glared at him, "Fine, so I'm not exactly welcomed." She then turned around and started walking to the door.

"Momoe…" smiled Sam, he was still sitting down calmly, "Don't take it the wrong way, it's just a question."

Momoe stopped on her track and turned around, facing Sam as she sighed, "It's just… I have a lot of things in my mind. I'm sure everyone are busy dealing with their family and friends about this situation. Especially Shuu and Jun who are related to two of the digidestined."

"And so are you," said Sam.

"I know, that's why…" continued Momoe, "It… it really hurts… Oh, Sam… she was scared…"

"I understand," Sam nodded, "It hurts that you can't tell her the truth."

"I just want to tell her that everything will be okay!" cried Momoe in frustration, "But I can't tell her the reason why! I just… I just wish I can tell her that I'll be there to protect her!"

Sam eyes softened at her, "Its tough… I too wanted to tell that to my little brother… but situation prevent me from doing that."

Momoe looked at Sam, taking a deep breath she then let it go as she looked away, "Oh yeah… he thought that you're… I… I'm sorry. You must think that I'm such a whiner."

"No…" smiled Sam, "This is just a feeling that are given to us that makes us… human."

Momoe smiled back as she then walked towards Sam, stopping just right beside of him, "I still can't believe that I was the incarnation of a digimon."

"Well, I can't belief you reincarnate into a girl," chuckled Sam.

"Digimon do not classify themselves with gender, so even if my memories claim that I was formed as male digimon, I am NOW a girl. In and out. No question why, since it'll be as confusing as to question how do digimon reborn as humans," smirked Momoe.

"True…" nodded Sam, "But many new things come out in our lives as human that we fail to have when we were digimon."

"Yeah," Momoe gave a small laughed, "Now, I have one annoying brother and two sisters. A mother and father… a human family. This is a precious gift and I'm not planning to let anyone taking it away from me."

"I agree…" Sam smiled, "I do wish though… that I could have my human family back."

Momoe walked towards him from behind as she slowly warped her arms around his neck, and whispered, "I'm sure that will happen… someday."

Sam was surprised at Momoe's sudden action, but he then felt a slight tremble from her arms. He understood that just like him, she needed comfort. The feeling he was feeling right then was such a nice feeling, she should start doing this kind of thing more often.

"Thanks…" whispered Sam, "Oh and Momoe…"

"Hm?" asked Momoe not moving an inch.

"Stay…" Sam closed his eyes as he drifted into a calm thought. No longer weighted by troubled thoughts or assumption. He realized that he should just let the future be what the future will be. Thinking about it would just become such a headache. It was such an amazing thing that a single embraced could put him into such comfort and calming thought. This kind of human feeling had such a nice comfort in it, he couldn't tell what, but he decided to brush it off and enjoy every moment of it.

* * *

Jun sighed as she relaxed in a bathtub full with hot water, "Now this is relaxing." She then placed a wet towel on her forehead to bring the temperature going around her body. 

She opened her eyes as she looked up through the small window on the upper side of the wall across of her. Frowning as she began to realize that everything that happen after the memory recovery event was just making her life more and more complicated.

Weird things happen, starting from a whole makeover with unlimited platinum card given by the guardians of the digital world, saving Sam and meeting the Seven Great Demon Lords, the attack and Joe and Kouji kidnapping. And worse of all, she began to doubt of her feeling to Matt.

All of her high school life she thought that she and Matt are meant for each other. That Matt was fated to be her boyfriend and hopefully husband. It had been her dream, basically a dream that most Matt fangirls just love on having. Yet, this past days… she was more concern of other matter, like how to evolve in order to protect the digidestined, especially her brother, Davis.

Seems like the memories of being incarnate and living digimon for hundreds of years made her nature more… mature and open-minded. No more a screaming fangirl that hunt after her idol wherever he went. She had more important matter to attend to. Maybe she'll think of her love life after the war business is over.

She then looked at the dark sky through her window. There, she could see a beautiful shining full moon, raising her hand as if trying to touch it. Then sighed tiredly while bringing her hand back to the water, "My life is so frustrating…"

Maybe she would think of something to solve this love problem of her, but first she needs to know HOW to evolve. She couldn't accept the fact that she was the only one who was incapable to evolve even her human spirit evolution. In frustration, she dipped her head to the water, thinking inside the water for few second always work when she was having a problem.

Suddenly the bathroom turned dark, the moon was then shining bright, its light touching the water Jun is in. Jun was completely clueless of what happen in that very second, especially the fact that her cellphone turned into a digivice and create a bright blue light that filled up the whole room.

Jun finally brought herself up from the water before she drown herself. She wiped her eyes with her hand, but something is wrong… where is her eyes? And did she just felt… something hard? She fisted her hand, to her surprise she felt like wearing some kind of hard and thick gloves. And why did she feel like wearing clothes? And boots?

"What the…" gasped Jun and blinked her eyes, they were not wet. She froze when she looked at herself, she was using some kind of bathing suit with fins that covered her chest. Her arms and legs had fins? She was wearing gloves and boots? And she was quite dry inside the water? Then she unconsciously felt her hair, it was curly? What in the world is going on?

She gasped as she looked at her reflection on the water and looking at her legs that become a bit longer than any normal human being, she could be more than two meters if she actually stand up.

"No way…" she whispered in disbelief, trying to touch her face in which she realized was covered with a mask, "I evolve… into Merwomon…" (See this: http // www . deviantart . com / deviation / 48863509 /)

* * *

Zoe gasped as she quickly woke up from the slumber she was in. There was a sudden feeling in her that somehow… new. Whatever it was she cannot place it, it was just weird. 

She turned to her side to look at Mimi who was sleeping soundly. She then frowned, the feeling must not be any ordinary feeling. Maybe it was better if she called Sam, since he happened to be the know-it-all-guy.

* * *

Koichi was studying until late so he could keep his mind into other things rather than worrying about his brother, and calling him every moment asking if he was alright. He need to stop doing that or else the demon lords or Joe would find out that Kouji's cell phone was working without any network and became suspicious. 

Suddenly he choked and dropped the book he was reading as he felt a sudden jolt of feeling. What kind of feeling is it? He come to a realization that he saw this kind of reaction at the time of… Momoe and Shuu evolution was occurring. So this means… Jun had finally evolved. But for what reasons? Did she secretly train in the training room? Or was she now fighting with an evil digimon?

He was worried, he quickly grabbed his cell phone and dial Sam's number.

* * *

"Whoa, what was that?" cried Tommy in shocked as he jumped out of the bed. 

He was having such a calming dream for the first half an hour he had fallen asleep until he felt a jolt or some kind that woke him up automatically.

"Tommy! What's a matter?" a cry from his mother from the next room was heard.

Tommy nervously answered, "Uh… its okay mom! I just thought that I felt a spider crawling on my neck!"

"Well don't do that again! Or you'll wake the neighbors!" cried his mother once again.

"Sorry mom! Not gonna happen again!" cried Tommy back, he sighed in relief when his mother didn't reply.

What with that jolt? He had a huge feeling it had something to do with being a warrior and stuff. So who was he gonna call? Sam.

* * *

Sam gasped in surprised, which then made Momoe to jumped in surprised as well, taking her arms off him. 

"Wha… what's wrong?" blinked Momoe.

"Its Jun," said Sam as he narrowed his eyes, "She just evolve!"

"What?" cried Momoe in disbelief, "How? Why?"

Sam was about to looked at his computer when he then felt his digivice was beeping. He grabbed and looked at it, finding that three people were calling him at the same time. And he could guess who they may be. He took a cable and connected the digivice with his computer. Three images revealing Zoe, Koichi and Tommy.

_Sam! Something just happen!_ cried Zoe, _I don't know what but something just did!_

_Is it the feeling when one of our group evolves?_ asked Koichi.

_Wow, I'm hearing double. Zoe? Koichi? Is that you? Aren't I dialing Sam's number?_ asked Tommy in confusion.

Sam sighed, "Calm down guys, you guys are calling me at the same time so I'm putting you three on my computer. I can see you but you can't."

_What?_ hissed Zoe in disbelief, _Sam, I'm in my pajamas. I demand you turn the monitor off._

"Zoe…" sighed Sam, "I think we have more important issue that that."

"Relax Zoe," Momoe said calmly, "I'll make sure this guy is not drooling or taping on your image."

_Mo… Momoe?_ Zoe, Tommy and Koichi asked in unison and confusion.

_What are you doing there?_ asked Koichi.

_Are you with Sam now?_ asked Zoe.

Tommy snickered teasingly, _Are you two like… well, alone? In the middle of the night?_

Both Sam and Momoe unconsciously blushed. Momoe mentally was punishing herself for being such a big mouth.

Sam coughed for attention, "Guys… focus!"

_Alright, alright,_ giggled Zoe, _But Momoe you better tell me everything later!_

"I hate my big mouth," groaned Momoe.

_Uh… you can go on Sam,_ chuckled Koichi in amusement.

"Thank you," Sam sighed in disbelief, "Now where was I? Oh yeah, yes guys, it seems that Jun has finally evolve into her human spirit."

_How?_ asked Koichi.

"I'm checking on it," replied Sam as he started typing various buttons. He finally pressed the final button and the image of Jun current location and activity was revealed. It was a good thing that Momoe was the first person to see the image of the scene as she quickly covered Sam eyes before he could see the image.

"Uh Momoe… why are you covering my eyes?" asked Sam in confusion.

_Why is Momoe covering your eyes?_ asked Tommy.

Momoe was gaping at the scene. A digimon, which was then known as Merwomon was in a bathtub, through how the scene looked like, it seems that she was just having a normal bath. Momoe could even see the female digimon was looking at herself in confusion and shocked. So it was obvious that she evolved not for the reason of fighting or feeling that she was in danger. She was merely… taking a bath?

"Momoe you're still covering my eyes," reminded Sam.

Momoe looked at Sam and looked at the scene again in disbelief, suddenly there was a flash of light and Jun was back to her human self. And like anybody else when they are taking a shower, she was not wearing any clothes.

"No you can't look!" cried Momoe in panic as she held onto Sam's eyes more tightly, "Shut down the damn scene!"

"What? What's wrong?" asked Sam worriedly.

_Momoe? What's wrong?_ Zoe was worried, along with Koichi and Tommy.

Momoe blushed, how was she supposes to tell this situation, "No question, whatever you do I want you to SHUT DOWN, REMOVE, DELETE or TRASH this scene! Or I'll have to plug both of your eyes out and hit you until you have an amnesia!"

Sam, Zoe, Tommy and Koichi were now listening to Momoe's threat in confusion.

_Okay… I think this will be a good situation in which you tell us what's wrong_, stated Tommy carefully.

Momoe then took a deep breath and began to speak, "Yes, you guys are right. Jun evolve… but in a condition that none of us are expecting, cause…" she swear that she was then blushing from head to toe, "She's now taking a bath and… uh she turned into her human self right now, and she's not quite wearing anything on her."

All of them started to blushed as they too gaped in disbelief, "Sa... say what?"

TBC

* * *

**Next Chapter Spoiler:**

**Chapter 21: Leader of the Moon  
**

"Wanna try?" offered Jun, "Lets see if what you just said is true or not."

_We shall_, then there was a click telling her that he hanged up.

Jun sighed as she started to concentrate on whatever telepathy suppose to happen, 'Uh… okay… here goes. Contacting the others, contacting the others, contacting the others… GUYS CAN YOU HEAR ME!!! I'M PRACTICALLY SCREAMING INSIDE MY OWN HEAD! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME PLEASE REPLY!'

Suddenly she jumped as she heard Tommy's voice in her head, _Are you trying to give me brain damage! It's a psychic contact! So you don't have to yell to make us hear ya!  
_  
_Jun… please I already had a headache, don't make it worse…_ stated Koichi.

_Ow! Ow! Ow! Jun! My head! It's spinning! Don't shout! _Winced Zoe.

_You… don't really need to do that… _chuckled Sam in amusement.

A/N: For those who are interested on being a beta for this story please inform me in the review. I seriously in need for one right now. I realize how bad my writing construction is and I needed help until I can make it better.

**  
**


	22. Leader of the Moon

**Legendary Warriors**

Rating: PG/T

Pairing: Tai/Sora, Matt/Mimi, TK/Kari, Ken/Yolei, Kouji/Zoe, Sam/Momoe, Shuu/Jun

Note: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. The only thing I own is Spiritmon, Hollowmon, Sakuramon, Cyclopmon, Merwomon and few more upcoming new digimon.

* * *

**Chapter** **21: Leader of the Moon**

Jun was walking out of the bathroom with a long towel covering her body. She walked to the fridge and took a can of soda while thinking in confusion. She opened the can and started sipping it slowly.

"How in the world did I evolve?" mumbled Jun, "Just by taking a bath? I know my element is water, but this… this is ridiculous."

Suddenly she heard a soft ring coming off her cell phone. She then grabbed it and answered, "Who is it?"

_I have to say, we are all as confused as you._

Jun almost choked on her soda, "Sa…Sam?" Suddenly she felt a bad feeling about his call, "Sam… you're not looking at me right now, are you?"

_Well…_

"Sam!" cried Jun in disbelief as she blushed and placed the soda can on a table to use her hand to hold the towel around her body protectively, "I'm only wearing a towel!"

Then a feminine voice come out, _Don't worry Jun, I had my hands covering his eyes the whole time._

"Momoe?" asked Jun in confusion, "What are you doing there?"

_Uh… that's not important… just pay attention to the condition you are in right now. What do you think made you to evolve?_

"Seriously? I don't know…" sighed Jun, "And Momoe, can you please tell Sam to shut down the monitor?"

_Can't… that'll mean I have to open his eyes, and I'm sure that you don't want him to see you in your current condition._

"Point taken," cringed Jun, "Anyway… I'm just wondering did it have something to do with tonight being the full moon?"

Momoe's voice then changed to Sam's, _What do you mean?_

"Well I don't know," shrugged Jun, "Since I'm one of the 'Moon' warriors and all."

_Could it be that…_

Suddenly another voice come out, _She could be… the leader?_

Jun blinked, "Koichi? What the… hold on, how many of you guys are there? And are you LOOKING at me right NOW?"

Another feminine voice was then heard, _Don't worry Jun, its only Momoe and Sam in the room with the monitor that can look in your current situation. While me, Koichi and Tommy are now listening to you through our cell phones. It's a five-way communication. _

_Hi Jun!_ said Tommy.

"Uh hi…" chuckled Jun, "Wait… Momoe and Sam are in the same room? Together? Alone? In the middle of the night? Do I want to know what they're doing?"

Snickers and chuckles were then heard from Koichi, Tommy and Zoe, while Momoe was growling, _Jun, watch it, right now I have the power to blackmail you with this video. _

Jun chuckled nervously, "Uh… ok, I'll stop."

Sam then coughed, _As I was saying, about your condition… it's highly possible that Koichi is right._

_What? _cried Zoe in disbelief, _so Jun's our leader?_

_But she's a girl, _stated Tommy.

_Jun a leader? Wow, that sounds well… just wrong, _commented Momoe in disbelief.

_Well… technically, her brother is the leader of the 'junior' digidestined, so I can see the connection somehow, _said Koichi.

"Guy, I'm still here y'know," said Jun in annoyance, she then took a deep breath and let it out, "Okay Mr. Genius, what you just said was too good to be true, mind telling us how your mind worked out this bizarre conclusion."

_Well, for starters, you evolved in a very unusual condition, which is through the mixture of the moon's reflection on the water. It is like a blessing of the moon itself that you are the leader of the group. Second, your element is water, likewise that both guardians of sun and moon are light and dark - the opposite element, then the leader will also reflect the opposite element. Takuya, the leader of 'Sun' group, so the leader of 'Moon' group, shall be water, the opposite of fire. And the last theory shall be proved by you, _explained Sam.

Jun blinked, "By me? How?"

_Telepathic connection, _answered Sam, _only our leader can talk to us using telepathy…_

"Okay… how?" asked Jun.

_That… you have to find out yourself._

"Wanna try?" offered Jun, "Lets see if what you just said is true or not."

_We shall,_ then there was a click telling her that he hanged up.

Jun sighed as she started to concentrate on whatever telepathy was supposed to do, 'Uh… okay… here it goes. Contacting the others, contacting the others, contacting the others… GUYS CAN YOU HEAR ME!!! I'M PRACTICALLY SCREAMING INSIDE MY OWN HEAD! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME PLEASE REPLY!

Suddenly she jumped as she heard Tommy's voice in her head, _Are you trying to give me brain damage! It's a psychic contact! So you don't have to yell to make us hear ya!_

_Jun… please I already have a headache, don't make it worse… _stated Koichi.

_Ow! Ow! Ow! Jun! My head! It's spinning! Don't shout!_ Winced Zoe.

_You… don't really need to do that… _chuckled Sam in amusement.

'Sorry guys…' smiled Jun, 'So… I'm the leader huh?'

_Well, you're taking this quite well, _commented Zoe.

'Believe me, with all the things happening around here, I'm in no condition to be surprise about anything anymore,' Jun then took the can of soda on the table, sipping it while walking to her room, 'Sam! Don't you dare look in my current condition!'

Sam winced, _It's off! Momoe literally broke the control panel and shut down the whole monitor._

Jun gave a small laugh, "Good for her," then start taking out her clothes and changed into her pajamas, 'Anyway guys, good to know that the requirement before the war is almost finished. Now I have to find out how to turn into my beast form.'

Then there was silence from every end of the psychic contact, Jun blinked in confusion, 'Guys? You still there?'

_Yeah… about that…_ chuckled Tommy nervously, _I'm not exactly looking forward to it._

'Why?' asked Jun, suddenly she snapped in realization, 'You guys are not saying…'

_In your previous self… your beast spirit did not look exactly… pleasant, _commented Zoe.

Jun winced in disgust, 'Oh that is my most hated evolution from all of my incarnations. I looked like a horrible drag queen!'

_But… your new evolution could be different… our evolution is always based on our hearts right? _Asked Koichi.

'Guys…' sighed Jun, 'Lets just think about this later okay? I'm so tired… I need some rest. Let's just see what my beast spirit looks like the day I finally decide to transform okay?'

_Fair enough_, Sam then ended the link.

_Me too, g'night Miss Leader, _Tommy's cheerful voice then ended as well.

_Looking forward to us working as a team, _Koichi's friendly voice ended too.

_Good idea leader, tomorrow will be an interesting day, _Jun could see Zoe smiling through that words as she too ended the connection.

Yawning tiredly, Jun finished dressing up as she walked outside her room. She could see that her parents' room was dark, which was a good sign since they decided to rest rather than stay up the whole night discussing such depressing things. She then walked to the door of Davis' room. Opening the door slowly, she then entered the room, seeing her brother was sleeping, his small digimon sleeping ontop of his head.

'Davis…' Jun smiled as she kneeled down to examine her brother's face more closely. He was frowning while sleeping, she touched his cheek and in that very moment, his face immediately relaxed. She gave a small chuckled as she then removed her hand from his cheek and walked out from his room, 'Don't worry little brother, I will protect you… I know I can. It is my duty… and my destiny.'

Suddenly a realization came to her head, she happened to have one more unsolved problem. She too realized that she finally got an idea to how to solve it. Everything will be solved tomorrow morning.

* * *

The Morning

Mimi yawned as she woke up, she frowned as she remembered the discussion she had with the digidestined the day before. She sighed in frustration as she ran to the bathroom, she needed to cool off before she cried once again.

After an hour or so, she walked out, all dressed. She needed a fresh air, she hoped that a fresh air would ease her disturbed mind. Looking at Zoe, she frowned as she walked out of the hotel room.

Zoe blinked awake as she heard a door closing, pulling herself slightly up from the bed, she looked at the door, "Mi… Mimi?"

* * *

Matt was walking on the street and decided to stop infront of the school. He sighed in disbelief knowing that the school was still closed because of the incident. There he saw construction people fixing the damage the seven great demon lords had done.

"Matt?"

Blinking in surprised, he looked around to find out who had called his name. He then blinked again as he found out who it was and stared at her in confusion asking to himself why was she here.

"Jun? What are you doing here?" asked Matt.

Jun gave a chuckled, "Looking for you."

"Uh… how did you know I was here?" asked Matt once again, the girl had stalked him as long as he remembered, but he never remembered her being a psychic and being able to locate his exact location.

"A guess," smiled Jun as she walked closer to him, "Matt… I heard from Davis… about what happen… and I just assume that you might be here… y'know since… those two got kidnapped here…"

Matt sighed as he then looked back to the school, "And?"

" 'And' as in what? 'And' as in that you want me to continue what I think about Davis' departure five weeks from now? Or 'And' wanting to know why I'm looking for you?" asked Jun.

"How about… both," answered Matt, as he looked back at her face.

Jun sighed, "To tell the truth, I both disapprove and approve."

Matt blinked, "I can understand why you disapprove, but why approve?"

"Seriously?" Jun raised her eyebrow, "My lil' bro is such a stubborn brat. Once he puts his mind on something, he'll do that, no matter what. I can't really stop him, so either if I choose to approve or disapproving his decision. He'll go no matter what I think or do."

Matt never knew that the day would come that he would finally feel like giving Jun a comforting words, he sighed, "Jun I…"

"Its destiny," Jun interrupted Matt's word, "That's all I know and understand. So I'm not really sad. Both you and Davis will be back home safely…"

"How can you know?" asked Matt curiously.

"I just believe," smiled Jun, "That's all I can do for now."

Matt blinked, quite amazed by her simple yet quite reasonable answer, he smiled, "Yeah… so Jun, why were you looking for me?"

Jun gave him a hopeful look, "Will you go out on a date with me?"

"Jun…" Matt sighed realizing that her obsession about him had not yet changed, "Look I…"

"Just give me a chance Matt. You never did. I know we've been to dates before, but I know that it's because of the fact that I force you to it. But right now I want us to have a REAL date. Just one day, please?" Jun eyes softened as she looked at his eyes, she truly understood why he was in doubt, she hadn't exactly behaved pleasantly in the past few months she had had a crush on him, she even tried to terrorize Sora for dating him, she had only tried though.

Matt sighed as he looked into her eyes, then again one day won't hurt, "Okay, how about now. Wanna go to a restaurant for breakfast, I haven't had one. It's my treat since its our date."

Jun smiled as she nodded, "That sounds nice, I haven't had breakfast either."

Matt blinked at her answer, 'I was expecting her to scream like a fangirl that I know she is or hug me to death. Is it just me or has she just turned… mature?'

* * *

Mimi was watching the whole scene with disbelief. At first, she thought that she would just walked to Odaiba High School so she could borrow the school computer and go to the digital world to comfort Palmon. Yet, she wasn't expecting to see or hear the conversation Matt and… a girl were having. She had seen that girl somewhere before, first time she had pink hair and Sora told her that she was Davis' sister and Matt's number one fan. Then she saw her on the incident with the attack of the demon lords and the so-called-warriors. Now, the conversation she just heard shocked her.

"Matt is going on a date…" whispered Mimi as she finally found her voice.

Just like the feeling she had when she heard that Matt was dating Sora, she was crushed.

TBC

* * *

**Next Chapter Spoiler:**

**Chapter 22: The Date**

"Look Jun, you have to understand," sighed Matt, "We're not doing this because we choose to, its just…"

"Destiny?" asked Jun, she then stared at Matt, "Heard that from Davis, guess I just got to accept that. I mean, that's where the word 'digidestined' come from. But how about you? Do you accept that reason?"

Matt frowned and looked away, "I… I don't know…"

"Legendary warriors huh?" Jun then started to cut her pancake.

"Wha…" Matt stared at her in shocked, "How do you… how do you know about them?"

A/N: I want to thank Singergirl221, MissAyame-Skyne, Duskmon10, AngeliBeowolfmon and Digi-writer1392 (Did I miss anyone?) for wanting to become my beta, its a pity that I can't have all of you to become my beta. And I want to thank NG-Heaven's Not Enough for being my beta. Also to all of my reviewers. Don't forget to keep on reviewing, all of your reviews encourage me to always update this fic every week, even when I'm really busy.


	23. The Date

**Legendary Warriors**

Rating: PG/T

Pairing: Tai/Sora, Matt/Mimi, TK/Kari, Ken/Yolei, Kouji/Zoe, Sam/Momoe, Shuu/Jun

Note: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. The only thing I own is Spiritmon, Hollowmon, Sakuramon, Cyclopmon, Merwomon and few more upcoming new digimon.

* * *

**Chapter ****22: The Date**

Matt sipped on his soda as he stared at Jun. He couldn't believe that this was the same girl that had been chasing and terrorizing him for the last few months of his high school life. He had finally agreed to go on a date with her… willingly, and he expected her to jump happily or scream like a crazy fangirl. Yet… she was behaving so calmly. They are now in a café, ordering light breakfast with some coffee and tea.

"Are you going to stare at me the whole time, or are you going to eat your breakfast?" asked Jun plainly.

Matt almost choked on his drink. He hadn't realized that he had been staring at her longer than what was necessary, "Oh yeah… uh sorry…" He then blinked when he realized something. That was not how Jun was supposed to reply when he stared at her too long. She would either giggled like crazy or give him a drunken smile knowing that he kept on looking at her.

"Matt? You okay?" asked Jun curiously, 'What's wrong with you?'

'Okay, now this is officially weird,' Matt then asked a question he dared not ask, "Uh, who are you?"

Jun face faulted, what kind of question was that? She raised her eyebrow at him, "Um, is this a trick question?"

"I seriously can't believe that you're Jun, you… you look different," said Matt.

"Duh, I changed my hair style genius," replied Jun dryly.

"See! That's what I mean!" cried Matt, "The Jun I know wouldn't act like this! You not only change on the outside, but the inside too. What happened?"

Jun sighed, 'Great, now how in the world am I supposed to explain it to him. There's no way I'll tell him that I received over a hundred years worth of memories from my previous incarnation. Well… not that he's going to believe me anyway.' "I was just really in deep thought last night."

"About what?" asked Matt.

"Davis…" answered Jun as she stared at her breakfast without touching it, "Also you, Tai, Sora and the rest of the so-called-digidestined."

Matt frowned, "So-called-digidestined?"

"Yeah, you think I can accept the idea that you guys had been playing some sorts of secret agents this whole time and risking all of your lives," said Jun.

"Look Jun, you have to understand," sighed Matt, "We're not doing this because we chose to, it's just…"

"Destiny?" asked Jun, she then stared at Matt, "Heard that from Davis, guess I just got to accept that. I mean, that's where the word 'digidestined' come from. But how about you? Do you accept that reason?"

Matt frowned and looked away, "I… I don't know…"

"Legendary warriors huh?" Jun then started to cut her pancake.

"Wha…" Matt stared at her in shocked, "How do you… how do you know about them?"

"Davis told me," said Jun as she started to take a bite on her pancake, "I heard him rambling that they were the ones that attacked the school and helped those digimon he called the seven great demon lords."

"Oh," Matt accepted the answer as he too started take a bite on his bread, "Yeah, they're really terrible."

"Why?" Jun calmly asked.

"What are you talking about? They attacked our school!" cried Matt in disbelief.

"Didn't you read the letter from one of them? He told you that they were not really them," said Jun while taking another bite.

"How… did Davis told you that as well?" Matt stared in surprised, 'Wow, Davis must be a real big mouth.'

Jun nodded, a little lie wouldn't hurt, "Yeah… so you just assumed that it was fake?"

"Obviously," sighed Matt, "Right now, we try not to risk anything."

"True…" sighed Jun, "I have no place to say this since I'm not involved with this saving the world business with you. But isn't it better to risk something? If it turns out that they're good guys, then you'll get new companions. And if they are not, then you got tricked by them, but if don't risk it… you wouldn't get a chance to come back here alive."

Matt eyes were wide in shocked in Jun's statement, "Wha…"

"I'm not blind Matt, I saw what happen. And you have to admit, they play with you all as if you were nothing," said Jun seriously, "You have two choices: Risk believing in those warriors and get new companions for the fight, which would give you a larger chance on winning and coming back alive. Or you choose to believe what you believe right now, in which then, you, my brother and all of you digidestined are simply walking to your death sentences."

"But if those warriors are evil! Then they're going to kill us!" protested Matt.

"Just like I said, you simply walking to a death sentence at the end anyway, so what's the difference?" asked Jun coldly.

Matt cringed at Jun's voice. Why was she being so cold? "Why are you urging so much in this?"

"I just want you to be more open minded in this kind of situation," answered Jun, "I don't want you to choose a wrong choice. I want you and my brother to live no matter what."

Matt stared at her, and then sighed as he started to rub his head. All of the things that happened in these past few days really were very stressing. Now he was facing a very unJun-like person sitting right infront of him, lecturing him about his decision.

"Jun… it's… complicated…" sighed Matt in frustration.

Jun just simply stared at Matt, then taking her coffee and drinking it calmly, "Just… think about it."

* * *

Mimi opened the door of the room of the hotel, as expected, she found Zoe browsing the net in her laptop. 

Zoe stared at her worriedly, "Mimi? Where were you?"

"Nowhere," smiled Mimi, then walked to the fridge and took a cold drink, "Any homework from our teacher?"

Zoe nodded, "Yeah… I finished it." 'Actually, Sam did it for me.' "It's nothing much really, hey you sure you're alright? You look kinda pale."

Mimi frowned at her statement, "No I…"

"Mimi…" frowned Zoe, she knew this face; this was the kind of face she use every time she was upset. Zoe then stood up and embraced her best friend tightly, "Its okay… just tell me what's the matter and it'll be alright…"

Surprised in Zoe's act, she then let her tears pour out freely from her eyes, then chuckling dryly, "I think I got rejected…"

Zoe blinked, "You… have someone you like?"

Mimi sobbed, "His… his name is Matt… and… and right now… he's dating… he's dating Jun…"

Zoe could swear that she used all of her might NOT to have her jaw dropping to the ground. Good thing Mimi couldn't see her face, cause right now he face was twisting in shock, 'What the hell…'

* * *

Jun gave a light-hearted laughed, "I'm sorry Matt, I don't know what came over me. Let's just enjoy this date shall we?" 

Matt looked at Jun and smiled, "Yeah… I guess so."

Suddenly Jun remembered something and grinned, "Oh, and by the way, you haven't told me anything about what you think about my new look."

"Oh?" started Matt nervously, "You… you look good…"

"Oh really? Just good?" Jun raised her eyebrow teasingly.

"Ye…yeah…" stammered Matt, "Uh… I heard from David that you uh… date someone?"

Jun blinked and stared at Matt without expression. Matt looked at her worriedly, maybe it was not a good time to mentioned such a thing; this is their date after all. Unexpectedly Jun gave a laugh.

"Oh yeah, that was so hilarious!" laughed Jun.

"Huh?" Matt looked at her in confusion.

"That was just something I told my dad so he could faint, I mean I would have done anything not to get scolded that night. And that idea happened to be the best to shock them all. But I never expect Davis to faint as well. I never knew he cared so much," chuckled Jun.

Matt laughed, "Actually TK told me that you turned into some kind of a gold digger. He also told me that Davis looked like he had been to a grave."

"Really?" Jun asked in surprised, "I never knew he could be that jealous."

"Oh believe me, he's always jealous about everything," grinned Matt, "He's the type of person that thinks he owns everything."

Jun smiled at Matt, glad that she could finally lighten the mood. Their conversation then went on while eating their breakfast. They never knew that they could talk so casually and relaxed with one another. The time passed unnoticed, not disturbed by anything until…

A waiter came holding a jar of cold tea, "Want me to add you another…" then he stopped when he saw his customers.

Matt and Jun stopped talking as they looked at the waiter in confusion, wondering why he stopped in the middle of his sentence. Jun then gasped in shocked when she realized WHO was the waiter.

Matt just blinked, "Oh… aren't you Shuu? Joe's brother."

* * *

Joe sneezed in the middle of his sleep. He woke up because of it. Looking at his watch… or maybe a nearly broken watch, it was already nine o'clock in the morning. Seems like in the world of darkness, every hour is always dark. He found both Kouji and Beelzemon sleeping soundly. 

Suddenly he could hear a conversation from the other side of the wall. It sounded faint, but he thought he could hear it better if he stuck his ear to the wall. And that was what he did. He could hear two voices, a man and woman.

"Aw Chronosmon, I'm bored," whined the woman, "Let me play with one of the digidestined."

The man then sighed, "What do you expect me to do?"

"Let me borrow your clone," pleaded the woman, she sounded really bored.

"Just don't break them," said the man calmly.

The woman giggled, "Oh don't worry… I won't…"

Joe jumped away from the wall in surprised. Those voices must be from the seven great demon lords. They were talking about playing and not breaking something? He had a REALLY bad feeling about this.

He moaned, 'Oh I wish I knew a way to tell my friends about this.'

* * *

Koichi was preparing paper work in the student council office. He sighed tiredly; the news that his brother had been kidnapped had spread all over Japan through the news. Those who knew that Kouji was his brother looked at him with pity, even the teachers. While those who didn't were looking at him oddly, because he looked exactly like the missing boy, Kouji. Worse, in the morning a police found him and thought that he was Kouji. It took him quite a while to convince him that he was not Kouji. 

He then came to school late and missed the morning assembly. The police called the teacher and apologized from making him late, which was a good thing. Now the teacher took pity of his situation and assigned him to organize files for light work rather than joining the physical education class.

Suddenly he heard his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it calmly since he was the only one in the room, "Yes?"

_Koichi, are you busy right now? _

Koichi blinked, "Sam? Uh yeah… why? I have class if that's what you're asking."

_I have another plan. And I need one of you warriors to do it for me._

"Another plan?" asked Koichi in surprised, "Plan of what?"

_Plan to make the digidestined to trust us. _

"Oh? And mind telling me what kind of plan is this?" Koichi curiously asked.

He was not expecting Sam to answer, but he did and the answer shocked him, _We're going to let two digimon of the digidestined to know our identity. _

TBC

* * *

**Next Chapter Spoiler:**

**Chapter 23: Answer and Misunderstanding**

"Hey TK, isn't that your brother?" asked Tommy, "What is he doing there? Oh! Looks like he's on a date with…" 'What the…' Tommy eyes were wide in surprised at another familiar figure following Matt, 'JUN!'

TK, Davis and Kari too blinked in surprise at the sight infront of them. Kari gasped in disbelief, "Wow, I never knew that Matt…"

"Neither do I..." TK was gaping in shocked.

"Wait," Davis then laughed nervously, "Just because they're together doesn't mean that they're in a date. I mean come on! Matt and my sister? That'll NEVER going to happen. She probably still forcing him to date her and he's trying to run away from her."

"I wonder what they're saying, I couldn't hear anything from here," said Kari curiously.


	24. Answer and Misunderstanding

**Legendary Warriors**

Rating: PG/T

Pairing: Tai/Sora, Matt/Mimi, TK/Kari, Ken/Yolei, Kouji/Zoe, Sam/Momoe, Shuu/Jun

Note: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. The only thing I own is Spiritmon, Hollowmon, Sakuramon, Cyclopmon, Merwomon and few more upcoming new digimon.

* * *

**Chapter 23: Answer and Misunderstanding**

"Oh Matt…" blinked Shuu in surprised, "Fancy meeting you here."

"You're working here?" asked Matt curiously as he looked at his waiter uniform.

Shuu shrugged, "Yeah, got to do a part-time job, need the money. So I'm guessing you're on a date right now?"

Matt laughed nervously, "Well, yeah kinda."

Shuu smiled at Matt then at Jun, "Hi there, you're Davis' sister right? He told me about you."

"Ye… yeah…" stuttered Jun, 'Right, Matt shouldn't know that we know each other just yet. But… what is Shuu doing here?' she could have sworn that she was even hearing her heart thumping so hard, 'Why am I so nervous?'

"Alright, I'm not going to bother you two, so see ya Matt. And nice meeting you Jun," smiled Shuu as he walked away from the pair.

Jun's eyes were widened when she heard his last words. Her heart felt like it stopped beating that very moment. It had clearly shown that he didn't care if she dated someone else. But… why was she upset about this? It wasn't as if she was expecting Shuu to be jealous of her and Matt's date. Was she?

Before Shuu walked away, Matt noticed Shuu's knuckles were white with visible veins, as if he was squeezing the jar handle he was holding tightly with all his power, 'Why was he squeezing the jar for?' Then he looked back at Jun to find her looking at Shuu with a pale and troubled face.

"Jun? You okay?" asked Matt worriedly, "You look kinda pale."

She snapped at his words, Jun realized what she was doing and quickly hid it with a smile, "Oh it was nothing, just wondering about his… uh… you know… brother…"

Matt frowned at the memory of Joe and sighed, "Oh yeah… I wonder how he is doing right now. He must be really worried about Joe." 'Maybe that's why he was squeezing that jar so hard, usually people do that if they are stressed or upset.'

Jun looked at the direction Shuu had wgone once again and quickly looked back at Matt, "Hey, since we're finish and all, wanna go to a movie?"

* * *

Tommy was brushing his teeth in the bathroom when he heard his cell phone ring. He quickly mouth-washed and ran to answer his cell phone.

"Tommy here," answered Tommy.

_Hi Tommy, _came a familiar yet sad voice

"Kari? What is it?" asked Tommy curiously, 'What's with the sad tone?'

_Oh… its nothing… I'm just calling you about the project. It's due in three months right? Well me, TK and Davis will be gone somewhere next month. And we're wondering if we could finish the project as soon as possible since the school is giving us a holiday in a week. _

Tommy frowned at this statement; he knew where they'll go and realized that must be the reason why she sounded so sad, "Okay sure, when do you want to start this project?"

_How about in half an hour we meet up infront of the public library? I'll call Davis and TK right away, I'm sure they'll agree._

"Good to know, oh well, I need to get dressed, see you in half an hour," smiled Tommy.

_Don't forget to bring the geography textbook as well, see ya,_ then Kari closed her phone with a click.

Tommy too closed his cell phone, then quickly dialed another number. He patiently waited as it dialed. Then another sound of click was heard, along with another familiar sound.

_Hello_

"They'll not be home, I'm guessing they'll leave their digimon in their house," said Tommy.

_Very good…_

* * *

"Hey Shuu, you can you take orders from the customers on table five," said one of the waiters.

Shuu nodded as he put down the coffee jar to the nearest table, "I'm on it." Then walked to the table number five.

One of the waitresses then took the jar Shuu placed on the table, as she was about to grabbed on its handle, she gasped when it cracked and crushed to pieces.

"Oh my God…" she gasped in shocked, "What in the world happened?"

"What's wrong?" asked a waiter.

"The handler on this jar just crushed to pieces, I didn't do anything," said the waitress.

He stared in awe, "No way! That thing is made of solid stone almost as hard as metal, what kind of superhuman power could have crushed it?"

Across them, Shuu finished taking order from the customers. He then took a peek to Matt and Jun talking with each other. He frowned and accidentally squeezed the pencil to hard that it snapped. He then looked at the broken pencil in panic, 'Oh great, I seriously need to control my temper. Why am I so troubled seeing those two together anyway? I hope I didn't squeezed the jar handler too hard that time.'

* * *

"Hey guys!" cried Davis as he ran towards Kari, TK and Tommy. They were finally infront of the public library as planned.

"Just on time," said TK, "Wow Kari, you do wonders, every time you call he always comes on time. You've done something nobody in the world has ever been able to do."

Davis glared at TK, "Hey, what is that suppose to mean?"

Kari chuckled, while Tommy laughed. Then Davis, TK and Kari gave a big sigh. Tommy blinked at their reaction, "Uh guys, are you guys alright?"

"Oh?" blinked Kari, "Oh we're okay. Just tired… that's all. Right guys?"

"Yup, nothing to worry about," grinned TK weakly.

"True," nodded Davis but gave another big sighed.

'Seriously? If I didn't know what was really happening, I would be REALLY suspicious of all of your answers,' Tommy sweat-dropped, "Uh yeah… sure."

"Come on guys, are we going in or not?" asked Kari as she started to opened the door. The three boys nodded and about to follow her, when suddenly Tommy noticed a familiar person coming out from a coffee shop right across of the library.

"Hey TK, isn't that your brother?" asked Tommy, "What is he doing there? Oh! Looks like he's on a date with…" 'What the…' Tommy eyes were then wide in surprised at another familiar figure following Matt, 'JUN!'

TK, Davis and Kari too blinked in surprise at the sight in front of them. Kari gasped in disbelief, "Wow, I never knew that Matt…"

"Neither did I!" TK was gaping in shocked.

"Wait," Davis then laughed nervously, "Just because they're together it doesn't mean that they're on a date. I mean come on! Matt and my sister? That is NEVER going to happen. She's probably still chasing him and he's running away from her."

"I wonder what they're saying, I can't hear anything from here," said Kari curiously.

* * *

Mrs. Takaishi was humming calmly in the kitchen, preparing lunch for Matt and TK to come back and eat. She then looked at her ex-husband who was now sleeping on the couch. She smiled at him; silently she thanked the adventure their children had had in the digital world, which brought them close again. Sure they wouldn't want to take their relationship too close, afraid of another rejection and disappointment. Yet, for their children, this time, they'll do anything.

Suddenly she heard a knock on the door, "Who could it be?" She then walked towards the door and opened it.

"Hi, is TK home?" smiled JP.

She blinked, she certainly wasn't familiar with this boy, and it couldn't be one of TK's classmates since he looked big enough to be in high school, "Oh, no he's with his friends. Are you one of his friends?"

"Well, not really," chuckled JP nervously, "It's just that my friend Izzy told me that TK has this video game I wanted, so I just wanted to ask him to let me borrow it if its okay?"

"Oh you're Izzy's friend," smiled Mrs. Takaishi, "Well, unfortunately TK is not here and I'm not sure where he puts all of his stuff. Maybe you should come back later when he's back?"

JP sighed, 'Well, this doesn't work, so maybe I should be a little bit rude.' "Spirit Evolution! Beetlemon!"

Mrs. Takaishi gasped in shocked as she watched the transformation of a simple child into a humanoid-bettle digimon, "Wha…"

"Please forgive me for this," said Bettlemon as he touched Mrs. Takaishi's forehead with his finger and zapped a little electricity, small enough to shock her and make her unconscious.

He quickly grabbed the fallen woman, then slightly bowing his head and squeezing inside, trying to enter the small apartment. He then placed her on the sofa next to where Mr. Ishida was sleeping. He sighed in relief as he then turned into his human form.

"Okay, now go on with the mission, I need to find where TK's room is and get this over with," sighed JP as he started searching.

* * *

"Hey Matt," Jun stopped in front of the door as they walked out of the café.

Matt too halted a he looked at Jun, "Huh?"

She then sighed, finally a question that'll decide the fate of her love life, "Is it possible for you to like me as more than friend?"

Her question made Matt froze in surprised, he knew that she must have had that question in her head, but he never knew that she would ask it so directly, "Jun I uh… why are you asking me this?"

Jun eyes softened, "I've been chasing you like a crazy fan girl for months, quite obvious that I like you, but I just want to know if you like me back. Before, I was so selfish that I never really considered your feelings: forcing you on a date, chasing you and hating all the girls you dated. Now, it's quite obvious that I have become more mature, so I want to hear it from you directly. Is it possible for you to like me as more than friend?"

Matt then struggled with the answer, true that he never told her what he really thought of her, he thought that by running away and avoiding her she would understand. Clearly, a straight-out answer was more effective. He then took a deep breath and sighed heavily, "Jun… I…"

"I'm not going to break down and weep Matt," said Jun, "I'll accept your answer, whichever it may be."

He looked at her, still unsure, but finally, "No."

"Eh?" blinked Jun.

"I… I can't," continued Matt almost stuttering, "I cannot see you as more than a friend. I… I'm sorry."

Jun face showed no expression, Matt almost flinched at this. No reaction was even worse than breaking down to his opinion, he was about to say something to make things better but stopped when she smiled.

"Good to know," smiled Jun.

"Ex…excuse me?" asked Matt, quite surprised at her reply.

"You see Matt, these past days, I've been wondering about my feelings towards you. I realized that it is different from what I though it was, so today I asked you on a date to confirm what I think my feeling is," answered Jun.

"Uh… so? You found out?" asked Matt.

Jun nodded, "Our feelings are mutual, I can't like you as more than friend either."

Matt then gave a sigh of relief, "Thank God, I don't know what I would do if you started crying in front of me."

Jun laughed, "Well I don't know what I would do if you decided to fall in love with me right now. I mean, seriously? I look way more gorgeous than before."

"Quite true," chuckled Matt, then walked slowly towards Jun, he placed his hand on her shoulder and looked at her face to face.

"Ma… Matt?" Jun stared at him nervously. Did he realize that their faces were uncomfortably close?

Still in shock, Matt's face came forward as he placed his lips on her cheek. She gasped and froze, all the blood in her body then rushed to her face, the boy she had adored in this many months had kissed her!

Matt then ended the gentle kiss and looked at her, "It's the kiss of friendship."

"Wha…" Jun gaped in disbelief, is this guys serious?

He then grinned, "Hey, I would be a fool to miss an opportunity to kiss one of the prettiest girls in Odaiba."

Jun glared as she playfully hit him on the shoulder, "You really are a ladies-man, that kiss doesn't look like a friendship kiss. It was placed too close near the mouth. If anyone saw us they would think you kissed me on the lips."

Matt laughed, "Oh who would bother. It's not like if they know us or anything. They wouldn't bother seeing"

"Come on and let's go to the movie," sighed Jun as she started walking, "Even if this is not a date anymore, I want to see a movie and I'm expecting you to company me."

"Sure," shrugged Matt as he followed her. Now that he knew that she thought of him no more than a friend, them being together felt way more comfortable. Without knowing why fooling around with her felt more comfortable, he started to wrap his arm around her shoulder. Yet, he knew for sure that whatever they did ¿ to each other would never create a feeling of anything more than friendship between the two of them.

Jun almost jumped as she felt his arm around her, she then glared at him, "You better stop teasing me. I'm not your sister y'know!"

'Sister? Hm, that would be a correct word to describe how I see you now,' chuckled Matt.

She sighed again, "If anybody we know saw us like this, there would be a huge misunderstanding."

* * *

"Oh my God…" TK face gaped in horror as he watched the whole situation, "Matt… he… he…"

"Kissed her," continued Kari in shocked, "On the lips."

"And now he…" stuttered TK, his shock was indescribable, "He…"

"Placed his arm around her," continued Kari once again, she then quickly took out her cell phone and began dialing, "Tai just has to hear about this!"

'Jun and the child of friendship together? But I thought she's with Shuu?' thought Tommy, until he suddenly realized that someone is being oddly quite, "Hey Davis, why are you so qui…" then stopped in the middle of his sentence, "Uh Kari, TK…"

As TK and Kari looked at him, he continued, "I think Davis fainted."

* * *

Shuu noticed a pen on the table Jun and Matt was on. He did notice that Matt used this pen to write the check, so he must've left it. They only left a minute ago, so he could catch up to them before they were gone.

He placed the pen in his pocket and walked towards the door, and found Jun and Matt standing a few feet away from the door. As he placed his hand on the handle in order to go out and give the pen back, he saw a very disturbing scene.

Both Matt and Jun were kissing each other, and it looked so intimate. He instantly felt something heavy in his chest as he griped the handle of the door tightly. He took a deep breath, 'Wait a minute what's wrong with me? They're just kissing, it's usual for a couple that date each other. Cool down Shuu, cool down!'

He then frustratingly let go off the handle and walked back towards the kitchen, forgetting about giving back Matt's pen. His face was oddly calm as he was trying to hide his true emotion away from other's sight.

However, he had failed to realize that he had deformed the metal handle on the shop's door.

TBC

* * *

**Next Chapter Spoiler:**

**Chapter 24: Mission  
**

"Look I know you're a digimon," JP rolled his eyes.

"Wha…" Patamon looked at him in disbelief.

"Oh believe me," grinned JP, "I'm not bluffing, and I'm sure we've met before Patamon."

"You… you even know my name?" Patamon gapped more in disbelief as he unconsciously take a step back, "Who… who are you? Are you some kind of a new digidestined?"

"Uh… close… Look, I'm just here to give you a message from Spiritmon," said JP calmly.

Patamon gasped and narrowed his eyes, "Spiritmon? So you're one of them!"  
**  
**


	25. Mission

**Legendary Warriors**

Rating: PG/T

Pairing: Tai/Sora, Matt/Mimi, TK/Kari, Ken/Yolei, Kouji/Zoe, Sam/Momoe, Shuu/Jun

Note: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. The only thing I own is Spiritmon, Hollowmon, Sakuramon, Cyclopmon, Merwomon and few more upcoming new digimon.

* * *

**Chapter** **24: Mission**

"Ugh, I cannot believe Sam told me to do this in my free time," mumbled JP in annoyance.

* * *

Flashback

JP was relaxing in the coach accompanied with his coke, popcorn and TV. It was not everyday that they had the school closed down, and it was going to remain that was for a while because of construction reasons. Yet his calm and lazy day was over when he heard his cell phone ring.

He sighed, "Who the hell is that?" he then answered, "You're speaking with the great JP Shibayama. If this is a pretty girl please don't hang up and keep talking, and if this is something like school work please hang up immediately, but if you're a guy asking me to hang out with you because you're either bored or basically have no life like me, well sure, stay on the line."

_How about a mission?_

"Sam?" JP raised his eyebrow at the familiar voice, "Wha… what mission?"

_I need you to introduce yourself to one of the digidestined's digimon._

"Introduce myself? Wha…" asked JP in disbelief, "Are you out of your mind? You were the one who told us NOT to reveal our true form, and now you want me to INTRODUCE myself?"

_Listen, we only need two digimon to persuade the rest of the digimon and the digidestined to trust us. I'm sure that those two will trust us if you give them this._

Suddenly the cell phone glowed, which made JP jump in shock, "Wha…" before he could say anything else, a familiar sphere colored with nothing but pure white and a beautiful glow was floating in front of JP's face. He gasped, "This… this is the thing that you inserted to our heads and made us… remember."

_Exactly, give that to Patamon. We're going to have two of the great angel digimon on our side. _

"But… but why me?" asked JP, "What about Takuya?"

_He's still in the hospital._

"Koichi?"

_He's in school._

"Zoe?"

_With the Child of Serenity, having a girl talk. Don't feel like bothering them, and she'll kill me if I did._

"Okay… Tommy?"

_Study group._

"Jun?"

_On a date._

"Momoe?"

… _still asleep._

"What's with the few seconds of pause?"

_None of your business._

"Right… Oh, what about Shuu?"

_Part-time job._

"You?"

… _I can't go to the human world in my human form. And going to the human world in my digimon form will only bring trouble._

"Oh yeah…" mumbled JP.

_Never mind that, just start with your mission. Enter the Child of Hope's residence; I'll give you the address via a text message. Make excuses to enter the house, yet knowing how so uncreative you are when it comes to making things up, use are allowed to use force if necessary, you could paralyze his parents after transforming to your digimon form, and zap those who see you transform, that way their memory of you will be a blur. Just make sure you get that memory sphere to Patamon's memory._

JP stood still as he looked at his cell phone in disbelief, "You're crazy."

_Glad that we understand each other, _then there was a click to show that the line was off.

End Flashback

* * *

"It's not like if he's our leader or guardian, heck, we're not even in the same group," mumbled JP on and on as he searched from one room to another.

He then found a dark room and as he turned on the lights, he saw a familiar figure sleeping on the bed, 'Patamon? Yes!'

Patamon blinked when the lights were turned on, "Uh… TK? You're back?" He then looked at the door and found somebody else, "Ah, you're not… I mean… Hello, I'm a talking doll," he faked nervously.

"Look, I know you're a digimon okay, so stop the act," JP rolled his eyes.

"Wha…" Patamon looked at him in disbelief.

"Oh believe me," grinned JP, "I'm not bluffing, and I'm sure we've met before Patamon."

"You… you even know my name?" Patamon gaped in disbelief as he unconsciously took a step back, "Who… who are you? Are you some kind of new digidestined?"

"Uh… close… Look, I'm just here to give you a message from Spiritmon," said JP calmly.

Patamon gasped and narrowed his eyes, "Spiritmon? So you're one of them!"

"Dude, calm down," JP held his hand up in defense, "We're not enemies in the first place, didn't we tell you that we were framed? I mean seriously...I prefer to sit down and watch TV or play in the computer rather than ravaging the digital world."

"Not you!" cried Patamon, "I was talking about the so-called-warriors, not you human. Unless you're the one controlling those warriors!"

JP rolled his eyes, "Believe me, I'm not the type of person that anyone would take orders from. In fact if you were listening, I just got ordered to give you a message."

Patamon looked at JP uncertainly, "Wha… what message?"

"This," JP then took out a glowing sphere from his pocket, "The chronicle of your previous incarnation."

"My… my previous incarnation?" stuttered Patamon in confusion, also alert due to the suspicious glowing sphere, "What do you want me to do with that?"

"Well basically, you just have to absorb this thing into your head," shrugged JP.

"My… my head?" gasped Patamon incredulously, "What makes you think I'll let you do that? It might end up brainwashing me!"

"Hey, it happened to me y'know, and don't say 'brainwash', it somehow gives a negative impression. This thing does nothing but give back long lost memories," explained JP.

"I don't believe you!" cried Patamon stubbornly as he kept his defense stance.

JP sighed, "Well, thought so," then he looked at the wall behind Patamon and cried, "Ah, look! It's the demon lords!"

Patamon gasped in shocked as he turned around, "What? Where?"

At that very moment, JP grabbed Patamon. Holding him down, he pressed the sphere towards his head. Patamon gasped as the sphere slowly disappeared into his head and millions of images started to form. Because of the overpowering amounts of memories filling his head, Patamon fell unconscious on the bed as he couldn't take it any longer.

"Done," smirked JP as he gave a thumb up, knowing that Sam would be watching him right now.

* * *

Sam smiled as he watched JP's movement and action through his computer, "Well done."

"Um Sam," Mystimon said standing next to him, staring at the monitor the whole time, "Do you think he'll remember me?"

"I'm sure," nodded Sam, "You're after all too precious to be forgotten by that memory of his."

"Why would he remember us?" asked Mummymon, "Do we know him?"

Mystimon glared as he pulled on one of Mummymon's bandage, "Idiot! It's Patamon! You know, the egg that I took care of a hundred years ago when Takuya and the others first appeared and helped save the digital world with us," he then gave a dramatic sob, "Patamon my baby, oh how you have grown up… and re-grown again…"

Mummymon blinked, "Oh… you mean the time you become a mama? Or was it a papa?"

"Oh quit it," glared Mystimon again.

Mummymon then noticed a familiar person sleeping on the sofa in that room, "What's Momoe doing sleeping here?"

"She was too tired to go home I guess. She fell asleep the minute I turned around to advice her to go home," shrugged Sam.

"Won't her parents worry?" asked Mummymon.

Sam sighed, "I'll just call them using her voice, telling them she's at a sleepover with her friends."

"How long will Patamon be unconscious?" asked Mystimon.

"With his power and great amount of knowledge and the fact that I didn't use any of the five guardians' powers to create the memory sphere, I would say… twenty days…" answered Sam.

Mystimon's and Mummymon's jaw dropped, "TWENTY DAYS?"

Sam ignored their shock and began dialing his cell phone. Listening to the dialing tone he smiled when the receiver answered it, "Good work JP, now I have another mission for you."

* * *

_Good work JP, now I have another mission for you. _

JP felt like crushing his cell phone, "What do you think I am? Your mail-boy?"

_Now that is just harsh, you're the only one who is not doing anything at the moment and I'm just going to ask for one more thing._

"Fine," mumbled JP in annoyance, "Who's the next target?"

_The angel of Light, Gatomon. _Then through JP's cell phone, came out a pink glowing sphere once again.

* * *

A Few Hours Later

"I'm back!" cried Matt as he entered the house; he stopped when he saw his brother standing right across of him, glaring at him.

"Uh… TK?" asked Matt unsurely, why was his brother staring at him like that? "What's wrong?"

TK simply walked up to him and placed his palm on Matt's forehead, "Your temperature is fine." He then looked at him, "You're not drinking, taking drugs or being possessed by someone right?"

"What is that suppose to mean?" asked Matt in annoyance.

"Bro, you dated Jun!" exclaimed TK in disbelief, "You know, THE Jun, Davis's crazy sister, the one that would chase you to the end of the world, the one you USUALLY despise."

Matt blinked at his brother's statement, he then laughed nervously, "Wha… what? Me? Dated Jun? You must be joking. What gives you such crazy idea?"

"I saw you," stated TK, "I wouldn't have believed it unless I saw it and I did, especially with the kissing and warping your arm around her. What's gotten into you?"

"Wha…" Matt was now gaping, "Lo… look TK, I think we had a little misunderstanding here…"

"TK!" Both TK and Matt turned to find their mother running towards them in panic.

"Mom?" asked TK, "What's wrong?"

"Its Patamon, he's not waking up!" cried Mrs. Takaishi.

"What are you talking about?" asked TK worriedly, "He's just asleep."

"But he's not even moving! No matter what I do, I even tried slapping him, that's not normal TK," said Mrs. Takaishi, "Even his breathing is not normal. You didn't check on when you got home, please do it now, this look serious."

TK then ran towards his room in a hurry, while Matt was looking at TK and his mother worriedly. Suddenly, the house phone rang, and Matt answered it, "Takaishi residence."

_Matt? _

"Tai?" blinked Matt, "Why are you calling?"

_Well, I'm just wondering if anything happened to TK's digimon. I called Cody and Yolei about their digimon._

"Wait, why are you calling them for?" asked Matt curiously.

_Kari can't get Gatomon to wake up, I thought it's because of the attack or the curse, but I called Cody and Yolei, but their digimon are alright. _

Matt frowned, "Well, I think your guess is right this time, Patamon is in the same condition."

_Seriously? Damn, what the hell is wrong with this? Our situation is getting from bad to worse!_

"We better contact Genai and the others, or maybe even go to the digital world and ask other digimon if they can cure this," said Matt.

_Wish Joe was here, he'd know what to do._

"I don't think so Tai, Joe is a doctor specialized in humans. Digimon are so complicated and more data related, Izzy should be the perfect guy for this kind of job," said Matt.

_Good idea, I'll contact Izzy right away. And one more thing Matt._

"What?" asked Matt curiously.

_Did you really go on a date with Jun?_

Matt groaned as he slammed the phone down.

TBC

* * *

**Next Chapter Spoiler:**

**Chapter 25: Decision**

"Hi Mrs. Takaishi, its me Izzy, can I ask you a few question?"

_Oh hi Izzy, sure, what is it?"_

"What happened exactly five days ago when TK went to the study group?" asked Izzy.

_Well, the thing is… uh, this may sound weird… but I don't really remember._

"You don't remember?" asked Izzy curiously.

_I remember preparing lunch and dinner, then suddenly there's a zap and I fell asleep, and the next thing I know I woke on the couch next to my ex-husband._

"A zap…" 'Again?' thought Izzy suspiciously, 'This is so connected.'

_But hold that thought… I did saw images of a boy and a digimon. You may not believe me but I think the boy turned into a digimon._

Izzy eyes were wide in shock, 'Wha…' "Are… are you sure Mrs. Takaishi?"  
**  
**


	26. Decision

**Legendary Warriors**

Rating: PG/T

Pairing: Tai/Sora, Matt/Mimi, TK/Kari, Ken/Yolei, Kouji/Zoe, Sam/Momoe, Shuu/Jun

Note: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. The only thing I own is Spiritmon, Hollowmon, Sakuramon, Cyclopmon, Merwomon and few more upcoming new digimon.

* * *

**Chapter** **25: Decision**

It had been five days since Patamon and Gatomon sunk into deep abnormal sleeping conditions. Izzy had been working hard in finding what was wrong with the two of them, and in the five days, he found something quite disturbing. As if they were just in a deep coma because of some brain disturbance, data was filling their brains in with enormous and countless amounts of data, enough to fill in all of the world computer's memories with data.

"This is bizarre," mumbled Izzy, "What could've made them to react like this… I'm absolutely sure it had nothing to do with the attack they received from Lilithmon. Since Hawkmon and Armadillomon are okay."

"Maybe something happen to them in between?" asked Tentomon.

"Maybe," Izzy murmured while deep in thought, then stood up and grabbed his phone, "I'll better call TK and Kari." He then started dialing Kari's house.

_Kamiya residence speaking, _a woman's voice came up.

"Hi Mrs. Kamiya, its Izzy…"

_Oh his Izzy, how are you? Sorry, but Tai isn't here. Want me to leave a message?_

"Oh no, its okay. I wanted to talk to Kari."

_With Kari? Oh she's not here either, she being going to a study group these past five days_

Izzy blinked, 'Study group?' "Past five days?" 'Odd, this somehow feels connected. Wait a minute…' "Mrs. Kamiya, would you mind if I asked you, what happened exactly five days ago around ten to four o'clock evening?"

The voice on the other end of the line chuckled, _My Izzy, you sound just like a detective trying to solve a murder case._

Izzy then laughed nervously, "Uh, yeah… anyway, I kinda need that answer. So?"

_Well, the house is practically empty except for Tai and the digimon, since I had work and so did my husband. Tai was asleep the whole time in his room with Agumon and Gatomon, while Kari started her study group in the library._

"Tai was in his room, and Agumon too?" asked Izzy curiously, "Hm…"

_Oh hold a minute Izzy, I think Tai is here. Tai, Izzy wants to speak with you._

Then there was a pause and the speaker's voice changed, _Hiya Izzy, what's up? _

"Tai, what happened five days ago when you were sleeping?" asked Izzy.

_Uh… why do you ask?_

"Just answer, I'm suspecting that someone barged into your house and did something to Gatomon," explained Izzy.

_But that's impossible, if that had happened, Agumon and I would have… hold a minute… uh, I think I remember something._

"What?"

_I'm not sure, either it wa a dream or a bizarre reality. But I remember images of a boy and a digimon. And then, there was a zap and I don't remember anything else._

"Tai! Why didn't you tell me that before? They might be the ones who did this to Gatomon!"

_I'm sorry! It was so bizarre, you wouldn't have believed me if I told you that a normal boy turned into a digimon. You would have probably adviced me not to eat pizza or potato chips before going to bed._

Izzy sighed, "I guess… it's a bit bizarre to believe in a transformation from human to digimon and vice versa. But what about Agumon?"

_I told you that's all I know. And Agumon did tell me that he was sleeping the whole time, but… he also mentioned that he felt a zap that made him sleep till' Kari cried for Gatomon to wake up._

"A zap…" mumbled Izzy, "Alright Tai, that'd be all. I need to research some more."

_Okay, so how's Gatomon?_

"I'm still confused about the whole thing as well, I'll call you for a further update," explained Izzy as he hanged up and began dialing another number.

Then a woman's voice answered, _Takaishi residence speaking._

"Hi Mrs. Takaishi, its me Izzy, can I ask you a few question?"

_Oh hi Izzy, sure, what is it?"_

"What happened exactly five days ago when TK went to the study group?" asked Izzy.

_Well, the thing is… uh, this may sound weird… but I don't really remember._

"You don't remember?" asked Izzy curiously.

_I remember making lunch and dinner, then suddenly there's a zap and I fell asleep, and the next thing I know I wake on the couch next to my ex-husband._

"A zap…" 'Again?' thought Izzy suspiciously, 'This is so connected.'

_But hold that thought… I did see images of a boy and a digimon. You may not believe me but I think the boy turned into a digimon._

Izzy eyes were wide in shock, 'Wha…' "Are… are you sure Mrs. Takaishi?"

_Just what I said, it don't really remember. I might have been dreaming or something. What is with all the questions?_

"Oh nothing," said Izzy quickly, "There's just something I need to know related to Patamon's condition."

_How is he?_

"I'm… not sure, but I'll do my best," sighed Izzy, "Thanks for the info by the way, bye." Then he hanged up.

"Well?" asked Tentomon.

"What I thought is right," said Izzy, "Someone else did this to Patamon and Gatomon. But who? Why? And what does it have to do with both image of a boy and a digimon."

"It could be a digidestined," said Tentomon.

Izzy blinked and nodded, "That could explain the image of a boy and a digimon. Maybe both Tai and Mrs. Takaishi saw them and through some zap confused the two of them as one individual. But that doesn't explain why and who."

Tentomon sighed, "Izzy, you're thinking too much, why don't you rest? You've been doing this research fare doing that. Even Mimi's parents flew all the way here and are spending time with her."

Izzy sighed, "I guess… you're right. Problems keep on coming one by one, I've begun to isolate myself to figure it out. Ugh, my parents may begin to think that I'm being a jerk."

"Don't be too hard on yourself," said Tentomon, "Why don't you spend this whole night with your parents?. Don't worry, I'll take care of Patamon and Gatomon."

"Yeah, thanks Tentomon," smiled Izzy, and then walked out of the room.

* * *

Sam sighed as he watched the situation, he never meant to peek in Izzy's personal life, but his research on Patamon and Gatomon might bring him to the 'truth', and he was close to finding it, "This is bad… Mystimon, call all the legendary warriors."

Mystimon looked at Sam, "Well, they're all training in the training room, and Momoe is spending time with her family in the human world."

"Leave Momoe alone then, just call the others when they finish with their training level," said Sam, "This is quite an emergency."

* * *

Aldamon, Komamon, MetalKabuterimon, Kazemon, Loewemon, Cyclopmon and Merwomon were in training level thirty. The situation was a condition was like in Venus, where the temperature changed from minus fifty Celsius to one hundred Celsius every thirty minutes. Their training was simple, defeat one hundred robots as strong as ultimate level digimon in drastic temperatures. But that was not the only problem of the situation.

"I told you I felt nothing to Matt," cried Merwomon.

"Oh really?" asked Kazemon in sarcasm, "That explains why you spent the whole day DATING him!"

"I told you, you misunderstood!" glared Merwomon, "Why do you care anyway?"

"Cause it pissed me off that you being with Matt made Mimi cry!" shouted Kazemon, then noticed ten robots were about to attack her as she cried "Hurricane Wave!" and blew the robots away, but more than half of them recovered and weren't damage, but she doesn't care.

"How in the world is that my fault?" asked Merwomon, "I'm not a psychic and she's not a member of the moon to make me be able to read my mind, I barely even speak to her, how was I to know that she liked Matt?"

"Well you did kiss him," added Cyclopmon.

"SHE WHAT?" shrieked Kazemon, and glared at Merwomon, "Oh great, and you were saying something?"

"Wha…" gasped Merwomon in disbelief, "I did NOT kiss him!" then glared at Cyclopmon, "Why are you on her side?"

"I just said what I saw," replied Cyclopmon coldly.

Merwomon flinched at his coldness, making her unable to notice the five robots that were behind her, attempting to slaughter her to bits.

"SHADOW METEOR!" cried Loewemon, as he destroyed the five robots that were about to attack Merwomon, "What are you guys doing? Don't you see what kind of situation we're in?"

"Well, Shuu is jealous about me and Matt," protested Merwomon.

"I'm not jealous!" cried Cyclopmon in defense.

"Oh yeah?" challenged Merwomon, "Then why are you acting so coldly at me every time we're talking about my splendid moment with Matt."

"Aha! You admit that you enjoyed your time with Matt," cried Kazemon.

Merwomon glared at her, "Stay out of this."

"No way I'm staying out of this, that date was the reason why Mimi has been all depressed these five days!" shouted Kazemon.

"I told you! How was I to know that dating Matt would offend her? And why do you care so much?" protested Merwomon.

"Because I'm her friend and I care about her!" glared Kazemon, "I can't believe you went on a date with Matt and cheated on Shuu."

Merwomon gaped at her in disbelief, "What do you mean I 'cheated' on Shuu?"

"Oh don't fake it, you two are together right? Or maybe 'were' together?" asked Kazemon.

"Okay, you're officially becoming a jerk," growled Merwomon, "We're not even together in the first place!"

Kazemon chuckled dryly, "Of course, who would want to go out with a two timer like you."

"THAT'S IT!" shouted Merwomon, "DIZZLING WHIRLPOOL!" an amount of water in the form of whirlpool floated through the sky and attacked Kazemon.

"TEMPEST TWIST!" cried Kazemon as she got down on her hands and spreads her legs out she started to spin very quickly and then created a strong force of wind that made the water whirlpool stop and fall to the ground helplessly.

"Guys! Cut it out!" cried Loewemon, he looked at Cyclopmon, "Shuu do something!"

Cyclopmon ignored Loewemon as he started attacking the robots, "I'm busy. Mine, MetalKabuterimon and Aldamon's power are not at their fullest due to Kouji's absence," he then looked at Komamon, "So you better get ready to protect us."

"Yeah!" agreed MetalKabuterimon.

"Sure," sighed Tommy.

Aldamon sighed as he watched at the fight between Kazemon and Merwomon, "Just like old times… those two."

* * *

Yolei was walking down the empty street at night, she was so happy that she and her family could spend time together. She was also glad that her family accepted her decision to fight with the seven demon lords. They went to a famous Chinese restaurant and she was very happy about that. It was in times like this when she realized that family meant a lot to her.

After dinner she decided to walk to get Hawkmon from Kari. Since the restaurant didn't allow 'pets', Hawkmon wasn't allowed to put even one foot into the restaurant. So she asked Kari to take care of Hawkmon for a while.

She never expected to meet someone when she passed by an empty park.

"Hi Yolei…"

Yolei blinked when someone called her name, and turned around to find… a friend. She smiled, "Ken? Hi, what are you doing?"

The darkness of the night was so dark that she didn't noticed the evil gleam dancing on Ken's eyes.

"Hey, Momoe," cried Mantarou, "Do me a favor and call Yolei with your cell phone."

"Why?" asked Momoe.

"She got a call from Kari that she was at TK's house with Hawkmon, and if she goes to the Kamiya's house now, there'll be no one there," shrugged Mantarou.

"Well that's so sudden, its very unlike Kari to be like that, she would've called hours before Yolei decided to go out," said Momoe in disbelief, "That's pretty irresponsible."

"Actually she called like two or three hours after Yolei told her to take care of Hawkmon. I came in late to the restaurant remember? Cause I'd forgotten something. She called me before we ate in the restaurant," said Mantarou.

Momoe gaped at her brother, "Wha… what? Now you're the irresponsible one! Why didn't you tell her about that right away?"

"Uh… I forgot…" shrugged Mantarou.

"I cannot believe this," groaned Momoe in disbelief, "And Yolei doesn't have a cell phone, or did you forget about that as well?"

"Uh… yeah?" mumbled Mantarou.

Momoe sighed as she opened the door, "I'm going to go out, hopefully I can still catch up with her." And with that, she left.

* * *

"Ken, what are you doing in the park?" asked Yolei.

"Same question goes to you Yolei," smiled Ken, "What are you doing walking alone in the middle of the night?"

Yolei chuckled, "Midnight? Don't be silly, its eight o'clock at night, barely midnight, and I'm going to Kari's house to take Hawkmon back."

"Oh, so you don't have your digimon with you," smirked Ken.

"Yeah," sighed Yolei, "My family and I went to this restaurant and told us no 'pets' were allowed, well, Hawkmon is no pet, but they still think so. So I asked Kari to take care of him. Now I've finished with my reason, what about you?"

Ken gave a small chuckle as he grabbed Yolei's hand, and without warning, pulled her and slammed her to the nearest wall, "To have fun."

Yolei eyes were wide in horror as she winced in pain from being slammed into a wall, "Ken? Wha…"

And without warning Ken silenced her with a forceful and rough kiss.

* * *

Momoe was running as fast as she could to catch up to Yolei, "When I get back home, I'll make Yolei join forces with me on killing Mantarou, did he know how much trouble caused? Wait till…" her voice then died in her throat when she saw a very disturbing sight, a sight of her sister making out with Ken. She was far enough not to be seen by both Ken and Yolei, so she quickly hid herself behind the nearest tree, "Wha… what was that?"

* * *

A dark figure was chuckling in amusement as it watched the view in front of him. She found it amusing, breaking her toys. And the child of love and sincerity was so pure that it was priceless to see her break down. The light of the moon slightly revealed the face of the figure, which happened to be Lilithmon.

"Break her," whispered Lilithmon coldly.

* * *

At the very same time, Mantarou was watching TV while eating potato chips when he heard a bell from the front door.

He sighed, "Well, they're back really fast." He then walked towards the door and opened it, and surprised to find that it was not either Momoe or Yolei. It was a boy.

"Excuse me, I want to speak with Yolei please," smiled the boy.

"Oh I know you," said Mantarou, "What's your name? Uh… Yolei kept on talking about you over and over I needed to buy earplugs. Oh yeah, you're Ken Ichijouji."

Ken smiled politely and nodded, "That's my name."

TBC

A/N: Two Kens? What's going on? Hehehe, cliffy…

* * *

**Next Chapter Spoiler:**

**Chapter 26: Double the Trouble  
**

Momoe couldn't take it anymore, she need to do something. The situation turned from bad to worse, and from worse to a complete disaster. It's a bad thing that a digimon was sexually harassing her sister. Worse, he was also threatening on killing her. Greatest disaster, there was Lilithmon.

It was such a complicated situation that she had no choice but to evolve. Yet, what could Sakuramon do? She was a defense type and the only attack she had would be predictable to both Chronosmon and Lilithmon. Furthermore, Kouji was not there to support her power, her h-spirit form can't even defeat ultimate level digimon, and Lilithmon had the power above mega.

"This is the worse," hissed Momoe in frustration, she had to do something or something really REALLY bad will happen to Yolei.


	27. Double the Trouble

**Legendary Warriors**

Rating: PG/T

Pairing: Tai/Sora, Matt/Mimi, TK/Kari, Ken/Yolei, Kouji/Zoe, Sam/Momoe, Shuu/Jun

Note: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. The only thing I own is Spiritmon, Hollowmon, Sakuramon, Cyclopmon, Merwomon and few more upcoming new digimon.

* * *

**Chapter** **26: Double the Trouble**

"Oh she's not home?" asked Ken.

Mantarou raised his eyebrows, "Why do you need her for?"

Ken gave a chuckle, "Oh I just needed to return this to her," he then held up a small disk, "I borrowed her music CD. But since she's not here, could you give this to her?"

"Well then, you would rather not give it to me," said Mantarou, "All of my sisters are crazy when it comes to me touching their things. She just left, so I think you might catch up with her if you walk fast. She should be on the way to her friend, Kari's house."

"Oh alright," nodded Ken politely, "Thank you." Then he quickly turned around and ran towards Kari's house.

"Wow, what a polite boy," mumbled Mantarou, "But… still not good enough for Yolei."

* * *

Yolei's eyes were wide in shocked, what was Ken doing? Why was he kissing her? And it was not the type of kiss she expected. It was her first, and she was expecting a soft and caring kiss that would give her the spark. Not this, the kiss was rough and bruised her lips.

She used all of her power to push him away, "No… Ken… no…" she mumbled between the rough and merciless kisses.

He then pulled away, smirking coldly and grabbed her hair roughly. His roughness knocked down Yolei's glasses which crashed to the ground, "Why stop? We were having fun."

"Ken…" gasped Yolei weakly, she was breathing harshly, trying to recover from the shock she was in, "Why… why are you doing… this?"

"Why?" he asked innocently, "Don't you want this as well?"

Yolei shut her eyes as she tried to shake her head, but failed since he was holding onto her hair, "No! Not like this!"

* * *

Momoe who was watching from the distance was gripping on the side of the tree furiously, "That bastard… and I thought he was a nice boy. I don't care if he's Sam's brother, but no one messes with my sister and gets away with it."

When she was about to come out of her hiding place and save her sister, she saw a figure from the corner of her eye. The figure was standing in the darkness, a familiar figure, so familiar that it almost made her heart stop.

"Li… Lilithmon…" whispered Momoe in horror, "What is she doing here?"

Suddenly she heard foot-steps coming from the sidewalk she was on. She turned to look who it was. She was glad that someone was there. He or she could help Yolei from being raped, but it was also bad thing since Lilithmon was there.

Yet, the sight she was about to see paralyzed her, the person that was walking was… Ken. How could he be in two places at once? Unless…

"Chronosmon…" hissed Momoe as she turned her eyes and glared at the person who was violating her sister, "This explain everything."

* * *

Ken wasn't expecting such sight when he was on his way to catch up with Yolei, never in his life would he imagine seeing Yolei and him making out…with what looked like his clone

"Wha…" gasped Ken both in shock and horror, "What is going on?"

Yolei blinked when she heard Ken's voice somewhere else, she looked at her side. Her sight was blurry due to the lack of glasses, but there was no mistake, there were two Kens, "Ke… Ken?" either her sight was really bad or she could be hallucinating.

"You!" cried Ken, pointing at his impostor, "Who are you? And what do you think you're doing?"

Chrono-Ken sighed in disappointment, "You just had to come did you?" he then chuckled at he playfully licked Yolei's face, "Pity, we were having fun."

Yolei choked, "No… stop…"

"Stop it!" growled Ken angrily. Looking how his impostor treated her made his blood boil. Even worse, he was being him, he would never imagine touching Yolei in that kind of manner, "Take your filthy hands off her, or else!"

The impostor just gave a low chuckle as he brought one of his hands roaming around her body and slowly went down to her hip, "Or else? What?"

"No…" Yolei began to whimper. The situation was getting critical, "Ken! Help!"

Ken's eyes were glowing in deep fury, "YOU BASTARD!" he charged towards him, fisting his hand, preparing himself to knock out the impostor.

Suddenly Chrono-Ken took a knife and held it to Yolei's neck. Ken halted in horror; the situation was getting more serious. He gritted his teeth furiously at his impostor and growled, "You…"

"Now, now," smirked Chrono-Ken, "Don't be so hasty, you don't want to see this beautiful little creature's head cut off, right?"

Yolei was bursting in tears, she was so scared, not only because she had been attacked; but because she was about to be killed.

Chrono-Ken smirked as he looked at her expression, "Beautiful," he licked her tears away, "Break more, I'll make sure of it."

Ken was trembling angrily, he wanted to save her, but he couldn't. Inside, he was boiling in anger...simmering, he felt he might blow up if he held it much longer. The knife could easily slash right through Yolei's neck if he did anything sudden.

"No…" whimpered Yolei desperately. Her body was frozen, afraid that if she moved, the knife would slice her neck.

"Let go of her…" hissed Ken, "I'll do anything!"

"Now stop making such ridiculous statements," smirked Chrono-Ken, he pressed his body closer to her as he licked her ear-lobe and lower to her neck, "You know you want her. I'm just showing you what you could've done to her if you hadn't stubbornly refused."

Ken was glaring at his impostor murderously, "Stop that!"

Chrono-Ken gave a grin, "Why? It's the truth… don't you too want to feel how soft her skin is? The taste of her lips… the curve of her body…"

"I SAID STOP IT!" shouted Ken furiously while closing his eyes, he couldn't take any of it anymore. His impostor was taunting him too much… temptation. And he didn't like it one bit.

"Tsk, spoilsport," sighed Chrono-Ken, "Oh well, you can stand there and enjoy the show. I'll give her something you'll never able to give her." He then smirked sadistically as he started to rip the left sleeve of Yolei's shirt. Yolei could only whimper in panic, as Ken stared in horror.

* * *

Momoe couldn't take it anymore, she need to do something. The situation turned from bad to worse, and from worse to complete disaster. It was bad enough that a digimon was sexually harassing her sister. Worse, he was also threatening to kill her. Greatest disaster, there was Lilithmon.

It was such a complicated situation that she had no choice but to evolve. Yet, what could Sakuramon do? She was a defense type and the only attack she had would be predictable to both Chronosmon and Lilithmon. Furthermore, Kouji was not there to support her power, her h-spirit form couldn't even defeat ultimate level digimon, and Lilithmon had a power above mega.

"This is the worst," hissed Momoe in frustration, she had to do something or else something really REALLY bad would happen to Yolei.

Suddenly she remembered something; it was about Jun's transformation and Mystimon's suggestion. She closed her eyes, as she tried to remember.

Flashback

"_At least you all can try to learn how to meditate in order to recollect all of your missing memories," sighed Mystimon, "I don't know about you guys, but I can't live without being curious. It's really a dream come true when my ultimate form has the power to see everything through a crystal ball."_

End Flashback

Flashback

"_Momoe?" asked Jun in confusion, "What are you doing there?"_

_**Uh… that's not important… just pay attention to the condition you are in right now. What do you think made you to evolve?**_

"_Seriously? I don't know…" sighed Jun, "And Momoe, can you please tell Sam to shut down the monitor?"_

**_Can't… that'd mean I'd have to open his eyes, and I'm sure you don't want him to see you in your current condition._**

"_Point taken," cringed Jun, "Anyway… I'm just wondering, did it have something to do with tonight being a full moon?"_

_Momoe's voice then changed to Sam's, **What do you mean?**_

"_Well I don't know," shrugged Jun, "Since I'm one of the 'Moon' warriors and all."_

End Flashback

"Wood…" whispered Momoe in realization, she then looked at the tree in front of her, "My element is wood… well, this is worth a try."

She closed her eyes as she touched the tree, concentrating on the particular memory in her head. She needed to find it, find it in her past, the memory to digivolve, in order to protect, to become more powerful and to save her beloved sister.

* * *

"Guys! I said cut it out!" cried Loewemon.

They had been in the training room for more than three hours, unable to defeat all of the enemies due to a certain trouble. Merwomon and Kazemon were fighting with each other rather than fighting the robots that were supposed to be their target, which left most of the work to Loewemon and Komamon. Cyclopmon, MetalKabuterimon and Aldamon were too troubled with the fact that they couldn't fight with their full power due to the absence of Kouji.

"NOT UNTIL SHE APOLOGIZES!" cried Kazemon, pointing at Merwomon.

Merwomon gaped in disbelief, "ME? What did I do?"

"For making Mimi cry!"

"That's not my fault! If you want to get angry, you can take it out on Matt!"

"So you're blaming your boyfriend?"

"He is NOT my boyfriend!"

Aldamon sighed as he tapped on Loewemon shoulder, "Take my advice, never get involved in a girl fight, or you'll get hurt."

Two robots suddenly attacked both Merwomon and Kazemon, and these two female digimon were not in the mood of interruption.

"YOU MIND? WE'RE BUSY!" they cried.

"HURRICANE WAVE!" cried Kazemon as she create a thin tornado from her fingertips and destroyed the robots, making them fly towards Merwomon.

Merwomon gasped and cried, "AQUA KEEPER!" creating a shield with water. The robots hit her shield and crashed into million little pieces. She glared at Kazemon, "What's YOUR problem?"

"YOU ARE!" shouted Kazemon, equally furious.

"I stand corrected," sighed Aldamon.

"Do we really have time for this?" groaned Loewemon in disbelief.

* * *

Joe was walking around the room uneasily, leaving Kouji and Beelzemon to stare at him in irritation.

"Would you stop doing that!" cried both Kouji and Beelzemon.

"I know you're supposed to be uneasy because you're being a prisoner and all, but you better cut it out or I'll cut _you_ out!" growled Beelzemon.

"You've been circling for five straight hours every day for a week! Even when we were having our meal!" complained Kouji.

"Sorry!" flinched Joe in panic as he stopped walking, "Bu… but I can't help it! My friends could be in danger right now."

"Keh, that's what are you worried about?" asked Beelzemon in disgust, "Why worry? You know that as long as your friends follow what they were told, nothing will happen to them until next month."

"Liar!" protested Joe, "I'm no fool! I heard two of your friends chatting and one of them was planning to 'have fun' in the human world. And I know 'having fun' for you dark digimons is not anything good in my dictionary."

Both Kouji's and Beelzemon's eyes were wide in surprised. Suddenly Beelzemon stood up and immediately walked out in a hurry. Fury and disbelief could be written all over his face.

Kouji could only star at Joe in horror, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Joe sighed helplessly, "What's the difference? It would have only made you worry."

Gritting his teeth, Kouji was holding his cell phone in frustration, 'I wish he'd told me sooner, that way I could've warned the others!'

* * *

Lilithmon smirked, "This is getting more and more interesting. Humans are so much fun to play with;" she licked her lips teasingly, "Even more fun is breaking them. It's such an enjoyable moment to be the Queen of Darkness."

* * *

"STOP IT!" shouted Yolei in panic, "KEN HELP!"

"YOU BASTARD!" growled Ken; his anger was rising even higher. The sight of Yolei being violated in such manner affected him greatly, there was no doubt in his mind that he would kill his impostor the second he had the chance.

"Now, now," grinned Chrono-Ken in amusement, "We don't want to wake the neighbors right? I mean, it'd be rude."

"Rude?" shrieked Yolei in disbelief, "Do you even know the meaning of that word? What do you call this then? You pervert!"

Chrono-Ken twitched; he didn't appreciate being lectured by the girl in front of him. Yolei gasped when the cold feeling of the knife felt sharper against her skin.

"Shut up, or you'll regret it," growled Chrono-Ken threateningly.

"Yolei!" cried Ken in panic, "No, stop!"

Chrono-Ken smirked at him, "Why should I?"

"Because of this… ROOT TANGLE!"

Suddenly an amount of roots broke out of the thick asphalt under Chrono-Ken. He gasped as the roots wrapped around him, making him drop the knife and let go of Yolie, "Wha… what is this?"

As soon as Yolei was let go, she quickly ran towards Ken as he gladly held her and wrapped his arm around her protectively.

"Who?" hissed Chrono-Ken in pain; the roots were all around him and choking him mercilessly, "Master… Lilithmon… help…" And in that very moment, he perished into millions of data.

The figure behind the attack smirked in satisfaction, "One over, one to go."

* * *

Lilithmon gasped when the puppet that Chronosmon lent her was easily destroyed by something unknown. She looked around in alert, "Who did that?"

* * *

Both Cyclopmon, MetalKabuterimon and Aldamon halted their attack, another familiar feeling washed over them.

"Could it be…" gasped Aldamon.

"Its Momoe," Said MetalKabuterimon in realization.

"You think something bad happened to her?" asked Cyclopmon.

Aldamon frowned, "It better not be so, we can't get out of this place and inform Sam before finishing this level," he looked at Kazemon and Merwomon who were still fighting, "And those two are not really helping."

* * *

Kouji's eyes were widened in shock as he felt a feeling, a very familiar feeling. A feeling meaning that one of the members of the Sun had evolved. The warning of the attack of one of the Demon Lords from Joe, and the fact that either Shuu or Momoe had transformed into their new form, could only mean one thing. Bad news.

TBC

N/A: Okay, Just one thing I have to say about this chapter, I can't believe I just wrote THAT scene. But since this is T rated, I guess its pretty safe. Oh well, hope you enjoy it. And for the next chapter, NEW DIGIMON WARRIOR EVOLUTION!

* * *

**Next Chapter Spoiler:**

**Chapter 27: Our Savior**

_Inoue residence,_ a person answered.

"Hey Mantarou, its me," whispered Momoe, she began to lose her voice, she need to talk to him quickly before her voice was gone.

_Momoe? Is Yolei with you?_

"No, I met my friend on the way and I'm planning to stay with her. But I saw Yolei with Ken, running to our house, so I'm guessing they'll be back safely," explained Momoe.

_Why are you whispering?_

Momoe sighed as she found an excuse, she couldn't possibly tell him that she was in the edge of dying, "I'm in the middle of a movie, so just tell the others that I'll not be back for a while."

_How long are you going to stay there?_

"I don't know, but I'll be fine… I promise…" Momoe smiled weakly, "Bye…" then she hung up and breathed heavily, "That… that's done… now… teleport…"

The cell phone then once again turned into digivice and with a flash of light, she was gone with the digivice.  
**  
**


	28. Our Saviour

**Legendary Warriors**

Rating: PG/T

Pairing: Tai/Sora, Matt/Mimi, TK/Kari, Ken/Yolei, Kouji/Zoe, Sam/Momoe, Shuu/Jun

Note: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. The only thing I own is Spiritmon, Hollowmon, Sakuramon, Cyclopmon, Merwomon and few more upcoming new digimon.

* * *

**Chapter** **27: Our Savior**

Ken would have never imagined that this would be the day he would most regret leaving Wormon at home. Then again, even if Wormon had come, what difference would it have made? It would have only made him lose more of his precious ones.

"My, my, my," a cold voice hummed, giving both Ken and Yolei a chill throughthat run up their spines, "You all survived? I must admit, you must have a guardian angel watching over you."

Ken recognized that voice, "Lilithmon!" Unfortunately, he was right.

Yolei gasped as she grabbed Ken's shirt and clung to it even tighter, "Ke… Ken…"

"Its okay…" whispered Ken as she held Yolei more protectively, though he doubted his own word. How could they be okay? They were not with their digimon and worse; they were facing one of the demon lords, "What's the meaning of this? I thought you promised not to hurt us if we did what you said!"

Lilithmon gave a mocking gasp, "I did? My, I don't seem to remember. In fact, we never DID promise anything that would guarantee your safety, did we?"

Ken's eyes were wide in shock at such revelation. She was right, as he replayed the written message they received from Chronosmon, the fact that they would not get hurt was never mentioned, "Dammit!"

"We're evil," smirked Lilithmon, "And proud of it. I wasn't planning on killing you… not just yet. Probably violate you a bit or so using the person you care the most. But I didn't take into consideration that he could come and ruin everything. Especially…" She glared murderously at the dark corner of the park, "… that someone would ruin EVERYTHING when things were going so smoothly."

A creature similar to a tree then moved, crawling out of the shadows, revealing itself and chuckling in amusement, "Oh, I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?."

Yolei gasped, "A digimon."

It nodded, "The name's Nymphmon, one of the Legendary Warriors. Wood element as you can see." The body of the digimon revealed that it was a she, covered and made with woods and hair made of leaves and a flower growing on the center of her forehead. She had beautiful emerald eyes, long woody nails and no one failed to notice that she had some kind of see-through fairy-like wings on her back. (See this: http // www. deviantart. com/ deviation/ 52578277/)

"Wood?" spat Lilithmon mockingly, "I know the wood warrior and I'm no fool. You're not her."

"Oh no," gasped Nymphmon in a very dramatic tone, "I can't believe you forgot about me. Could it be because I digivolved?"

"Digivolved?" gasped Lilithmon, "So you're really…" her eyes were gleaming pleasantly at this, "Bravo, I've been waiting so long for this, now its time for my revenge. You'll pay for what you did to me! HOW DARE YOU ILLUSIONATE ME! BITCH!"

"All's fair in love and war," smirked Nympohmon, "But unfortunately, I have no time to play with you. ROOT TANGLE!" her fingers elongated as they aimed towards both Ken and Yolei, grabbing them and pulling them towards her, "Sayonara," she winked at Lilithmon as she began to crawl into the darkness along with the digidestined.

"WAIT!" shrieked Lilithmon, but too late as Nymphmon was nowhere in sight.

* * *

"What is the meaning of this?!"

Chronosmon raised an eyebrow as the new comer barged into his room and screamed at him so impolitely, it was Beelzemon and he didn't look happy, "Don't you know how to knock?"

"Who cares about that?" growled Beelzemon, "Why are you attacking the digidestined?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," sighed Chronosmon.

"Don't fuck with me!" cried Beelzemon, "I heard from one of the digidestined that you were talking about attacking the digidestined."

"Oh really?" asked Chronosmon, "Do replay exactly what he said to you."

"He said, 'I heard two of your friends chatting and one of them was planning on 'having fun' in the human world'," stated Beelzemon.

"And you just assumed that one of them was me?" asked Chronosmon calmly, "Why?"

"Because you're the only one that I DO NOT trust!" cried Beelzemon.

Chronosmon sighed, "Unreasonable answer, but you're right."

Beelzemon blinked, "You…"

"But," cut Chronosmon, "I might have been one of the speakers, but it was Lillithmon's idea to 'have fun' and all I did was lend her one of my clones; which I had no doubt that she would never return to me."

"What?" growled Beelzemon, "Do you realize what you were doing? It's Lilithmon we are talking about! You know how that her desire will ruin our entire plan!"

Chronosmon looked at Beelzemon, "And how about you Beelzemon? I happen to noticed that you're being 'too friendly' towards this humans. And here I thought that you loathed humans as much as the others. What with the change of heart?"

Beelzemon flinched, but then frowned, "What kind of bull shit are you talking about? I abhor humans, and no matter what, that will NEVER change! Damn it! Why do I even bother talking to you? Who cares what happen and what that bitch will do! I'm OUT OF HERE!" then walked away from the room and slammed the door shut in frustration.

Chronosmon chuckled in amusement as he stared at the door, "I'm sure you are, if not, then… well, I would have no other choice but to eliminate you. I have no use of demons who like humans."

* * *

Nymphmon was trying to breathe normally. The condition was far from safe and there was no way she could escape it so easily. She needed back-up, but what was she supposed to do? She couldn't communicate with Takuya since it had to be him who started the telepathy communication, and there was no way she could change her digivice back into cell phone, that would only mean turning back into her human form. She couldn't do that, especially in front of them…

"Tell us what are you planning to do with us?" cried Yolei.

Nymphmon sighed in disbelief as she made one of her roots cover Yolei's mouth, "Be quiet if you want to live. Is this how you say thank you to someone who just saved your life?"

Ken narrowed his eyes, "Why… are you saving us?"

"Wha…" Nymphmon chuckled dryly, "Why shouldn't I?"

"Because you're our enemy," said Ken, "You're one of those Legendary Warriors right?"

"And that makes me your enemy?" asked Nymphmon, "How much of a genius are you?"

Yolei began to protest angrily even when her mouth was covered with a root and her voice was muffled. If Nymphmon had pupils, she would have rolled her eyes, her sister could be a pain no matter what she did.

"You attacked us," said Ken, "That doesn't make you our enemy?"

"Think again genius," said Nymphmon coldly, "You saw it yourself, there's a digimon that can impersonate someone. If he did that to you, what makes you think that he didn't do that to us? We were framed."

"Why?" asked Ken once again, "What benefit will they get for framing you all? I mean, what good will it be to have us hate you?"

Nymphmon sighed as she began to sit down and lean on a nearby wooden wall, "Alright, I'll tell you. So you better listen until I'm finish," she glared at Yolei, "That goes for you too young lady." Then slowly let go of Yolei's mouth.

Yolei pouted at her, "Who do you think you are? My mother?"

"Fortunately no," smirked Nymphmon, 'Close though…' "Now, I want you all to know that we, Legendary Warriors have one important duty, and that is to protect the digidestined."

Ken and Yolei blinked at the answer, and after a few seconds Yolei scoffed dryly, "Yeah, you all did a pretty good job at that."

Nymphmon glared at Yolei, "We're trying our best, we've been reincarnated for many times that we need lots of time to gather every piece of our memory. Believe it or not, this form I'm in now, it's a new form. I just digivolved an hour ago or less."

"What?" gasped Yolei, "For what reason?"

"Weren't you listening?" frowned Nymphmon, "To protect you. It's my duty."

"Okay, I kinda understand your duty and reason of digivolving. But you haven't told me the reason WHY the enemy wants to frame you?" pressed Ken.

"They fear us," answered Nymphmon.

"Huh?" blinked Ken and Yolei at the straight answer.

"When all of us, the Legendary Warriors combine our power together, we're stronger than any of them. Especially when we have all of our memories back and completed our evolution," explained Nymphmon, "The Demon Lords knew of our weakness and that is to fail our mission. Once warriors fail to accomplish whatever mission they are assigned, their spirit will fall. At least that's how I think of their plan. Also, they too have a mission, and that is to eliminate those who oppose them. The main targets are us, the Legendary Warriors and you, the digidestined."

Yolei gasped in horror and Ken gulped nervously, but they both nodded to let Nymphmon continue, and she did, "They find you all easy targets, so they prefer to toy with you all, as you can see what happened minutes ago. Not only physically, they're trying to break you down mentally. Unlike you, when it comes to us, Legendary Warriors, they would kill us the minute they found our weakness without any second thoughts."

Ken blinked again, "Don't tell me, your weakness is…"

"The digidestined," Nymphmon chuckled dryly, she watched as both Ken and Yolei's face turned in disbelief, "Oh belief me, I'm telling the truth."

"I…" started Ken, "I'm really… confused with all this… I… don't know what to belief…"

Nymphmon smiled, "Its okay, you have enough time to think about it. I mean Spiritmon did mail you that if you have any question you can…"

Her voice suddenly stopped, for a good and terrible reason. Yolei choked in shock, while Ken gasped in horror. A long pointy purple nail was stabbing through Nymphmon chest. Nymphmon trembled as she looked at her chest, fear filling up her mind. Did it hit her heart? Wouldl she die in the next second she breathed? "N…no…"

"Found you." A sickening melodic and familiar voice rang behind the wood wall Nymphmon was leaning against. The purple nail pulled out violently from her chest, making her gasp in pain.

"Li… Lilithmon!" hissed Nymphmon with a husky breath, "Damn it!" She then used all her power as she once again wrapped both Ken and Yolei with her wooden roots and began to run.

"You're not getting away this time!" shouted Lilitmon as she broke the wood wall in front of her. As the wall broke down to pieces Lilithmon gasped when she found that they had once again ran away, "I'll find you… and when I do, I'll TEAR YOU TO PIECES!" she gave an evil high pitched laugh to the air.

"I think… we're safe here…" gasped Nymphmon as she released both Yolei and Ken to the ground.

Yolei gasped as she watched the wound on Nymphmon chest, "You… you're hurt…" she then reached out her hand to touch the gust blood that came out of the chest.

"No…" whispered Nymphmon as she stopped Yolei's hand from touching it, "Don't touch it. Look, my blood is mixed with purple color," she pointed at the purple liquid mixed with her blood, "Its poison, once you touch it, you get infected as well."

"Po… poison?" gasped Ken worriedly, "We have to find help. I'll call Izzy," he started to take out his cell phone.

Nymphmon held Ken's hand and shook her head, "No, I… I'll be okay…"

"Don't be stupid," hissed Yolei in panic, "Its poison… you… you might die!"

"Don't be ridiculous," smirked Nymphmon weakly, "This is the poison from one of the Demon Lords, not 'might', I 'will' die. No matter what, your friend Izzy can't cure me."

Yolei gasped as she started to trembled in disbelief, tears began to spill out from her eyes, "But… but I don't want you to die! It's not fair… you can't die for saving us! Isn't protecting us one of your duties? How can you protect us if you die?"

"I won't die, I'll think of something," smirked Nymphmon, but her breath began to become husky, "If I go back right in time, my friends could heal me… maybe. But now, you two better get back to your house. It's not safe being with me. I just now realized that she might have wanted to hurt you because you're some kind of bait to fish me out."

"But…" protested Yolei.

"GO!" barked Nymphmon as she choked painfully.

"NO!" sobbed Yolei, "I won't leave you! It's not right!"

"It's me who she wants! You'll get killed if you're with me!" Nymphmon forced her cry to put some sense into her sister's head.

Ken then held Yolei's shoulder, "Yolei… we better do what she says."

"But…" sobbed Yolei, "No…"

"If we stay any longer we'll become a burden to her," said Ken.

Yolei sobbed even harder as she looked at Nymphmon for the last time and nodded.

Nymphmon smiled weakly, "Don't worry, we'll meet again. I promise you."

"Pro… promise?" plead Yolei, "Promise that you won't die? Especially because of us?"

"Silly girl," chuckled Nymphmon, "Now GO!"

Ken nodded as he pulled Yolei to run with him. Yolei hesitated but followed his lead without looking back at the wounded digimon.

Nymphmon watched as they ran away, watching them carefully to make sure that they would be far away from sight. She finally sighed in relief and lay on the ground weakly. Using all her power to breathe and stay conscious, the poison was too strong. It paralyzed her left hand and her lower body. All her nervous system died and it would finally make her body functions stop, especially her heart. And she would die. But before that…

Data covered around Nymphmon as she turned back into Momoe and her digivice turned into a cell phone. She chuckled, "At least… I have things to do… before I…" She dialed her phone and waited the dialing tone.

_Inoue residence,_ a person answered.

"Hey Mantarou, its me," whispered Momoe, she began to lose her voice, she needed to talk to him quickly before her voice was gone.

_Momoe? Is Yolei with you?_

"No, I met my friend on the way and I'm planning to stay with her. But I saw Yolei with Ken, running to our house, so I'm guessing they'll be back safely," explained Momoe.

_Why are you whispering?_

Momoe sighed as she found an excuse; she couldn't possibly tell him that she was at the verge of dying, "I'm in the middle of a movie, so just tell the others that I will not be back for a while."

_How long are you going to stay there?_

"I don't know, but I'll be back soon… I promise…" Momoe smiled weakly, "Bye…" then she hung up and breathed heavily, "That… that's done… now… teleport…"

The cell phone once again turned into a digivice and with a flash of light, she was gone with the digivice.

* * *

Mummymon was walking on his way to Sam's room, seems like the training season for the digidestined had finished and they were in the room to discuss about some plan or something. Since he basically had nothing to do, he could at least join them.

Yet, what he saw made him freeze to the ground. Blood was splattered on the ground infront of him, he too noticed that along with it, unknown purple liquid was mixed in it, "Wha…" he gasped in horror as he witnessed the figure the blood was oozing from, "Mo… Momoe?"

Momoe was gasping, she couldn't move any part of her body anymore, she smiled in relief when she saw Mummymon. She opened her mouth as she choked words of plead, "Call… Sam…" And finally, losing all of her power, she fell unconscious.

TBC

* * *

**Next Chapter Spoiler:**

**Chapter 28: What's the Truth?**

"Yolei? You okay?" Ken frowned worriedly at his companion. Yolei was kneeling on the ground sobbing heavily. They were two blocks away from her house when her legs turned limp and they had to stop in their tracks. He sighed as he kneeled down in front of her and touched her shoulder, "Hey, its okay…"

"It's not okay!" cried Yolei desperately, "I… I… I don't know what to think! All of this time… all of this time I thought those warriors are enemies, and now… now one of them is risking her life to save us! I don't know what to believe!"


	29. What’s the Truth?

**Legendary Warriors**

Rating: PG/T

Pairing: Tai/Sora, Matt/Mimi, TK/Kari, Ken/Yolei, Kouji/Zoe, Sam/Momoe, Shuu/Jun

Note: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. The only thing I own is Spiritmon, Hollowmon, Sakuramon, Cyclopmon, Merwomon, Nymphmon and few more upcoming new digimon.

* * *

**Chapter** **28: What's the Truth?**

"Okay, so let me get this straight," Sam said rubbing his forehead in disbelief, "The reason why you spent almost five hours at the training room was because Kazemon and Merwomon were arguing?"

"She started it!" protested Jun pointing at Zoe, "I didn't do anything and she attacked me!"

"That's not true! You attacked me first!" cried Zoe, "And what do you mean saying you didn't do anything? You know exactly what you did!"

"I told you, you misunderstood!" Jun cried back.

"Girls, girls…" sighed Sam, looking at Koichi, "How did it turn out like this?"

Koichi shrugged, "You're the one who was supposed to be watching over us, you should know what's going on."

"I can't keep an eye on all of you 24/7, that would make me a stalker," said Sam, "But I did see Jun and Matt hanging out in the coffee shop where Shuu works…"

"SEE!" cried Zoe, which made everyone to jump in surprise, "That's solid evidence! Sam! Hand me a copy of that tape!"

Takuya elbowed Sam's arm lightly, "Dude, seriously, you're not helping."

Sam groaned in disbelief as he looked at Shuu, who was giving Sam an 'I-have-nothing-to-do-with-this-and-I-don't-feel-like-getting-involved' look, "Shuu…"

"I told you what I saw and that is it," said Shuu plainly.

Jun frowned at Shuu, she wanted to say something, but it would look so awkward infront of everyone. Maybe she could get a chance to talk with him alone.

"Okay, let's focus our attention in another topic," said Tommy, "Like, why did you call all of us here, Sam?"

Sam was glad that Tommy changed the topic, "Okay, I have big news. One of the digidestined suspected the fact that a human can turn into digimon."

Everyone stared at Sam in disbelief, some gasped, while one person, namely JP, flinched.

"It… it's not my fault!" protested JP suddenly.

"I'm not blaming you JP," sighed Sam, "It was my idea anyway, so I am the one responsible."

"Wha… what did you guys do?" asked Koichi looking at both Sam and JP.

"I told JP to give Patamon's and Gatomon's past memories back," said Sam.

"Hey, that's a good idea," smiled Takuya, "That way, those two can persuade the others to trust us!"

"And?" Koichi raised his eyebrow at Sam, "I'm sure there's something else."

Sam chuckled, "Sharp as usual I see."

"I'm sure there is something going on, its not as if the fact that two digimon in a deep long slumber would make the child of knowledge think that there's a possible transformation between digimon and human," Koichi said in one breath.

"JP transformed in front of the child of friendship and hope's mother, also in front of the child of courage," shrugged Sam.

"WHAT?" they all cried in disbelief.

"And why are you all calm and collected?" protested Koichi, "You were the one who told us not to tell them anything about us or our identity."

Sam sighed, "I'm sorry, I miscalculated, I wouldn't have imagined that anyone would remember such things after being zapped. It's a good thing that they didn't remember what he said, cause that'll blow our cover since JP introduce himself as Izzy's friend."

"You did what?" everyone glared at JP.

"Well… I… its not…" stuttered JP, "This is why I don't want to be responsible about anything! Everybody ends up blaming me!"

"Okay cut it out guys," sighed Sam, "What's done is done. Now we have to discuss what we have to do about this."

Suddenly Takuya remembered something, "I almost forgot! Ugh, how can I forget such an important thing as that! Sam! Momoe has transformed!"

Sam calm face turned frantic as he turned towards Takuya, "What?"

"Oh yeah, that's true!" cried JP, "She could be in danger!"

Shuu nodded worriedly, "I can't believe I forgot about that little fact as well, what's wrong with us?"

Tommy looked at the others, "Hold on a minute, just because she evolve doesn't mean that she's in danger. I mean look at Jun, she evolve while taking a shower."

"True," frowned Sam, "But we mostly evolve in a critical situation, and…" suddenly he remembered something, "… the prophecy… could it be…" he dared not say it, but… it could just happen… but they were barely starting the war at that moment.

"Sam?" Koichi looked at his friend in concern, "You okay?"

Suddenly a scream was heard as the door slammed opened, "GUYS! HELP! IT'S MOMOE! SHE… SHE…"

Everyone jerked their heads at the source of the scream and gasped in horror. From their position, they could see Mummymon carrying an unconscious Momoe. Blood soaking almost her entire blouse, the liquid was dripping endlessly to the ground. Mummymon's chest was covered with blood as he was holding Momoe so closely while his face was in a mixture of horror, panic and disbelief.

Sam choked as he remembered the image he had seen in his prophecy.

(Flashback)

_Various images then played in the crystal ball, he could see and hear them. Screams, a blast of dark energy and finally… blood._

_Spiritmon gasped in disbelief, the scream sounded so familiar, yet he couldn't put his finger to whom that scream might belong to. This scene must've been something that will happen in the war. If this was true, then looking at how much blood he had seen, one of the digidestined or warriors must've got seriously hurt… or died in the war._

(End Flashback)

But there was no blast of dark energy and no scream…

"MOMOE!" screamed Jun as it snapped everyone's attention to finally run towards Momoe and Mummymon.

Sam couldn't believe it, could the prophecy he had seen had finally came true? But it was too soon, and it was not Jun's scream that he heard from the crystal ball. He then stared in horror as he noticed Momoe's blood mixed with some purple liquid. Before anybody else could touch her, he cried, "EVERYONE! DON'T TOUCH HER! MUMMYMON PUT HER DOWN!"

Everyone froze and turned at him in panic and confusion, Jun was the first to protest, "What are you…"

"JUST LISTEN AND DO WHAT I SAID OR YOU'LL ALL DIE!" cried Sam desperately.

Mummymon nodded nervously as he placed Momoe on the floor. Sam then looked at Shuu, "Shuu, change Mummymon's bandages before any of Momoe's blood touches his skin! And try not to touch any of her blood as well!"

"Sam," Shuu was feeling uneasy with the entire situation, "What…"

"Just do it!" cried Sam, which made Shuu immediately help Mummymon open the bloody bandage and cover it up with new ones.

"Tommy, go outside and wipe away all of the blood! Don't use any water since it'll spread, freeze them completely!" cried Sam once again, "And Koichi, perish the frozen blood into darkness!"

Tommy and Koichi nodded as they stared at each other in alert and began to run out of the room.

"Wha… what about Momoe…" whimpered Jun, "Is she going to be okay?"

Sam looked at Jun and frowned deeply, "I… I honestly… ugh… she's going to die."

"WHAT?" cried everyone in the room in horror.

"Don't joke around!" cried Takuya in panic.

"I'm not joking!" growled Sam in frustration, "Looking at her wound I know its Lilithmon's doing! And the purple liquid is her poison! Just the touch of her poison will kill you in two days if you don't wash it off with clear water! Imagine what will happen if it goes through all your blood stream!"

"Are you saying that Momoe has no chance of survival?" gasped Zoe as she trembled in fear and absolute horror.

"I WILL NOT LET THAT HAPPEN!" roared Sam as he glared at all of them angrily, "WE WILL FIND A WAY!"

"Then tell us!" plead Jun desperately, "I can't see her breathing!"

Sam began to breathe harshly in panic, 'This is not happening… this is simply CANNOT be happening…' suddenly he remembered something and with that, he knew that he found a cure, "That's it…"

* * *

"Yolei? You okay?" Ken frowned worriedly at his companion. Yolei was kneeling on the ground sobbing heavily. They were two blocks away from her house when her legs turned limp and they had to stop in their tracks. He sighed as he kneeled down in front of her and touched her shoulder, "Hey, its okay…"

"It's not okay!" cried Yolei desperately, "I… I… I don't know what to think! All of this time… all of this time I thought those warriors are enemies, and now… now one of them is risking her life to save us! I don't know what to believe!"

Ken looked at Yolei, he was thinking the same thing, and he was frustrated because of it. He then stood up, offering her his hand, "Come on, we'll talk with Izzy about this, but first…" he gulped as his cheek gave a tiny shade of pink, "I think you need to change."

Yolei looked at herself and blushed knowing that since some part of her cloth was ripped, her bra was half visible, "Oh… oh yeah…"

* * *

"I wonder what's taking Yolei so long," sighed Kari, she kept on looking at her watch, it was late, and she was sure that Yolei wouldn't like going out late at night.

Poromon whimpered worriedly, "I miss Yolei…"

Kari smiled at him, comfortingly placed her hand on his head, "I know Poromon, I too… I too miss Gatomon…"

"Do you think Gatomon will be alright?" asked Poromon.

"She'll be ok," smiled Kari with slightly sad tone, "I know she will."

Suddenly the door to her room opened, "Hey, Kari, it's like almost 10, where's Yolei?"

Kari blinked, "Oh Tai, can't you knock? It's a bit rude to barge into a room like that."

"I don't see why not, this is my room too," Tai raised his eyebrow.

"But I was talking with Poromon," protested Kari.

"Well, Agumon is snoring, isn't that a disturbance enough for you?" asked Tai as he pointed at the sleeping Agumon.

"But you're still rude," glared Kari.

"Yeah, yeah," shrugged Tai, taking a seat near his laptop, "So as I was saying, where's Yolei?"

Kari sighed again, "I don't know, I'm sure the family dinner ended over an hour ago."

"Hm…" murmured Tai, but before he could say another word, he heard the bell ring.

"Oh that must be her," smiled Kari and Poromon brighten up, "I'll get that."

She walked towards the front door, opening it slowly to reveal Yolei to her relief, and… Ken?

"Ken?" Kari blinked in confusion, "What?"

"Kari!" cried Yolei as she then flung towards Kari and hugged her tightly.

Kari blinked even more, "What… Yolei? What's the matter?" She stopped when she heard the sob given by Yolei. She then looked at Ken in question, but it didn't help since Ken's face was facing away and the shadow was covering his eyes to reveal his expression.

"Hey, what with all the fuss…" Tai too stopped his word when he saw the scene as he walked out of the room, "Alright… what's going on?"

Ken was the first to talk, "If it's ok, can we come in? We need to talk."

Tai looked at Ken nervously, wondering why he sounded so serious, "Something happened?"

"We need to talk," said Ken firmly, and it was enough to make Tai to nod quickly and let both Yolei and Ken to his room.

* * *

"WHAT?" cried Tai in disbelief, "YOU WERE ATTACKED BY ONE OF THE DEMON LORDS?"

As Yolei and Ken entered the room, it only took Ken to say the first sentence, which was 'we got attacked by Lilithmon', to make Tai to snap his voice out.

"Tai," hissed Kari, "Keep it down! You don't want to wake the neighbors or mom and dad right?"

Agumon sleepily murmured, "Huh… wha…"

"See? You woke Agumon," said Kari in annoyance.

Tai completely ignored her, "Hey Agumon, you wouldn't believe this, Ken and Yolei got attacked by Lilithmon."

"Lilithmon?" now Agumon was wide awake, "No way, and they survived? Wow, Wormon must be pretty slick on getting you all away from danger."

"No," said Ken, "I didn't bring Wormon with me."

"What?" everyone gasped in disbelief.

"So how?" questioned Tai.

Ken looked at Yolei, and Yolei gave him a nod to let him know that she was ready to hear him retell the past event.

So he started, "I was at Yolei's house speaking with her brother…"

And as much as they feared, the story would reveal to all digidestined the future danger and horror as well an important question that determined their fate, 'what's the truth?'

TBC

* * *

**Next Chapter Spoiler:**

**Chapter 29: The Wish**

Kouji narrowed his eyes and finally smirked, 'So… their action somehow bring advantage to our side huh? I better call Koichi and the others when things around here are clear.'

"But its really weird…" mumbled Beelzebumon, "Chronosmon know that she ruin his plan, but he's still as calm as ever. I seriously don't get him…"

'What…' Kouji frowned at his word, 'Chronosmon was being calm? Was he bluffing? But who is he trying to fool?'  
**  
**


	30. The Wish

**Legendary Warriors**

Rating: PG/T

Pairing: Tai/Sora, Matt/Mimi, TK/Kari, Ken/Yolei, Kouji/Zoe, Sam/Momoe, Shuu/Jun

Note: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. The only thing I own is Spiritmon, Hollowmon, Sakuramon, Cyclopmon, Merwomon, Nymphmon and few more upcoming new digimon.

* * *

**Chapter 29: The Wish**

Momoe opened her eyes, seeing nothing but a blur at first. Yet, after a few blinks she managed to make out faces… familiar faces.

"Momoe!" Momoe gasped as the familiar voice cried her name, she blinked again to find… Jun.

"I'm so sorry Momoe!" cried Jun, "I'm sorry!"

"Jun… wha…" started Momoe in confusion, she then looked at herself, "I'm alive? But… how?"

Jun immediately threw her arms around her, hugging her tightly, "I'm so glad… you're okay…"

Momoe was still staring at her in confusion but as she looked at the others' relieved faces, she couldn't help but smile, "So… you guys saved me?"

Zoe walked towards her, smiling warmly and touched her shoulder, "You should thank Jun. She was the one who saved your life."

"How…" blinked Momoe in disbelief, "I'I was sure that the poison would kill me, but now… it feels as if nothing happened to me."

"The wish…" said Sam.

Momoe looked at Sam, "Wish?"

Sam smiled at her, "Yes, I forgot to mention it to you all."

(FLASHBACK)

"_If those six digidestined fail, you will sacrifice your spirit, which will be inserted into the digivices owned by the digidestined, as well as the other nine warriors. So the digidestined will use that power to defeat our enemy." Stated Fanglongmon, "But if those six warriors succeed, you may awaken their true power and their past memories, and you have my permission to defeat our enemy. And the ten of you may have a request or a wish and we'll do all we can to fulfill it."_

(ENDFLASHBACK)

"So basically all of you have one wish each. I've made my wish by having all of us protect the digidestined as our main duty," smiled Sam, he then looked at Jun, "And Jun's wish was to bring you back to health."

Takuya chuckled, "That's dirty y'know. Not telling us about the wish."

Sam chuckled, "Because I feared that you might misuse it," he turned serious, "Listen guys, we have eight more wishes left. I was planning to tell you guys about the wishes a day before the war, since we might need them more by then, but because of Momoe's circumstance, we needed to use one of the wishes in order not to lose one of our members. So I'm warning you all, we must use our wishes if the situation greatly calls for it. I will not forgive those who use their wish for something less important and selfish."

"Got it," smirked Takuya, "I agree with you one hundred percents!"

"Yup," nodded Tommy, "You better listen to me as well JP."

JP glared at Tommy, "Hey! Watch it! I know what I'm doing! You think I'm going to wish something stupid?"

"Well something like that," shrugged Tommy.

"Why you…" growled JP, while Tommy stuck his tongue out at him.

The girls giggled, including Momoe, while the boys laughed at the interaction between their two friends.

Momoe then looked at Sam again, "So how exactly do we make the wish?"

"Very similar to digivolving," explained Sam, "We must use our digivice and transfer our spirit energy to the digivice, say 'I wish', and then you name your wish."

"That's it?" blinked Momoe.

"Yes," chuckled Sam, "But you can make it more dramatic if you want to."

Momoe smiled at him, "Thanks, but no thanks," then looked at Jun who was still embracing her so tightly, "Hey Jun, its okay, I'm alright."

It took a few seconds for Momoe to finally realize that Jun was sobbing, "I'm so sorry… if… if… if I hadn't spent my time arguing with Zoe… then… then you wouldn't have… you wouldn't have… and… and… I should… have… should have realized…"

"Arguing? More like cat fight," mumbled JP.

Tommy stepped on JP's foot, which made him wince in pain. "You're not helping…" hissed Tommy as he glared at JP.

"There… there…" smiled Momoe as she tapped Jun's shoulder in comfort, "I'm fine. So there's nothing to be sorry about. As a matter of fact, you were the one who used your wish to save my life, so I thank you."

"So Momoe," started Takuya as he walked towards her, "I would like to hear a full report about the situation."

Zoe looked at Takuya in protest, "Hey, hold a minute, Momoe is still…"

"I know," said Takuya, "But this is a serious matter that needs to be discussed as soon as possible."

"But, Takuya…" JP too began to protest.

"I'm the leader am I not? I know what I'm doing and I expect you all to listen to what I say," stated Takuya firmly.

Before anyone else could come out with another protest, Momoe voiced out, "Takuya is right, there's no time for me to rest."

"Momoe…" Jun looked at her worriedly while wiping her eyes as she backed away from the embrace.

Momoe looked at everyone sharply, "Everyone… we have a serious condition. This could either be a disadvantage, or an advantage."

"An advantage?" everyone echoed that very confusing statement.

* * *

A painful shriek was heard throughout the whole mansion where all the Seven Great Demon Lords lived. Kouji was closing his eyes, trying his best to ignore the scream, while Joe was shivering in the corner while covering his ears. As for Beelzebumon, he was calmly reading a magazine while drinking coffee from a mug, as if nothing were happening.

"She was punished wasn't she?" asked Kouji suddenly.

Beelzebumon stared at Kouji, "None of your business."

Then the scream roared again, louder this time, "Who's being punished?"

"Just some bitch who really needs a good beating," shrugged Beelzebumon.

'A female huh? The only female demon lord is Lilithmon. Could it be that she was punished because…' Kouji's thought was cut out by Beelzebumon.

"She did something that somehow ruined our main plan, and we don't like it one bit," continued Beelzebumon, "So one of us needs to give her a lesson. I don't really like the job, so I passed and let someone else do the dirty job."

Kouji narrowed his eyes and finally smirked, 'So… her actions somehow brought the ball to our side of the court, huh? I better call Koichi and the others when things around here are clear.'

"But it's really weird…" mumbled Beelzebumon, "Chronosmon knew that she would ruin his plan, but he's still as calm as ever. I seriously don't get him…"

'What…' Kouji frowned at his word, 'Chronosmon was being calm? Was he bluffing? But who is he trying to fool?'

* * *

"I can't believe this…" growled Tai. Ken and Yolei had told him the whole story, and he couldn't believe how dirty those demon lords were playing.

Kari touched Yolei's shoulder, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm sorry Yolei," sobbed Poromon, "I wish I could have been there to protect you."

Yolei smiled at both Kari and Poromon, "I'm okay, I'm okay, we were just lucky to be saved by…" her smile then faded into confusion, "Saved by one of them."

"Did they really…" whispered Tai with an uncertain tone and nervousness.

"Yeah…" nodded Yolei, "I can't believe it myself, but… she got hurt because of me…"

"Could it have been a trick?" Tai questioned himself.

Yolei glared at him, "It couldn't be! I saw it myself! Lilithmon stabbed her!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Yolei, calm down! It was just a question! I'm not accusing anyone," cried Tai nervously.

"I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me!" sobbed Yolei, "And… and… I don't know why, but… she felt… familiar."

"Familiar?" asked Tai once again, "What do you mean familiar?"

"I don't know!" cried Yolei.

"Tai," started Kari as she gave him the look, "I think that's enough for now, we'll have this talk with everyone."

Tai sighed, "I understand, I'm sorry…" he stood up, "I'll call the others first thing in the morning, but now… I need to talk to Izzy."

"At this time?" asked Agumon.

"He won't be sleeping anyway," said Tai, "So I'm going to stay at his house."

Ken, who had been sitting in silence the whole time, stood up, "I'll come with you."

Tai looked at Ken and nodded, "Come on."

"So Lilithmon made a mistake huh?" hummed Sam.

Momoe nodded, "She had this big revenge on me, clearly she loathed the fact that I made her look like a wimp. So when she saw me, she wasn't thinking straight and started attacking me; revealing the fact that I'm the good guy and the fact that our enemy is capable of shape shifting."

Takuya smirked, "Chronosmon must be pretty upset."

"No, I doubt about it," said Koichi, everyone looked at him in confusion, so he continued, "Think about it, we just met Lilithmon once and we knew that she was not exactly the type of digimon that fought with her brain. She is after all, the demon lord of Lust. Chronosmon wouldn't be foolish enough to give Lilithmon his clone, without knowing that she'd ruin his plan."

"So what are you saying?" asked Jun.

"Making the digidestined hate us is not his only plan," said Koichi, "There's something else behind it, something more sickeningly evil."

"Is it possible…" gasped Sam.

Koichi frowned, "Yes… he's planning on breaking them…"

"Breaking them?" Zoe stared at him in disbelief, "What do you mean… 'breaking them'?"

"Tell me, what do you think they were thinking when you saved them?" Koichi looked at Momoe.

Momoe's eyes were wide in realization, "They got confused… and… Yolei… she was obviously in panic."

"Exactly," nodded Koichi, "To Chronosmon, all of this, even from the beginning was just a game to break them. No matter how strong the digidestined are, they're teenagers and basically just children, easily influenced and easily confused. When they believe in one thing, and then they're forced to believe in another which is an exact opposite from the previous idea, especially with the pressure that such decision will risk their lives, don't you think that would break them?"

"Are you saying that it was us who fell to his trap?" gasped Tommy in horror.

"Not yet," said Sam, "This is a game, a deadly game. Like chess, we're now standing on a board of fate, determining our life and death. All of us are the pieces that play the game. This night's event is just the proof that the enemy was using the Queen piece to deceive us and was determined to give us a checkmate. He played his move, so we just need to plan our next one. We are now in a game we can't escape or end without one of the side being dead."

Suddenly a soft beep was heard from an unknown source. All warriors turned around to find a small red light blinking on Sam's computer.

"A message…" said Sam, he walked to his computer and opened the message. Everyone gasped when they read the sender of the message. It said:

From: Tai Kamiya

"Tai…" whispered Takuya in disbelief, "What... what did he write?"

Sam then scrolled down the message, showing everyone the message that said:

_To the Warriors,_

_We have questions, and we expect you to answer. We'll meet in digital world, we're not telling you where and when we'll be meeting, it'll be up to you to find us._

_Signed,_

_Tai Kamiya_

"You're right…" sighed JP, "They're confused."

Sam then smirked, "It's time…" he then looked at Jun, "Jun, you know what to do."

Jun looked at Sam in confusion at first, but her eyes then went wide in realization, "You're not saying…"

"As a leader, it is your duty," said Sam, "You too Takuya."

Takuya almost jumped when he heard his name called in a middle of such a tense situation. He sighed tiredly, "Man… I'm not looking forward to this…"

"Uh…" started JP as he watched the interaction between Sam, Jun and Takuya, "I don't get it."

"Isn't it obvious?" sighed Tommy, "At the warriors and digidestined meeting, we don't have to go. Only Takuya and Jun are needed to face them all, since they're the leaders of our groups."

"Correct," nodded Koichi, "It is time that we too play our Queen piece."

TBC

* * *

**Next Chapter Spoiler:**

**Chapter 30: Random Discussion**

Matt sighed, then looked at everyone with a sharp look, "Do you think we have any choice right now?"

Tai frowned at his comment, "What… what are you talking about?"

"Tell me, what is our choice?" asked Matt.

"Choice? As in to believe in the warriors or not?" asked Ken.

Matt nodded, "What will happen if we choose not to believe in the warriors?"

"We'll avoid the chance of being tricked and killed by them!" cried Davis.

"In other word, we refuse their cooperation," nodded Matt, "And without their cooperation we'll die."

Everyone flinched at his statement. Then frowned as they realized that he was actually making sense.

TK was the first to talk, "Are you saying…"

"Either we choose to cooperate with the warriors or not, we are practically gambling with our lives. What makes you think that not trusting the warriors will make us more save?" asked Matt.


	31. Random Discussion

**Legendary Warriors**

Rating: PG/T

Pairing: Tai/Sora, Matt/Mimi, TK/Kari, Ken/Yolei, Kouji/Zoe, Sam/Momoe, Shuu/Jun

Note: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. The only thing I own is Spiritmon, Hollowmon, Sakuramon, Cyclopmon, Merwomon, Nymphmon and few more upcoming new digimon.

* * *

**Chapter ****30: Random Discussion**

"WHAT?" cried Sora as she stared at Tai in disbelief, "You actually made an appointment with our enemies?"

"No way…" whispered Yokomon in disbelief.

Tai sighed, it was eleven o'clock and he had managed to call everyone to tell them about the message he had send to the warriors BEFORE he explained about WHY he did it. Expectedly, he received a huge bunch of comments.

"Are you crazy?" cried Davis.

"He could be," shrugged DemiVeemon.

"Do you even know what you're doing?" frowned Matt.

"I don't think he does," suggest Tsunomon.

"Were you possessed?" asked Cody curiously.

"I think he is," nodded Upamon.

"As far as I remember, it was YOU who was strongly against that idea," commented Mimi.

"Yup, he did," Tanemon agreed.

"Tai, what's the meaning of this?" pressed TK warningly.

Wormon looked at Ken worriedly, "Ken, why didn't you stop him?"

Ken sighed as he rested his forehead to his hand, then looked at Tai, "You just had to tell them about your message FIRST, before the more important information huh?"

Tai face was nervous as he was blown away by so many comments and questions from his friend. He snapped as he tried to explain, "Guys! Cut it out! I have a very good reason of my action!"

Izzy sighed, "He's right, I was with him the whole time, so I too have to agree that his action is for a right reason."

Without further comment, Tai then told them the whole thing. Exactly how Ken had told him and just as much as he told Izzy last night.

"I can't believe it…" gasped Cody in disbelief.

"So are you saying those warriors are the good guys?" asked Davis.

Finally the story end, and as expected, they were as speechless and confused as Ken and Yolei. Izzy was frowning while looking at his laptop while the others were looking at each other nervously and full of confusion.

As usual and as the leader of the group, Tai was once again the first to talk, "We can't be so sure. This could just be a trick."

"But…" Yolei wanted to protest, but stopped as Tai continue.

"I know what you see Yolei," said Tai, "But Izzy had confirmed that the warrior of wood, is now known as the master of illusion. We don't exactly have any details about her power, but we just don't want to take any chances."

"I think we should."

Everyone gasped and looked at the person that just said such unexpected suggestion. It was no other but Matt.

"What are you talking about Matt?" asked TK curiously.

Matt sighed, then looked at everyone with a sharp look, "Do you think we have any choice right now?"

Tai frowned at his comment, "What… what are you talking about?"

"Tell me, what is our choice?" asked Matt.

"Choice? As in to believe in the warriors or not?" asked Ken.

Matt nodded, "What will happen if we choose not to believe in the warriors?"

"We'll avoid the chance of being tricked and killed by them!" cried Davis.

"In other word, we refuse their cooperation," nodded Matt, "And without their cooperation we'll die."

Everyone flinched at his statement. Then frowned as they realized that he was actually making sense.

TK was the first to talk, "Are you saying…"

"Either we choose to cooperate with the warriors or not, we are practically gambling with our lives. What makes you think that not trusting the warriors will make us more save?" asked Matt.

* * *

All the warriors had once again assembled in Sam's room and in front of his computer in order to watch and listen to the digidestined conversation. 

Takuya smirked as he watched the discussion, "Hm, Matt, he does point out some good things."

"Shh," shushed Tommy, "This is getting good."

Beside him, Jun was smiling secretly.

* * *

Ken nodded at Matt's question, "He's right, if we refuse the warriors offer, we'll be killed by the demon lords and…" 

"If we choose to trust the warriors, they might use it as an opportunity to kill us," continued Izzy, "None of the choice is favorable."

"That is why I suggest we should at least talk to them," said Tai, "Trusting the warriors will at least give us 50 percents of coming back alive."

"Make it 99 percents," corrected JP, and in an instant everyone shushed him.

Sora sighed, "I'm not good with this… the situation is so complicated…" then leaned herself to the nearest wall.

Tai frowned worriedly at her, then he looked at Matt, "Anyway Matt, what you just said does makes sense, how did you get that idea? I mean, in this kind of pressure, even Izzy can't think of it."

"Oh Jun told me," shrugged Matt, "In fact, she talked as if she insist that the warriors are good guys."

* * *

All warriors then looked at Jun in disbelief, as for Jun, she was staring at them nervously, "Wha… what?" 

"Jun…" started Sam warningly, "What did you said to Matt?"

"No… nothing!" cried Jun, "I'm careful of my words! He didn't even suspect!"

* * *

Matt then gave a chuckle, "It is as if, she IS one of the warriors." 

"Yeah right," laughed Tsunomon.

* * *

Jun paled when she heard his comment, "Well, maybe it did gives him some ideas…" everyone glared at her, "I… I didn't know its going to end that way!"

* * *

"You mean the time when you dated Jun?" asked Kari. 

Davis and TK faces twisted in discomfort, Mimi frowned sadly, while everyone jaw dropped in shocked at Matt. As for Tai, he was grinning, finding the topic pretty hilarious.

"What do you mean 'dated'?" asked Izzy in a surprised tone.

"Well," continued Kari, obviously oblivious of Mimi's jealous feeling, "I saw Matt kissing Jun."

"WHAT?" cried everyone in astonishment.

"I… I didn't hear that little detail!" cried Tai, "Are… are you saying that Matt was dating with Jun WILLINGLY?"

* * *

All the warriors gawked at how the conversation developed into a gossip between the love life of the chosen child of friendship and the warrior of water. 

"HAH! HEAR THAT!" cried Zoe to Jun, "A witness!"

"Not again…" groaned Koichi.

* * *

Jun blushed furiously, "Wha… No! That's not true! This is a misunderstanding!"

* * *

"Wha… No! That's not true! This is a misunderstanding!" protested Matt, thought he was slightly blushing.

* * *

"This is kinda scary…" chuckled Momoe nervously when both Jun and Matt protest in unison.

* * *

"But I saw it too," said TK. 

"You bet I saw it!" glared Davis, "And don't you dare TRY TO DENY IT!"

* * *

"You know… I saw it too…" said Tommy. 

"Another witness!" cried Zoe in triumph at Jun, "You are cornered!"

Koichi stared at Tommy, "Not helping…"

Tommy just shrugged, "It's the truth…"

* * *

Matt sighed, "Okay, I'm not going to deny it. I did kiss Jun…" he paused as he watched all of his friends faces were as if they were going to blow up into many random emotions, "BUT! I only kiss her on her cheek! And the date was to straighten things up! I told her that I like her just as a friend!" 

Tai was clearly unconvinced, "Right… and you expect her to accept that? And expect us to belief that?"

* * *

"You better be!" cried Jun as she glared at the monitor and especially towards Tai, "Or I'll wring your neck!"

* * *

"I'm serious!" protested Matt, "I know this is weird, but she changed. Completely! I was surprised as well, furthermore, it was her who agreed that we have mutual feeling of just being friends! Why is it so hard to believe?"

"Because she is like your crazy fangirl, there's no way a girl like that would change her mind, JUST LIKE THAT!" cried Davis.

"Whoa, Davis…" mumbled Ken, amazed at his temper.

"Well maybe because she likes someone else," said Matt, "Someone she find suitable for her. I was not the one who bought her new outfit, new hair-style and pearl necklace and bracelets y'know!"

"So its true that Jun had turned into a gold-digger…" murmured Kari.

* * *

"Hey! Stop talking about my love-life!" protested Jun.

* * *

"But Matt," smirked Sora, "You did agree that Jun become more prettier than before, maybe you secretly fall in love with her?" 

Once again, everyone failed to notice Mimi starting fidgeting nervously and frowning deeply by that comment.

"Hey, she may be pretty, but I only like her as a friend!" cried Matt.

"Or maybe you're just in denial," shrugged Tai, "I mean, I too have to agree that Jun had turned into a hot babe…" he stopped when he could feel Sora's deadly glare creeping from beside him and continued nervously, "… though I absolutely has NO interest in her…" he then whispered at Koromon, "Hey, why is Sora mad at me?"

"I'm a digimon, I still think that you human are confusing, so why ask me?" said Koromon.

"Hey cut it out! Jun is just a friend," stated Matt, "And I like Mimi already, so beat it!"

Then there was silence.

* * *

All the warriors once again gawked at the scene. That part was truly… unexpected. 

"Sam! Make me a copy of that scene!" cried Takuya suddenly.

"Make me another copy," cried Jun exitedly, "This is so sweet!"

"I know!" squealed Momoe, "I want one!"

Zoe was staring at the monitor dreamily, "This… this is so beautiful… I want one too!"

Sam looked at the four of them nervously, "You do realize, that you're creating a blackmail for him… right?"

"So?" Takuya, Jun, Momoe and Zoe asked at the same time, and Sam sighed in disbelief.

* * *

Matt frozen in horror as he realized what word just came out of his mouth. All of the digidestined and the digimon were staring at him with absolute shock. They were NOT expecting such statement to burst out just like that. 

Mimi was blushing hard from head to toe, absolutely at loss of words. Who would have expected a confession like that? In front of everyone? And all this time, she had no confidence that he would her more than friend, until now.

"I… I… uh…" stuttered Matt nervously, his face was crimson red, "I… I NEED TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!" Then zoomed out in the room.

The room was still filled out with awkward silence. Everyone was still in their state of shock. Sora and Yolei was basically looking at Mimi, nervous and amused at the deep blush printed on her face.

Yolei was the first to speak, "Mimi… uh… you're alright?"

That question break the silence as everyone started to find their voices as well.

"Woah! What was that?" cried Tai in awe.

"Wohoo! Matt, you're the man!" cheered David.

TK smirked, "I wish I bring a camera. That was priceless!"

* * *

TK's comment gave Tommy an idea as he looked at Sam, "Can you give me the copy of that scene as well?" 

Sam sighed once again in disbelief, "Why? You don't even know Matt."

"Well I know TK, and I'm sure if I sell it to him, he'll give me a good price," grinned Tommy.

"Hm, that would be a good idea," chuckled Koichi, "Sam, give me one too, I'm sure Kouji would love to see it."

Sam stared at the warriors nervously, "You all are evil."

"Hey, I'm not asking for one!" protested JP.

* * *

Izzy laughed, "That was a shock! I'll pay millions to see that again!"

* * *

"On second thought, can you give me one too?" grinned JP, and Sam just simply sighed in defeat.

* * *

"I'm still… speechless…" whispered Cody in disbelief. 

Sora was still in the middle of recovering, "I've dated him for a while and I had no idea about this?"

"Well, Matt is very secretive of his personal life, and almost impossible to read," said Ken.

"I… uh…" Mimi's voice then startled everyone. She was in fact, a person Matt had referred his confession to, "Do… do we really have time to talk about this? I… I mean… can we talk about this later and… and focus when we would meet those warriors?"

Everyone looked at each other, sharing their thoughts through their face expression, and pretty much agreed that Mimi was right.

"True," chuckled Kari, "But we have to admit, this situation loosen up our tense situation."

Tai laughed, "Tell me about it, but it sure is interesting to know the fact that Matt just confessed his love in front of all of us. Mimi, you lucky girl!"

Mimi glared in embarrassment at Tai, "Drop it Tai, or I'll tell the whole world who you like."

"Wha…" Tai looked at her nervously, "You… you don't even know who I like!"

Mimi smirked evilly, "I know, I'm not afraid to voice it out."

Tai paled, either she was bluffing or not, he was not taking any chances, "Uh… okay, I'm shutting up."

"Humans are so weird…" commented Upamon.

"What's the big deal when human likes other human?" asked Poromon.

Wormon shrugged at them, "Well, we digimon are different from human. So our social lives are very apart. Pretty impossible to know what's in their haed, when it concerns their love-life."

Tentomon remembered something as he heard Wormon's comment, "Oh yeah, Izzy, didn't you told us that there's a human that can turned to digimon?"

* * *

All the warriors tensed at Tentomon's question. Sam frowned worriedly. If they could tape and see what the digidestined were discussing, there was no doubt that the demon lords were watching and listening to this conversation as well.

* * *

"Humans does talk a lot," grunted Beelzebumon in annoyance. He was watching the digidestined discussion through a little TV. The other demon lords also watched the same discussion from their own perspective chambers. All the work was in order to gather information. 

Joe expression was random, from frowning, serious and especially shock when he heard the time Matt just suddenly blurted his confession. Kouji expression was also in shock, but recover in a few second and end up in an uncontrollable laughing fit.

Then the room turned tense when they heard Tentomon asked a very disturbing question that will determined the secret owned by all the warriors.

TBC

* * *

**Next Chapter Spoiler:**

**Chapter 31: Reasons and Secret  
**

"How can we know that you're not trying to trick us?" asked Mimi suddenly.

Agnimon looked at her, "You don't, not now."

"Not now?" asked Palmon in confusion, "So that means that you do have a prove that will make us believe you?"

Agnimon paused for a moment then nodded, "Yes we do."

Matt looked at him in disbelief, "Then?"

"We can't tell you, cause…" said Jun, "We might risk your life."

"What?" gasped Gabumon, "What… what are you talking about?"

"This may be selfish, but we want you to trust us," said Merwomon, "With just our words."  
**  
**


	32. Reasons and Secret

**Legendary Warriors**

Rating: PG/T

Pairing: Tai/Sora, Matt/Mimi, TK/Kari, Ken/Yolei, Kouji/Zoe, Sam/Momoe, Shuu/Jun

Note: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. The only thing I own is Chronosmon, Spiritmon, Hollowmon, Sakuramon, Cyclopmon, Merwomon, Nymphmon and few more upcoming new digimon.

* * *

**Chapter ****3****1: Reasons and Secret**

"A human turned into digimon?" Ken asked in disbelief, "Is that even possible?"

"No, certainly not," said Izzy, "But due to what Mrs. Takaishi and Tai had said, it is a possibility."

"What did I say?" Tai was confused.

Izzy frowned, "You said that you saw a digimon and human images, but what you said didn't bother me the most. Mrs. Takaishi claimed that she saw a transformation of human to digimon or vice versa."

"Mom did?" gasped TK, he then stood up, "I'll go get Matt! I don't care if he's going to bury his own grave right now, but this is important!" he then walked out of the room.

All the digidestined watched TK walked out of his room, then Davis began to talk, "So… what are we suppose to do?"

"Honestly," sighed Izzy, "I don't know, unlike our previous adventure, we have to choose, and we're pretty much not confident of our victory."

"Then we have no choice…" sighed Sora, she looked at Tai, "Our questions can only be answer if we meet those warriors."

Tai nodded, "We'll leave to the digital world as soon as Matt and TK are back."

"Kari, bring Gatomon with you," said Izzy, "Patamon too, we need to ask them about their slumber as well."

* * *

"Its time…" frowned Sam. 

Takuya looked at Jun, "Nervous?"

"Kinda," shrugged Jun, "It'll be my first time talking to them in my digimon form."

"Jun…" Jun gave a little jump when someone suddenly called her name, she turned around to find Shuu. He was looking at her with an unreadable expression.

He then continued, "Jun I…"

Jun smiled, "We'll talk… as soon as this is over..."

Shuu nodded in understanding. Jun then turned around as she faced Takuya, both leaders' faces were stiff, yet determined as they were ready to face anything that may come. For the sake of both worlds, digiworld and human world.

"Remember you two, the demon lords will be watching," warned Koichi.

"Yeah, we know…" sighed Takuya, he was pretty much nervous, well, no one blame him. He had too much pressure for this kind of duty.

"Lets do this," said Jun.

* * *

"Well…" smirked Chronosmon as he was sitting on his chamber, a big screen in front of him, recording every movement of the digidestined, "This will be interesting."

* * *

"So how long are we suppose to wait?" asked Davis. 

"Shut up Davis, that's the 20th time you asked that question," Cody grumbled in annoyance.

All of the digidestined were now standing and sitting on the location they choose. Which was in the middle of a rocky deserted place.

"We've been waiting for 40 minutes," sighed TK, "Tai… is it really wise to actually make an appointment without even bother of telling them the time and place?"

"HE WHAT?" cried the rest of digidestined at Tai, except for Izzy and Ken.

Tai laughed nervously, "Well, I just thought that they might know…"

"Oh and HOW did you come up with that logic?" glared Sora angrily.

"Uh… since we can detect each other through our digivice, I assume that they can do that as well," Tai shrugged innocently.

"And what if they can't?" glared Matt as well.

"Uh…" Tai chuckled nervously, "Oops?"

"You better be saying that."

All the digidestined jumped in alert at the new voice, then gasped as they saw who it was from. Two figure, one red and another one, blue were standing across of them, watching them.

"Who… who are you?" asked Agumon in alert.

"We're the Legendary Warriors," Agnimon was the red figure, "And I also have a question, what was the idea of having the meeting in the MIDDLE OF NOWHERE?"

"Agnimon…" sighed Merwomon, "You should've been able to stand the heat, you're the warrior of fire for heaven sake."

"Just because my element is fire doesn't mean that the heat can't effect my mood!" protested Agnimon.

Merwomon looked at him tiredly, "You know, we can just stand here bickering with an audience all day."

The sarcastic comment snapped Agnimon's attention back to the digidestined, he then sighed, "Okay, so what do you want to talk? We're here, so don't waste our time."

"Um…" started Kari nervously.

"Agnimon!" growled Merwomon, "Don't sound so demanding, we're here to make some kind of peace. Your mood isn't helping!" She then looked at Kari, "Oh I'm sorry, mind my friend, the heat does fry his already small brain."

"HEY!" protested Agnimon.

* * *

The warriors were watching the whole scene. 

"What are those two doing?" asked Koichi in disbelief.

"I knew I should've given them a specific location," sighed Sam.

"They got lost didn't they?" asked Zoe.

"Those two act more like a comedic duo than leaders," added JP.

"Agreed," everyone replied.

* * *

"Why there's only two of you?" asked Cody suddenly. 

"Well, since you all just want to have some questions to be answered, we find it unnecessary to have all of us to come," said Merwomon.

"Why you two?" TK asked.

Merwomon smiled, "Oh yes, I'm sorry I haven't introduce myself, my name is Merwomon, I'm the warrior of water, the leader of the moon. While Agnimon here is the warrior of fire, the leader of sun."

"Moon? Sun?" asked Tentamon.

"Yeah," Agnimon was trying to cool himself a bit by leaning on the nearest rock to be under the shadow, "There are ten of us, five of us represent the symbol of Moon and the other five is Sun. Both me and her are the leaders of each group."

"Leaders huh?" said Davis, "Well, guess like facing two is better than ten."

"Why? Scared?" smirked Merwomon.

"N… no…" protested Davis, "Why should we? We outnumbered you even if there are ten of you."

"Oh and you expect to actually defeat us, please," chuckled Merwomon, "I bet even if there's only me, I doubt you all can defeat me."

"Wanna bet?" cried Davis.

Merwomon was grinning at his reaction, _Teasing my little brother is more fun when he had no idea who am I._

Agnimon sweatdropped at Merwomon happy face, "Okay, you can stop teasing him. And let us come back to a more important discussion."

"Sure," nodded Merwomon, "So what do you people want to know?"

Izzy stepped forward towards them, "We just want to know, whose side are you? Us? Or the demon lords?"

"You," both Agnimon and Merwomon replied at the same time.

"That's a pretty quick answer," said Yolei.

"Because its pretty obvious," said Agnimon, "Warriors exist to protect, how can we be in the side of evil?"

Tai glared at them, "Then why did you…"

"Attacked the school? Kidnapped your friends? Ugh, I told you its not us," groaned Merwomon, "Do we really have to explain it to you? I thought Momo… I mean Nymphmon told one of your friends every possible reason why the last thing we want is to hurt you."

"She did," nodded Ken, "But…"

"You're still confused," sighed Merwomon, "Understandable, so… what should we do to prove that we can be trusted?"

The digidestined looked at each other, uncertain of what to say. Both Agnimon and Merwomon looked at each other, sighing in realization that the condition was getting no better.

"How can we know that you're not trying to trick us?" asked Mimi suddenly.

Agnimon looked at her, "You don't, not now."

"Not now?" asked Palmon in confusion, "So that means that you do have a prove that will make us believe you?"

Agnimon paused for a moment then nodded, "Yes we do."

Matt looked at him in disbelief, "Then?"

"We can't, cause…" said Jun, "We might risk your life."

"What?" gasped Gabumon, "What… what are you talking about?"

"This may be selfish, but we want you to trust us," said Merwomon, "With just our words."

"How can we just trust words?" asked Tai, "Especially when things around us are already…"

"Complicated," continued Agnimon, pretty much expecting the word to be at the end of his sentence, "Believe me, we are in a similar situation as you are."

Everyone still looked at them in disbelief and uncertain expression. Agnimon sighed at their look, "I don't care if you trust us or not, we'll do what we want anyway."

"What you want?" asked Veemon suspiciously, "What exactly do you want?"

"Victory," answered Merwomon, "Without any of you getting killed."

Wormon frowned, "Why… does it sound like you care of our well being?"

"Do we have a reason not to?" smiled Merwomon.

"We don't know each other," said Ken, "How can you care for the people you just met?"

Merwomon chuckled mysteriously, "That's for us to know and for you to find out."

"You're not making sense," sighed TK in frustration.

"Whatever you said," shrugged Merwomon, "So is that all of the questions you have for us?"

"No," Kari started nervously, she was somehow nervous on asking the question, either she was afraid of the answer or the fact that they could not answer her question, "What happened to Patamon and Gatomon?"

Merwomon paused and looked at Agnimon, Agnimon nodded as he answered, "We put them to sleep."

"WHAT?" cried all the digidestined and their digimon.

"What did you do to them?" cried TK furiously.

"From what you did, you're expecting us to trust you?" asked Kari in disbelief.

"Whoa, we never did anything to hurt them," said Agnimon.

"It's a memory recovery," said Merwomon.

"Memory recovery?" asked Biyomon.

"Some of you digimon must have known, every time a digimon turned into digiegg, they will lose some part of their memories bit by bit. Both Patamon and Gatomon are digimon that exist ever since this digiworld was created. Both have old spirits and through million of years, they had been reborn over and over, discarding most of their important memories. Those are the memories that we returned to them. The reason they're asleep was the fact that their memories are so much that it would take them weeks to have them all in their head," explained Merwomon.

"Why would you have their memories?" asked Armadillomon suspiciously.

"The Five Guardians of digiworld hemisphere gave them to us," answered Merwomon, "They stored all of the memories which are lost, since they are the only digimon that never have the chance to be reborn."

"The Five Guardians?" gasped all the digimon.

Tai looked at Agumon, "Who?"

"They're some kind of the protectors of the digitalworld. No, to be correct, they're the digitalworld itself. If they're destroyed, so as the digital world. They are protected in the digiheaven, shielded from those trying to destroy them," explained Agumon.

"Why did you need them to have their memories back?" asked Izzy curiously.

"Because their memories know who we really are," answered Merwomon.

Ken looked at her, "Who you really are? What do you mean by that?"

"The reason why we are not evil, the reason why you should trust us, the reason why we care for your well being. All the answers can be found in their memories," explained Agnimon.

"We need somebody that know our secret within your group," continued Merwomon.

"Then why don't you tell all of us your secret?" asked Davis.

"If we could, we could've told you ages ago, stupid," replied Merwomon dryly.

Davis glared at her, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING STU…"

"Why couldn't you tell us?" Cody cut Davis off.

"Human world and Digiworld are being watch by both us warriors and demon lords," explained Agnimon, "Even right now, the demon lords could be watching our every movements and every words we speak. If we tell you our secret, those demons would find our weakness, and we'll be in trouble. And when we're in trouble, you will share the same fate, since your only hope of staying alive is us."

Yolei gasped, "Watching over us? You mean… you mean you've been watching us the whole time?"

"No, we're not stalkers," Agnimon rolled his eyes, "We only watch you when you're in a middle of discussion about us or the demon lords, or when you're in danger."

"Then, you know the time Yolei was attacked?" asked Hawkmon, "Is that why one of you was there to help her?"

Merwomon frowned, "No, our friend just happen to be there to save you. We were… distracted on something else."

"You mean 'you' were distracted on something else," corrected Agnimon, then winced in pain when Merwomon step on his foot.

Merwomon glared angrily at her fellow friend, then coughed to clear her voice, "As I were saying, we were distracted that we didn't know about the attack."

"Some protectors," Davis retorted, "What will ever happen to Yolei if your friend wasn't there."

"Hey! We're not some kind of stalkers, we can't monitor you 24/7!" protested Merwomon, "And we were also wasn't expecting those demon lords to attack any of you."

"So do we," nodded Ken.

"About the attack, how's…how's Nymphmon?" asked Yolei.

Merwomon smiled, "She's alive and well, she come back to us right on time to be healed."

"Thank goodness…" Yolei sighed in relief.

"Another question," said Izzy suddenly, "Why did I heard from someone that you could transform into humans?"

Merwomon and Agnimon flinched, they fear of that question. Agnimon looked at Merwomon who looked at him back, both sharing the same nervousness. They knew that if they keep up that face, the demon lords who are watching them would get suspicious. So Agnimon looked at them, "As I said, only Patamon and Gatomon memories have their answer, as it is related to our secret."

"What?" Matt glared at him, "What with all the secrets? Is it that bad if the demon lords know your secret? What's the big deal?"

"This is coming from a guy who blurted out his secret feeling of love in front of his friends?" smirked Merwomon and Agnimon was snickering as he tried not to laugh.

Matt and Mimi was blushing crimson red, while the others were covering their mouth to hold their laughter and snicker. "THAT WAS PERSONAL!" cried Matt angrily.

"So they really did watch over us," said Ken, "So that's why they know that we'll be here."

"Hold a minute!" protested TK, "You said that you gave Patamon and Gatomon their memories, what if you brainwashed them?"

"You should know if your digimon got brainwashed or not," said Merwomon, "If you're really his friend, you would know."

TK hold Patamon even more protectively, hesitation and concerned were written all over his face. Kari looked at TK, then to Gatomon who was also on her arms, she smiled and looked at the two warriors, "I trust you."

* * *

"SHE WHAT?" all the demon lords, except for Chronosmon jumped from the place they're sitting. Staring in disbelief at the scene. 

"See what you did!" growled Daemon at Lilithmon.

"Hey I got punished enough!" protested Lilithmon as she winced at the painful memory of the punishment a few hours ago, "I don't need you to lecture me more!"

Chronosmon chuckled, "Don't worry my friends." All of the demon lords looked at him in surprised, amazed on how he could be so calm when his plan had failed.

Kouji who was in the prison a few foots away from them was also staring at Chronosmon with the same confusion.

"I don't understand any of this," whimpered Joe hopelessly, he was next to Kouji, practically staring at everything in defeat.

"It doesn't matter if they work together," smirked Chronosmon, "All this are just a game to amuse myself. Because... I have my reasons for giving 5 weeks before our war begin."

None of the noticed, but from beyond the dark hall somewhere in the castle, hundreds of glowing eyes were popping everywhere as well as sickening chuckles that echoed around the hall.

TBC

**Next Chapter Spoiler:**

**Chapter 32: The Awake and The New Ally**

"Get the door," grumbled Davis as he walked to the nearest sofa.

"Hey, why me?" glared Jun.

"Because I'm tired! You have no idea what I did the whole day!" cried Davis.

Jun fumed, 'Oh you have no idea!' The bell kept on ringing, and she felt that she had no choice but to answer it.

As she opened the door, she blinked in surprised to find that it was not her parents. It was a boy with blond hair and blue eyes, wearing a maroon and white shirt, and black jeans, while carrying a brown backpack, 'An American?'

"Hi, is Davis home?" he asked.

**A/N: No new character, all characters are digimon original characters.  
**


	33. The Awake and The New Ally

**Legendary Warriors**

Rating: PG/T

Pairing: Tai/Sora, Matt/Mimi, TK/Kari, Ken/Yolei, Kouji/Zoe, Sam/Momoe, Shuu/Jun

Note: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. The only thing I own is Chronosmon, Spiritmon, Hollowmon, Sakuramon, Cyclopmon, Merwomon, Nymphmon and few more upcoming new digimon.

* * *

**Chapter ****32: The Awake and The New Ally**

"I'm so glad that it was over!" sighed Jun tiredly as she jumped and lied on her bed.

The rest of the warriors were glad that they finally got the digidestined trust, even if they were still hesitating on their choice. That was good enough than nothing.

She then looked at her cell phone, a new message popped out and she immediately opened it. The content made her blink in surprised.

_Nice job. And I'm sorry for the misunderstanding. You'll forgive me?_

_Shuu_

Jun giggled, "Well, we'll see..."

"JUN!" Jun jumped at the sound of her brother calling her from the other side of the door of her room. She then glared at the door and opened it angrily.

"What do you want?" growled Jun, glaring at her brother, who was standing right in front of her door.

"WHO WERE YOU DATING?" cried Davis.

Jun blinked, that was unexpected, "Say what?"

"I saw you kissing Matt, but you're not dating him! Did you date someone else?" glared Davis.

"What is it to you?" smirked Jun, raising her eyebrow at him, "You're acting pretty jealous. I never knew you care about me that much."

"N…no! I just don't want you to end up fooling yourself and make me look bad!" protested Davis.

"How in the world me and dating a guy will make you look bad?" asked Jun in confusion.

"It just will!" cried Davis stubbornly,

"Honestly little brother, you're not making any sense," Jun sighed in disbelief. Before Davis could reply, the front door rang. Both siblings looked at the door.

"Mom and dad is back already?" asked Jun.

"Get the door," grumbled Davis as he walked to the nearest sofa.

"Hey, why me?" glared Jun.

"Because I'm tired! You have no idea what I did the whole day!" cried Davis.

Jun fumed, 'Oh you have no idea!' The bell kept on ringing, and she felt that she had no choice but to answer it.

As she opened the door, she blinked in surprised to find that it was not her parents. It was a boy with blond hair and blue eyes, wearing a maroon and white shirt and black jeans, carrying a backpack, 'An American?'

"Hi, is Davis home?" he asked.

"Oh… yeah, he's here," said Jun, 'Wow, his Japanese is good. And how in the world Davis know someone who's an American.'

"I'm his friend," the boy smiled, "My name is Willis."

"And I'm Terriermon!" suddenly a digimon popped out of his backpack.

"Terriermon!" another digimon popped out of the bag-pack, then smiled at Jun, "Um, sorry if we surprise you. But we're Willis digimon, my name is Lopmon."

Jun eyes were wide in shocked, 'Wi… Willis? As in the Chosen Child of Faith? Wait, how did I know that? Oh yeah, it's the freaking memories recovery.'

* * *

It was early in the afternoon, and TK was still sleeping soundly. The bed was comfy, but he couldn't help but felt something heavy on his chest.

"TK! Wake up TK!"

TK groaned, "Mom?" he then blinked, that couldn't be his mother, the sound was too much of a child and very boyish. Who could it be? TK looked at the person who just called his name, and he was shocked.

"Patamon!" cried TK happily, his digimon was awake, "Are you okay buddy?"

"Never better!" cheered Patamon.

"Thank goodness you're alright," TK hugged his digimon in relief, "I don't know what will I do without you."

Patamon smiled, "I know TK, but I'm back. So it'll be okay."

* * *

"Gatomon!" cheered Kari happily. Like Patamon, Gatomon was awake. Tai and Agumon was relief to see both Kari and Gatomon hugging each other.

"I was so worried!" cried Kari, few tears of relief pouring out of her eyes.

"I'm so sorry that I worried you," smiled Gatomon.

"So Gatomon," started Agumon, "You got your previous memories back?"

Gatomon blinked at his question, "How did you know?"

"The warriors told us," explained Tai.

"The warriors?" Gatomon brighten up, "So you began to trust them?"

Tai and Agumon looked at each other, "Is… is that a good thing?"

"You bet!" grinned Gatomon, "Good job guys!"

Kari smiled at her digimon and to herself, glad that they made the right choice. Tai looked at Gatomon, "So Gatomon, tell us, who exactly are the warriors?"

Gatomon stared at him, "Didn't they tell you?"

"No, but they told us that you know," said Tai.

"That's true," nodded Gatomon, "But that doesn't mean that I will tell you."

"Why?" asked Kari curiously.

"Because the demon lords might be watching us right now, and if I tell you, I might endanger both the warriors and the rest of the digidestined lives," said Gatomon.

Tai sighed, "This secrecy is frustrating…"

Gatomon chuckled, "Don't worry, I bet they'll tell you when the time come."

* * *

"This is surprising," said Mystimon. Mystimon and Mummymon was in Sam's room with Sam watching the two digimon they planted the memories into.

"Yeah, didn't you said that they'll be awake in 20 days? This is barely two weeks," stated Mummymon.

Sam sighed, "That fool, I told him not to waste those wishes," he then smiled, "But oh well, its his wish afterall, I'll let him do whatever he want"

* * *

JP sneezed then rubbed his nose, "Aw man, I swear Sam will be pissed off if he knows."

"Well, I can't blame him," sighed Tommy, "He told us not to use our wishes other than at critical time. And you waste yours by speeding the memory process of Patamon and Gatomon."

"I feel responsible," sighed JP, "I know its Sam's order, but… looking how worried those digidestined are, I just don't have the heart to just wait and watch. Especially when there is something I can do."

"Man, you're such a nice guy JP," snickered Tommy.

* * *

"You've got to be serious," sighed Kouji, "What kind of fool would send Takuya from all people to present our behalf as the Legendary Warriors?"

_Look, warrior of fire was chosen as the leader ever since our first war, in our first incarnation. It's not his fault that he's in a body of a human teenager right now._

"No, a body of a human teenager is not exactly a problem here," Kouji rolled his eyes, "I'm more worried about his sanity, how can he has the body of a teenager, a spirit of a hundreds years old memories, but a mind of an idiot?"

It was nighttime, the only time Kouji find safe to call his brother or the rest of the warriors to know the current situation.

From the other side of the line, Koichi sighed, _Don't be mean Kouji. Takuya and Jun did their best y'know. And everything turned out just fine at the end._

"It better be, or I'll kick his ass when I get the hell out of here," grumbled Kouji in annoyance.

_Kouji, _Koichi's voice was deep, as if he was warning him not to say another word about Takuya in such a rude manner.

"Okay, okay, so… what do you want?" asked Kouji.

_I'm sure the demon lords heard the conversation as much as us, what is their reaction? I'm expecting them to be very upset to know that the warriors and the digidestined had formed a truce._

Kouji paused for few seconds, he and his brother was expecting the same thing, but it end up something quite the opposite, "He smiled, and amused."

_He WHAT? Why?_

"Look if I know, I would've told you ASAP. That smile of his is bad news. I can feel it," said Kouji in frustration.

_Did the other demon lords know about this?_

"No," huffed Kouji, "Because they look as confused as I was when we saw him so relaxed at his failure."

_Seems like we have to be ready for everything, _Koichi's reply was followed by a long pause, then the subject changed, _Anyway, Zoe is doing well._

Kouji raised his eyebrow, "Uh… I didn't ask anything about Zoe…"

_You don't have to ask. I know you've been worrying about her._

"Wha… what?" Kouji cheek gave a small tint of blush, "What… what do you know about that?"

_Call it a twin intuition. I'm your older brother, you may look like you can hide anything from anyone. But not from your own brother, especially your twin. And anyway, Zoe was worried about you too._

Kouji blinked and his blush getting deeper, "Re… really?"

Koichi chuckled, _No I'm just fooling you. I don't know really. Can't read what's in her mind, that's Jun's ability._

"Ko-i-chi!" growled Kouji as he glared at his cell phone.

_If you keep on raising your voice, I will hold no responsibility if anyone wake up and find you using a phone._

Kouji flinched at the warning as he looked at Beelzebumon who was still snoring and sitting right across of the prison cell. While Joe was sleeping soundly but not peacefully, since he looked so stiff, either because he missed his pillow or he was still scared.

"I'm blaming you if I ever get caught," hissed Kouji.

_Now Kouji, _sighed Koichi, _Don't blame other for your mistake, That is most unhonorable._

Kouji glared at his cell phone again, "WHO…"

_Kouji,_ warned Koichi, _Your __**VOICE**_

Kouji shut his mouth immediately while looking at Beelzebumon and Joe in alert.

Koichi sighed again, _Anyway, I'm just going to tell you that Shuu will call you in a few more minutes. Obviously he's going to ask about Joe well being. His whole family was worried sick, just as much as our parents and your mom._

"I know," frowned Kouji, "I don't want my mom to worry so much, but this way I can spy on our enemies."

_Not much luck huh?_

"Yeah, but I found Beelzebumon quite entertaining," smirked Kouji.

_Beelzebumon? As in the Demon Lord of Greed? _Asked Koichi, _You get along with him?_

"Well, no and yes," Kouji hesitantly reply, "I just find him funny to tease, since he can't kill us yet, I kept on teasing him and he get ticked off so fast. His reactions are so funny."

Koichi sighed in disbelief, _And I'm guessing that whatever you two did freak the hell out of Joe. _

"Hey its not my fault that he's so paranoid. And anyway, it's the only way I can find to amuse myself," protested Kouji.

_Brother,_ _you seriously need to find a new hobby._

* * *

"So Izzy told you huh?" Davis nodded.

"Yeah," replied Willis while drinking his tea, "I did everything I can to come her as soon as I can to help. I heard our enemy kidnapped two of your friends and blackmailed you in agreeing."

Willis had told Davis his reason for his sudden appearance. Now they were sitting in the living room, while their digimon was playing with each other near them. Jun was looking at them while washing dishes in the kitchen near the living room. She could hear everything.

"I've done some research about this legendary warriors," continued Willis, "And through my research, it was proven that five of the Legendary Warriors did turned evil."

"They did?" gasped Davis, "Then?"

Jun narrowed her eyes, fearing for the worse that her previous incarnation's mistake would affect her brother trust.

"But Izzy told me what Matt had said this morning and I agree completely," said Willis, "No matter if the warriors are evil or not, they're our only hope, we don't have any other choice."

"Yeah," sighed Davis, then he looked at Willis, "Y'know… Willis, you don't have to do this if you don't want to. I mean… it was us those Demon Lords asked to come."

"I'm a digidestined too Davis," smiled Willis, "If you're in it, then I am too. I can't possibly leave you alone in the battlefield, especially when there is something me, Terriermon and Lopmon can do."

"Yup," said Terriermon suddenly, "Isn't the more of us the merrier we'll be?"

"But…" hesitated Davis, "You're my friend. And I don't want you to get hurt, or worse, killed."

"Well, that goes for me too," said Willis, "You and the rest of the digidestined are my friend, both this world and digital world are everything to me, and if I can do something, then I'll do it. No use in stopping me Davis, my mind is made up."

Davis sighed, "I guess you're right."

Jun smiled at the two boys, 'Don't worry, I felt the same way too. I'll protect every one of you.'

TBC

* * *

**Next Chapter Spoiler:**

**Chapter 33: Days Before the War  
**

Tommy whipped his head at the voice next to him, finding Patamon, who was acting stiff the whole time in their group study, started talking. Tommy sighed, "Aren't you suppose to pretend being a stuff animal in front of me?"

"Oh its okay, TK and Kari are gone for a while," Gatomon who was next to Patamon too started talking, "We need a little stretch for few seconds, staying all stiff is killing me."

Tommy smiled at the two digimon, "So how does it feels like having your memories fully recovered?"

"Headache," answered Gatomon.

"Not bad," answered Patamon.

"I know," nodded Tommy, "This memory thing is a bit weird."

**  
**


	34. Days Before The War

**Legendary Warriors**

Rating: PG/T

Pairing: Tai/Sora, Matt/Mimi, TK/Kari, Ken/Yolei, Kouji/Zoe, Sam/Momoe, Shuu/Jun

Note: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. The only thing I own is Chronosmon, Spiritmon, Hollowmon, Sakuramon, Cyclopmon, Merwomon, Nymphmon and few more upcoming new digimon.

* * *

**Chapter** **33: Days Before the War**

The rest of the days were filled with tensed activities. Digidestined, warriors and demon lords were preparing themselves for the upcoming battles. The battle that will determined their life and death.

The news of a new comrade such as Willis gave joy to both digidestined and warriors, knowing that they had another person that would give them a hand in the battle.

Ever since the first talk with the warriors, the digidestined and the warriors hadn't contact each other. For a reason that the digidestined still had doubt in their trust to the warriors. And the warriors fear that their identity would be revealed if they were too much in contact with them.

Sam was in charge of monitoring the activities of the demon lords. He and Shuu had made a program that will alert them if the demon lords will appear again in the human world or the digital world and strike the digidestined. Mummymon and Mystimon were there to help him as well.

"Mystimon, I'm bored," groaned Mystimon.

"Will you be quiet, I even lose count of how many time you kept on saying that," glared Mummymon, "Can you at least appreciate that what we do is for the well being of the digidestined?"

"But I'm bored…" Mummymon continued to groan.

"If you say that word one more time…" growled Mystimon.

Obviously Mummymon ignored his words, "I'm bored…"

"THAT'S IT!" Mystimon then pulled Mummymon's bandage in annoyance, and Mummymon end up spinning like crazy as the bandages were pulled and rolled out of him.

Sam sighed at the two digimon, "Behave you two, I don't want you end up destroying my room."

"No luck?" Sam looked at the girl beside him, Momoe had been accompanying him every time she was free from her part time job in her parents store and after school.

"Is it really okay for you to spent so much time here?" asked Sam, "I mean… wouldn't it be better if you're with your family?"

"Oh its okay, they're busy spending time with Yolei," smiled Momoe, "And anyway, unlike her, I'm confident that we'll win."

"That's good, but as long as you don't underestimate our enemies," said Sam.

Momoe sighed, "I know, I heard what Koichi said, Chronosmon doesn't seem to be bothered huh? Maybe he's trying to bluff in order to cover his weakness from the other demon lords?"

"Doubt that," said Sam, "He wouldn't bother bluffing, he'll have no benefit in doing that. In fact, if he really had failed, he would've told the other demon lords to come up with another plan."

"Man, you're thinking too much," said Momoe.

"And I still wonder why you're still here," stated Sam.

Momoe raised her eyebrow, "Why? You don't want me here?"

"N…no," said Sam nervously, "Its just that, you usually hang out with Jun, and I'm sure you realize that hanging around my room staring at the monitor is dead boring. Unlike me, you can be freely in the human world with your human form."

"Jun is on a date," sighed Momoe, "Don't feel like bothering her. And anyway…" she then smiled, "I like being here with you."

"Wh… wha…" stuttered Sam nervously while giving out a slight blush.

As what Momoe had said, Jun was dating, yet with whom was a secret. Only the warriors know, while the others were still kept in the dark about Jun's mysterious boyfriend, even Matt.

"Jun, I told you I was sorry," groaned Shuu, "Can you stop punishing me like this."

Jun sighed, "I told you I'm not punishing you. I'm basically asking you a favor. I'm pretty upset that you accused me on dating Matt and made me fight with Zoe, and I've forgive you by letting you to go out of a date with me this past weeks. This is the least you can do to make it up."

"It… its not… its not a date…" stuttered Shuu in embarrassment, "I… I just know that you like this movie and… and I just happen to have two tickets for the both of us."

"In other word, you're asking me to go to a movie," Jun stared at him, "In the world of teenager, it meant 'dating'."

"Okay fine, but can we go back to our main subject? Why am I wearing this?" Shuu pointed at his clothes, which was black leathered jacket with slightly tight black leather pants, he was wearing white shirt, his eyes was covered with dark sunglasses and his hair was covered with slightly long brown wig that was long enough to touch his shoulder, "You've been forcing me to dress up as completely different things randomly this past weeks. I've been dressing up in 10 different kind of clothing and hairstyles."

"But you looked so adorable," coed Jun happily, "Why don't next time we go out, you dress up into something like this." She then took out a magazine and pointed him a picture from a page.

Shuu stared at the magazine in disbelief, "You want me to dress up like THAT? Does that mean I have to wear a black wig and green contact lenses? Why do I have to dress up like Daniel Radcliff in his Harry Potter role?"

"Hey, at least I didn't ask you to wear a fake scar or a Hogwart ot Quiditch costume," pointed Jun, "Maybe next time I'll dress you up like Tom Felton in his Draco Malfoy role, I'm sure you look good in blond and gray eyes."

Before Shuu could protest, an unexpected person was there, "Hey, Jun!"

Jun blinked at the person that called her name, "Matt? What are you doing here?" She then noticed the pink hair girl next to him, she then smirked, "Oh, so you're on a date huh?"

"Well… uh… yeah…" Matt laughed nervously, "Um, this is Mimi."

"Hi," smiled Jun, she was not suppose to know who she was, "Nice to meet you, I'm Jun, Matt's classmate."

"Yes, I know you, Matt and Davis talked about you so many times," smiled Mimi, she then noticed the person standing next to Jun, namely Shuu, "Are you on a date too?"

"Yup," nodded Jun.

"Well, we don't want to bother you then," chuckled Matt as he winked at her, "See ya then." He then warped his arm around Mimi's shoulder and walked away.

Jun stared at Matt and Mimi thoughtfully and looked at Shuu, "Hm… I don't think they recognized you."

"I'll be surprised if they did," Shuu replied dryly, "I can't even recognized myself every time I looked at the mirror."

None of them realized that they were being followed.

"This is no. 1, do you copy no. 2," whispered the shadow behind the bushes at a small transmitter.

From the other side of the bush, a person sighed as he was too holding a transmitter, "Davis, please stop calling us with numbers. And what are we doing stalking your sister."

"Oh come on Willis, this is fun," smiled Terriermon as he appeared behind him.

"Yup, I agree with him," giggled Lopmon.

From the transmitter come another voice, "We're not stalking for fun, this is for the sake of my daughter!"

Willis sweat-dropped, it just happened that both of Davis parents was the one that come out of the idea of stalking their own daughter in her dates.

"Jun had been dating 10 different boys this past weeks," complained Mrs. Motomiya, "Since we can't stop her from dating, we have all the right to stalk her and stop her if she and any of the boys she is dating start to go too far."

"I don't mean to burst your bubble you guys," sighed Willis, "But they haven't even go as far as holding hands."

"Not yet," Mr. Motomiya's voice come again, "And if that boy did as far as ki… kis…"

"Kissing her?" Willis continued his broken words.

"If he did that then I'll kill him," Davis' voice growled.

"That's my boy!" Mr. Motomiya's voice cheered and Willis sighed in disbelief, thanking that he was not dating Davis' sister. At least they were not going as far as taking pictures.

"And we have camera to prove it with pictures," Mrs. Motomiya added confidently, and Willis just dropped in defeat, wondering about the sanity of the Motomiya family.

From the other side of the building, Matt and Mimi were still able to watch both Shuu and Jun.

"I wonder who's that guy she's dating," murmured Matt, "I think I've seen her date before with 3 different guys this past weeks."

"Really?" Mimi raised her eyebrow, "I saw her dating 5 different boys."

"You did? Wow, wonder who is her real boyfriend," wondered Matt.

Mimi smiled as she hugged Matt's arm, "At least I know who's mine."

Matt chuckled, "But I can't believe you use our date as a runaway so your parents couldn't drag you to the airport to go back to Los Angeles."

Back in Mimi's room in the hotel, both Mimi's parents were being hysterics. Zoe who was being in the room with them was sighing in annoyance, while her parents who did come along with Mimi's parents was trying to calm them down.

"I can't believe Mimi is going on a date when our flight is in one more hour!" cried Mrs. Tachikawa.

"Calm down, we can still find her," pleaded Mrs. Orimoto.

"Yeah, if you keep on screaming like this, you'll bother the neighbor room," said Mr. Orimoto.

"How can we be calm? Our daughter is on a date! What will happened if she's dating a delinquent?" asked Mr. Tachikawa worriedly.

Zoe sighed again as she started to typed on her project report on the computer, 'I can't believe I'm stuck in this place with these four. Mimi, you're not being fair. I also want to go on a date. I wish Kouji is here…'

Far away from the human world, in the castle of the world of darkness, a loud sneeze was heard.

"Kouji, you got a cold?" asked Joe worriedly.

"No," sniffed Kouji, "I bet someone was talking about me."

Beelzebumon glared at Kouji, "Okay, back to topic. I know you're hiding something."

Kouji smirked, "What makes you think that I'm hiding something?"

"You can't fool me," growled Beeelzebumon, "I've been watching you, I know your trick, so its useless if you try to hide something from my sight."

"Oh really?" Kouji narrowed his eyes, "If you really think that I'm hiding something, why don't you prove it?"

"I could if I just go through your iron cage and looked through your pocket, I'm sure I can confirm my suspicion," stated Beeelzebumon.

"Then let me out of here," challenged Kouji.

"Over my dead body," glared Beelzebumon.

"Well, too bad," huffed Kouji, "Then you have no prove that I'm hiding something."

"Then explain… HOW IN THE WORLD YOU GET ALL THE GOOD CARDS?" cried Beelzebumon in frustration.

"Aw don't be mad, its just a Straight Flush after all," grinned Kouji, "I can't help being lucky."

"Lucky my foot! You're cheating!" cried Beelzebumon.

A coughed was heard from behind Beeelzebumon, Daemon was staring at Beelzebumon, Kouji and Joe questioningly, "What are you three doing?"

"Poker," replied Kouji and Beelzebumon at the same time.

"And may I ask 'why' are you playing poker?" asked Daemon again and added, "Together."

"We're bored…" replied Kouji and Beelzebumon again in unison.

Daemon rolled his eyes, "Just don't get too attached to humans. You're being too friendly for your own good."

"Oh please," scoffed Kouji, "This guy? He's anything but friendly. He even point a gun on me when I beat him with my Full House cards." Then a gun was pointed right infront of him, "I stand corrected."

Beelzebumon glared at Daemon while pointing his gun at Kouji, "I was ordered NOT to kill them, and was FORCED to baby-sit them, DO NOT question my action!"

"Fine," sighed Daemon as he walked away, "Do whatever you want."

Beelzebumon and Kouji glared at Daemon in annoyance, then Joe's voice interrupted them, "Um… guys…"

The two of them was right in time to see the cards Joe was holding as he showed them, "Uh… I win?"

"Royal Flush?" cried Kouji and Beelzebumon in disbelief.

"There must be something up your sleeve," Kouji then tried taking off Joe's jacket.

Joe jumped in alert and started running around the room with Kouji running after him, "Wa… wait a minute! I'm not cheating!"

"Then let me check your jacket if you're really telling the truth!" cried Kouji.

"Its impossible for anyone to get Royal Flush without cheating!" Beeelzebumon protest in agreement.

Back in the situation in the human world, there were digidestined that prefer to spent their time finishing their school work before the day come, that there's a possibility that they could never enjoy school life anymore.

"Where is Davis?" Kari sighed in disbelief, "I kept on calling his house, but no one seem to be home."

"He must be stalking on Jun again," noted TK.

"Again?" Tommy blinked, "This is like the tenth times, how in the world does he know when and where his sister is going to be dating?"

"I'm guessing he wiretap her room," shrugged TK.

Tommy gulped, a wiretap in Jun's room? That was not a good idea, especially if she ever had a call from Sam and talks about the warriors.

"That's a crime to privacy," protested Kari, "Don't be silly TK, I'm sure Davis and his parents are not that cruel."

TK, Kari and Tommy were once again meet up with each other in order to continue their school project. They had spend their time in the library, and decided to go to the nearest food court to eat.

"Why don't we start ordering our foods?" suggested Tommy, "I'll sit here to safe our seat and bags, and you two just go ahead and buy your foods first."

"You sure?" asked Kari.

"Thanks Tommy," grinned TK, then looked at Kari, "C'mon Kari." She nodded at him as they walked to the many food counters to order their foods.

Tommy raised his eyebrow at the two of them, it was still a wonder why the two of them haven't decided on being more than friends. Davis could be the reason, or the Child of Courage, Tai, also known as Kari over-protective brother. He knew how protective Davis was to his sister, he couldn't imagine how Tai will react if Kari start dating TK.

"Those two really meant for each other huh?"

Tommy whipped his head at the voice next to him, finding Patamon, who was acting stiff the whole time in their group study, started talking. Tommy sighed, "Aren't you suppose to pretend being a stuff animal in front of me?"

"Oh its okay, TK and Kari are gone for a while," Gatomon who was next to Patamon too started talking, "We need a little stretch for few seconds, staying all stiff is killing me."

Tommy smiled at the two digimon, "So how does it feels like having your memories fully recovered?"

"Headache," answered Gatomon.

"Not bad," answered Patamon.

"I know," nodded Tommy, "This memory thing is a bit weird."

"But I never expected that you warriors reincarnated into humans," said Gatomon, "Its even impossible to even think of the possibility."

"Well, you better believe it," chuckled Tommy, "I'm the solid prove and so are the others."

Patamon then gave a small gasped, "Oh no, look. 2 o'clock direction."

Tommy looked at the direction Patamon was referring and gasped as he found Tai, Takuya and Sora were there.

"What are they doing there?" asked Gatomon in her breath.

"Don't speak," whispered Tommy, "If they found out that you're speaking in front of me, they'll get suspicious."

Right after Tommy finished whispering, Kari and TK were standing right in front of him holding their tray of food.

"Who are you whispering to?" asked TK as he started to sit down.

"No… no one!" cried Tommy nervously, he then quickly changed the subject, "Is… isn't that your brother, Kari?"

Kari looked at the direction Tommy pointed his finger to, and smiled to find Tai, Sora and Takuya, "Oh yeah! Hey, Tai! Sora!"

Across them, Tai and Sora heard their name being called. The three of them looked at blinked as they found TK, Kari and Tommy.

"What are they doing here?" smiled Sora.

Tai shrugged, "Lets just give them a 'hi'," then walked towards them, and both Sora and Takuya followed him.

"Fancy meeting you guys here," smiled TK.

"Yeah, we decided to get some bite to eat after we finish our club," grinned Tai, he and Takuya were in fact still in their soccer uniform and Sora was in her tennis.

TK, Kari, Tai and Sora began to have conversation with one another. Takuya looked at Tommy who was sitting and looked back at him. Both of them decided not to tell the others that they knew each other, explanation of how they knew each other would be too long to explain.

Takuya almost jumped when Tommy secretly placed a napkin on Takuya's hand. He looked at Tommy questioningly, and looked at the napkin, there was something written on it that said:

_New ally Child of Faith_

Takuya smiled and mouthed 'I know' at Tommy, and Tommy smiled back, seems like the appearance of the new ally is not that much of big news anymore. At least, for most of them.

"What?" cried JP in surprised, "I just knew about this!"

Koichi sighed, "If you keep raising your voice, they will find out that we're having a friendly conversation. We're not supposed to know each other remember?"

"Oh sorry… but uh… it sure is a coincidence for you to come to my school," grinned JP, both of them were in an empty school hall since the school had ended for an hour.

Koichi shrugged, "It just happened that I was accompanying Ken to this school. I need to get something from his house, and he said that he want to come here for a moment, so I followed. I wasn't expecting to find you with the Child of Knowledge."

"Oh me and Izzy are computer lab buddies," grinned JP, "We always bumped with each other in the lab after school."

Koichi sighed, "Well, now that I told you, I better head back to the lab, I wasn't supposed to meet you anyway, my excuse was to go to the restroom while your was suppose to be on your way home." Then started to walk away.

"Hey Koichi," called JP and Koichi stopped and gave him a look, "We can… we can win this war… right?"

"Yeah…" smiled Koichi, "We will… see you next week."

JP nodded, "Yeah… see ya…"

TBC

* * *

**Next Chapter Spoiler:**

**Chapter 34: The Opened Gate**

Daemon voice once again began to speak, "I have to admit, it is such a tearful sight. But really, do we really have no time for this?"

"Yeah," chuckled Lilithmon, "And I heard that you made a pact with the Legendary Warriors? Where are they?"

Davis growled, "Its none of your business!"

"Maybe they're late," mocked Lilitmon, sarcasm was shown, "Stuck in a traffic jam?"

"They are here!" protested Patamon, Gatomon then pinched him a little, "Ouch! I mean... they WILL be here!"

Chronosmon raised his eyebrow at Patamon sentence's correction, "Oh really? And why are you so sure?"

"Because we are here."

Another voice come again, from between the shadow, all of the people and digimon whipped their head to find the source of the voice. There, Spiritmon began to came out of the shadow, behind him, Mystimon and Mummymon followed.

"Wait," started Ken, "Isn't that Mummymon?"

"Relax," said Mystimon, "He's not the Mummymon that you used to know."

All the digidestined and their digimon began to looked at each other, no matter what they still had doubt with the warriors, even when Gatomon and Patamon convinced them that they were on their side.

"Chronosmon," started Spiritmon once again, "I want to make a deal."  
**  
**


	35. The Opened Gate

**Legendary Warriors**

Rating: PG/T

Pairing: Tai/Sora, Matt/Mimi, TK/Kari, Ken/Yolei, Kouji/Zoe, Sam/Momoe, Shuu/Jun

Note: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. The only thing I own is Chronosmon, Spiritmon, Hollowmon, Sakuramon, Cyclopmon, Merwomon, Nymphmon and few more upcoming new digimon.

* * *

**Chapter** **34: The Opened Gate**

"Its time huh?" whispered Tai.

Davis frowned, "Five weeks… feels so short…"

It was time, the time the digidestined and their family weren't looking forward to. They were standing in front of the place the demon lords had promised of the open gate. All digidestined were present, as well as their family. There were also other people who were there to looked and watched what will happen in that particular place. A place crowded with a group of families in the middle of a night was quite an unusual sight.

The digidestined had bid their tearful goodbye to their families. They wanted their families to stand somewhere far away from them, so when the demon lords arrive, they won't get involved or hurt. Yet their families stubbornly wanted to be at least a mile away from them.

Most of the passerby that were looking at them were the warriors, which of coarse, this was planned and not just a simple coincidence.

"What with all the commotion?" wondered Mrs. Kanbara

Takuya looked at his mother, both of them, along with his brother and father were just on their way back from Disneyland, and Takuya purposely used the park as the route home, he shrugged, "I don't know…" then pretended to be surprised, "Oh look, those are my friends from class, Tai, Sora and Matt."

"Oh really?" asked Mr. Kanbara, "Wonder what's going on, and why are they… carrying stuff animals?"

"Oh yes, they do… and are those stuff animals moving?" Mrs. Shibayama was also there along with her husband and son, JP. JP purposely asked them to take him out to a family dinner somewhere near the park, and they were then on their way home when they meet the scene. Unconsciously, his parents were making conversation with the other passerby about the scene.

"What do you think happened?" asked Mr. Shibayama.

"No clue," shrugged Mr. Minamoto, he, his wife, his ex-wife and Koichi were on their way back from the hospital after checking the progress of the baby. The timing was perfect since Koichi and Sam hack into the doctor's schedule, and one of them use a voice changer to pretend being the doctor's receptionist.

"Do you think we should ask them what it is all about? They're making quite a scene," said Tommy pretended not to know, he and all of his family were too on their way home after a day activity in the mall, once again, it was planned.

Shuu, his brothers and his father were included in the group of digidestined families. They do hope that they could get a knowledge if Joe was well and alright.

Jun was obviously in the group, being Davis' sister and playing the role of comforting both of her parents as they were crying uncontrollably by her side.

Momoe was also in the same condition as Jun, but with more family members. Her mother and sister were crying as they kept on waving at Yolei, who was standing a distant away from them and refused on looking at them. Her father and brother were trying not to cry, so they stood stiff, even to the extent of holding their breath so they would not let any tears fall free.

Zoe was too in the group, standing next to her parents and Mimi parents, as they start crying tearfully at the departure of their daughter. She frowned, knowing exactly that they would not be the only one crying. She looked at the warriors' families and her own parents, in a few more minutes, they too would be broken, as there are unpleasant truths that needed to be revealed.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a wave of wind started to form around the digidestined, all of the people gasped, both in shocked and fear. Then the wind started to center somewhere in front of the digidestined.

"Are you all prepared?"

Everyone eyes were wide in fear as they saw a face began to formed from the gathered wind, Chronosmon began to appear, along with the other demon lords, and surprisingly Joe and Kouji.

"Kouji!" cried Mrs. Kimura and Mrs. Minamoto, such scene was so unexpected that they were not able to know either to be happy or scared at their son's condition.

Koichi sighed in relief when he saw that his brother was alright. He knew that he would be, but seeing him with his own eyes was much better.

Matt smiled in relief as both of his friends were completely unharmed, and more than glad knowing that Joe was not wounded anymore. Though he couldn't imagine the demon lords as the ones taking care of him, but it didn't really matter, he was just glad that both of them are alright.

Zoe smiled at Kouji, she knew as well as the other warriors that Kouji would be alright. Kouji met her gaze at him, and he smiled back at her, telling her that he was perfectly alright, despite the death grip Beelzebumon was giving him.

"JOE!" cried Mr. Kiddo, Shuu and his brothers too breathed a sigh of relief, but seeing that he was still held by Beelzebumon, warned them not to do anything rash.

"Yeah, so we are here," said Tai suddenly, "So let both of them go!"

"Of coarse…" smirked Chronosmon, then looked at Beelzebumon and gives him a nod. Beelzebumon grunted and shoved both Kouji and Joe away and towards the digidestined.

Mimi, Sora, Kari, Yolei and Gomamon quickly hugged Joe in relief. All the other digidestined and digimon followed. All attacking him with lots of questions about his current condition and if he was alright.

Matt was the only one running towards Kouji, "Kouji, are you alright? Oh man, I'm really sorry, because of me…"

"Matt," Kouji stopped Matt from rambling his apology, "I'm okay really, it's not as bad as it look. And don't blame yourself, you're not the one provoking them."

"But…" started Matt once again.

"I'm okay," Kouji repeated once more, "Really, now… I'm more worried about you and…" he looked at Koichi and his family, "I really need to be with my family."

Matt sighed and smiled slightly, "Yeah… you're right…"

Kouji gave Matt a smile back and began running towards his family. His family welcomed him with a tight hug and tears.

"Oh Kouji, oh Kouji," mumbled Mrs. Minamoto as she hugged him so tightly, as if not letting go, Mrs. Kimura was also there, leaning her head at Kouji, tears began spilling from her face. Mr. Minamoto wiped a few tears away while rubbing Kouji's head in affection.

Kouji gave a small laugh, "Mom, careful, hugging me to tightly will hurt your baby."

All of them gasped, how could he know? He shouldn't have known that his stepmother was pregnant. Mrs. Minamoto looked at her stepson, "Kouji? How…"

Before she could ask, Daemon voice once again began to speak, "I have to admit, it is such a tearful sight. But really, do we really have no time for this?"

"Yeah," chuckled Lilithmon, "And I heard that you made a pact with the Legendary Warriors? Where are they?"

Davis growled, "Its none of your business!"

"Maybe they're late," mocked Lilitmon, sarcasm was shown, "Stuck in a traffic jam?"

"They are here!" protested Patamon, Gatomon then pinched him a little, "Ouch! I mean they WILL be here!"

Chronosmon raised his eyebrow at Patamon sentence's correction, "Oh really? And why are you so sure?"

"Because we are here."

Another voice come again, from between the shadow, all of the people and digimon whipped their head to find the source of the voice. There, Spiritmon began to came out of the shadow, behind him, Mystimon and Mummymon followed.

"Wait," started Ken, "Isn't that Mummymon?"

"Relax," said Mystimon, "He's not the Mummymon that you used to know."

All the digidestined and their digimon began to looked at each other, no matter what they still had doubt with the warriors, even when Gatomon and Patamon convinced them that they were on their side.

"Chronosmon," started Spiritmon once again, "I want to make a deal."

"A deal?" repeated Chronosmon curiously.

"Yes," nodded Spiritmon, "We'll start this so-called-game, but we want to have your word that you will not involve those who are not suppose to be involved until the game end!"

Chronosmon smirked, "And what if we don't want to except your proposition?"

Spiritmon narrowed his eyes, "Then, I just have to force the situation to agree with me." He then touched the metal on his chest and the mask that covered his mouth. All the symbols then started to glow.

"Hey…" Tentomon noticed something, "Isn't that all the crest symbols?"

Daemon too realized something, "And there are also… our symbols…"

"CELESTIAL SHIELD!" suddenly there was a barrier, dividing the digidestined and the demon lord, with the groups of parents and passerby.

"What… what is this?" gasped Beelzebumon.

"A barrier," answered Spiritmon, "This barrier will not allow the digidestined or you demon lords to leave outside of this barrier or to the rest of the human world until the game is over. The same thing goes to the other humans, they will not be able to pass inside this barrier or into the world of darkness."

"What?" cried everyone, including the warriors, since they were still outside the barriers.

"What is the meaning of this?" protested Mr. Kiddo, he didn't even had the chance to give a proper goodbye to his son.

"I'm sorry, but this is the only way to guarantee all of your safety," said Spiritmon, "We don't want any of them using any one of you to threatened the digidestined and affected our battle. Only us warriors, along with Mystimon and Mummymon could enter in and out of this barrier." The warriors then silently sighed in relief.

"Hold a minute!" cried Davis, "So you can make this kind of barrier? Then why don't you use this in the first place? Y'know, trapping the demon lords away from this world FOREVER!"

"My barrier has its limit, a year is its limit," answered Spiritmon, "The limit of this barrier now is until this battle is over, I'm sure, the battle would not last more than a year."

"But…" Davis started again.

"Do you have anymore suggestion?" cried Jun, everyone then looked at her in surprised. Her parents were looking at her in awe, just like everyone, surprised at her outburst.

"Jun?" Davis looked at her questioningly.

Then there was a soft clapped between the group, they looked to know where it came from and found Zoe clapping in amusement, "Bravo, bravo, this is such a splendid idea. Spiritmon, I never doubt you for a second." Her parents were looking at her in surprised and full of confusion.

"Zoe? What…" frowned Mimi in confusion.

"I have to say, that I couldn't think of a more better idea than this," chuckled JP.

"JP?" Izzy and JP's parents asked with the same confusion.

"Wait, what are you doing here?" asked Izzy as he noticed that he was a distant away from him.

JP didn't answer him, but looked at his parents, "Mom… dad…" his parents looked back at him questioningly, he then smiled sadly, "I'm sorry…" He then began to run towards the barrier.

"JP!" cried Mr. Shibayama, "What are you doing?" both him and his wife then began to run after him.

Takuya knew that he too had to go, he ruffled his brother hair and grinned sadly at him and his parents, "Well, gotta go guys." Then started to run and like JP's parents, his family started calling his name and began running after him.

All warriors did the same pattern, they gave a quick goodbyes and began running towards the barriers. Even Kouji who was still in his stepmother grip was pulled by Koichi and dragged along him into the barrier.

Everyone gasped in shocked when all the warriors entered easily inside the barrier while all of their parents stopped as they bumped onto the barrier wall, preventing them to continue.

"Wha… what is the meaning of this? TOMMY!" shrieked Mrs. Himi.

Tommy frowned, "I'm sorry mom."

"Explain young man!" cried Mr. Minamoto, "Both of you!"

Both Kouji and Koichi just answered with a saddened frowned at their parents and stepparent.

"Young lady! Come back here at once!" cried Mr. Inoue.

Momoe faced away at the sight of her family, if she dared face them, she could cry.

"Wait… what… what is going on?" started TK in surprised, "Tommy? And all of you? How…" He then glared at Spiritmon, "What is this? You told us that only those who are involve could be in this barrier, and only the warriors could enter in and out of here!"

"Yes," mused Chronosmon as he stared at Spiritmon, "Care to explain?"

"Oh we're very much involve as you are," said Takuya, which surprised everyone.

Jun smirked, "Cause we **are** the Legendary Warriors."

TBC

* * *

**Next Chapter Spoiler:**

**Chapter 35: Identity Revealed**

"Human beings?" choked Beelzebumon in shock.

Lilithmon growled, "Stop joking around! That's not even possible!"

Willis looked at Spiritmon, "I must say that I have to agree with them. Digimon are made of data, while human are flesh and blood. How is it possible that you can turn from flesh and blood to data or the other way around."

Spiritmon stared back at Willis, "Scientific logic does not run well in the realm of spirits."

"Ho… hold a minute! This is crazy!" cried Mr. Kanbara.  
**  
**


	36. Identity Revealed

**Legendary Warriors**

Rating: PG/T

Pairing: Tai/Sora, Matt/Mimi, TK/Kari, Ken/Yolei, Kouji/Zoe, Sam/Momoe, Shuu/Jun

Note: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. The only thing I own is Chronosmon, Spiritmon, Hollowmon, Sakuramon, Cyclopmon, Merwomon, Nymphmon and few more upcoming new digimon.

* * *

**Chapter** **35: Identity Revealed**

Time seemed to have stopped, just by a single sentence, everyone world stood still.

_Jun smirked, "Cause we __**are**__ the Legendary Warriors."_

None of them expected such explanation, not even if they dreamed about it. How could Jun said that they were the legendary warriors? The reason was both reasonable and unreasonable at the same time.

"What…" gasped Izzy.

Davis laughed nervously, "Wait, Jun… tha… that's a joke right?"

Veemon looked at his partner, and then at Jun, he frowned when Jun smirked turned into a scowl, "Da… Davis, I don't think she's joking."

"What kind of rubbish are you talking about?" cried Lilithmon suddenly, everyone jumped when she raised her voice, "You are just a bunch of humans and kids! We're not blind, the warriors are digimon! Are you trying to make a fool out of us?"

Leviamon growled, "Or are you trying to say that the REAL warriors are humans?"

"Yes and no," answered Koichi.

"Explain!" demanded Barbamon.

"No need for that," said Spiritmon, then looked at the warriors, "Any volunteer?"

Momoe then raised her hand, "I'll do." Then began to walk forward.

"Momoe?" Yolei frowned, she was full with an indescribable confusion.

As Momoe took her cell phone she stopped and smiled at Spiritmon, "Any suggestion? Human-spirit or beast-spirit?"

Spiritmon shrugged, "Human-spirit will do."

Momoe nodded as he cell phone glowed bright green, everyone gasped as the cell phone transformed into digivice.

"A digivice," gasped Willis.

"Spirit evolution!" cried Momoe, data then covered her as her body began to transformed with bright light, "Sakuramon!"

Momoe figure was then replaced by a beautiful figure of Sakuramon, standing gracefully and smiling kindly.

Everyone breath hitched in complete shock. Mrs. Inoue couldn't stand of anymore of the shock, her knees began to wobble and fell to the ground, Mr. Inoue quickly hold her, preventing her from completely collapse to the ground.

"Oh my gosh…" whimpered Chizuru in disbelief.

"Tha… that's Momoe?" stuttered Mantarou in shock.

"Momoe…" choked Yolei, she was in absolute shock, how could she not. Her sister just turned into a digimon.

"YOU!" shrieked Lilitmon, "I know you! You'll pay for what you did to me! NAZAR NAILS!" She then attacked Sakuramon with her poisonous claws.

Everyone gasped in surprised at the sudden attack, Sakuramon gritted her teeth, she wasn't expecting such attack, and with her human form, she couldn't really defend herself, "TORN PETALS!" petals of flower flow from her wings, shielding herself from the claws. She then sighed in relief when her defense worked.

"What do you think you're doing?" cried Jun angrily.

"Lilithmon!" Chronosmon voiced raised up, Lilithmon looked at him, then flinched as she saw him staring at her with a cold face.

"I…" stuttered Lilithmon, while gritting her teeth she then growled and glared a deadly glare at Sakuramon.

"I apologize of our rudeness," said Chronosmon, "But, it is also rude for keeping all of us in the dark of why does a human just turned into a digimon?" Everyone could feel their sweat trickle down their skin when they saw the eyes Chronosmon was giving them, his sound may sound calm, but his voice sound dangerous, especially his eyes.

Spiritmon looked at Chronosmon, "We legendary warriors were once called ancient warriors, the heroes or the savior of digital world. All ten of us hold the elements of digital world. We died in every of our battle, so the digital world gave us a gift." He then paused as he looked at the group of families, "It allow us a special gift, by allowing us to reincarnate as human beings."

"Human beings?" choked Beelzebumon in shock.

Lilithmon growled, "Stop joking around! That's not even possible!"

Willis looked at Spiritmon, "I must say that I have to agree with them. Digimon are made of data, while human are flesh and blood. How is it possible that you can turn from flesh and blood into data or the other way around."

Spiritmon stared back at Willis, "Scientific logic does not run well in the realm of spirits."

"Ho… hold a minute! This is crazy!" cried Mr. Kanbara.

Everyone looked at him and Takuya frowned at his father's outburst. Mr. Kanbara continued, "Are you saying that my son is not human?"

"No dad," answered Takuya, "I am human, but not completely. I may be human in body, but not in spirit."

Takuya's family looked at him in disbelief, Shinya looked at his brother desperately, "Takuya! Don't go! Don't leave me alone!" Takuya shut his eyes painfully as he faced away from his family.

"Tommy! Don't joke around! Come back here this instance!" demanded Yutaka to his little brother.

"I…I can't…" answered Tommy sadly, "I'm sorry!"

"Tommy! NO!" cried Mrs. Himi desperately, "I don't care what you really are! You're now my son! And I want you to listen to your mother! Get back here!"

Tommy gritted his teeth, "Mom…"

"Kouji! Koichi!" cried Mrs. Kimura, "Come back here! The two of you!"

"Kouji! I just got you back! I cannot lose you again!" cried Mrs. Minamoto.

"Mom…" whispered Kouji, and Koichi place a comforting hand on his brother arm, his face too was in pain.

Spiritmon noticed everyone reaction and sighed, "Lets go."

"Go? Now?" frowned Mystimon, he then looked at the humans, "But they…"

"The more we stay here the more painful situation it'll be for the warriors," stated Patamon sadly.

TK looked at Patamon, "Patamon… you knew?"

Patamon just gave a nod and a frown, then he looked at Jun, signaling her that they must leave.

"Yeah…" sighed Jun as she grabbed tightly on her digivice, and looked at Chronosmon, "Let begin this."

Chronosmon looked at Jun, then smirked, "We shall…"

"Jun!" cried Mrs. Motomiya, "We can't lose both of you!"

"Shuu!" cried Shin, "Come back here! I don't want to be the only one left!"

"ZOE!" screamed Zoe's parents in panic.

"Momoe!" All Inoue family cry for her.

"JP!" called out Mr. Shibayama, "Come back here at once young man!"

The warriors gave all their families a sad smile and a small wave, and in an instant, all warriors, digidestined and demon lords disappeared as they were all teleported to their destination. Screaming and sobbing was heard as the families of the chosen ones were crying for the lost of their children.

* * *

"Where are we?" gasped Mimi, looking around in fear.

The warriors, digidestined and their digimon were then floating in darkness. They could only see each other and nothing else, nothing exist, even gravitation.

"Where are we?" Tai repeated Mimi's question, and in a demanding manner looked at Takuya.

"How would I know," Takuya was also in confusion, he then looked at Spiritmon, "Well?"

Spiritmon frowned, "This is the Demon Lords doing, I… I can't teleport… wait… my power…" he gasped.

Sakuramon looked at herself as she slowly turned back to human, "Wa… wait a minute… why?"

"Momoe?" Yolei floated to her sister.

"Wha… what happened?" the warriors gasped when they saw Bokomon and Neemon, they were not in their ultimate form anymore.

"Is it possible…" gasped Koichi, "That this place reduce digimon power to its average?"

"That's it!" said Gatomon, "This could be existence between dimension, I heard that in here, every existence are in their average strength."

"Wait, if that's true…" Tommy looked at Spiritmon in fear as he tried to stay in his digimon form, "Oh no…" then looked at Ken, then at Spiritmon again.

Spiritmon began trembling, "I… can't… hold… it… anymore…" then with a flash of light he breath out as he turned back into human.

Koichi quickly grabbed Sam from falling into unconsciousness. All the digidestined looked at Sam in shock, they knew that the warriors were in fact humans, but they wasn't expecting Spiritmon to be one as well.

Sam groaned as he rubbed his head as he hold on to Koichi's shoulder, "I'm alright, thanks Koichi…"

Ken eyes were wide as he looked at Sam's face clearly, "That face…"

Wormon looked at his digidestined, "Ken? What's wrong?"

"No, its just…" Ken kept frowning as he looked at Sam's face, his face was so familiar, yet he couldn't find what so familiar about it. Every time he tried to search for his face in his memory, his chest began to tightened in pain, 'Who is he?'

"Sam!" cried Momoe while approaching him, "Are you…"

Ken chocked when she called his name, "Sam?" he couldn't believe it, he just couldn't believe it, "No…"

Sam whipped his head at Ken, then frowned as he watched the expression written on his brother's face. Ken was sweating as his eyes were wide in horror. Sam remembered that face, it was similar with the face printed when he saw his death.

"No…" whispered Ken, his voice and breath was trembling, he just couldn't bring himself to believe what he was seeing, "No… this… this… this must be an illusion… no… you…" he then grabbed his head with both his hands and shut his eyes tightly, "You're suppose to be dead!"

"Ken?" Davis looked at his friend, then at Sam, "Are you…"

Suddenly a voice boomed out, "Welcome digidestined! Warriors!" everyone then realized that it was Chronosmon's voice, "You must be wondering why I send you here. Well the reason is simple. Since one of your comrade had force onto us a rule to his game, I too would like to force you another rule to this game."

Everyone began to tense as the voice continued, "You all will be divided into five different places in the world on darkness. And from then on, the game will begin."

"What?" cried mostly everyone in shock.

"Then let begin," the voice chuckle as everyone suddenly felt gravities from five different directions.

"Wha… NO!" cry Mimi while hugging Palmon.

"Mimi!" screamed Matt as he try to grab her, but he was forcefully pulled to another direction with Gabumon.

"Matt!" Mimi to try to reach him, but then grabbed by someone.

Zoe was the one who grabbed her, "Its too late, just hold onto someone!"

Mimi nodded and looked at Palmon, "Palmon grabbed something!"

Palmon nodded as she held onto Mimi and used her nails to grabbed someone randomly, "Poison Ivy!" As she found something and hold it tightly, something cry out, "Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! My ear!"

"Neemon?" Zoe blinked at the digimon Palmon grabbed.

Matt curse silently and try to find another important person around, he was relief to find TK was near him. He quickly grabbed him and Patamon protectively.

TK looked at his brother in relief, "Matt."

"MATT!" Matt, TK and their digimon whipped their head at the person that called Matt, and they saw Kouji and Kochi holding each other hands. Kouji then hold out his hand to Matt, "Hold on!" And Matt nodded as he use his free hand to grabbed Kouji's hand.

Jun quickly pulled Davis by the hair, "Stay near!"

"Ouch!" cried Davis as he grabbed on Jun's arm and made her to let go of his hair, "Why do you have to pull my hair? Damn it!" he then hold on to Veemon as well.

"Oh shut up! I'll do as I like!" protested Jun, then began to grabbed the nearest person, which was a person cheek.

"OUCH!" cried Takuya, he grabbed Jun's hand from pinching him, "What is that for?"

"What?" Jun blinked in disappointment, "Why does it have to be you?"

"How the hell should I know? You pinched me!" protested Takuya.

"Hey, come and help me grab Kari!" cried Davis.

Jun looked to where Kari was, "No! She's too far!"

Kari who was holding Gatomon was trying to approach her brother, "TAI!" Tai too was trying to reach her but he was too far. She was then grabbed by the nearest person, Izzy.

"Don't Kari if you force away from this gravity, you might be lost here forever," said Izzy while holding onto Tentomon. Cody and Armadillomon were there as well, holding onto Izzy the whole time.

Terriermon in fear was hugging Willis head, Willis was trying to remove Terriermon's head off his eyes, "Terriermon! I can't see!"

"Terriermon! Don't cover Willis face!" cried Lopmon as he was hugging Willis' leg.

Suddenly someone grabbed Willis' shirt, Willis peered from the slight space through Terriermon ear to see who just grabbed him. He smiled in relief to find TK, "Thanks man."

"No problem," TK smiled back.

Shuu held on his hand towards his brother, "Joe! Hold on!"

Joe nodded as he quickly grabbed his brother's hand while carrying Gomamon, as he grabbed it, he noticed something in front of them, "Shuu watch out!"

Both brothers and Gomamon were then bumped hard by Mimi, Palmon, Zoe and Neemon.

Sora and Biyomon looked around to find the nearest person they could reach, then found someone in relief, "TAI!"

Tai and Agumon whipped their head to see the two of them, they smiled as Tai quickly reach Sora and Biyomon, "Yes! I got you!"

Agumon who was holding on Tai's leg cried, "Quick hold on to someone else!"

Sora looked around, but then felt that she was pulled by something from the back. She gasped when she saw who pulled her.

Takuya grinned at Sora, "Sorry, I'm trying to grab as many as possible."

"KEN!" cried Sam as he grabbed onto his brother, he didn't care if Ken was still in metal shock, they need to stay together. They just meet after long years. He couldn't stand loosing him anymore. Ken gasped in shock as his brother grabbed him, with Wormon who was holding on his shoulder, they were pulled by Sam, as he looked for someone else to grab. Fortunately Bokomon quickly grabbed onto Sam's leg.

JP was pulled hard that he was then bumped onto Tommy. Tommy glared at him, "Hey watch it!"

"I can't help it! It's the gravity!" protested JP.

Tommy rolled his eyes as he hold on JP's shirt, then began to wave his hand around to find someone near him to hold on to. He then felt a shirt and quickly grabbed it.

Cody gasped when his shirt was grabbed by someone, he looked around and find Tommy and JP, "Wha…"

Tommy blinked when he saw Cody, Izzy and TK, "Oh… TK?"

"Tommy!" TK brightened to see one the warrior that he actually know well other than Davis' sister, Joe's brother or Yolei's sister.

"JP?" blinked Izzy.

"Hi there Izzy buddy!" cheered JP.

Yolei who was near Momoe quickly grabbed onto her sister while holding Hawkmon. Momoe hold her back while looking around, then spotted Sam, Bokomon, Ken and Wormon. Ken and Wormon were the nearest to Yolei, so she cried, "Yolei grab Ken!"

"Wha…" Yolei attention was then focused to Ken, she reached out her other hand as Momoe was holding her. She then end up grabbing Wormon.

"Woah!" cry Wormon when grabbed, "Don't pull! Don't pull! I want to be with Ken!"

"Can't help it…" winced Yolei then try to reach Ken, successfully she then warped her arms around Ken's shoulder.

Ken attention was finally drifted off from his shock as Yolei hugged him, he looked at her and when she smiled at him, he smiled back.

"Hi there handsome," grinned Momoe at Sam.

Sam chuckled at her, "Good to see you too."

The warriors, digidestined and their digimon were then transported into five different locations. Where and how they will finally meet each other again are still a question. One thing that they need to worry the most was their survival as well as those important to them.

TBC

* * *

**Next Chapter Spoiler:**

**Chapter 36: The Game Begin**

"Yeah, you better not leave us here," said Davis.

"If you don't shut up, I will," growled Jun.

"Jun…" Takuya sighed in disbelief, "Cut it out."

"Why are you siding with hi…" suddenly Jun's voice turned into silence.

Everyone was surprised and uneasy at the sudden pause, especially Davis, "Jun? Hey, what's going on? Jun! This is not funny!" The darkness blinded them to see each other condition.

"I'm here you idiot!" cried Jun, "I just find something that might get us out of here."

"Really?" everyone sounds brighten up.

"Okay everyone, I suggest you all brace yourself," said Jun.

"Br… brace ourselves?" asked Sora, a bit panic, "What… what are you trying to do?"

"SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" cried Jun.

"Idiot! WE'RE TRAPPED RIGHT NOW! DON'T JUST EVOLVE IN THIS TIGHT SITUATION!" cried Takuya in panic.


	37. The Game Begin

**Legendary Warriors**

Rating: PG/T

Pairing: Tai/Sora, Matt/Mimi, TK/Kari, Ken/Yolei, Kouji/Zoe, Sam/Momoe, Shuu/Jun

Note: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. The only thing I own is Chronosmon, Spiritmon, Hollowmon, Sakuramon, Cyclopmon, Merwomon, Nymphmon and few more upcoming new digimon.

* * *

**Chapter** **36: The Game Begin**

"Ugh… where are we?"

"Sora?"

Sora blinked as she heard her digimon's voice, "Biyomon? Is that you? Tai? Davis? Agumon? Veemon? Are you all here? Anybody else?" She tried to open her eyes, but when she did, nothing happened, it was as if she was blind. She couldn't even rise up, as if something hard was pushing her like a sandwich.

"I can't move…" complained Agumon.

"Where are we? Who turn off the light?" Davis voice was in panic.

"Shut up brat, don't talk so loud near my ear," Sora recognize it as Jun's voice.

"Jun? Why are you…" Davis voice then stopped when he realized why his sister was there, Sora could imagine him frowning while saying, "Oh yeah…"

Then Jun sighed, "Look, we'll talk about this later, just where the hell are we?"

"I think I'm stuck," that was Takuya speaking.

"I think we're all stuck," Tai added, "This is bad."

"I have a feeling we're in some kind of hole," said Biyomon, "But there's no light…"

Everyone could hear someone fidgeting, it was Veemon, "Why don't we just destroy everything around until we can find some light?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," said Jun, "I don't think we have enough space for that. If you destroy our surroundings we might be in worse situation since we have no idea what's out this rocky layer. A field of sand or some kind of lake would drown us if we dig through this."

"So any idea, genius?" Davis asked dryly.

"How rude! I was trying to help you brat!" protested Jun.

"Well you can help much better if you told me much earlier that you're the FREAKING legendary warrior!" cried Davis.

"I have a reason not to! And you didn't even told me the first time that you're a digidestined!" Jun cried back.

"I have a good reason to!"

"Oh and I don't!"

"You never did!"

Jun growled as she started fidgeting in her trapped position, "Oh if I can move my hand, I would fist that annoying face of yours!"

"Calm down you guys…" sighed Sora, "We have to safe our energy and focus on how to get out of here. And I don't think we have enough space, so we don't want to risk losing the air around us."

"Jun, you think we can get out of here?" Takuya asked, "You know, through teleportation."

Jun sighed, "We can only teleport through dimensions, and since Sam seal the gate between here and the other dimensions, we only can teleport ourselves out, not the digidestined."

"Yeah, you better not leave us here," said Davis.

"If you don't shut up, I will," growled Jun.

"Jun…" Takuya sighed in disbelief, "Cut it out."

"Why are you siding with hi…" suddenly Jun's voice turned into silence.

Everyone was surprised and uneasy at the sudden pause, especially Davis, "Jun? Hey, what's going on? Jun! This is not funny!" The darkness blinded them to see each other condition.

"I'm here you idiot!" cried Jun, "I just find something that might get us out of here."

"Really?" everyone sounds brighten up.

"Okay everyone, I suggest you all brace yourself," said Jun.

"Br… brace ourselves?" asked Sora, a bit panic, "What… what are you trying to do?"

"SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" cried Jun.

"Idiot! WE'RE TRAPPED RIGHT NOW! DON'T JUST EVOLVE IN THIS TIGHT SITUATION!" cried Takuya in panic.

It was too late as Jun's digivice glowed and her entire body was covered with data and she finally evolve, "Merwomon!" Merwomon was bigger and taller than Jun, it made the entire place to crumble and rocks falling all over the place.

Agumon cried in panic, "GYAA! We're going to be squeezed like a pancake!"

"Someone! Do something!" shouted Veemon.

"Jun this is your fault!" protested Davis.

Merwomon frowned as she began to cast out her power, "AQUA KEEPER!" Suddenly from between the falling rocks, water are flowing around and they began to form some kind of big bubble surrounding them all, protecting them from the fallen rocks.

"Water?" Tai blinked.

"Yeah, I heard a running water from above, so I thought that I could use it as shield to get us out of here," smiled Merwomon.

Everyone looked at Merwomon, then gasped at her form. With a slight light from the water shield and her form, they could finally see what form Jun turned into.

"You're that annoying blue digimon warrior that talked to us!" cried Davis.

"You're welcome, glad I can help," Merwomon dryly answered.

"Wait, if you're the blue one," started Agumon, "Then the red one…" he then looked at Takuya.

Takuya gave a peace sign and grinned, "That's me."

"Lets talk about it when we get to the surface," said Merwomon.

"Surface?" asked Sora, then the whole rocks crumble as they were replaced with water. Everyone gasped as the shield they were in floated up to an area filled with water.

"No way… we were…" shuttered Biyomon in disbelief.

"Yeah, we were caved in under the Dark Ocean," continued Merwomon, "If Veemon or any one of you digimon did dig into the rocks, most of you might get drown without me being able to help you."

Tai looked at Merwomon, "So… you're really on our side."

Merwomon and Takuya looked at him as if he had grown an extra head. Merwomon face was added with irritation, "You know who we really am, and you still doubt our loyalty?"

"It could be a trick," said Tai, "You could be Chronosmon in disguise. Or maybe you're helping us to trick us in trusting you."

Takuya sighed, "Tai, believe me, I am me and she is Jun. Not Chronosmon."

"But it is hard to believe that human can turn into digimon," added Sora.

"Yeah, it doesn't even make sense!" said Davis.

"Seriously?" Takuya raised his eyebrow, "With all the things you've been through, does making sense really qualify in this reality?"

The digidestined and digimon looked at Takuya as they had nothing else to say, he was right, ever since their first adventure to the digital world, nothing made sense. Merwomon smiled at the situation as she made the shield to float up from under the ocean to the surface.

Jun had turned back from her digimon form as she looked around her surrounding. The place was definitely the world of darkness. The others were behind her, looking at the surrounding in wonder and alert.

"So they send us here…" started Takuya.

"What do you think they're planning?" asked Tai.

"Search me," Takuya shrugged, "All I know is that they wanted us dead, I mean that should be the reason why they transport us under the small cave under the ocean."

"Wow, aren't they direct?" Davis dryly added.

"Talking about direct…" Jun then took her digivice that turned into cell phone, she then began pressing numbers.

"Uh Jun, I don't think we have any connection from the world of darkness," said Sora.

"Oh it'll be okay," grinned Takuya, "Our phones are special anyway."

Jun then began listening to busy tone, then the line finally come through, "Hello? Mom?"

"Mom?" gasped Davis.

Through her phone a voice began to shout out, _JUN! IS THAT YOU? YOUNG LADY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU JUST DID? DO YOU KNOW WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY POOR HEART? YOU'RE GIVING BOTH YOUR FATHER AND MINE A HEART ATTACK! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!_

"Mom…" sighed Jun, "I can't…"

_WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T, YOUNG LADY…_

Jun then interrupted her, "Mom listen, I'm calling you because I didn't get a chance to say good bye. It isn't fair that only Davis get the chance to say it."

_Good bye? Jun! Don't you dare think…_

"I'll be back," smiled Jun, "I just need to take care of things. Don't worry about Davis as well, I'll protect him."

_Jun…_

"Seems like being human is not too bad after all," said Jun, "Thank you for taking care of me mom, you, dad, Davis and my friends are humans that I found valuable, I don't plan on losing you all. So I'll be back."

From the other line, Mrs. Motomiya was sobbing, _Why… why does it have to be you two?_

"Well, as for me, its because I was a digimon warrior, and for Davis… well, blame the guardians of the digiworld, they were the one who choose him," Jun added dryly at the word 'guardians'.

Takuya, Agumon, Biyomon and Veemon suddenly sense something. Biyomon began to tensed, "Something is here…"

"Enemy?" Veemon frowned.

Takuya looked at Jun, "We got company…"

Jun nodded, "Okay mom, gotta go. I have things to take care, talk to you later."

_Wait, Jun… _then Jun end the line and turned off her cell phone.

"What is it Veemon?" asked Davis.

Veemon narrowed his eyes, "I don't know…"

"Is it the others?" hoped Sora.

"I don't think so…" said Biyomon.

Suddenly from under the sand three digimon began to appear, they are small digimon with one big eye.

"Ghoulmon!" cried Veemon, Biyomon and Agumon.

"One of the demon type digimon," Takuya grinned nervously, "So this is why Chronosmon are confident in this battle, he has more armies."

"He sure did…"

They gasped when another voice come out from the darkness, Davis eyes were wide in shock, "Daemon!"

"Indeed it is who I am," mused Daemon, "I too was surprised that he used this many armies."

"Then…" started Sora fearfully, "The others…"

"Yes, the other demons are taking care of your friends right now," Daemon cold voice hissed.

"If you hurt them, I'll…" Davis sentence was then cut by his sister.

"Davis," Jun patiently looked at her brother, "The other warriors are also with them, they'll be fine."

"How can you be so sure?" asked Tai.

"We don't," smirked Takuya, "But we believe in them, because…" his digivice then glowed, "We have to focus on surviving."

"So what we can do now is to believe in us, as well as your friends," winked Jun, and her digivice glowed as well.

Tai nodded and smirked as well, "Yeah, you're right," his digivice glowed as Agumon began to feel that he started powering up.

Sora took a deep breath, then let it out, "Okay… I'm ready…" similarly her digivice glowed, as well as Biyomon.

"Alright!" cheered Davis at Veemon as he too nodded, then glowed along with Davis' digivice.

"Spirit Evolution!" cried Jun, "Merwomon!"

"Spirit Evolution!" cried Takuya, "Aldamon!"

"Agumon WarpDigivolve to…" cried Agumon, "WarGreymon!"

"Biyomon digivolve to…" cried Biyomon, "Birdramon!" then continued, "Birdramon digivolve to… Garudamon!"

"Veemon digivolve to…" cried Veemon, "X-Veemon!"

Two warriors and two digidestined's digimon were evolved and ready for battle. Davis sighed at his digimon, "Man, without Ken, I can't give you any further digivolving than this."

"It's okay," said X-Veemon, "We have the warriors."

Merwomon looked at X-Veemon uncertainly as she chuckled nervously, "Well, hate to burst your bubble, but we're not as strong as we usually are. You see, I can only be in our 100 percent power when there is the Warrior of Dark, and Aldamon also the same, but with the Warrior of Light. Right now, I'm only as strong as champion level, just like you. While Aldamon is almost close to mega level. The only pure mega level is WarGreymon, so luck is not exactly smiling upon us."

"What?" Davis gawked at his sister, "Are you telling me that our side is just two champions, one ultimate, one nearly-mega and one mega? While their side is… uh… what level is Ghoulmon?"

Garudamon was the one who answered, "Mega level."

"Three mega levels and one demon lord level?" Davis almost whimpered as he paled, "We're doomed…"

* * *

"Well, well, well, two demon lords huh?" Matt chuckled nervously, "Don't we feel special?"

Beelzebumon smirked, "You should be honored, its not everyday that you could face two demon lords at the same time."

"Indeed…" chuckled Barbamon.

"Let me guess, because of the fact that there are two of us legendary warriors that has our full power in this group?" asked Koichi, pointing at himself and his brother.

"Full power?" TK raised his eyebrow at Koichi.

"Long story, to summarize it all, only me and my brother can be as powerful as mega if we evolve into any form," pointed Kouji.

"Why?" asked Willis.

"That isn't very fair," pouted Terriermon, "Why do you have to have those kind of power?"

Kouji shrugged, "The same question how a digimon can reincarnate to human being."

"Okay, enough talking," growled Beelzebumon, "Its time to end this ridiculous meeting." He then snapped his fingers, then five Ghoulmon appeared behind him and Barbamon.

"Fi… five of them?" Gabumon gulped.

"Seven against five? How very nice of you," Matt dryly added.

"Oh don't think highly of yourself," said Barbamon, "One of you has two digimon, two of you are legendary warriors that has equal power as we are. And if you really can count, there are nine of you. So you basically outnumbered us."

"But we overpower you," smirked Beelzebumon.

Matt looked at Kouji, "Anymore smart comeback Kouji?"

"Well," Kouji grinned nervously, "Hate to admit it, but he may be right. Spirit Evolution! Beowulfmon!"

Koichi sighed, "Well, seems like our enemy found one of our weakness. Spirit Evolution! Leowemon!"

"No wonder Chronosmon was so calm at his failure," smirked Beowulfmon.

"Disappointed that your spying plan didn't go as planned?" chuckled Barbamon.

"Not really," answered Leowemon, "Our first priority is to protect the digidestined, and we succeed."

TK smiled at him, then looked at his digimon, "Patamon, you know what to do."

Patamon nodded, "Patamon warpdigivolve to Seraphimon!"

"Seraphimon?" gasped TK, Matt and Willis.

"Thanks to the memory recovery," smirked Seraphimon.

"Alright!" cheered TK, then gave a thumb up to the warriors, "I owe you guys big-time!"

"Well, we have another mega coming up," smirked Matt as he looked at Gabumon, "Are you ready?"

"Ready when you are," nodded Gabumon, "Gabumon warpdigivolve to MetalGarurumon!"

"Me too!" cheered Terriermon, "Terriemon digivolve to Gargomon! Gargomon digivolve to Rapidmon!"

Lopmon chuckled, "Don't forget about me! Lopmon digivolve to Antylamon!"

"Woah, two new transformation?" asked TK in awe, "And ultimate form in both!"

Willis grinned, "Yeah, lots of thing happen."

"Guys, let not get our guard down," Leowemon warned nervously, "We're not really in our advantage here."

TBC

* * *

**N****ext Chapter Spoiler:**

**Chapter 37: Trouble Continues**

"Well at least everyone are save," sighed Shuu as he was tangling from the bandage that connected around Mummymon, both he and Mummymon was on the same tree as Joe, "Thanks for the save Mummymon."

"Help…" yelped Mummymon, he was hanging tightly on a big branch, supporting himself and Shuu's weight wasn't exactly an easy job.

"Um, I would like to point out that Mummymon is struggling," pointed Gomamon who was also trapped like Palmon.

"Oh yeah," Shuu chuckled, "Uh, can you arranged your bandage to slowly put me down to the ground?"

Mummymon nodded and slowly elongate his bandage slowly, things work out smoothly until everyone hear a snap and a scream.

"MIMI!" shouted everyone in horror, Mimi was finally let go by the root that grabbed her leg, and now she was falling to the ground.

A/N: Sorry for the late update, I just started my Summer School and got lots of homework TT Hope you like this chapter and don't forget to review!


	38. Trouble Continues

**Legendary Warriors**

Rating: PG/T

Pairing: Tai/Sora, Matt/Mimi, TK/Kari, Ken/Yolei, Kouji/Zoe, Sam/Momoe, Shuu/Jun

Note: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. The only thing I own is Chronosmon, Spiritmon, Hollowmon, Sakuramon, Cyclopmon, Merwomon, Nymphmon and few more upcoming new digimon.

* * *

**Chapter** **37: Trouble Continues**

"No way!" cried Mimi, "This is the worse! I got separated from my parents, appeared in some kind of dark empty room-thing, Matt is not here, sucked by I don't know what, and now I am hanging upside down on top of a tree!" She then began fidgeting when the long branch of the tree was still holding onto her legs.

"Mimi!" cried Palmon in panic. She was stuck onto another tree across Mimi, she wanted to help her partner, but the branches surrounding her prevent her to use her poison ivy to reach Mimi.

"Mimi!" cried Zoe, "Don't move or you'll fall and break your neck!" Zoe looked down, she too was stuck in the same tree as Mimi, but luckily, she wasn't hanging upside down.

Joe looked down and gulped, "Yup falling down is not a good idea, we're like 50 meters away from ground!" He was hugging a big branch on a tree next to Palmon's, fearing that if he let go he would fall.

"Well at least everyone are save," sighed Shuu as he was tangling from the bandage that connected around Mummymon, both he and Mummymon was on the same tree as Joe, "Thanks for the save Mummymon."

"Help…" yelped Mummymon, he was hanging tightly on a big branch, supporting himself and Shuu's weight wasn't exactly an easy job.

"Um, I would like to point out that Mummymon is struggling," pointed Gomamon who was also trapped like Palmon.

"Oh yeah," Shuu chuckled, "Uh, can you arranged your bandage to slowly put me down to the ground?"

Mummymon nodded and slowly elongate his bandage slowly, things work out smoothly until everyone hear a snap and a scream.

"MIMI!" shouted everyone in horror, Mimi was finally let go by the root that grabbed her leg, and now she was falling to the ground.

Shuu gritted his teeth as he let got of the bandage and cried, "Spirit evolution! Cyclopmon!" as he successfully transformed he grabbed Mimi and made himself to land on the ground first before Mimi.

Both are unharmed, Cyclopmon sighed in relief, "Whoa, that was close."

Joe as well as the others who witnessed Shuu's transformation gasped in disbelief, Joe rubbed his eyes, "Did I turn crazy or I just saw my brother turned into a digimon."

"Well, he should be, he is one of the legendary warrior," said Gomamon.

Zoe smacked her fore-head, "You're right, what was I thinking?" then held her digivice, "Spirit evolution! Zephyrmon!" With her digimon form, she then fly to Joe, "Need a hand."

Joe blush at the digimon's beauty and nervously nodded, "Yeah… uh… thanks…" Zephyrmon smiled as she then hold on Joe, then looked at the digimon, "Hold on guys, I'll let you all down one by one. And Mummymon, I know you can go down by yourself, you're an ultimate level for crying out loud."

Mummymon nodded, "Oh okay…" then jumped off the tree.

Zephyrmon then grabbed his bandage and pull him back up the tree, "I mean use that bandage of yours to slowly carry you down. If you jumped off, even if you're an ultimate level, you might get hurt!"

"Uh… okay…" Mummymon replied dumbly, Zephyrmon sighed and took Joe down safe to the ground. Then went up to get the others, until she suddenly sensed something.

Out of no where, a huge wind blew hard, both Palmon and Gomamon immediately thrown off the tree. Zephyrmon gasped and quickly grabbed them both as she tried to land on the land despite the wind and gravitation that force her to slam into the ground. Cyclopmon covered Joe and Mimi from damage, while Mummymon who was safely on the ground began holding onto the nearest tree for dear life.

A huge growl than follow, everyone looked up, finding that the growl come out from somewhere on top of them. Their jaw dropped when they saw what they were not expecting, even knowing that their enemies were the seven great demon lords.

"I want to sleep," growled a giant figure, its figure was in a form of a giant beast or devil, completed with devil horn, red eyes and fangs, and don't forget the wings.

"Belphemon…" gasped Cyclopmon.

"Not good…" gulped Mummymon.

Mimi then noticed something, "Hey… what's that?" she pointed at two small figures next to each side of Belphemon's head.

Cyclopmon narrowed his eye to see what exactly she was pointing, then gasped in alert, "Damn it… those are Ghoulmon!"

Zephrymon looked at him, "And they're bad because…"

"Because both of them are mega level," stated Cyclopmon.

And with that everyone gulped, even the legendary warriors were feeling uneasy, with their current condition, they were not in any way in an advantage.

"Palmon!" cried Mimi suddenly.

Palmon nodded as Mimi's digivice glowed, "Palmon digivolve to Togemon! Togemon digivolve to Lilymon!" With Lilymon's transformation and wings, she break free from the branches and leaves tangling her body and fly easily off the tree.

"You too Gomamon!" cried Joe.

"Roger that!" cried Gomamon, "Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon! Ikkakumon digivolve to Zudomon!" With his size, he jumped onto the ground easily and unharmed.

The warriors and Mummymon blinked at their transformation. Cyclopmon looked at the size of Zudomon and Belphemon, Belphemon was certainly two times bigger than Zudomon, and obviously stronger since he was a demon lord level, "This is not good."

"So… four ultimate and a champion level against three mega level, we do… outnumbered them…" said Zephrymon nervously.

"Uh… we're doomed aren't we?" asked Joe at his digimon-form brother.

* * *

"WHERE IS SHE?" shrieked a certain digimon. 

Tommy sighed, "Nice to meet you too, Lilithmon."

"Why… why…" Lilithmon began to stutter, "Why do I have to end up with you all? WHERE IS THAT WOOD BITCH?"

"Hey watch it!" cried JP, "There are kids here! No foul languages! And that is no proper manner for a lady!"

"You think I fucking care?" shrieked Lilithmon even more.

Izzy sighed, the situation was not exactly as bad as he had thought it would be, it was worse! They were all separated, the only people with him were Tentomon, JP, Kari, Gatomon, Tommy, Cody and Armadillomon. What worse was the fact that they were standing on log of woods. He saw these kind of scene in ninja movies, how in a world this kind of place exist in the world of darkness. The logs were incredibly high, he couldn't even see the bottom, could be because of the fog covering the area few feets under him.

"What's under there?" asked Tentomon, shivering while looking down.

"Could be anything," said Gatomon, "Ground with many big torn, endless pit, big creatures ready to eat us…"

"Got it," cut Armadillomon as he tried not to pale.

Lilithmon was obviously not listening, "Ugh! Why do I have to get this losers, when I want to kick that bitch sorry ass till she regret for even being born!" she then took a deep breath, "Oh no matter, I'll just end this quickly, come out you three!" she snapped her fingers and three Ghoulmon appear.

"Uh… not good," twitched Gatomon.

"Gatomon?" Kari looked at her digimon in confusion.

"They're mega levels," answered her digimon, knowing exactly what she was trying to ask.

"You're right," Lilithmon chirped, then her eyes flash evilly as she cried, "Go get them boys!"

Ghoulmons eyes then glowed deep red as they then release one of their deadly blow, the Explosion Eye. Beams than began attacking all the digidestined and warriors. They jump away, and each warriors and digimon began to transform.

"Spirit evolution!" cried JP, "Beetlemon!"

"Spirit evolution!" cried Tommy, "Korikakumon!"

Gatomon too began to cry, "Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon!"

Armadillomon followed, "Armadillomon armor digivolve to Digmon! The drill of knowledge!"

Tentomon followed as well, "Tentomon digivolve to MegaKabuterimon!"

"Hold a minute," said Korikakumon at Beetlemon as he landed safely on another log of woord, "You know our power without Kouji and Koichi. Why did you turned into h-spirit? You're as good as champion level, beast-level like I am is as good as ultimate, why don't you turn as one."

"I can't help it," protested Beetlemon as he too landed on a log, "If I become MetalKabuterimon, I'll fall. I don't think the woods can support my big metallic body."

"Same goes to my digimon," Cody frowned worriedly while Digmon was carrying him.

Angewomon who was carrying Kari on the air sighed, "This isn't good. And even if I have my memories back, I can't digivolve to mega, since the owner of the crest of love, namely Sora, is not here. I don't have the full power turning into mega level using the crest of light. I fear I might overuse it and give my power a disadvantage."

"Great…" groaned Izzy while sitting on top of the flying MegaKabuterimon, "Let me see… if what I hear was right from the two of you…" he looked at the warriors, "Then we are three ultimate, a champion and an armor level against two mega level and a demon lord?"

"Well, it couldn't be any worse," Kari chuckled nervously, "I hope…"

* * *

"He… help!" choked Yolei, "I… I can't swim too long." 

Ken swam towards Yolei and hold her, she then cling on him for dear life. He sighed, "Calm down, I got you."

"Where are we…" Momoe looked around, she could swim better than Yolei. Their surrounding was not exactly pleasant since they couldn't find the sight of land.

"Don't tell me…" frowned Sam, "We're in the middle of an ocean…" he then looked at the person clinging on his neck, "Am I correct?"

Mystimon gulped, "Unfortunately…"

Ken while holding on Yolei was looking at his brother, he frown a painful frown as he tighten his hold on Yolei. He didn't know what to think anymore, a brother he believed was dead, was now in front of him. He didn't know either he should leap in joy or cry till his eyes are dry, maybe both, but he choose neither. His eyes were cold as he looked at Sam, questions as to why he still exist were filling his mind, yet he couldn't move his mouth to voice them out.

Yolei felt the discomfort, and she understood. She would feel confuse if she found her dead-sibling still exist and turned into a digimon. Having a sister that turn into a digimon was shocking enough, she couldn't imagine what it felt like seeing someone she knew and love rise back from the dead.

"Ken…" Wormon who was on top of Ken's head was frowning at his partner. He knew the pain Ken was in, but he was helpless to help. There was only one thing he could do, he looked at Sam, "Um, excuse me…"

Sam was trying not to face his brother. His guilt was too much even for himself to forgive. He had made everyone he loved live in sorrow from his sacrifice, he didn't know if Ken ever wants to have him as a brother anymore. Since Wormon was calling for him, it seems that he had no choice but answer, "Yes?"

"Uh… I know this is not a good time, but…" stuttered Wormon, "…um… are you really Ken's brother, cause… I believe Ken's brother was suppose to be…"

"I know," Sam closed his eyes, "It's a long story, but… lets just say that my human body died, I'm now just a spirit and a digimon. This human form of mine is my normal form if my energy are drained."

Ken looked at Sam from the corner of his eyes, "So you're really…"

"YOLEI! KEN! WATCH OUT!" Hawkmon who was flying on top of them cried in panic, a large mouth open up and about to swallow both Yolei and Ken.

Mystimon immediately raise his staff that turned into a sword and cried, "BLAST FIRE!" blasting a flame of fire at the invader's mouth, knocking it away from the two humans.

Sam growled and cried, "Spirit Evolution! Hollowmon!" As a shadow, he could easily float on the water surface.

Momoe followed in alert, "Spirit Evolution! Nymphmon!" but the transformation didn't really help since she was a plant, and plant supposed to drown.

Yolei looked up at her digimon, "Now Hawkmon!"

"Hakmon digivolve to…" Hawmon cried, "Aquilamon!" he then helped Nymphmon as she ride on his back.

"Thanks…" sighed Nymphmon, then used her roots to carry Yolei, Ken and Mystimon and placed them on top of Aquilamon as well.

Ken show Wormon the digivice, "You know what to do…"

"Sure do," then Wormon digivolved, "Wormon digivolve to Stingmon!"

Hollowmon frown at the digimon in front of them, he knew very well which demon lords would eat human and digimon flesh so eagerly, "Leviamon…" the crocodile demon lord.

"Only you?" asked Mystimon.

Then two Ghoulmon appeared before them, chuckling unpleasantly at their enemies.

"They're mega levels!" cried Mystimon in horror.

"You just got to ask?" glared Yolei at Mystimon.

"Sorry…" yelped Mystimon.

Ken smirked nervously, "A demon lord and two mega levels, against us, two champions and three ultimates… this is going to be… interesting…"

TBC

* * *

**N****ext Chapter Spoiler:**

**Chapter 38: Water Beast  
**

Tai sighed in frustration, "But really, what kind of insanity is this? The situation is getting more and more complicated and depressing for me to even summarize the whole event." 

Merwomon who was behind them chuckled at that, "I don't see what's so wrong about this situation… I mean… isn't this more…" she then smirked, "… exciting?"

Tai and Aldamon looked at her as if she grown a second head. The blow she had taken from the battle must've messed up her head, how could she call this exciting? They were clearly in a disadvantage.

Before any of them could say a word to her comment, she opened her mouth, "Watch out! Aqua Keeper!"

A/N: Okay its official, I update REALLY late! Summer break and online classes is really getting into me... SORRY!!


	39. Water Beast

**Legendary Warriors**

Rating: PG/T

Pairing: Tai/Sora, Matt/Mimi, TK/Kari, Ken/Yolei, Kouji/Zoe, Sam/Momoe, Shuu/Jun

Note: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. The only thing I own is Chronosmon, Spiritmon, Hollowmon, Sakuramon, Cyclopmon, Merwomon, Nymphmon and few more upcoming new digimon.

* * *

**Chapter 38: Water Beast**

"Watch out!" screamed Merwomon, her eyes were wide in shock as something was thrown harshly to the nearest rock.

"SORA!" cried Tai in horror. Another force of the enemy attack send both Sora and her digimon, Garudamon as they fell to a large rock.

"Focus!" warned Aldamon, he was still fighting off one of the Ghoulmon with all his power, but ultimate against mega made it impossible for him to fight and win.

A loud slam was heard and coughing was followed. Garudamon shielded Sora from the hard slam. Sora looked up at her digimon worriedly, "Garudamon…"

"I'm alright…" Garudamon struggle weakly, she then found another Ghoulmon creating a beam from his eye towards them.

X-Veemon immediately stood in front of them, "Stop it!"

"X-Veemon!" Davis looked at his digimon in horror, there was no way that his champion level monster can win against a mega.

"AQUA KEEPER!" cried Merwomon, creating a shield around X-Veemon as the blast attacked him. Then the blast break through the shield and attack X-Veemon with half of its force.

X-Veemon was then sprawled on the ground, no more a champion level as his form turned to Veemon.

Davis run towards his digimon, "Veemon!"

Sora gasped as one of their ally had fallen because of protecting her. She gritted her teeth and looked at her digimon, "Garudamon, can you still stand up?"

Garudamon groaned and nodded, "I can…" then once again began to flapped her wing, carrying her partner.

"MEGA TORNADO!" cried WarGreymon, attacking his enemy directly.

Daemon held his hand towards him, "FLAME INFERNO!" creating a blast of fire that deflect WarGreymon's attack.

Tai watched the fight between the two of them, "They're almost equal…"

WarGreymon growled as his attack had once again fail, he didn't take any damage, but he was gasping heatedly. Tai frown at this, the two digimon may stand in the same level, but which of them were stronger was more than obvious.

Aldamon landed next to Tai, "Well? This is kinda peachy. Its sort of obvious who's winning."

"Can we find where are the others?" asked Tai, "If we're all together, we'll be able to have the chance to defeat them."

"I can telepathically call them," said Aldamon, "But unfortunately not when we're in the middle of this tight battle. If I call them now, I need full concentration."

"Telepathy huh?" smirked Tai, "First you turn into a digimon, then you're the legendary warrior with memories of ancient digimon, and now this? You're full of surprises."

"Well, can't help but agree with that…" chuckled Aldamon, "I even still need to get used to this…."

Tai sighed in frustration, "But really, what kind of insanity is this? The situation is getting more and more complicated and depressing for me to even summarize the whole event."

Merwomon who was behind them chuckled at that, "I don't see what's so wrong about this situation… I mean… isn't this more…" she then smirked, "… exciting?"

Tai and Aldamon looked at her as if she grown a second head. The blow she had taken from the battle must've messed up her head, how could she call this exciting? They were clearly in a disadvantage.

Before any of them could say a word to her comment, she opened her mouth, "Watch out! Aqua Keeper!"

A shield appeared before them, protecting them from a sudden blast created by Ghoulmon. She knew that her shield wouldn't stand a chance against such blast so she placed her shield to such an angle that it would reflect the blast to her side rather than blocking it.

"What are you boys doing?" cried Sora angrily, "We have no time to stand around and talk! We're in a battle field for crying out loud!"

Tai and Aldamon winced more on Sora's volume of voice than to the blast. Aldamon looked at Tai, "Your wife is scary…"

Tai eyes were widen in embarrassment as he begun to spluttered, "She… she's not…"

Merwomon rolled her eyes, then she suddenly caught something from the corner of her eyes. Her brother was cheering for his digimon, it seemed that Veemon hd once again gathered his energy to turn into X-Veemon so he could fight against Ghoulmon. Unfortunately, even a baby level digimon would know who would win. Another beam overlapped all X-Veemon attacks.

As expected X-Veemon slammed onto the ground hard. Merwomon quickly shielded Davis away from any force that could harm him from the fight. She gritted her teeth. The only digimon capable of fighting is WarGreymon and close to his power, Aldamon and Garudamon. Both her and X-Veemon were strong enough to either shield ourselves or run. They need to find Kouji and Koichi fast! But how?

"JUN!" a warning cry from her brother rang into her ears, she immediately concentrate to her surrounding, noticing a beam was running towards her and Davis from behind.

Merwomon pushed Davis out of the way, "Damn it!" then held her hand, "Aqua…" too late and the beam hit her straight on, slamming her down to the dry sand to the water of the beach corner.

"JUN!" cried Tai, Sora, Aldamon and Davis worriedly.

From under the shallow water of the beach, Merwomon turned back into Jun. Jun spluttered out of the water weakly, raising her hand slowly, signing that she was alright.

Sora run towards her, then lightly hold her, afraid that just by touching her she might hurt any wound she would've received from such a harsh fall. Jun smiled at her in gratitude, and Sora smiled back. Seemed that the fall had made Jun to feel weak on the knee. All of her muscles were hurt and she couldn't move without feeling pain. It was official, she was useless.

"Jun?" Sora frowned looking at Jun weak form.

"I'm okay… just help the others…" whispered Jun.

"But…" protested Sora.

"I'm okay…" Jun repeated once again. Sora frowned as she then looked at her surrounding, Jun could be in great danger without her digimon form, furthermore, she was wounded.

"Sora!" cried Davis, "How's Jun?"

"Davis!" Sora cried back, "Jun can't move! I need you to use X-Veemon to keep her safe."

"Got it!" cried Davis without hesitation, then looked at his digimon, "You heard the girl!"

X-Veemon nodded and fly toward Jun and Sora. He landed on the shallow water, Sora looked at him, "Keep her safe." Then run towards her digimon returning to battle.

Jun weakly looked at X-Veemon, "No… you're suppose… protect… Davis…"

"But… you're hurt… and you can't protect yourself," said X-Veemon.

"Shit…" growled Jun angrily to herself, she hated the fact that she was so weak. She was the leader of the moon for crying out loud, how can she be so useless? 'Wait a minute…' she blinked in realization, 'Leader… that's it! I can use my telepathy communication since the enemy see me less of a threat, and I have X-Veemon protecting me! Brilliant! I'm not useless after all.'

She then began to concentrates. Even her friends wouldn't even think that she was communicating with others through telepathy. Only the warriors knew of that little secret.

'Koichi… can you hear me?'

The reply was immediate, _Jun?_

'Yes! I reach you! So who you're with?'

_My brother, Matt, TK and Willis. How about you?_

'My brother, Takuya, Sora and Tai. Where are you?'

_I'm not really sure… we're in the middle of a forest… and facing TWO demon lords. _

'Two? Then are you suppose to be fighting now?'

_I was knocked into the bushes when you contact me, no I'm not hurt, just a few scratches. MetalGarurumon and MagnaGarurumon are taking care of the two of them. We're pretty much equal._

'Not fair! Both mine and Aldamon's power are useless without you and Kouji! We're in big trouble. I need to find you! So we could go there!'

_We're uh… I can't concentrate! Ghoulmon is starting to attack me!_

'Okay… just jump really high. And look which way is the beach.'

_Got it! _Then there was a slight pause, then followed with a relief cheer, _Found it! It's not that far! Probably 10 to 12 miles away!_

'Woah, how high did you jump? Anyway, fire out a small signal!'

_Got it, and it'll help if you tell the others to do the same thing. That way, we'll know everyone's position._

'Good idea,' Jun smiled slightly. She then kept an eye on everything around her. No one noticed that she seemed like searching for something.

Suddenly she noticed a small spark on the sky exactly two o'clock from her direction. It was pretty far and from the mess in the battle, no one but herself could see the spark, 'Yes!'

She the looked at X-Veemon, "Call Sora."

"Huh?" X-Veemon blinked at her sudden command.

"You heard me," Jun rolled her eyes.

"But…" X-Veemon hesitated on leaving her even for few seconds.

Jun glared at him, and he immediately found it as a threat. X-Veemon then hurriedly fly towards Sora. Jun sighed in relief, and it only took ten seconds to have Sora finally on her side, staring at her worriedly.

"What's wrong?" asked Sora in concern, Jun could also see Tai and Davis looking at her worriedly from far away.

"Send Garudamon to fly that way," she raised her hand to the place where the spark was, "Find Kouji, Koichi, Matt, TK and Willis along with their digimon. Then if you find their exact location, come back here and send us all towards them or maybe tell them to come to us."

Sora blinked, "Ho… how do you know they're there?"

"Long story," said Jun impatiently, "Just go there with Garudamon!" Her cry made her remember how she shouldn't have restrained her muscle too much. She then coughed while wincing in pain. Something was wrong with her chest, she could've broken one of her ribs or two.

"Jun…" Sora frowned in panic. She then bite her lower lips lightly as she looked at the situation in the battle. There was no time for further discussion, if what she heard was right, Koichi and Kouji could help with the other warriors power level. So she cried, "Garudamon!"

Garudamon avoided another one of Ghoulmon attack, then looked at Sora and fly towards her, "What is it?"

"We need to go that way," Sora pointed at the direction Jun was pointing.

Garudamon looked at the direction uncertainly, then at the battle, "But…"

"I'll explain along the way," said Sora, "We have to go now."

Garudamon nodded and place Sora on her palm, then flapped her wings as they fly towards the pointed direction.

Tai looked at Sora and Garudamon in confusion, "Where are they…"

"Seems like two of your friends are running away," smirked Daemon in the middle of the fierce battle with WarGreymon.

"Shut up!" cried WarGreymon as he continued his attack.

Tai frowned, "Sora…"

"Focus Tai!" cried Davis.

Jun gasped when she heard Davis' voice. If Garudamon flied away, WarGreymon fighting Daemon, Aldamon fighting Ghoulmon, X-Veemon protecting her, then who was the other Ghoulmon fighting with.

"Come and get me you ugly miniature cyclop!" taunted Davis, he obviously trying to taunt the other Ghoulmon into attacking him.

"What do you think you're doing Davis?" cried Tai in disbelief, he knew Davis could be stupid, but not THAT stupid.

"You're taunting a mega level digimon to attack you?" cried Aldamon in the middle of his fight with Ghoulmon.

Davis ran when the Ghoulmon began to find his mockery as an offence and began blasting him with his power, 'I need to keep my sister save. Both my sister and X-Veemon. If he attacked X-Veemon, X-Veemon might turn into his rookie again and unable to dgivolve anymore, or worse, turned into his in-training or baby form. Jun can't even stand up. Both of them will be like sitting ducks!'

"Davis!" cried X-Veemon in panic, yet he was too afraid to leave Jun alone.

"That idiot…" growled Jun angrily, blaming mostly herself. She knew her brother and she especially knew what he was trying to do. If only she could digivolve, she could've been the one protecting him.

'I promised…' the thought began running in her head, 'I promised to myself… I promised to Davis… I promised mom… I promised…'

"DAVIS!" cried X-Veemon, Jun snapped her attention once again to her brother, the voice of horror from the digimon was more than enough to snap her out of her own hypnotist.

Davis and Ghoulmon was now facing face to face and just few feet away from each other. Davis paled at the sight of the mega digimon in front of him, if Ghoulmon attack him directly, there was no chance of him escaping the blow or being alive. Then there was a light coming from Ghoulmon's eyes, preparing his beam to strike the digidestined of courage and friendship.

"NO!" shouted X-Veemon and Tai. Aldamon stared at the sight in horror, along with WarGreymon.

"No…" gasped Jun, as tears of fear and panic began to pour from her eyes, "DAVIS!" 'I promised that I would protect him!'

Suddenly her digivice, which was under the water, glowed bright blue. Blinding everything surrounding them in that very moment.

As everyone opened their eyes, they all gasped at the new sight they were about to see. Davis was in absolute moment of shock, he was warped by a giant snake, about ten times his size. Its smooth, thick and strong white body coiled around him protectively. He then blinked and gaped in awe, "Ju… Jun?" (http / www. deviantart. com/ deviation/ 60810506/)

The snake hissed pleasantly, "It's Slithermon now."

"Woah…" Tai gaped at the transformation in disbelief, that big digimon was once a human, even more, it was once an annoying young girl called Jun?

"Way to go!" cheered Aldamon, "You look WAY better and cooler than your beast form from your previous life!"

Slithermon smirked at the praise, then bring her attention back to Ghoulmon as she growled, "Stay away, from my brother! AQUA SHOOT!" from the pearl on her forehead, it glowed and attacked Ghoulmon with a beam with blue in color.

Ghoulmon was caught off guard and wasn't able to protect itself from the attack. Which made the attack to throw him away few feets away into and under the dry sand.

"Pay back!" chuckled Slithermon, then she looked at Davis. She knew that being what he was, he hated the fact as the only one in the group helpless enough to help in the battle, "Davis, go to X-Veemon. I have an idea, but I'll instruct you further later. Now, I need you to stay save for a moment."

Davis was about to argue, but she was right. If he stayed, he would only be a burden. So he quickly ran towards X-Veemon.

Slithermon watched to see that Davis was safely beside X-Veemon, then at the unconscious Ghoulmon, he must've hit his head a little bit hard. She wasn't surprised, since his body part was mostly the head. She took the time to concentrate on another telepathy connection, 'Alright, I found Koichi, now I have to find…'

_Jun? Did you transformed?_

'Yes I did it! This telepathy thing is easier than I thought! Yes I just transformed, and I can't believe how cool I look! Anyway, Sam! Are you with Ken?'

TBC

* * *

**N****ext Chapter Spoiler:**

**Chapter 39: I See The Light (Part 1)  
**

Beelzebumon smirked, "Oh isn't that touching, trust in your brother aren't you?" 

Beowulfmon just raised his eyebrow at him, challenging him on commenting even further, "What is it to you?"

"Beelzebumon!" cried Barbamon, "Are we here to chit chat with the enemy? Take your fight seriously!"

"Shut up!" growled Beelzebumon angrily, "I know what I'm doing!"

Beowulfmon chuckled, "Ordered around aren't you?"

Beelzebumon glared at his nemesis with pure rage, "No ONE order me around!" Then raised his machine gun at him and fire continuously, "Double Impact!"

With continuous fire, Beowulfmon kept on running, avoiding every bullets possible, "He's so touchy…" mumbling along his breath.

"I heard that!" cried Beelzebumon as he kept on firing.


	40. I See The Light Part 1

**Legendary Warriors**

Rating: PG/T

Pairing: Tai/Sora, Matt/Mimi, TK/Kari, Ken/Yolei, Kouji/Zoe, Sam/Momoe, Shuu/Jun

Note: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. The only thing I own is Spiritmon, Hollowmon, Sakuramon and few more upcoming new digimon.

A/N: Okay... here goes... I'M SO SORRY!!! I have not been updating this fic for months!!! I had a lot of stress with my summer classes final exams, and after that, I was busy enjoying 2 weeks of my REAL summer holiday, and finally busy organizing with moving in into my dorm in San Francisco (Weird city, but lovely). Alright, from now on, this fic will go back to once a week, exactly Saturday night MY time. But if I get reviews less than 8, I will hold the chapter until I get my 8 reviews! (I can't help it, I love reviews XD) Hope you guys like this chapter!! AND REVIEW!!!

* * *

**Chapter 39:** **I See The Light (Part 1)**

"Frozen Hunter!" cried Beowulfmon, attacking his enemy straight on by slashing the enemy faster than what the eye can see. Yet Beelzebumon easily dodged the attack.

"No bad…" sneered Beelzebumon, "For a human…"

Beowulfmon chuckled, "Hate that a human is kicking your ass right now?"

Beelzebumon then glared at him, "Pathetic… Turning into inferior being… a shame to our kind. Especially the brother of yours, being darkness himself."

"Leave him out of it!" growled Beowulfmon.

"Warrior of Light huh?" Beelzebumon pointed his machine gun at Beowulfmon, "The brother of Warrior of Dark, how ironic…"

Beowulfmon nervously stared at the gun, but still able to smirk, "Life is full of irony."

"Double Impact!" cried Beelzebumon as he began firing at his enemy's face. Beowulfmon quickly dodged the bullet that was about to hit him.

"Death Rule!" cried Barbamon, dark blast began attacking towards the warrior of Darkness.

KaiserLeomon who had cross-digivolve from Leowemon, growled as he jumped away from the darkness surrounding him, "Darkness against darkness, we'll see who'll win. EBONY BLAST!" Then releases a burst of dark energy as the pistons on his back recoil continuously towards the dark energy surrounding him and towards Barbamon.

"Fool! Your dark energy will only fuel my dark power!" laughed Barbamon, his laugh turned to gasp when he saw his darkness perished into nothingness, "Wha… how…"

"You're the fool…" KaiserLeomon smirked, "You think your darkness can over rule mine? You may be one of the Seven Great Demon Lords, but I'm the Warrior of Darkness."

From afar, the chosen children of hope was frowning at the conversation made by both KaiserLeomon and Barbamon. How does each of their darkness differentiate from one another? Was he saying that there is such thing as good darkness? Isn't darkness supposed to be evil?

"TK…" started Matt. He was beside his brother most of the time, taking glimps at him since his digimon seemed to have the upper-hand in the battle against Ghoulmon that he need not worry about his digimon safety that much.

Willis was too busy watching Antylomon fight against another Ghoulmon. It seemed that the battle goes that two demon lords digimon against two warriors, while the five mega Ghoulmon are against three of digidestined's digimon. He hated to admit it, but unlike the others, Antylomon, which was in his ultimate form was not match with Ghoulmon, which was a mega level.

Suddenly a blast was heard, followed by a scream. Everyone whipped their head at the cry. TK face bright up when he saw a certain mega digimon perished into million pieces.

"Way to go Seraphimon! You've defeated Ghoulmon!" cheered TK.

KaiserLeomon smirked at his enemy, "Well? One down."

Barbamon just simply stared at KaiserLeomon coldly and sneered, "Don't get too cocky."

"Wha…" KaiserLeomon was too late to realize the meaning of his sneer when a blast from another Ghoulmon hit him straight on the face, and blast him off across the place he had stood to the far away bushes.

"Pathetic…" smirked Barabamon in triumph. Then looked at the Ghoulmon who had attacked him, "After him." And the Ghoulmon nodded and went after him.

"Koichi!" cried Willis worriedly.

"Don't worry!" Beowulfmon kept on his focus on his fight, "He'll be okay! He choose his beast form so the armor will protect him completely. That blast will not hurt him!"

Beelzebumon smirked, "Oh isn't that touching, trust in your brother aren't you?"

Beowulfmon just raised his eyebrow at him, challenging him on commenting even further, "What is it to you?"

"Beelzebumon!" cried Barbamon, "Are we here to chit chat with the enemy? Take your fight seriously!"

"Shut up!" growled Beelzebumon angrily, "I know what I'm doing!"

Beowulfmon chuckled, "Ordered around aren't you?"

Beelzebumon glared at his nemesis with pure rage, "No ONE order me around!" Then raised his machine gun at him and fire continuously, "Double Impact!"

With continuous fire, Beowulfmon kept on running, avoiding every bullets possible, "He's so touchy…" mumbling along his breath.

"I heard that!" cried Beelzebumon as he kept on firing.

Barbamon then looked at his next victim since KaiserLeomon was quite occupied, "Now who shall it be…" he smirked as he found him, "You…" then raised his claws to the air and cry, "Crimson Flame!"

A blast of fiery blue energy zoomed towards the only ultimate digimon, Rapidmon. Willis eyes were wide in horror at the sight, mouth opened wide, yet no sound was form as the attack blast Antylomon and exploded.

"RAPIDMON!" screamed Willis in pure terror.

Everyone was frozen in place at the explosion and the scream made by Willis. Behind the smoke, a sudden voice then speak out, "He's alright."

"Antylamon!" cried Willis in relief.

Antylamon had protected Rapidmon from the attack that could deliberately kill or badly injure Rapidmon. It was a close call. Rapidmon looked at his digimon brother in relief, "Thank you."

"Hey! That was dirty!" cried Willis in anger, "You attack the weak to win! How can you go that low?"

Barbamon chuckled, "How naïve of you? 'Dirty'?" he then laughed with all his breath, "Come on! Don't you get it? I'm a dark digimon! That's what we do! Do you expect us to do justice? We're known as the seven great demon lords! Demons DON'T play justice! Cheat and trickery are used to slaughter our enemies! No matter what, NEVER give mercy!"

"Tsk…" TK narrowed his eyes in digust, Matt and Beowulfmon frowned while their face remained expressionless. Beelzebumon just stared as his demon comrade, his face too remained expressionless.

"I'm alright Willis!" cried Rapidmon, he then stood up in his battle stance, facing the nearest Ghoulmon accompanied with Antylamon.

Matt looked at his digimon, "Go MetalGarurumon!" Without any further word, Metalgarurumon charged Barbamon.

Beowulfmon watched as the fight began once again, he looked at the bushes where his brother had fallen to, it seems that the last Ghoulmon had followed him. He wasn't too worry since he knew well that it'll take more than a single Ghoulmon to finish his brother off.

"Hey," Beowulfmon blinked as he was called with a familiar voice but unfamiliar tone. Beelzebumon was staring at him silently right after he had called him, his eyes were cold, but he was not at all in his fighting stance, he even lower his gun.

Beowulfmon stared at him suspiciously and tensed up, preparing himself to dodge if Beelzebumon was tricking him in order to caught him off guard and attack, "What?"

Beelzebumon then unexpectedly sighed, "I'm not like him," he then reload his weapon and said, "Get ready, we'll finish this, MY way!"

Beowulfmon eyes were wide in disbelief, and after a few small second, he smirked, "Got it." And they once again began to battle.

Seraphimon stared at TK worriedly, his feeling towards dark digimon had turned into great prejudice. Seraphimon, after receiving most of his memories from his past lives know that dark digimon are not as bad as what his digidestined had thought they are. He then stared at Antylamon, he frowned sadly knowing that one of his past friend that had accompanied him and Ophanimon as Celestial digimon hadn't receive his past memories just as yet. If he had, he could've given TK the proves that dark digimon could change as well as light digimon, everything is always in balance.

Beowulfmon looked from the corner of his eyes the reaction from Seraphimon, he was looking at TK, then at Antylamon, both with such worried expression. He was fighting Beelzebumon, but he could still be in a deep thought, for some reason Beezebumon's attack was not as fierce as before. He took some time to look at Antylamon, then his thought drifted to his brother, Kouichi. That was when his head snapped with an idea. He knew exactly what to do. If this work, it could save all of the people he cares.

He then held onto his digivice and jumped to the nearest tree and behind the bushes as he avoided the attack made by Beelzebumon. Then with a whisper he made his wish, "I wish… of the recovery of Antylomon's memory, as one of the Celestial Digimon." And the digivice glowed a little to except his wish.

Suddenly, without any warning, Antylamon screamed while clutching his head. Everyone stared at the digimon with panic and confusion. Even Ghoulmon that was fighting him back away a little, surprised of the reaction of the enemy, especially when he did not attack just yet.

"Antylamon!" cried Rapidmon in panic.

Willis too panic, as well as tremble with horror, "ANTYLAMON! WHAT HAPPENED?"

Antylamon kneeled to the ground while clutching his head in great pain while screaming with great agony.

Barbamon show this moment as a great opportunity to finish off one of his enemy, he then glared at the Ghoulmon fighting the pained digimon, "GHOULMON! FINISH HIM NOW!"

Ghoulmon didn't waste any time and prepare his attack as his eye glowed in order to form a beam. Time seems to flow slowly at that very time, Rapidmon stood in front of his brother, protecting him from the incoming beam, Willis was screaming in horror, Matt and TK were gasping yet both unable to do anything, Metalgarurumon was too occupied fighting Barbamon, and right after that, the deadly attack was release, and there was light.

A great explosion was heard from the attack, everyone close their eyes to cover their eyes from the blow of dust and light given by the explosion.

Willis was trembling, refusing to open his eyes, he fear that if he did, he might see something he was afraid to see. He had lost Lopmon once, he couldn't imagine how much he would break if he sees both Lopmon and Terriermon perish before his eyes. He sobbed by the thought of it. Tears rapidly flow from his closed eyes.

"Willis!"

Willis gasped in disbelief, "That voice…" the smoke from the explosion died out, both of his digimon were unharmed. Although Antylamon was still clutching his head in pain, but both of them were still unharmed. All he could do in that moment was smile in relief as tears still flow, this time in happiness, "Rapidmon… Antylamon… how…"

Everyone turned to gasp as the explosion before was not from Ghoulmon's attack, in fact, it was made to attack Ghoulmon. Everyone gasped once again at the attacker. It was Beowulfmon. The attack straight on like that had completely perish the Ghoulmon into hundreds of data.

"Beelzebumon!" growled Barbamon furiously, "Why didn't you stop him?"

Beelzebumon just stared at Beowulfmon silently, this reaction pissed Barbamon off, "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME YOU HALF-WIT DEMON!"

"Stop…" a low growl was then heard from Beelzebumon, then a glare followed as he glare at Barbamon murderously, "STOP ODERING ME AROUND!"

Barbamon was taken back by this outburst, "What…"

"The reason why I choose to join with you all was because a same agreement. We hate human and the digimon that support them. Humans are nasty creatures, they cheat, lie, trick, play game into other people lives, two-face bastards, selfish and so on. I don't mind if you're all are as half bad as they are, but what make me sick is that you're EXACTLY like them!" cried Beelzebumon in frustration.

"Like… them?" Barbamon growled at such accusation.

"You heard me," glared Beelzebumon, "Both you and Lilithmon are using dirty trickery whole this time. Sure they're all fun and all, I even like to trick my enemies to win, but there is one thing that I cannot tolerate…" he then reload his weapon, showing that with the sound, he was more than furious, "… and that is cowardice."

"I hate humans because they're a bunch of cowards, as well of the digimon that support them. When they saw me they go 'oh look, he's a dark digimon, I'm scared, lets get away from him' or 'he's dark, so he must be evil, lets eliminate him before he goes stronger and eliminate us'. Well, let me tell you something! It is not me who choose I was born! And those humans, especially him!" he then pointed at TK, who jumped in surprised at the sudden attention, "I know how he look at me! 'Dark is evil!' That statement is clearly written on his face! Like the others, he must've think that dark digimon are dangerous, especially a mega and part of the demon type digimon. He doesn't even know me and made such ridiculous conclusion like that, its not like if I ever attack him personally before," TK flinched at his tone, as much as he hated to admit it, the demon was right.

"So your point?" Barbamon glared at Beelzebumon, he still didn't get why Beelzebumon thought of him of being just like humans.

"My point?" Beelzebumon raised his eyebrow, then raised his weapon and point it towards Barbamon, "Like humans, you're a coward. You attack the weak in order to win, why? Are you that afraid that you'll lose when fighting against the strong? Same with Lilithmon, using loophole just to defeat weaker enemies, I know she's doing that to avoid fighting stronger ones. No matter how much she always said that she like opponents that are equal to her, her action prove otherwise."

TBC

**  
**

* * *

**Next Chapter Spoiler:**

**Chapter 40: I See The Light (Part 2)**

Barbamon was pushed further and further by the attack made by his enemies, "Damn… Damn it!" his darkness was decreasing even more, he would lose, there was no doubt in that. He then noticed one Ghoulmon unoccupied, obviously too surprised to make sense of the situation, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? KILL THOSE TRASHES!"

The Ghoulmon snapped to his senses and began to once again create a beam from his eyes, attempting to attack any of his enemies.

"Tch!" Beowulfmon frowned at their situation.

"This is bad…" Matt gritted his teeth.

"Our digimon are too occupied!" cried Willis in panic.  
**  
**


	41. I See The Light Part 2

**Legendary Warriors**

Rating: PG/T

Pairing: Tai/Sora, Matt/Mimi, TK/Kari, Ken/Yolei, Kouji/Zoe, Sam/Momoe, Shuu/Jun

Note: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. The only thing I own is Chronosmon, Spiritmon, Hollowmon, Sakuramon, Cyclopmon, Merwomon, Nymphmon and few more upcoming new digimon.

A/N: Thank you all for the review! Sorry if my last demand about the review sound harsh, but I can't help it, I love reviews Anyway, this may be a little late, but hope you all will like it!

* * *

**Chapter 40: I See The Light (Part 2)**

_"So your point?" Barbamon glared at Beelzebumon, he still didn't get why Beelzebumon thought of him of being just like humans._

_"My point?" Beelzebumon raised his eyebrow, then raised his weapon and point it towards Barbamon, "Like humans, you're a coward. You attack the weak in order to win, why? Are you that afraid that you'll lose when fighting against the strong? Same with Lilithmon, using loophole just to defeat weaker enemies, I know she's doing that to avoid fighting stronger ones. No matter how much she always said that she like opponents that are equal to her, her action prove otherwise."_

Barbamon smirked nervously at the intense glare and the weapon Beelzebumon was pointing at him, "So… you betray all of us because of that? And siding with them?" 

"Heh…" smirked Beelzebumon, "Siding with them? Don't be ridiculous. I may betray you and the other demons, but I had learned my lesson. Taking side is just a pain, so I'm not in either your or their side," his eyes gleamed with delight, "I'm in MY own side! DOUBLE IMPACT!"

The shot goes straight to Barbamon, hitting him dead on. He then choke in disbelief, his comrade had betray him, even the Ghoulmon was too confuse to react. He glare heatedly at his new enemy, "You… you… YOU BASTARD! I HAVE ENOUGH WITH THIS RIDICULOUS SITUATION! WHY DON'T YOU ALL JUST PERISH TOGETHER!" ignoring his pain, he raised both of his hand to release his ultimate attack, "PANDEMONIUM LOST!" suddenly black aura were formed from his hands.

"Pandemonium lost?" Beelzebumon eyes were wide in shock, "Damn it! He's desperate!"

"What is that attack?" Beowulfmon looked at his former enemy in confusion.

"Each of us owned a lethal attack that could destroy a great amount of land in one blow. This is his, yet every lethal attack has its consequences, which is the fact that it could destroy the attacker body as well. There's a chance he could survive, but only barely. That's why it can only be use once," explained Beelzebumon, obviously didn't mind that he had started talking 'civilly' with his former enemy.

"Then use yours!" cried Beowulfmon.

Beelzbumon raised his eyebrow at him in disbelief, "Are you even listening to me? I said 'a lethal attack that could destroy a great amount of land in one blow'. Do you want to get destroy with my attack even when it is not intended on you?"

"I… I know that…" stuttered Beowulfmon, reminding himself that he should pay more attention next time, so he wouldn't have to make a fool out of himself again.

"No you don't," stated Beelzebumon.

"Yes I do," Beowulfmon stubbornly denied.

"No, you don't!"

"Yes, I do!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"I SAID I DO, THAT'S MEAN I DO DAMN IT!"

"WELL I THINK YOU'RE A BIG FAT LIAR!"

"HELLO!!!"

Both Beowulfmon and Beelzebumon jumped when their attention was brought back from a shout made by Antylamon. Antylamon sighed in disbelief while rubbing his head, "You do realize that I'm having a KILLER headache, try not to make it worse. AND PLEASE DO PAY ATTENTION TO A MORE IMPORTANT MATTER!" he pointed at the complete form of Pandemonium Lost.

"Damn…" whispered Matt, the darkness that Barbamon was holding was in the form of a sphere, two times bigger than Wargreymon's Giga Blast. It looked as if it was capable of swallowing and squeezing them like helpless ants.

Seraphimon looked at all the others. They were all too speechless and shock at the size of the attack to do anything. He knew that he should do something to snap them out of it, and he knew what to do, he raised his staff and cried, "Strike of Seven Stars!" with it he fires seven great orbs of holy energy to Pandemonium Lost.

"Seraphimon!" TK was the first to snapped, looking how his digimon was the first to attack.

The others too snapped, and Beowulfmon saw how Seraphimon attack was still no match to the enemy form of attack. So he too joined, "CLEANSING LIGHT!" firing a beam of light to the attack of darkness. The two attack succeed in holding it from moving, but not enough to defeat it.

"IT'S USELESS!" choke Barabamon, he was too in pain from his own attack. He used all his energy to move the black energy forward.

"No it's not!" cried both Matt and Willis.

"Metalgarurumon!" cried Matt.

"Rapidmon! Antylamon!" cried Willis.

"Got it!" cried MetalGarurumon, "METAL WOLF CLAW" and fire a blast of icy breath from his mouth to the dark energy.

Then Rapidmon followed, "THRI-BEAM!" creating an energy triangle and creating a beaming from it towards the same target.

"BUNNY BLADES!" cried Antylomon, her paws turned bright pink as she then throw crescent like blades repeatedly to the target.

Barbamon was pushed further and further by the attack made by his enemies, "Damn… Damn it!" his darkness was decreasing even more, he would lose, there was no doubt in that. He then noticed one Ghoulmon unoccupied, obviously too surprised to make sense of the situation, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? KILL THOSE TRASHES!"

The Ghoulmon snapped to his senses and began to once again create a beam from his eyes, attempting to attack any of his enemies.

"Tch!" Beowulfmon frowned at their situation.

"This is bad…" Matt gritted his teeth.

"Our digimon are too occupied!" cried Willis in panic.

Suddenly there was a click of gun, Ghoulmon then stopped preparing for his beam as a gun was pointed an inches away from his eyes. Added by a deadly glare made by Beelzebumon, there was no way he could attack, he couldn't even move.

Beowulfmon gave a chuckle, then along with his other digimon friends, they force their attack to the maximum. Finally their attack began to once again swallow both Barbamon and his attack, leaving one of the seven demon lords scream in agony as he was swallowed by the light.

* * *

Kouji gasped tiredly as he had turned back to his human form. All of the other digimon too all turned into their in-training form. Seemed like the battle was finished with great accomplishment. They had succeeded in defeating one of the seven demon lords. Kouji then gave a tired laugh, "Five more to go…" 

"Five?" Matt looked at his friend in confusion, since they had only defeated one, shouldn't it be six more to go?

Kouji grinned as he pointed at the former demon lord. Beelzebumon was leaning on the nearest tree, glaring lightly at Kouji, "Don't be too cheeky. I never said that I'm on your side."

"Yeah, but you're not in their side right? Since you betray them, wouldn't that make you their enemy?" asked Kouji.

"So?" asked Beelzebumon.

Unexpectedly, the answer was from a very unexpected person, "Isn't there a saying, my enemy's enemy is my friend."

The others, especially Beelzebumon, Tokomon and Matt looked at TK in surprised. Beelzebumon then looked away while mumbling, "Whatever."

Then from the bushes, Kaiserleomon appear, "Hey guys, I saw a light! What happ… wha…" the scene was too confusing for him to understand, he just left for at least ten minutes after all. How does the situation progress into this? All the digimon turned into their in-training form, Kouji turned back into his human form and there was one DEMON LORD standing there doing NOTHING!

"Uh… did I miss something?" Kaiserleomon asked uncertainly.

"A lot," smirked Kouji, "But to sum it all, this guy is alright," he pointed at Beelzebumon.

"So where were you? The Ghoulmon you were fighting was trying to attack us. I assume he didn't find you, where have you been?" asked Matt.

"Oh yeah, about that… I'm planning to tell you something," Kaiserleomon then turned back to his human form, "So where's Barbamon and that Ghoulmon?"

"We finish them," they all answered, even Beelzebumon since he was the one responsible in destroying Ghoulmon.

"Hold on," Willis blinked at Koichi's reaction, "You except the whole situation just like that? Especially about him?" he pointed at Beelzebumon.

Koichi shrugged easily, "Sure, I trust my brother's judgment in this kind of things."

Beelzebumon stared at the copy of the warrior of light and commented, "You're weird. Are you even a dark digimon?"

"So what if I am?" smiled Koichi, "I never categorize myself like that with other kind of digimon."

Those words bring TK and Beelzebumon attention as Koichi continues, "Both digimon and human are alike, there are bad and good no matter what or who they are. Both being balance each other on its bad and good side, so you can't really categorize what they are from what kind of category they're in. Its more like the ying and yang theory."

"In other word," Kouji continues, "Light digimon can also be bad, as much as dark digimon can be good. Right Kokomon?"

Kokomon tiredly nodded, Willis looked at his digimon in confusion. Tokomon gasped at Kokomon, "You… remember?"

"Yeah…" Kokomon finally closed his eyes as he lightly snored.

"Don't worry, I just return his memory to him," said Kouji, "He should get all of his memory back after a good long rest."

"I don't get it," said Beelzebumon.

"Oh this guy," Koichi pointed at Kokomon, "He was once one of the great angel that protect the digital world. He was light digimon that turned evil from jealousy. Of coarse we purify him."

Willis blinked as the information sink to him, "Re… really?"

"Well, it's a long story really," chuckled Kouji, "But then again digimon like Lucemon was once a great light digimon had turned into dark digimon and become one of the seven demon lords."

"Lucemon was… once a light digimon?" Beelzebumon blinked in disbelief.

"No way, you didn't know?" Koichi blinked in confusion.

"I thought…" Beelzebumon continued, "I thought all of us digimon are doom to the end of our life being what we are… dark as evil and light as good. I thought that was destiny."

"Well, all destiny have its choice," said Tokomon, "Its never fixed. TK and the other digidestined have choice not to be digidestined, but they choose to be one no matter what the odds. So you see, everything is up to you."

Beelzebumon just stared at the ground until he finally move and walk away.

"Where are you going?" asked Kouji.

"I need to take care of something," was all the answer given by Beelzebumon as his figure finally was lost within the deep woods.

"What a complicated guy…" sighed Kouji.

"Look whose talking," chuckled Koichi, then paused as he smiled and continued, "Its amazing that you're capable of doing that."

"Doing what?" Kouji looked at his twin.

Koichi warmly looked at him, "Showing him the light."

Matt chuckled at such statement, "Well, he is the warrior of light after all."

Willis gave a small laugh, "Befriending one of the demon lord, even I don't think that was even possible." Then he realized something as he looked at Koichi, "So what makes you to take such long time to come back here? I'm sure defeating Ghoulmon wouldn't be that hard for you."

"Yeah about that, I was talking with Jun," answered Koichi.

Matt raised his eyebrow, "Talk…ing? How?"

"Through telepathy," nodded Koichi.

"Telepathy?" blinked TK and Willis.

"Wait… you have no idea that the warrior leaders, namely Jun and Takuya could communicate with the other warriors through telepathy?" asked Koichi in disbelief.

"No," everyone except Kouji answered.

"Uh… well sorry, guess like I forgot to explain," chuckled Koichi nervously, "Anyway, I think Jun is going to send someone here to get both me and Kouji to their place. Seems like both Takuya and Jun need us to be there to help them defeat their enemies. Oh and another thing, Jun digivolved into her beast form."

Kouji blinked in disbelief, "You're kidding! What is she like? Don't tell me… slimy octopus like last time?"

"I… dunno… hopefully not though…" Koichi laughed nervously once again.

Suddenly a familiar sound was echoing from above, "Guys!"

"That sound…" gasped Matt.

TK brighten up, "Sora!"

Sora and Garudamon appear above them. Sora was waving her hand happily at them and Garudamon began lowering herself to land to the ground.

"Our ride is here…" smiled Koichi.

TBC

* * *

**N****ext Chapter Spoiler:**

**Chapter 41: A Light Had Fallen  
**

"What should we do Izzy?" whispered Kari worriedly.

Izzy frowned, both afraid and worried to his digimon and others, "I honestly… don't know…"

Korikakumon looked at JP, "Hey JP, you alright?"

"Never better," chuckled JP, "Give me five minutes and I'll digivolve back."

Angewomon noticed how one of the Ghoulmon was preparing himself to attack, "I think you need less than the range of five minutes to be helpful." She then quickly grabbed JP from receiving the blow. Korikakumon grabbed Cody and Armadillomon while MetalKabuterimon grabbed Izzy and Kari.

Then there was a blast. Another big hole was once again made on the wooden logs because of the attack. The digidestined and digimon once again escaped right on time.

"Oh come on!" cried Lilitmon in annoyance, "All you did was escaped! Where's the fun?"


	42. A Light Had Fallen

**Legendary Warriors**

Rating: PG/T

Pairing: Tai/Sora, Matt/Mimi, TK/Kari, Ken/Yolei, Kouji/Zoe, Sam/Momoe, Shuu/Jun

Note: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. The only thing I own is Chronosmon, Spiritmon, Hollowmon, Sakuramon, Cyclopmon, Merwomon, Nymphmon, Slithermon and few more upcoming new digimon.

A/N: Sorry that this is a day late. But oh well, better a little late than never right?

* * *

**Chapter 41: A Light Had Fallen**

Lilithmon yawned, "Ugh… seriously, you guys are so weak…"

Cody was hugging Armadillomon who had transformed back from being Digmon, with just one blow from a Ghoulmon, Digmon's form couldn't stand any more pressure and turned back to his rookie form. The same thing goes to JP who had transformed back to his human body all beat up.

It seemed that only the ultimate level digimon could stand a chance, but even they looked pretty beat up. MetalKabuterimon was struggling himself to kept on flying while wounds and cuts were all over his body. Korikakumon was kneeling on top of one of the log's top, wheezing heavily from tiredness. Angewomon too stood on the top of the log, breathing heavily with lots of wounds.

"Pathetic," sighed Lilithmon, "And I barely use half of my power and these two Ghoulmon are not even serious."

They had been fighting for an hour. Most of the time, it was spend by Lilithmon, whining on how weak her enemies were. Kari, Cody and Izzy were standing near their partner, and also standing on top of the top of the log of wood.

The location made them even harder to fight. The wooden logs were not exactly wide. Each was enough to fit only two average human feet. None of them could even see the bottom of the log, it was like if the log was swallowed by the darkness underneath. They couldn't check as well since they all need each other more than anything.

"What should we do Izzy?" whispered Kari worriedly.

Izzy frowned, both afraid and worried to his digimon and others, "I honestly… don't know…"

Korikakumon looked at JP, "Hey JP, you alright?"

"Never better," chuckled JP, "Give me five minutes and I'll digivolve back."

Angewomon noticed how one of the Ghoulmon was preparing himself to attack, "I think you need less than the range of five minutes to be helpful." She then quickly grabbed JP from receiving the blow. Korikakumon grabbed Cody and Armadillomon while MetalKabuterimon grabbed Izzy and Kari.

Then there was a blast. Another big hole was once again made on the wooden logs because of the attack. The digidestined and digimon once again escaped right on time.

"Oh come on!" cried Lilitmon in annoyance, "All you did was escaped! Where's the fun?"

"That was close…" sighed JP in relieved while holding on Angewomon, then noticed that he was being carried by a pretty lady and blushed, "Um… you can put me down now…"

Korikakumon raised his eyebrow at JP's shy act, "Really? Is this really the time?"

"Quite you!" glared JP in annoyance.

Korikakumon replied with a smirked until suddenly he felt a familiar feeling. He stood up in shocked, surprising everyone at his sudden reaction.

"Tommy?" asked Kari as her digimon form classmate.

"Its…" Korikakumon whispered, "…its Jun…"

"Jun?" asked Cody, "Davis' sister? What with her?"

"She… she digivolved…" Korikakumon face brighten up, his eyes stared at nothing but everyone knew that rather than concentrating at his sight, he concentrate more on his sudden feeling, "She finally found her beast form!"

"The tentacles lady?" JP twisted his face in disgust.

Korikakumon suddenly reminded of the previous water warrior's beast form and made a face, "Hope not…"

"Hello!" groaned Lilithmon in annoyance, she hated the fact that she was being ignored, "Ok, that's it, play time is over, I better get rid of them."

"Oh no, she's serious!" cried Izzy.

"What?" JP eyes were widen in fear, "You're saying she wasn't serious before?"

Izzy stared at JP in disbelief, "Uh… I'm not sure how ignorant you may be, but might if I pointed out that Lilithmon didn't even lay a single finger on any us and see how beat up we are."

"Oh no…" Kari looked at everyone worriedly, "What should we do now?"

Korikakumon narrowed his eyes, "What else…" he then jumped while holding on Cody and Armadillomon, and kept on jumping, "RUN!"

"Wha…" started Izzy, but MetalKabuterimon followed Korikakumon suggestion and followed him while carrying Izzy and Kari.

"Lets go!" Angewomon who was carrying JP followed as well, then dropped JP on the back of MetalKabuterimon beside Kari.

Lilithmon jaw slightly dropped, "Wha…. WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS? COME BACK HERE YOU WORMS!!!" then began to fly after them along with the Ghoulmons.

"Korikakumon!" cried Kari, "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"You have any other option?" asked Korikakumon.

"No," Cody was the one who answered, "But do you have any idea where are we going?"

Korikakumon was silent for sew seconds until he uttered a quiet, "No…"

"WHAT?" cried JP, "Did I just heard the word 'no'? Tommy! What in the world are you thinking?"

"Oh quiet will ya! It's better than being blasted away by our enemies!" retorted Korikakumon in annoyance, "Just keep on running!"

Angewomon looked back and gasped when she saw that their enemies were catching up to them, "Kari, Lilitmon is…"

Kari too look back and gasped, "Oh no!"

"You think you can get away from me?" snarled Lilitmon angrily, "NAZAR NAIL!" She then elongated her poisonous nails.

"Careful!" cried JP, "IT'S THE POISONOUS NAIL THAT ALMOST KILLED MOMOE!"

Korikakumon dodged the nails that were about to slash him, so as MetalKabuterimon and Angewomon.

"Stop running away!" cried Lilitmon in annoyance.

"Are you kidding me!" cried JP, "If we stop you will kill us!"

"That's my point!" Lilitmon cried back.

"What do you mean your point?" cried JP in disbelief.

"That's it!" growled Lilitmon then looked at the Ghoulmons, "Attack them!"

The two Ghoulmon nodded and began blasting beams at them. Both digidestined and digimon run even faster while trying their best to avoid the attack.

"JP," started Izzy, "I mean no offense, but please shut up."

"What? Why me?" blinked JP.

Korikakumon noticed that the logs that he kept on jumping on went lower and lower, as if they would lead them to the underground. It seemed that he was not the only one who noticed.

"Where do you think it would lead us?" whimpered Cody, the darkest darkness began to swallow them as they kept on moving forward.

"I don't know," frowned Korikakumon, "But I hope it would be somewhere less dangerous."

"But we're in the world of darkness, how can it be less dangerous than this?" asked Armadillomon.

"Do we really have any choice but to think positive now?" Korikakumon rolled his eyes.

Suddenly MetalKabuterimon saw something from the place they were heading, "Its… its…"

Izzy too saw what his digimon saw and cried, "Ocean! It's an ocean in front of us!"

"What? Blinked Korikakumon, he was in front of the others, therefore he saw something else, "Hold on! Isn't that…" he gasped as he saw who were floating on the water, "Sam! Momoe! And… MYSTIMON!"

"WHAT?" cried Cody, JP, Izzy and Kari.

Cody too started to see them, "That's right! Ken and Yolei are there too!"

"Yolei is there?" Kari brighten up, as well as Angewomon, if Yolei was there, then her digimon and Yolei's digimon can bio-digivolve with each other.

"YOLEI!" cried Kari.

"KEN!" cried Izzy.

"SAM!" cried JP.

"MOMOE! Mystimon!" cried Korikakumon.

"Stingmon!" cried Armadillomon.

"Aquilamon!" cried Angewomon.

Two digidestined, two digimon and two warriors gasped when they heard their name called by familiar voices.

"Kari!" cried Yolei happily.

"Thank God they're here…" whispered Mystimon in relieved while blocking some attack made by one of the Ghoulmon.

Nymphmon who was fighting Leviamon alongside Hollowmon turned around and brighten up at the sight of them, "Sam, they…"

"I know!" cried Hollowmon, "But we have to keep our attention together! We're fighting a demon lord!"

"Oh right…" said Nymphmon while staying in guard, Leviamon was too staring at the new comer from afar.

"Ugh, more pests…" growled Leviamon, suddenly he saw more of them and smirked when he caught the sight of Lilithmon and two Ghoulmon, "Oh well, more helper for me. Lets make things easier shall we… CAUDA!" he then slammed his tail into the water. Creating a wave of water that would slam towards his enemies.

Izzy, Kari, JP, Cody, Armadillomon, Korikakumon, Angewomon and MetalKabuterimon gasped at the sight and shouted, "WATCH OUT!"

Hollowmon quickly grabbed everyone and entered them into his shadow, since the water color was black from the darkness surrounding them, he could protected them using the shadow reflected on the water.

When the wave passed them by, everyone sighed in relief and Hollowmon released them from his protection.

"Thank you Sam…" smiled Nymphmon.

Hollowmon nodded, then looked at Ken who was trying to compose himself.

Ken looked at his brother, and then looked away while uttering a word, "Thanks…"

"Thank goodness…" sighed Kari in relief, then looked back remembering that there were still enemies behind them.

Her horror was finally realized when she saw that Lilithmon was two feet away behind Angewomon, and Angewomon's attention was too occupied to the sight of the friends in front of her.

Kari didn't know what happened to her body, she suddenly moved on her own. Just when Lilithmon was raising her claws at Angewomon silently, Kari stood up and cried, "NO!!!!"

Time seemed to stop when a sound of deep slash was heard along side the scream. Everyone halted on everything they were doing and looked back to where the scream and slash came from.

Everyone gasped in horror and their voices were choked into their tight throat. None of them could speak or react at the sight of it. It was too much blood that was dripping to the water of darkness.

Only Hollowmon was able to found his voice, "The… the prophecy…"

Angewomon choked and finally cry, "KARI!!!!" her digidestined were hanging by Lilithmon claws as they pierced right through her heart, neck and stomach. There was no life within the digidestined of light's eyes, and there were no more lights within her eyes as well.

* * *

"Huh?" Sora blinked as she was looking at her digivice, it was blinking red, "This is odd." 

"What happened?" asked Kouji.

"This never happen before," Sora show the others her digivice.

"Woah," said Matt, "I wonder what happened."

"Let me see," suggested TK and Sora gave it to him. As the digivice was placed onto TK's, the digivice grew bright red light and suddenly the light shot out of Sora's digivice.

"Wha…" started Sora as she and everyone else looked at the bright light on top of them. The bright light then shot itself and ran towards the ocean way.

"Its going to where Tai and the others are!" cried Sora.

"No…" frowned Koichi. He noticed that the light passed by the beach and kept on going until it was no more in sight, "It goes farther…"

Garudamon then felt a strange feeling in her, "Oh no Sora…" before Sora could looked at her digimon, Garudamon immediately turned back into Birdramon.

"Birdramon?" gasped Sora, "Why?"

"I… I don't know…" stuttered Birdramon.

"That light…" said Koichi, "It could be the crest of Love…"

"Crest of Love?" blinked Sora worriedly, "But why did it leave my digivice?"

Willis looked at the light as it shot farther and farther, "Should we follow it?"

"No, we have to go to Tai and the others first," said TK, then he looked at Sora's digivice on his palm, "But… why… do I have a bad feeling? … A really bad feeling…"

* * *

Lilithmon was chuckling at the prey in front of her. The nails were pierced through her fatal points, even without her poison, she would've died for sure. 

"Hmph," smirked Lilithmon at the lifeless body of Kari, then yanked her hand away, throwing Kari to the ocean mockingly.

"No…" whimpered Angewomon as she quickly grabbed Kari's body. Then held her tight while sobbing continuously, "No… Kari… please… no…"

"KARI!" screamed Yolei, tears streaming without any meaning to stop, "NO!!!! KARI!!!"

Ken quickly grabbed Yolei and held her tight, shushing her with comforting words, "Shh, Yolei… Its alright… its alright…" then held her head gently covering her face to his shoulder in other to cover her vision from Kari, "Don't look… just don't look…"

"No! No!" Yolei scream was muffled by Ken's wet shirt, "Its not… its not… its not going to… its not going to be alright! Kari… she… she…!"

Hollowmon looked away while gritting his teeth in frustration, while Nymphmon covered her mouth in horror. JP jaw was still hanging out with great fear and shock printed on his face. Cody was trembling as tears continuously flow to his face, he was unable to utter even a smallest sound through his mouth. Armadillomon was gaping in shock and disbelief at the sudden death. MetalKabuterimon shock was more crucial, he watched as the blood of Kari was splattered on his body. The scene was a horror. Mystimon was too speechless and shocked to even react, he was still in the state of disbelief, one of the digidestined had died? How could it happened?

"Kari…" choked Izzy, tears began flowing no matter how hard he kept them hidden, he then trembled to keep himself from breaking down, yet his lungs began to scream a cry of anguish, "KARI!!!!!"

"Kari…" whispered Korikakumon in disbelief, the digidestined of light had died, but… why does it had to be Kari?

Lilithmon then laughed in amusement, "Oh my, look at your faces? I can't believe how breakable you people are!"

Angewomon just kept on crying while holding onto Kari, "Kari… Kari… I… I…"

"Aw, how sad…" cooed Lilithmon mockingly, "Is Miss Angel sad? Oh, that touched my heart… NOT!" Then began laughing loudly and mockingly.

Finally Angewomon uttered the word she had wanted to say, "I love you… Kari… my precious friend…"

Then from the sky, a red light covered Angewomon's body and then a cry was heard, "ANGEWOMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO … OPHANIMON!!"

Everyone gasped as one of the Great Angel show herself, carrying her dead digidestined yet stood gracefully in front of Lilithmon.

"Ophanimon!" cried Mystimon. It seemed that the situation become more and more shocking.

"How…" gasped Lilithmon in disbelief, the digidestined of light had died, then why does the digimon was still able to digivolve?

"I will defeat you," hissed Ophanimon, each word she uttered consisted of hatred and revenge.

TBC

* * *

**N****ext Chapter Spoiler:**

**Chapter 42: Limited Wish  
**

"WHA…" shouted Tommy at his surrounding, "WHAT HAPPENED?" 

"Tommy…"

Tommy gasped, that familiar sound he didn't expect to hear was creeping from behind him. He hesitantly looked at Kari that he was holding and trembled with fear. Did what he was seeing and heard was real?

"Tommy…"

There it goes again. It couldn't be just one of his scary imagination. There was one thing to do in order to find out the truth. And that is to turn around and face it. So he turned around, slowly and hesitantly. He couldn't help but trembled to what he was about to see.

"Tommy…"


	43. Limited Wish

**Legendary Warriors**

Rating: PG/T

Pairing: Tai/Sora, Matt/Mimi, TK/Kari, Ken/Yolei, Kouji/Zoe, Sam/Momoe, Shuu/Jun

Note: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. The only thing I own is Chronosmon, Spiritmon, Hollowmon, Sakuramon, Cyclopmon, Merwomon, Nymphmon, Slithermon and few more upcoming new digimon.

A/N: Woah... sorry I updated this late. I uh... forgot that I have to update it every Saturday night. College life... hehehe, at least I update right?

* * *

**Chapter 42: Limited Wish**

"How… how is it possible?" hissed Lilithmon in disbelief, "You're suppose to be weak and turn to your rookie or in-training form! You're not supposed to be a mega form!"

"Unexpected twist huh Lilithmon?" glared Ophanimon angrily. She then turned around and fly to Korikakumon, she noticed that he was the most composed one with the whole situation than the others. So it would be better if she gave Kari to him, "Here…"

Korikakumon blinked when Ophanimon flied to him and handed him Kari, he frowned at his classmate dead body and slowly placed down the trembling Cody to the ground. He then held onto Kari carefully and looked at Ophanimon, "Leave it to me."

Ophanimon gave him a hollow smile and fly up to meet face to face with Lilithmon.

"Lets get this over with," said Ophanimon coldly.

"You forgot something," smirked Lilithmon, "You're outnumbered!" she pointed at the Ghoulmon.

"EDEN JAVELIN!" cried Ophanimon as she created from her staff two blasts towards both of the Ghoulmon. As the blasts hit them, they were then perished into million of data. Ophanimon looked calmly at the shock Lilithmon, "Not anymore."

"Y…YOU BITCH!" shrieked Lilithmon and the fight between the Celestial Angel Ophanimon and Demon Lord Lilithmon had began.

Korikakumon turned back into his human form from exhaustion. He had been holding his transformation for so long he feared that he wouldn't make it. Looking back to where he placed Cody, he could see him still trembling and crying while covering his eyes from the sight of Kari. Armadillomon was also with him, trying to comfort him.

From afar, both Hollowmon and Nymphmon kept on fighting against the other Demon Lord. Between the dodging, swinging and blasting, Hollowmon could hear flashbacks ringing in his ears.

FLASHBACK

_Suddenly a buzzing feeling appeared in his head. This feeling was a familiar feeling he felt every time… he could see the future. Two ways in order to see the future that was hidden in his subconscious, either he sleeps and dream of it or turned into a digimon and with his power to 'see', he could easily looked at this future when he is awake._

"SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" cried Sam, "SPIRITMON!"

He transformed into Spiritmon, then quickly looked at his crystal ball, "Spirit Eye! Let me see the future…"

Various images then played in the crystal ball, he could see and hear screamed, blast of dark energy and finally… blood.

END FLASHBACK

Hollowmon frowned, so the blast of dark energy wasn't exactly a blast of dark energy, or maybe the future changed a bit, yet the misfortune of a digidestined death didn't alter. He then cried in frustration, "DAMN IT!" He should've warned the others, yet that could also create panic.

Nymphmon looked at Hollowmon worriedly, "Sam…" She wondered if he would be alright.

As both Lilithmon and Ophanimon battle, Tommy looked at his digivice when he snapped in realization and whispered, "Hold a minute… with this I…" He then looked at Kari and with determination looked back at his digivice, "The wish…"

Suddenly, something happened, something that Tommy wouldn't have imagined would happened in a middle of a fight. Everything was dark. Darkness had suddenly swallowed both him and Kari.

"WHA…" shouted Tommy at his surrounding, "WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Tommy…"

Tommy gasped, that familiar sound he didn't expect to hear was creeping from behind him. He hesitantly looked at Kari that he was holding and trembled with fear. Did what he was seeing and heard was real?

"Tommy…"

There it goes again. It couldn't be just one of his scary imagination. There was one thing to do in order to find out the truth. And that is to turn around and face it. So he turned around, slowly and hesitantly. He couldn't help but trembled to what he was about to see.

"Tommy…"

Tommy jaw dropped at the sight, his blood was no more in his face as his face turned white in horror, "Ka… Kari? But… how?" He couldn't believed that he was seeing a figure of Kari standing right in front of him. But how? She was supposed to be dead and most importantly, she was lying on his arm.

"Tommy, why I…" Kari looked at her body on Tommy's arm in horror, her face was as pale and scared as Tommy, "That… that's me… but… how…" she then looked at both of her palms, "But I…" then looked at Tommy as her lips trembled, "Tommy… why…"

Tommy shook his head in panic. He noticed that he was breathing unnaturally from shock. He himself was too confused and scared at the whole situation.

"I can explain."

Both the digidestined of light and the warrior of ice turned around to the source of the voice. The sight of the person speaking made them gasped. In fact, it was not a person at all, it was a digimon. A rather huge, brown scaly looking digimon in a form of a dragon.

"Do not fear, chosen ones. My name is Fanglongmon and I'm here to help you," calmed Fanglongmon gently.

"Help us?" asked Kari, she was too confused with the whole situation that she didn't realized that her voice sounded so demanding, "Help us with what?"

"The Warrior of Ice," Fanglongmon pointed at Tommy, "Was going to make a wish I cannot fulfilled. So before he said it, I'm going to warn him not to speak of his wish before hearing what I have to say."

"Wish? What wish?" Tommy ask in confusion, he wasn't thinking of a wish was he?

"You wish for the revival of the Digidestined of Light am I correct?" asked Fanglongmon.

Tommy and Kari gasped. Kari looked at Tommy in concern, "Tommy, is it true?" Tommy looked at her, then at the dead body of her in his arms as he nodded.

"Apparently, the wish you warriors have are base on my power. And my power has it limit and obviously, reviving the dead is something, I must dare say, completely impossible. I may be powerful in my magical power, but I'm not a miracle worker…" Fanglongmon explanation was then cut by Kari.

"Hold on, I'm sorry that I interrupted you. But what do you mean by the Warriors Wishes? And why are we talking about wishes right now?" asked Kari.

"Oh…" started Fanglongmon, "I'm sure the warriors mentioned it." He glanced at Tommy whose face faulted in realization, "I assumed you didn't."

"Tommy?" Kari looked at Tommy for explanation.

"Well you see, each of us warriors were capable on asking one wish from the Five Guardians of the digital world," explained Tommy, "I'm sorry that any of us didn't mentioned it, it must've slipped our minds."

"It's alright," nodded Kari in understanding.

Then their attention was brought back when Fanglongmon coughed, "Alright, now where was I? Oh yes. My power can only fulfilled wishes like turning back old memories, fixing fatal wounds completely, and so on. But not when it is involving the spirit world and the boundaries between the dead and the living."

"But Kari is here," protested Tommy, "If she still here, can you bring her back to her body?"

"But the body is damage," said Fanglongmon, "The reason why Kari is still here is because her soul is still confused from her sudden death, but she will pass on in few minutes time. I bring you here Tommy to see what normal human can't see, which is the spirit of the dead. And now I want you to think of a wish that can help the digidestined of light that is possible for me to fulfill. Remember, with a damage body, a spirit would refuse to enter the body, and you need to decided now before…"

"TOMMY!" cried Kari, which snapped both Fanglongmon and Tommy from their conversation. Kari's spirit was suddenly pulled up by an unknown force.

"Kari!" Tommy stood up a bit while still holding on Kari's dead body, then looked at Fanglongmon in panic, "What's going on? Where is she going?"

"Heaven," answered Fanglongmon, "The heaven is calling her to pass over…"

"No!" cried Tommy, "Drag her back! Drag her back!"

"I can't," Fanglongmon shook his head, "I told you that my power is not powerful enough against the spirit world. If her body is fully taken by the heaven, then there is nothing I can do. Unless… if you wish now… before she…"

The wish? Tommy eyes were widen in surprised and looked at his digivice. He frowned as he began to think when suddenly his human and beast spirit began blinking in his digivice, "Spirit…" He gasped in realization, "That's it!"

"Fanglongmon!" cried Tommy on top of his voice, "I wish for Kari's spirit to be inserted in my digivice!"

Suddenly Kari spirit stopped in midair.

"Wha…" gasped Kari. Then without a warning, Kari's body vanished into thin air.

Tommy eyes were widen in horror as he screamed, "KARI!"

Then the darkness was no more there, and Tommy was there, holding the dead Kari in his arm, his breath was roughed, as if he was awoken from a bad dream.

"TOMMY!"

Tommy snapped as he felt Cody shaking him in panic, "Are you alright?"

"Wha…" blinked Tommy, "What happened?"

"Your eyes went blank for a couple of minutes," explained Cody worriedly, "Are you alright?"

"Ye… yeah… I guess…" Tommy then looked at Kari once again, "I…"

"I think this is a bit too much for you," said Armadillomon, referring to Kari that Tommy was holding.

"No…" Tommy shook his head, "Its not that." He frowned in distress, how could he fail himself? Not only that, he failed Kari and his friends. He had wasted his wish and he was too late to save Kari, "Kari..."

_TOMMY!_

Tommy jumped then looked around to find the voice that just called him.

_Tommy, its me Jun!_

'Jun?' Tommy blinked, 'Oh, right. Telepathy.'

_Yes, telepathy. So what's your position?_

'Position…" TK looked at Seraphimon and Lilithmon fighting, Hollowmon and Nymphmon against Leviamon, while the others seemed broken by the death of their precious friend.

_Tommy? Tommy are you ok? What's the matter? I try to talk with Sam as well, but he cut our conversation before he could explain everything._

'Don't ask…'

_Huh?_

Tommy tears began to flow freely as he sobbed while hugging Kari's body longingly, 'Please don't ask… I beg you… please don't…'

_Tommy, you're scaring me… Where are you?_

'In the middle of the sea…' answered Tommy, he was glad that his sob cannot be heard by Jun from telepathy.

_All right, I'll finish the enemy right up and go right to you._

"No wait!" cried Tommy, but the telepathy was cut off, "Damn it!"

"Tommy…" Cody was getting more and more worried about Tommy's condition. He was talking to himself, it was not a good sign.

Tommy looked at Cody, he knew must had freaked him out by then, "I'm sorry… it's just… they're coming?"

"They?" whispered Cody in horror, the 'they' Tommy meant couldn't meant…

"Yes, the other digidestined…" choked Tommy, "How… how are we suppose to tell them… how are we going to explain… this…" he held Kari even closer and growled in frustration, "HOW?"

Cody cried and there was no doubt that those who heard his cry, cried as well. None of them noticed a blinking of pink light that colored the screen of Tommy's digivice.

"Tommy…." Was a hushed whisper ringing from the digivice.

TBC

* * *

**N****ext Chapter Spoiler:**

**Chapter 43: Darkness and Moon  
**

"Takuya," started Slithermon.

Aldamon looked at Slithermon, "What?"

"I can take care of Daemon myself," Slithermon convinced him as she slither to the ground next to him, standing across their opponent, Daemon, "No, not myself, Koichi will be here with me."

"Jun, what are you trying to say?" asked Aldamon as he frowned.

"All of you will go and find Tommy and whoever are with him," explained Slithermon, "Bring everyone, including Davis. I wanted to call Zoe, but Tommy sounded more like an emergency, as well as Sam. But right now, I only know where Tommy is, so go! Leave only me and Koichi to finish him off!"


	44. Darkness and Moon

**Legendary Warriors**

Rating: PG/T

Pairing: Tai/Sora, Matt/Mimi, TK/Kari, Ken/Yolei, Kouji/Zoe, Sam/Momoe, Shuu/Jun

Note: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. The only thing I own is Chronosmon, Spiritmon, Hollowmon, Sakuramon, Cyclopmon, Merwomon, Nymphmon, Slithermon and few more upcoming new digimon.

A/N: I'm sorry XO!!!! How long has it been? Lots of things happen, especially the midterm week and all. Sorry for making you all wait for so long. Oh well, at least I updated right? Hehehe, oh well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 43: Darkness and Moon**

"HEY GUYS!" cried Willis happily.

Aldamon, Tai, Wargreymon, Slithermon, Davis, X-Veemon and Daemon looked up to see a flying Birdramon with Sora, Willis, TK, Matt, Koichi, Kouji, Lopmon, Terriermon, Patamon and Gabumon on her.

"Sora!" cried Tai in relief, "You found them!"

Birdramon landed, as well as Sora as she run to Tai, "You bet I did."

Slithermon smiled slightly at their arrival, but her smile turned into frown. Davis looked at her as he noticed the sudden change of mood, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Uh… I…" Slithermon wanted to tell what was disturbing her, but she herself had no idea how to put it to words. Since the telepathy connection she had with Tommy, she knew that she was hiding something, either that, or he was trying to tell her something but unable to because of the situation he was in. Either way, the tone in his voice was bad news.

"Takuya," started Slithermon.

Aldamon looked at Slithermon, "What?"

"I can take care of Daemon myself," Slithermon convinced him as she slither to the ground next to him, standing across their opponent, Daemon, "No, not myself, Koichi will be here with me."

"Jun, what are you trying to say?" asked Aldamon as he frowned.

"All of you will go and find Tommy and whoever are with him," explained Slithermon, "Bring everyone, including Davis. I'm worried about him more than anyone else. I wanted to call Zoe, but Tommy sounded more like an emergency, as well as Sam. But right now, I only know where Tommy is, so go! Leave only me and Koichi to finish him off!"

"And where is he?" asked Aldamon.

"When we're making a telepathy, I heard the sound of an ocean really clearly," explained Slithermon, "So he should be somewhere in the middle of the Dark Ocean."

"Oh great, that's a good clue… wait a minute…" Aldamon began to notice that she may have said something odd, "What do you mean, 'the sound of an ocean'? You mean you can hear those stuff through telepathy."

"I guess…" trailed Slithermon, "I'm not sure myself, but I did."

"You sure, it wasn't the sound of the breeze next to us? Because really, we're like in the beach. We can't not hear the sound of the ocean," stated Aldamon.

Slithermon glared at him, "Do we really have time for twenty questions? I know what I hear, and I expect you to trust me!"

Aldamon frowned at such risky attempt that the Leader of The Moon was trying to pull, "You sure about this?"

Slithermon narrowed her eyes at Daemon as she gave a bold and quick reply of "Yes" to Aldamon.

Sighing in understanding, he looked away and faced Wargreymon, "You heard the girl, lets go."

"But Takuya…" objected Davis.

"Davis…" Koichi jumped down from Birdramon and looked at Davis as he walked to the battlefield, "Your sister is right. I suggest that you leave this to us."

"Why?" growled Davis, "Is it because I'm useless?" he then glared at his sister, "Is that it? Is it because I cannot make my digimon to go to his ultimate or mega form? Or is it that I'm just a 'human'?"

"Davis!" cried Slithermon and Davis flinched at the tone of her harsh voice, "Please, we have no time to discuss about it."

Everyone realized that by the tone of her voice, she was warning them all that their enemy was still there and if they waste more time, they would be killed.

"Come on," Tai grabbed Davis and dragged him to ride on Birdramon as the others had jumped on her and ready for take off.

Davis let himself being pulled, but didn't let his sight away from his sister, "Jun! You better be alright! Or I'll kick your ass when I come back!" Then with the wave of the wings, Birdramon carried everyone except Slithermon and Koichi, and flied as fast as she could from the battlefield.

Koichi was looking at the sky without noticing the attack that was thrown straight at him. Slithermon gasped and quickly warped herself around Koichi, shielding him with her thick skin.

A loud bang was heard and the digidestined and warriors who were riding Birdramon gasped in surprised.

"JUN!" cried Davis, Tai quickly grabbed his shoulder before Davis accidentally fell from Birdramon.

"Don't worry Davis," said Matt frowning at the explosion, "I'm sure she'll be alright."

Davis narrowed his eyes as he pressed his lips in frustration. Then turned around, not looking back anymore as he placed his mind to the journey ahead of him.

Kouji too frowned at the explosion as he whispered, "Be safe… brother…"

Smoke from the explosion began to clear up and Daemon was chuckling in amusement, "Are you quite finish?"

Slithermon who was slightly wounded from the direct attack sneered, "I'm flattered that you're waiting for us…"

Daemon only smirked, his eyes widened slightly when he saw that one of the target he attacked, namely Koichi was no more in his human form.

"Attacking your enemies when they weren't paying attention is pretty cheap, even for you," stated KaiserLeomon coldly.

"Don't be hypocrite, we're practically fighting two against one. And I don't feel like waiting to see mushy moment…" Daemon words were cut off when a blast of energy attacked him.

KaiserLeomon eyes were wide in surprised and looked back to see who had given out the attack.

"Hah!" cried Slithermon, pretty childishly, "Back at you sucker!" And KaiserLeomon couldn't help but sweat-dropped.

The smoke from the blast clear up and Daemon was seen barely hurt by the blast, yet his clothes were a bit burned and he seemed to gave out a small coughed, "Attacking your enemy when he wasn't paying attention is pretty cheap, ESPECIALLY for you." He mockingly repeated those words to Slithermon.

Slithermon smirked, "Don't be a hypocrite, we're even now." She smiled innocently at the disbelief and annoyed glance KaiserLeomon was giving her, "And for your information we're warriors of the moon, which mean our element is darkness, just like you."

"Don't compare me to the likes of you, human-lover," sneered Daemon in disgust. He then open his burned clothes roughly, "I'll finish you off good this time."

Slithermon and KaiserLeomon gasped at Daemon real form. Under his red clothes, he had hide a terrifying figure the two of them could have ever imagined. With such fury body, dangerous fangs, claws and bat wings, as a matter of fact, he looked like an overgrown grey bat than anything.

"Like it?" chuckled Daemon.

"Uh… no," said Slithermon in disgust, "I have better taste than that."

Daemon shrugged, "Well, no matter…" Suddenly he disappeared.

Slithermon and KaiserLeomon gasped, "Where is he?"

"Behind you…" the voice crept behind KaiserLeomon and followed by a roar, "FLAME INFERNO!!!" a huge amount of flame attack and throw KaiserLeomon to the other side of the field harshly.

"KOICHI!" cried Slithermon in horror.

"If I were you, I would be paying attention to my own safe being," Daemon chuckled as he appear on the side of Slithermon's face, and without any other warning, kick her face so hard that even her giant body was slammed to the ground with a hard fall.

"Jun…" KaiserLeomon looked at Slithermon's condition worriedly, then started to get up a bit wobbly and leapt towards Daemon with his attack, "DARK MASTER!"

Daemon smirked and as KaiserLeomon was about to reach him, he disappeared again. KaiserLeomon gasped as he realized that his attack was going straight to Slithermon. He growled as he tried to rearrange his attack direction away from Slithermon in less than one second.

Slithermon shrieked when KaiserLeomon accidentally brushed his attack to the side of her skin. She quickly raised up and glared at him, "What was THAT?"

"Sorry…" mumbled KaiserLeomon guiltily, "He was too fast."

Before Slithermon could respond, Daemon was right in front the both of them, staring at them in distaste, "How pathetic, DARK SPREADER!"

A great amount of aura began to push both warriors with great force. Slithermon and KaiserLeomon gasped as they were pushed right into the nearest large rocks and hit them with great force.

KaiserLeomon choked few coughed at the hard hit, and Slithermon was struggling with her body to get up.

"Really…" huffed Daemon as he flied towards them, "I was expecting more of a challenge from the two of you."

"Bastard…" spat Slithermon weakly.

Daemon suddenly appear in front of Slithermon's face, then kick her again that made her to slammed herself hard to the rock behind her.

"Jun!" cried KaiserLeomon in between his gasp, "Why you…" Just like Daemon, KaiserLeomon suddenly disappear and appear in front of Daemon and cried, "REGENERATION!" He slashed his angry claws at Daemon.

Daemon quickly disappeared, and appeared again on top of the big rock. He looked at his arm, which was successfully slashed. He smirked, "Impressive…"

Slithermon ignored her killer headache that way all over her head and glared at Daemon, how in the world Daemon could be so strong? It didn't make sense. Her and Koichi's digimon form should be equally as strong as the other demon lords. With the two of them working together, they should be able to overpower him.

Daemon looked at Slithermon glaring face, "You must be wondering why I can defeat you so easily."

Slithermon eyes were widen slightly, but immediately cover her surprise by narrowing her eyes.

"Now… now… don't look at me like that," chuckled Daemon. He then appeared on top of the flying KaiserLeomon. Raising both of his fist up, he then slammed them on top of KaiserLeomon's head and send him slamming him down to the hard rock hard.

"Koichi!" Slithermon cried again, then back to glaring at Daemon, "You!"

"Now, now, I'm being nice y'now," smirked Daemon, "I could kill you with one deadly blow and get it over with, I'm just having a little… fun."

Slithermon was about to gave out a nasty come back when suddenly she could felt her heart beating rang so loudly through her ear, 'Wha…'

Daemon ignored the fact that Slithermon was acting strange and continue, "As you can see, I never like following order, but seeing that I could have as much fun as I can get, I don't see why not."

KaiserLeomon oddly felt it too, his heartbeat was drumming into his ear.

"True that Chronosmon may be stronger than I am," chuckled Daemon, amusing himself, "But that doesn't mean that I am be his servant. Lets just call this partnership."

_Jun, did you feel that? _KaiserLeomon forced a telepathy into Slithermon.

_Ouch, ouch, ouch! Ugh! Telepathy isn't really a good idea when I have a huge headache… but yeah, I think I know what you mean. I feel it too… _Slithermon replied back while wincing at the pain.

_What do you think it is?_ Asked KaiserLeomon.

_It's not a puberty thing… right?_ Slithermon guessed.

KaiserLeomon stared at Slithermon in disbelief, _I think he hit you on the head harder than I thought.  
_  
_You think?_ Groaned Slithermon mentally.

Daemon kept on continuing his monologue, "But before Chronosmon was even in our group, I was the strongest demon lord. I was even stronger that Lucemon."

_He's still talking? _Slithermon mentally groaned in annoyance.

_It's a bad guy thing. Monologue would be their worse weakness I must say._ KaiserLeomon secretly sniffed through the crack he and Slithermon had made to the big rock, _I see that the source of that feeling is coming from this… Jun! Try to destroy this rock!_

_DON'T SCREAM! _Glared Slithermon while wincing from the headache in the process.

_Sorry, but something is under this rock, we better destroy it… _explained KaiserLeomon.

Slithermon nodded and looked at Daemon, "Hey monologue-guy! Talk time is over let get this over with!"

Daemon looked rather annoyed from being interrupted, but smirked and flew towards the snake digimon, "If you wish…"

Slithermon quickly slither towards the ocean and popped her head out of the water and narrowed her eyes at Daemon, "You'll pay what you did to me… TSUNAMI WAR!" The wave of the ocean then turned into a form of a huge dragon. Possibly ten times the size of Slithermon.

"Oh damn…" KaiserLeomon eyes were widen in surprised, "Don't tell me you're going to…"

"ATTACK!" roared Slithermon, then the water dragon began to attack Daemon, KaiserLeomon who was close to Daemon gasped and began to run as fast as he could so the attack wouldn't hit him.

Daemon gritted his teeth, "Very well… ALGOL FLAME!" from his mouth, he released a great amount of fire as the water dragon, and the element of fire and water clash each other with unbearable force.

KaiserLeomon kept watching from the distance of the big rock, he smirked when the crack began to open and the big rock began to crumble. With the attack that big, he wouldn't be surprised if the surrounding around him would be destroy.

'So close…' Slithermon kept on watching the big rock that began to crumble slowly.

'We need to boost this attack a bit…' KaiserLeomon noticed on how slow it took for the rock to crumble, 'But the timing…'

The clash between water and fire suddenly stop right on top of the rock and KaiserLeomon eyes narrowed, 'Now!' "EBONY BLAST!" a large amount of dark energy attack at the center of both Daemon and Slithermon attack.

When three power meet each other, a huge wave of energy blow up in the center. Creating a huge explosion of darkness that can be seen from all over the place the in world of darkness.

Everyone, the digimon, the warriors and the digidestined, all of them were staring at the sudden change of wave within the air.

* * *

"What is that?" gasped Tai in horror.

"JUN!" cried Davis, "Its coming from the place Jun and Daemon were fighting!"

"Calm down Davis!" said Kouji as he grabbed him by the shoulder to prevent him from doing any reckless action.

* * *

"Ugh… now what?" groaned Joe.

"Well, whatever it is, I don't really like it," whimpered Mummymon.

"But then again… it could be good news…" Mystimon mused hopefully.

* * *

"Wha…" blinked Ken as he stared to the sky, "The sky… the darkness is waving everywhere…"

"Darkness…" Hollowmon narrowed his eyes, "Just like the prophecy, but the timing is different. It suppose to happen before the death of the digidestined of light, but instead, it comes after."

"Sam!" cried Nymphmon angrily, her sister was sad enough by seeing that her best friend had died, she doesn't need anymore sorrows, by words of fact.

Hollowmon winced, "Sorry…"

* * *

"What is this?" Belzeebumon gasped, "What in the world is happening to this war?"

* * *

Chronosmon narrowed his eyes, "So they found it..."

TBC

* * *

**Next Chapter Spoiler: **

**Chapter 44: Beauty and Power**

"This is not true! How can this possibly be true!" gasped Daemon, he never knew the day would appear where he would panic in a situation like this, "None of this should've happen!" He was beaten up all over the place, and he could barely stand.

Jun was also gasping, she had used all of her power in that transformation, she wished she could finish off her enemy when she had the chance. Now, she couldn't even raise her hand to held up her digivice.

Koichi was in the same position, but worse as he was lying on the ground, fighting with himself to stay conscious.

Daemon began to drag his beaten body away from the warriors.

"He's going away!" cried Jun in panic.

"Damn it…" choked Koichi in frustration as he force himself to raised up.

Daemon chuckled at the warrior, "I'll get you back one day warriors! Mark my word!"

"No… you will not."

And there was a click.


	45. Beauty and Power

**Legendary Warriors**

Rating: PG/T

Pairing: Tai/Sora, Matt/Mimi, TK/Kari, Ken/Yolei, Kouji/Zoe, Sam/Momoe, Shuu/Jun

Note: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. The only thing I own is Chronosmon, Spiritmon, Hollowmon, Sakuramon, Cyclopmon, Merwomon, Nymphmon, Slithermon and few more upcoming new digimon.

A/N: Okay... I seriously have no right to make excuses do I? Right... anyway, how long has it been? More than a month or two months? I know guys must be thinking "I think she's going to discontinue this story", but don't worry! Unlike my other fanfic, the reviewers for this fanfic satisfy me and since digimon series end ed already, I don't have to be afraid to broaden out my fantasy into this fanfic. So I hope you all enjoy, thank you for waiting and REVIEW!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 44: Beauty and Power**

Shocking dark wave filled up the beach, blinding all eyes miles away around the area.

Daemon was shielding his face from the explosion with both of his arms. The smoke started to surround him and he doubt he would be able to see a thing even if he opened his eyes.

He then felt a wind blowing away the smoke. There was no mistake; the wind came from two of his enemies. He blinked to have a better sight of the now clear sight ahead of him. He then gasped, he was expecting a huge white snake and a black lion digimon, but what he saw was different.

He saw the black lion, yes, but the black lion stood up with armors of gold and Romanized kind-of-like outfit, while holding a golden spear. Then next to him, which was suppose to be the big white snake was a beautiful looking mermaid who was wearing a moon shape mask, covering half of her face. She was also holding a triton and her body was covered with beautiful jewels and silky clothing. She just calmly floated next the armored digimon.

"You transformed?" gasped Daemon.

"Yeah," the mermaid smirked, "Love the new look? I totally love it! And you can call me Tritonmon!" (Image: http // nebuneferu. deviantart. com/ art/ Tritonmon -76340352)

"And you may call me Reichmon," greeted the lion, "As you may know, this is the fusion spirit type of our transformation of the human and beast spirit."

"Yes, I can see that," growled Daemon, "But HOW you transform is a more likely question that I like to be answered."

"Well, to be honest, its thanks to you," said Tritonmon as she start floating to the air, "Remember when we were actually trying to blow each other up? Well, we practically 'accidentally' destroy a rock that kept a boost of energy for our transformation."

Daemon glared at the new transformation of his enemies, he didn't like it one bit. He gave a low growl, cursing himself for feeling like a weakling. He was one of The Seven Demon Lord! No one can stand against him! Especially a bunch humans-turn-into-digimon warriors. He smirked, "Fool, you think that by changing into another one of your fancy transformation you can beat me? Think again!"

Both Tritonmon and Daemon began to stand onto their defense position. Tritonmon looked at her triton, then to Daemon, then to Reichmon, for a particular reason, she felt a bit uneasy.

Reichmon felt her uneasiness when he caught a glimpse of her moving heads that seemed to look around. Then he whispered to her, "What's wrong?"

"Uh… well…" Tritonmon trailed uneasily, she had no idea how to speak out her trouble. It was not that she didn't know what was troubling her, it was the fact that she was a bit afraid of his reaction. She then decided to talk to him telepathically, _I… don't know how to use my power…_

_WHAT?_ Reichmon mentally cried while looking at her in disbelief, _What do you mean you don't know how to use your power?_

_Well, I just don't okay? _Tritonmon glared at him, _It's not that I don't know my power, I just don't know HOW to use it…_

Reichmon stared at her in confusion, clearly didn't understand the difference between the two problems, _Care to elaborate on that?_

_Okay… well, the thing is… I think I have too much power! I don't know how to control it! I'm guessing this isn't exactly a natural transformation, or maybe the balast gave me too much power for me to control, _Tritonmon tone suddenly turned panic. Reichmon eyes were widen in surprised, he noticed the triton was suddenly creating glow that started to get brighter and brighter. She then looked at him, _I don't know how to stop it! I think its going to blow!_

"How can you not know how to control it?" cried Reichmon, he was in panic that he forgot that he was no more talking with her through his mind.

Daemon who was watching both of his enemies warily, noticed that they were changing each other weird glances. He jumped slightly when Reichmon suddenly snapped at Tritonmon. His eyes were wide at Tritonmon's glowing triton and the fact that the owner wasn't able to control it.

"Wait a minute, what are you two bickering about?" Daemon used all his will not to shake his voice.

"This is just great…" gasped Tritonmon, both of her hands that was holding the triton was trembling, "I can't keep it in any longer!"

Daemon growled in desperation, "Then I will just have to destroy the both of you! DARK SPREADER!" a huge blast of darkness began to attack the two warriors.

"Damn it!" Reichmon gritted his fangs, clearly confused of their current situation as he froze and welcome the blast.

Finally Tritonmon couldn't hold it much longer, "MOON PEARL!" The glow from the Triton turned into a bluish circular that expand and fight against the blast of darkness. The clash resulted once again a huge explosion, bigger than before and capable of destroying anything a mile radius around them.

* * *

Screams were heard from the digidestined and warriors who were blown away by an unknown force while riding on top of Birdramon. 

"Wha… what happened?" cried TK.

"Everybody hold on tight!" cried Takuya while clinging on Birdramon feathers, watching if the others were not blow over board.

"JUN!" screamed Davis in horror, "No! We have to go back! Jun is…"

"Davis!" Kouji who was still holding Davis hold him even tighter, "They'll be fine!"

Sora looked at her digimon worriedly, "Birdramon!"

"I'll be… okay…" Birdramon struggled desperately with her wings.

From the corner of Tai's eye, he then saw a glimpse of something, "Wha… Lilithmon? Hey guys! Is that Lilithmon? Wait… who is she fighting with?"

Matt looked at the direction Tai was looking, "Hey the others are there too! So Jun was right!"

Lilithmon gasped at the new arrivals, "Another of those…" she then choked on her words as a sword stabbed on her chest. She then glared at her enemy in venom, "Y… you…"

Ophanimon was breathing harshly. Both Ophanimon and Lilithmon had been fighting each other for more then an hour and all they did was hurt each other without capable of giving a lethal or final blow, until now.

"She did it!" cried Tommy as he held on Kari's body. Since the fight between the celestial and the demonic digimon, the others, except for Tommy had been fighting the other demon lord, Leviamon. The situation with Leviamon was also in their advantage. It was either he was outnumbered, or it was the fact that the warrior of wood, metal and thunder that were fighting him was increasing in strength, Momoe and JP digimon powers especially. And it seemed that the reason was obvious, since the leader of the sun was riding on Birdramon not far from them.

Leviamon looked at Lilithmon in horror, "Lilithmon!"

"Where do you think you're looking at?" asked Beetlemon. He then raised his fist and slammed it on Leviamon's head along with the electric force, "THUNDER PUNCH!"

Leviamon easily dodge his punch and dove into the water.

Beetlemon groaned, "Ugh... Wish I am a water type digimon..."

"Not necessarily..." Nymphmon then grown her fingers into the water, "Root Tangle!" Amazingly, she captured Leviamon and wrapped him up as he try to yanked desperately like a trapped crocodile.

Hollowmon smirked, "Seemed like Takuya's presence effect both of your power," he then looked up at Takuya who was riding Birdramon.

"Oh yeah, you said it Sam," cried Beetlemon, "Lets fry this lizard! THUNDER PUNCH!" A direct hit was then given towards the demon lord. Leviamon final scream was heard as he was fried and disappear into pieces of data.

"Why didn't you two think of doing that in the first place?" asked Ken while looking at Leviamon body that turned into data.

"I did… and I'm sure Momoe did too. But do you have any idea how fast he was? Good thing now both Momoe and my energy in full power, thanks to Takuya's presence…" Beetlemon turned into JP, followed by the other two warriors as they turned into their human forms.

Ken looked at JP in confusion, clearly he didn't understand why Takuya presence could effect both of their power. JP chuckle and shrugged, "I'll explain to you later."

Momoe looked at Sam, "Sam… its…" she then looked at the other digidestined and warriors that were flying towards them, "What should we tell them?"

Sam frowned, hiding his eyes with the bang of his hair, "The truth…"

Yolei sobbed at their conversation, the death of her best friend still strike her hard that she doubt she would ever recover. She kneel down and began sobbing continuously. The only comfort she received was the warm embrace from Ken and Hawkmon, as well a soothing hand of her sister that laid on top of her head.

* * *

The explosion had deformed the beach into a huge deep hole of disaster. Miracle occurred when the three digimon involved were alive and only badly hurt. The two warriors had turned into their human 

"This is not true! How can this possibly be true!" gasped Daemon, he never knew the day would appear where he would panic in a situation like this, "None of this should've happen!" He was beaten up all over the place, and he could barely stand.

Jun was also gasping, she had used all of her power in that transformation, she wished she could finish off her enemy when she had the chance. Now, she couldn't even raise her hand to held up her digivice.

Koichi was in the same position, but worse as he was lying on the ground, fighting with himself to stay conscious.

Daemon began to drag his beaten body away from the warriors.

"He's going away!" cried Jun in panic.

"Damn it…" choked Koichi in frustration as he force himself to raised up.

Daemon chuckled at the warrior, "I'll get you back one day warriors! Mark my word!"

"No… you will not."

And there was a click.

Daemon gasped at the feeling of cold metal on the side of his head. His eyes looked at the corner to find Beelzebumon pointing his riffle at him, "Beelzebumon…?"

Jun and Koichi gaped at the unexpected arrival of another demon lord.

"Wha… what are you doing Beelzebumon?" cried Daemon in panic, "Are… are you betraying us?"

Beelzebumon just looked at him lazily, "Nah, not really… I just do what I feel like doing…"

Jun looked at Koichi, "Wha… what is going on? Is he siding with us?"

Koichi narrowed his eyes suspiciously, Kouji told him that Beelzebumon was 'okay', but he personally didn't witness for himself why. Then again there was a high possibility that Beelzebumon could be on their side, "I… think…"

"You think?" Jun stared at him in disbelief as she looked at their condition worriedly. She didn't like their condition one bit.

"Stop this nonsense Beel…" before Daemon could finish his word Beelzebumon then pulled the trigger and the bullet shot Daemon, turning him into million of data.

Koichi blinked at the sight, then realized how much of energy he had lost as he slowly fell into unconsciousness. His sudden tiredness could also come from relief that Daemon was gone. Though he wasn't sure that fainting in front one of the seven great demon lords was a wise idea. Yet, he was badly beat up that being rational didn't exist in his tire mind.

Jun gasped when Koichi fell, she shouted his name, only to exhaust herself even more. She fell to the ground completely and before the darkness swallow her consciousness, she heard Beelzebumon sighed, "Geez, I will regret doing this… but since I'm not that much of a jerk…"

TBC

* * *

**Chapter 45: Mourning for the Light**

"Ophanimon…" whispered Hawkmon as he looked at the sorrowful looking celestial digimon.

Tommy looked at Hawkmon and place his hand lightly on his shoulder, "Come on…"

Hawkmon frowned as he looked at the crying and mourning looks of the warriors and digidestined, "Is there… is there something we could do?"

The warrior of ice looked at what the bird digimon was looking at, then to his digivice. He fisted it tightly, cursing to himself that he had failed to bring back the soul of his friends.

Suddenly he saw a light pink glow from the screen of his digivice, and he gasped.


End file.
